A Family Reunited
by CopperCow
Summary: HP twin sister fic. AU PoA and afterwards. DM/OC RL/SB BZ/PP, eventual HP/GW Separated after that fateful Halloween, Harry is reunited with Kim on the train before 3rd year. He soon discovers that nothing is as it seems as the year progresses. Meanwhile, Draco has fallen in love at first sight with his enemy's twin. References to child abuse. SEQUEL UP!
1. Kim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, who gave me the confidence to write this.**

Chapter 1

Mr. Weasley stopped Harry after everyone passed through the platform. He looked at the entrance nervously and quickly said, "I've got to tell you a few things before you leave."

"It's all right, Mr. Weasley. I already know," replied Harry, hoping the Weasley patriarch would not be upset with him for eavesdropping. Mr. Weasley, however, did not look bothered in the least, just stunned.

Once again, Mr. Weasley scanned the area. "Did she contact you? She wasn't supposed to, you see. You were supposed to be told about her first…"

"Er…Isn't this about Sirius Black? I overheard you and Mrs. Weasley last night…and well I heard my name and couldn't help it…Sorry." Harry felt guilty after admitting it, but was also equally puzzled. Who was "she"?

Mr. Weasley blinked in surprise for a second and then sighed in relief. "Actually, I was going to talk to you both about that once she arrived…But no matter…Harry, I don't know how to tell you this, but the Dursleys are not your only living relative." Mr. Weasley's words were riddled with anxiety as he struggled to continue while Harry frowned in puzzlement. Surely the Dursleys would know if he had other relatives because if he had, he would not even remember them since they would have sent Harry to this other person before he could even remember who they are and that would be perfectly fine with him. Unless of course, they were related to his dad, but Mr. Weasley continued bluntly with, "You have a twin sister, Kimberly. I, um, do not think she goes by the name Potter. She was adopted by the Pendragons shortly after your parents' passing. For legal reasons that I am afraid that I am not at liberty to say…They are running a bit late, actually. All her father said about her was that she had red hair and brown eyes. Well, Harry? Are you okay? I know this is a lot to handle…" Mr. Weasley questioned, eyes filled with concern.

Harry was shocked and felt like his head was going to explode with questions. Why was he never told about her? Why did he not live with her or vice versa? Why did she not go to Hogwarts, or did she? Had Harry been going to school with his own twin and had not even known it? His racing thoughts were interrupted when a very pale girl with red hair skipped over to him. She held what looked like an old newspaper clipping and looked from the clipping to him several times before squealing with delight. "I found you! Finally! This is so exciting! My name's Kim by the way, I'm assuming you know by now." She grinned, showing all her teeth, and bounced up and down. She looked nothing like Harry. The only resemblance he saw was that she was short and rather thin like him.

Mr. Weasley smiled and said, "You look just like Lily, except your eyes. James's. Now, before I keep you any longer and you miss the train, I need you both to promise me something. Promise me that neither of you will go looking for Black."

Harry was about to ask why he would look for someone who wants to kill him, but Kim beat him to it. "Why would we look for a murdering psychopath like that? For all we know he could be looking for us!"

"Just promise that no matter what happens—" The train whistle blew, causing Kim to flinch and look at her trunk that suddenly she raced to put away. Harry and Mr. Weasley helped her, and then the twins hopped on the train just as it was starting to move.

They instantly ran into Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who all looked at Kim curiously. She smiled like she had previously and exclaimed, "Hello! I'm Kim! Harry's sister!" Ron's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head while Hermione frowned.

Ginny did not look shocked at all and said, "No really, who are you? If Fred and George put you up to this tell them that I'm sorry, but they'll have to come up with better pranks than that. I mean honestly, I'm still waiting on that Hogwarts toilet seat!"

Kim brought her eye brows together in confusion and replied, "Who is this Fred and George of switch you speak? And why would you like a toilet seat?" Ginny made a face similar to Ron's and blushed, mumbling apologies. Kim, however, still wanted to know more about Hogwarts toilet seats and why they were so special that people wanted their own.

"Let's talk about this in one of the compartments. For more privacy," Hermione suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement except for Kim, who shrugged and followed them as the search for an empty compartment commenced. The only compartment that was close to being empty held a man with graying brown hair who appeared to be fast asleep. They all sat down and looked at Kim as if she would suddenly answer all the questions that they had yet to ask. All she did was smile and wave was if she was saying hello to friends that she met every day.

Ginny finally broke the ice. "So if you're Harry's sister, then why don't we know about you?"

Kim smiled sadly and looked at the ground. "I don't know…I didn't even know I had a biological brother until a few weeks ago."

Hermione asked another question that Harry had been dying to know. "If the two of you are meeting for the first time, why now? Why not years ago or years from now?"

Kim blush slightly and self-consciously replied, "I was going to transfer to Hogwarts this year anyway. My dad didn't want my…identity I guess, to be revealed by someone other than the family."

Harry frowned. He never heard of anyone transferring to Hogwarts before. Although, he had to admit he had never seen anyone's sorting besides his own class's sorting so there could have been. Still, he had to ask, "Why would you transfer?"

She blushed deeper and said, "I was expelled from my old school for reasons that Professor Dumbledore did not agree with. I lost control of my magic and hurt someone very badly. My loss of control was caused by a fit of rage, so no one wanted me at the Academy anymore." She gave a small smile. "He risked everything for me to come here; plenty of people think someone who can't control their magic at my age is dangerous." Harry felt sympathetic, recalling his own summer incident and worries about expulsion. He also hoped no one thought he was dangerous, even though he didn't _really_ hurt anyone. Honestly, he did not regret it. He knew he should, but he just could not feel an ounce of guilt for someone so vile and cruel.

Ron asked his own question that Harry had to admit he did not think of himself. "Why did you show up in your uniform? Nobody does. Not even the first years." She was indeed wearing her Hogwarts uniform.

Kim looked at Ron as if he were an idiot and tilted her chin up a little bit, "_Because_ school uniforms are awesome. Obviously." This time Ron looked at her as if she were an idiot.

Hoping to prevent an argument, Ginny looked over at the sleeping man. "Who do you suppose he is?" Ginny hoped Kim and Ron got along. She did not have many friends that were girls. It is hard to make friends when you are being possessed by You-Know-You. As a result, Ginny mostly hung around her brothers and Harry and Hermione.

Hermione replied, "Professor R. J. Lupin." Kim frowned and looked around the compartment as if his name would just appear in her surroundings, which it did, in peeling letters on a suitcase that looked as if it had seen better days. That made her smile, and she pointed up at the suitcase when the others still looked confused. Kim had to admit the man looked familiar, but she decided a lot of people did, considering all the people she had seen in Diagon Alley the previous day.

"What do you reckon he teaches?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled, "Well Ron, what position needs to be filled every year?" Kim gave him a baffled look, and he explained, "Defense Against the Dark Arts." She grimaced. That was her least favorite subject, and he looked like a nice guy. She hoped the Potions teacher was nice. That was her favorite subject.

Ron frowned and looked skeptical, "Do you think he can handle it? He looks like the wind could beat him in a duel!" Ron was sick of having numpties like the professors that taught the subject previously. If he was going to go on death defying adventures every school year, he should at least know how to defend himself.

Kim shrugged. "You can't judge a book by its cover. What I want to know is why that man with the red hair…" She pursed her lips and looked at Ginny and Ron. "Probably your dad, would tell us not to look for that lunatic Black?" Harry sighed and explained what he had heard from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. No one bothered to hide their shock and worry, expect for Kim who said uncertainly, "I wouldn't worry. He's probably so crazy that he can't tell the difference between you and Ron." She looked at Ron and said seriously, "I'd watch my back if I were you."

Ron scowled. "He's got to have his wits about him if he broke out of Azkaban; it's never been done before."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Okaaay…Since my sense of humor is not taken as humor, moving on! This village! Hogsmeade! I demand more knowledge about it!" Hermione immediately went into lecture mode describing all of historical sites while Ron's eyes glazed over as he described the different sweets that were sold at a place called Honeydukes. Ron's descriptions were quite vivid, causing Kim to frown and say, "If you don't stop soon you're going to need a cigarette or something."

Ron stared and said, "What?" Ginny looked at him and burst into a fit of giggles while Ron looked even more confused. Ginny decided that she liked Kim. Sure, her own mother would kill her if she talked like that, but Ron did take his love of food to a whole different level than most.

Hermione ignored the comment and asked Harry what he was looking forward to seeing. Harry grimaced and explained, "I couldn't get my permission form signed. Maybe next year." Kim winced. She supposed she could get her parents to sign it, but she did not really what her newfound friends to get to know them. She hated to admit that they were pureblood fanatics and quite manipulative. Therefore, she decided to keep silent.

Ron seemed absolutely devastated and tried to plan ways for Harry to get in. He knew the Dursleys were cruel; he saw the bars on Harry's window last year. But really! All one of them had to do was sign a bloody piece of paper. As fears of Black shot down his plans to have Fred and George help them snuggle Harry out of the castle, Hermione let Crookshanks out of his basket before he could stop it. Kim eyes widened, and she smiled as she tried to bring the cat over to her. In spite of this, Crookshanks leapt at Ron's pocket that contained poor Scabbers. Ron pushed the cat away and started yell at it despite Hermione's protests. She did not understand. Scabbers was sick and old, and Ron feared the day that Scabbers would not wake up from one of his long naps. Still, Hermione had to buy the one pet that seemed to have it out for him. Instead of getting his point across, everyone went quiet when the new professor almost awakened.

As the train ride continued, everyone got to know each other better. Kim learned about some of the trio's adventures and hoped to there were be more that she could be a part of. When she heard of Ginny's ordeal with the diary, she felt saddened for the girl. It reminded her of the Imperious curse that her father like to use on the house elves when they could not live up to his standards. She shivered at the memories. Hermione was delighted to know that Kim loved books, but not so delighted to know that if whatever she was learning did not hold her interest; she was going to bother with it. Hopefully Kim was a good student or Hermione would have to make study charts for her like she did with Harry and Ron.

As the food cart arrived everyone picked up something to eat, except for Professor Lupin of course, who for some reason refused to wake up. They ate in a comfortable silence that Harry supposed was how normal families interacted. He could not remember ever feeling comfortable at the Dursleys, in silence or not, and hoped that he would always be able to feel this content with who he now considered his only family besides the close friends he made at Hogwarts. It felt a little strange to consider her family, considering that he hardly knew her, but this is what he always wanted: a blood relation that did not have Dursley tacked on to the end of their name. The pleasant quiet changed, of course, when Malfoy sauntered in with his bodyguards.

Kim's eyes lit up at the sight of Malfoy like Dumbledore's did when he spotted one of his favorite treats, but her expression changed into the look a kid gets when they discover Santa Claus isn't real when he drawled, "Well, look who it is, Potty and the Weasel." Kim's hair literally bristled like a cat's as her disappointment turned into anger. She was not one to make friends easily. She was often seen as odd and someone who tended to talk funny from time to time, but here everyone accepted her instantly when they did not have to. It didn't matter why. Kim knew that she had to stick up to them. For the first time in what seemed like too long, she could honestly say she had close friends, even if they had just met.

So, Kim did what she always did, let her anger take over. With a look on her face that rivaled Mrs. Weasley's own fuming expression, she stalked over to the Malfoy heir aiming to dish out what she hoped was the hardest slap she ever made. Unfortunately, he stopped her and grabbed her arm tightly. "And who are you exactly?" He said softly. "You are far too pretty to be a Weasley and even they aren't dorky enough to already be in their uniforms."

Kim blinked in confusion. She was unsure of whether she wanted to blush or kick him until he could no longer have children. Instead she opted to reply coolly, "The Weasleys happen to be the most beautiful people I've met."

Draco's eyes danced with amusement. Whoever she was he was unembarrassed to admit that she was rather beautiful. Also, she refused to change her opinions even though he thought differently. Pansy always agreed with him no matter what. She even back peddled if he had a sudden change of opinion so that she once again agreed with him. Draco hoped she was in Slytherin. He looked to see what color tie she had and shamelessly thought to himself that even though she did not have a house tie, there was no way she was a first year. Maybe she was the transfer student. He recalled his father mentioning something about Hogwarts having one this year. Lucius may no longer be a school governor, but his father still had connections that allowed him to know what was going on at Hogwarts.

Fishing for answers, Draco said politely, "I'm sorry, but I still don't know you're name?" Potter looked ready to kill while Weasley looked like he'd be willing to offer Potter his aid. She-Weasel and Granger just smirked like the joke was on him. The girl with the long dark red hair was about to reply when a loud snore interrupted her. He flinched like he was just pulled out of a trance. "Who the Hell is that?" It was a rather nice trance.

The girl smiled and said in voice that eerily reminded him of Granger's, "Professor R. J. Lupin! You have Detective Hermione to thank! She's super observant and will solve any mystery!" Draco narrowed his eyes. He was not going to bother to ask what a detective was, and there was a snowball's chance in Hell that he was going to thank Granger. What Draco knew for sure was that he was not going to have Vince and Gregg beat up Potter and Weasley in front of a new professor. Therefore, he made a disappointed departure.

Kim flopped back into her seat in obvious disappointment. Ginny and Hermione shared a knowing look while Harry and Ron remained oblivious. Not for long because Kim decided to bluntly say, "I like him." She smiled to herself. She knew he was an ass, but that did not stop her from having immediate feelings for the blonde boy. She brought her brows together when she realized that she felt so strongly, but did not even know his name.

Ron gaped like a fish while Harry just frowned. "You clearly haven't realized what a bloody git he is," exclaimed Ron.

Kim looked at Ron seriously. "Oh, I know. But mama says that men are like ponies…or was it stallions…" She shrugged. "Whatever, I like ponies. Anyway men are like ponies. When you first capture them they are wild and horrible creatures, but once you tame them; they'll literally jump through hoops for you." She had the look on her face that Hermione has when she reveals what she thinks of as common knowledge, but for some unknown reason, nobody else knew.

Ginny smiled like she understood. Hermione, however, did not, and was about to reply about how disturbing that metaphor was when the lights went out, and the train screeched to a halt.


	2. Strawberry Milk and a Damsel in Distress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my lunch table this past school year, and anyone who loves strawberry milk. Never tried it myself… And thank you to those that reviewed and favorited/alerted or just plain liked the first chapter. I was afraid no one would. :)**

Chapter 2

"Are we there yet and is this some sort of a prank? I hate the dark," Kim stated in a trembling voice.

"No," Ginny said. "It takes a little longer. I remember keeping track of how long it took last year. I was so excited…"

Ron stumbled to the door, not without stepping on both Ginny's and Hermione's feet. "I can hear movement outside. Why would someone be trying to come aboard?" Kim narrowed her eyes, making the darkness worse. She wondered if it was Black or someone looking for the lunatic. Whoever it was, they were powerful enough to stop a moving train without being sloppy and causing a lot of damage. Her father hunted fugitives so she knew that any wizards looking for Black would announce their presence so the exits could be sealed off.

Ron carefully tried to return to his seat, and this time stepped on Harry's and Kim's feet and narrowly missed Professor Lupin's. Just as Ron sat back down, the compartment door opened and Neville entered, questioning what was going on. Harry greeted him and said that Neville might as well sight down because he didn't have a clue either. Neville sat on poor Crookshanks, causing a hiss from the cat, a yelp from him, and a high pitched screech from Kim. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Of course he didn't, Kim! He's hopped into my lap."

"Just keep that thing away from Scabbers!"

"Honestly Ronald—"

"Quiet!" A hoarse and cranky voice in Kim's opinion interrupted. Professor Lupin created a few flames in his hand and commanded the group to stay put. As the professor made for the door, it slowly opened on its own accord.

Kim looked with horror at what appeared to be the Grimm Reaper. She felt like she was freezing from the inside out as the darkness threatened to consume her. Kim wondered if this creature knew of all her sins and secrets and had come to take her away. She felt her head arch toward the ceiling and almost smiled to herself. This had to be one of the worse ways to die. Someone who has done what she had done deserved it. She had tried to run from her most dreadful immorality and look where it got her. Kim felt the tears solidify on her cheeks as the darkness took over.

As Kim slipped deeper into unconsciousness, she heard a hauntingly familiar voice say to her say with poorly masked concern, "Come on Kitty! Don't cry! The dark is nothing to be afraid of!" The voice echoed as it grew more distant, and Kim desperately sought after it. He was alive! Mama and father were lying. She should have known that he could not possibly be—

"Kim! Kim! Oh God, she's not breathing!" Kim felt someone shake her roughly as she snapped open her eyes to see Ginny's tear streaked face.

"Yes I am, you twit!" Kim knew it was mean, but she thought for sure that…Well, she was not sure what she thought. Luckily, Ginny took no offense and laughed nervously as she wiped away tears.

She peered to the ground to see Hermione frantically pleading with Harry to wake while Ron opted for slaps instead of shakes. He opened his eyes, and Kim wondered if he was annoyed to be conscious again like she was. Did he think he was being reunited with someone dear to him? Kim tuned everyone out as she sulked. She didn't care what the creature was or why it was there. She just wanted to sleep and was halfway there when a loud snapping noise woke her back up. Someone was trying to hand her something that would "help". She did not understand what she mumbled, but when the subject was brought up years later, she decided that she was "one smart cookie." She muttered, "M'kay, Moony."

Remus stopped in his tracks. There was absolutely positively NO way she just said that. The Pendragons did not even know his old nickname. Russell Pendragon did not know he was teaching this year and had no reason to tell her everything. Remus felt his entire body go rigid as he turned around robotically and said with apparent dread, "What did you just say?"

The girl, James's little girl, looked at him with James's own eyes. They were dull with sadness. She sounded irritated when she said, "How am I supposed to know? You caught me half way into dreamland." She looked at the chocolate in her hand. "And what ever happened to not taking candy from strangers?"

Remus felt himself sag in relief and a little disappointment. She used the term "stranger" in regards to him. She was unaware. Things started to get awkward so he replied, "Everyone else is fine, and they had some. You'll feel better. I promise." She looked at him for a moment like she did not care whether it helped or harmed her and nibbled on it. Remus remembered feeling like that after an encounter with multiple dementors. He tried to visit Sirius a few months after that Halloween, desperate for answers, and never made it more than a few feet past the entrance. Afterwards, he figured Sirius was driven too insane to remember his own name let alone why he committed such horrendous acts, living in a place like that. Remus now knew that he couldn't have been more wrong.

Harry was surprised that the chocolate had such a profound effect. Kim was looking sadly out the window, but Harry noticed that she looked a lot better. Harry wondered if she heard the woman scream too and if that was why she was so upset. She did not seem embarrassed like he was. She appeared distant, like her mind was somewhere else entirely. He felt like a weakling for fainting so he hoped to talk to her about it. Unfortunately, Kim did not seem in the mood. Professor Lupin returned and announced that the train would arrive at Hogwarts turn in ten minutes. The man gave Kim a concerned look that Kim eventually noticed. Harry expected her to lash out, but she instead displayed such odd behavior that Harry wondered how effected by the dementors Kim was.

Her eyes brightened, almost crazily, and she exclaimed, "Professor R. J. Lupin! From what I hear and from the looks of things you got your work cut out for you!" Everyone shared uneasy looks, and Kim said childishly, "What? Are you not talking to me now? Everyone gets grumpy sometimes." She looked at Professor Lupin, who laughed nervously.

Ginny quickly asked what house Kim hoped to be in. Kim's eyes widened. "I hadn't thought of that at all!"

Harry remembered his own sorting. "The hat is open to suggestions, rumor has it." Kim sighed and put her face in her hands, deep in thought. Harry was relieved to see that she was not too deep in thought, like before.

When the train stopped and the first years where called, Kim shrugged and hopped up to follow the yet-to-be-sorted first years. Ron smirked and joked, "With your height you'll fit in just fine!"

Kim squinted at him for a second and said in an irritated tone, "You're a giraffe." And with that she turned heel and walked away. Everyone laughed, including Ron, who had to admit that she was kind of cute, in an annoying bratty little sister sort of way.

* * *

Kim and the other first years were stopped outside what she would later learn was the Great Hall. A professor, Professor McGonagall, was giving a speech about houses, points, and rules. Kim observed the older woman and noted that this was someone who would give a long lecture for forgotten homework or lack of note taking. That being the case, Kim still could not help but drift in and out of her speech. She could not help it. She was nervous, and the fact that she fit in with the first years exactly like Ron said did not help either.

Kim scanned the room and took some relief in the fact that the first years looked just as nervous as she. She also almost stomped her foot in frustration when she noticed that there were several first year boys that were taller than her. They obviously did not order the house elves to eat their vegetables when their parents were distracted.

Ravenclaw was best, Kim decided. Her parents would want her to be in Slytherin, but she wanted to trust the people she roomed with. Harry and the others would want her to be in Gryffindor, but she prefered her life to be free of howlers and the title "The Family Disappointment". Kim supposed Hufflepuff would be fine too, but she did not want to a member of a house with the word "puff" in it. It was petty. She knew that. Nevertheless, it help her narrow down her choices. Granted, that the Sorting Hat gave her the chance to tell him this. Ron told her that some sortings were very fast.

"Kimberly! Kimberly!" Kim jumped and looked at Professor McGonagall. "Welcome back to reality." She gave Kim a stern look. "Would you prefer to be called up as Potter, Kimberly or Pendragon, Kimberly?"

Kim frowned as many of the other students around her whispered excitedly. She did not know she would be given a choice. She had been a Pendragon as long as she could remember, but with the name came so many expectations. Kim was tired of having to act a certain way just because Pendragons never played with muggles at the park or Pendragons never stooped to befriending blood traitors and half-breeds. Consequently, Kim stood a little straighter and said with complete confidence, "My name is Kimberly Potter, Professor." Professor McGonagall gave her a small smile and opened the Great Hall doors.

He spotted HER immediately. He could not believe it. She looked exactly like Lily, even though she kept her hair impossibly long. When she got closer though, Severus saw that she had those EYES. The same eyes that light up with glee at the sight of his own humiliation. The same eyes that were able to look into Lily's and receive the love that he would never get from her. She caught him glaring at her and looked frightened. Good. But then, being the arrogant little creature that she is, decided that no one could think ill of her. She actually had the nerve to smile at him, and she gave him a mock salute. Clearly, the girl had every intention of making his life a living Hell. Well, he has the same intentions for her. She is obviously just like her father.

Kim was looking at all the other teachers as Professor McGonagall called out the A's, B's, C's, and what seemed to her like everyone, but the P's when she caught one of them giving her a look that appeared to be seething with hatred. He almost reminded her of those creatures on the train. He was wearing all black, had black hair, and black eyes, and looked undeniably miserable. The thought scared her so much she almost shivered. Kim quickly chastised herself. Had she not just told Ron to not judge a book by its cover? Besides, he could not possibly feel anything negative towards her. Sure, she nearly destroyed Merlin Academy over a bullying issue, but Professor Dumbledore said that no one needed to know, and her dad kept it out of the press. The dark professor must just be having a bad day. Hoping to brighten up his day, Kim smiled and gave the poor man a salute, letting him know that she would complete her personal mission of getting sorted. Before Kim could see what she was sure was undoubtedly a smile on the man's face, her name was finally called.

She speed-walked over to the stool and hopped on, frowning. The chair was rather old and rickety. If it collapsed on her, Kim was going to have go into hiding or something. Maybe live the rest of her natural and supernatural life in a bathroom. She felt the hat being lowered on to her and prepared her Ravenclaw speech when the hat, before even completely touching her head, bellowed, "GRYFINNDOR!" Kim blinked in surprise. _So much for being open to suggestions_, she thought. _Oh, well. You can't win them all._ She would brood over this when the howlers arrived, if they arrived. No one told her to keep them posted, so maybe she could just let her parents assume that she was in Slytherin. What her parents did not know will not hurt her.

Draco was furious. Not only was the girl a goddamn Gryffindor, but she was a FREAKING POTTER! That was just impossible, but it did explain why she was so chummy with that group of goody-two-shoes. "You'd think she'd look more like Potter if she was his twin."

Draco glowered at Blaise, "What?"

"Didn't you get the _Evening Prophet_? There was a whole article about her 'return to Britain'. Apparently she's been living in the States." Blaise knew that look he gave the Potter girl as soon as she was sorted. It was the I-want-something-but-my-father-can't-buy-it look. Draco had the hots for the Gryffindor girl. As Draco's dear friend, the least Blaise could do was make him squirm a little for it. That inspired, "She's actually really cute." Blaise himself fancied Pansy, causing him to feel some jealousy towards his friend. A pseudo-attraction to this Kimberly girl seemed like adequate payback. She was pretty, but she would never be Pansy.

Draco sneered. Blaise inwardly chuckled. So his defenses were up. "Like your mom would ever approve of her, Blaise."

"Actually, my mother wants me to be with whoever I love, no matter what. She is very unsuccessful in the love department, as you are so kind to point out from time to time." To say that Draco was dumbfounded was an understatement. There was no way he was going to let Blaise steal her before he could talk to her without Weasels, mudbloods, and boys-who-lived breathing down his neck. Draco was too busy sulking to notice Blaise trying not to laugh at the sight of him.

As the feast began, Draco turned to see Kim squeal with the delight, looking with absolute adoration at that WEASEL! This means war!

When Harry and Hermione finally arrived, the feast was just starting. Ron sat directly across from Kim, but that was not what made her shriek with pure happiness. Right in front of Ron was what Kim referred to as a little piece of heaven. Strawberry milk.

Ron looked past Kim as everyone laughed at her desire for the sweet drink and saw Malfoy. Who looked like Ron had ran off with his favorite toy at the sandbox. Good. Ron may not be strawberry milk, but he was pleased to have something that Malfoy could not have. Ron had the freedom to spend time with Kim while Malfoy is going to have to swallow a lot of pride if he was even going to have a civilized conversation with a Gryffindor and Potter. Ron smirked and piled his plate high with all the food within arms' reach and helped himself to some strawberry milk. Kim clapped and declared him her new best friend. Ron hoped Malfoy heard. In addition to swallowing his pride, Malfoy will have to make some changes to get close to Kim. Maybe one day he will even apologize to Hermione for being such a git and calling her that horrible name.

The feast was the most fun Kim had in a relatively long time. After challenging Ron to a strawberry milking drinking contesting and winning when Ginny made Ron laugh and milk shoot out of his nose, Harry promised to teach Kim how to ride a broom. Mama always said that brooms were for boys, but Ginny said that brooms were for anyone tough enough to take the ride. Hermione said she would lend Kim her copy of _Hogwarts A History_ so she would be able to know Hogwarts inside and out. This caused several Weasleys to shake their heads in shame. After the feast the school song was sung by all, and even though Kim did not know the words, she sung loudly and purposely off key, with the rest of the school

After the feast, Percy Weasley signaled all of the first years to follow him so they would learn where their dormitories were. Kim figured she would just follow Hermione so instead of spending more time feeling short with people younger than her, she scanned the other tables for the blonde haired boy and saw the most terrible thing she could have ever imagined.

He was practically holding hands with some other girl. Sure he was not looking at the girl, but she had the same color tie, and he did not mind her touching his hand. They were in the same house, and as a result, they basically lived together! There was no way Kim could compete with that. This means war!

* * *

Hermione was surprised to find out that she almost literally had to drag Kim out of bed for her first day of lessons. Hermione herself woke up an extra two hours early so she could review past lessons. Perhaps that was what Kim was doing last night. The minute she leaped into bed she pulled out all her books and started writing furiously. Only promises of strawberry milk were able to get her out of bed. Hermione was also surprised to find that Kim was not afraid to be picked on for sleeping with a stuffed cow. Lavender smirked and told Kim that she was very immature to still need a stuffed animal to protect her at night. Kim glowered and said, "I will have you know that not only do I have no shame for things that are awesome, but also I highly look down upon people who decide to look down upon Mooey." Lavender stared at Kim as if she had three heads and hurriedly left the dorm. Hermione laughed. Sure, maybe Kim should not still sleep with Mooey, but it was still rude to tell her so.

When everyone finally got to breakfast, Harry was embarrassed to see Malfoy demonstrating him fainting last night. He had hoped that Malfoy would lie off of the taunting because of the dementor since Kim fainted as well. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Kim noticed this too and sat down slowly. Once everyone too sat down, Kim took out her wand. It was snow white and well-polished and did not make a sound when Kim quickly swished it twice to her right. She pocketed her wand just as all of the full pitchers surrounding the third year Slytherins rose in the air and splashed on all of their heads. For some reason, a very sticky pastry also flung into Pansy Parkinson's face.

The Great Hall, minus one table, burst into laughter while Kim just smirked and mumbled something about cheating ponies. Snape jumped out of his seat, staring accusingly at the Gryffindor table as if the culprit would jump up and turn themselves in. He gave an awful long seething glare to Kim, but she was already face deep in a glass of strawberry milk. Harry had to admit he did feel a lot better. Malfoy always teased the Weasleys about the state of their robes. Well, now the white parts of his were stained with strawberry milk, and breakfast was too close to being over for him to change. Malfoy will have to be pink and smell like strawberries until lunch.

When the laughter died down and Fred proclaimed that he would like to be in league with whomever was brave enough to pull such a spontaneous prank right under Snape's big nose, George handed out the schedules. Ron looked at Hermione's and frowned, "Hermione look at your schedule!"

"Yes, I've seen it, Ronald. We're lucky! We get to start some new subjects today!"

Ron looked even more confused. "But you are starting off with three subjects _at the same time_!"

Kim took the opportunity to swipe Hermione's schedule to compare to hers. "Arithmancy buddies! Woohoo! We are the human calculators!"

Ron looked at Kim, "Don't you find it in the least bit odd that Hermione will be in THREE places at once?"

"Ron, I told you! I sorted it out with Professor McGonagall."

Kim nodded. "I agreed with Hermione." Ron gave her an odd look. Hermione didn't really say anything to agree with. Kim shook her head at Ron and looked at Harry. "Did you take Arithmancy too?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Nope," he replied. "But I did take Care of Magical Creatures."

Suddenly, the tallest man that Kim had ever seen walked up to them. He beamed at them and told them that they would be in his ever first class. Kim asked what they would being looking after today and Hagrid proudly stated, "It's a surprise." And with that the man happily strode off.

After breakfast and an interesting story from the Weasley twins, Kim asked Hermione to help her find the Arithmancy room. Hermione panicked, and Ron smirked and crossed his arms, "But Hermione! Your schedule says that you have to be in Divination with us in fifteen minutes!"

Hermione looked between the two conflicted. Kim pouted, obviously used to getting what she wanted when she wanted it. "Damn it Ron! You've been here for two years, AND you have Harry! How the hell am I supposed to find the Arithmancy room?" Harry kept his laughter in. Hermione was clearly too worried about who she was going to take to class to scold Kim for cursing. Harry swore silently to himself when the scent of strawberries solved Hermione's problem for her.

Malfoy strolled up to them and smiled sweetly at Kim, his hair still dripping in a few places. "I'm heading to that class right now. I can always take you, but honestly Weasley, you need to learn to share the… what was it, detectives?"

Kim smiled, winked at Harry and Hermione, stuck her tongue out Ron, and said, "That would be great." Harry did not know what to think of that as Malfoy and Kim headed off. He couldn't tell her not to have anything to do with him, but Malfoy was going to hurt her. Harry just knew it.

Draco could not believe his luck. The morning had started off poorly. He still reeked of strawberry milk, but he got what he wanted: alone time with Kimberly. She turned and demanded, "You, boy. I request your name." Draco frowned. How could she not know his name? He supposed it was for the best. He didn't want Potter and Weasley soiling his good name.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." She stopped and looked at him for a second before laughing hysterically.

Between giggles she said, "You're THE Draco Malfoy! The one who almost pissed himself on the train!" Draco felt himself blush. Damn those Weasel twins! So he got a little scared. Big deal.

Kimberly stopped laughing suddenly as if she were faking it. She glowered and said in a deadly calm voice, "Now you know how it feels. I fainted on the train too, you know." Shit. He had no idea. Trust Longbottom to leave something that important out. If he knew, Draco would have made fun of Potter in the privacy of the dungeons instead. "So do you think I'm weak too?"

Draco stopped and tried to put together what to say. He did not know how to lie his way out of this one. Would telling the truth be worth it? Draco knew being caught lying in whatever story he made up would ruin everything. He scowled. "I hate Potter." Kimberly raised an eyebrow at him. "Everyone worships him for something he can't even remember." Draco flinched when he blurted that one out. Leave it to him to mock the day the girl lost her biological parents.

Luckily, she did not seem to be running off crying so maybe he did not rub salt on an old wound. She simply put her arm around his and said, "Envy can destroy people." She held her hand up when he tried to protest. Kimberly smiled. "Don't worry I aim to fix you up. Now take me to this classroom before I decide to skip." Draco did as he was told and could not help but wonder: what the hell had he just gotten himself into? At least Pansy never "aimed to fix him up". She thought he was perfect. He had no desire to be "fixed up" either. He hated Potter and the rest of his fan club and enjoyed torturing them. That is it. Draco was done with Kimberly, absolutely done. She was trying to control him, and if anyone was going to be controlling someone; it was going to be him.

Kim sensed him distancing as they reached the classroom, but there was no way she was going to tolerate having anything to do with a bully. She was not going to be that girl that turned away during Draco's hurtful taunts or said, "Don't worry! He was just kidding!" He was good deep down. She could sense it, practically see it. Kim knew she just had to reel Draco back in. Therefore, Kim slipped her arms around his neck, leaned really close to him, and whispered in his ear, "I love the smell of strawberries." She knew it was cheesy, but it worked. She then darted into the classroom and took a seat next to Hermione, who unexpectedly was already in the classroom. Kim turned around and smiled with satisfaction as Draco sat next to another Slytherin with a big goofy grin on his face. Victory!

Arithmancy was a decent subject, Kim decided. She was glad that she looked up what the electives were like before picking. She would have a fit guessing in Divination. Here in this beloved classroom, Kim and Hermione will use the power of numbers to find out the future or just to figure people out. Kim liked numbers, even though sometimes they did not like her back. But she did not need to worry! Hermione was so smart that she would help. Kim knew that she could be just as smart as Hermione, but never really felt motivated unless the subject really grasped her attention. Hermione swore to keep her from getting discouraged when they started working together on a small worksheet. Kim was glad. She was tired of Father calling her stupid.

Next was Transfiguration, another class that Kim loved. Now that she thought about it, there were not many subjects that she necessarily hated besides DADA. Astronomy made her sleepy though and it was so late at night that she often forgot to do the assignments. Flying class in her first year at the Academy frightened her so bad that she would have had to repeat it for the third time, had she not been expelled. She feared heights and hoped Harry would help her overcome that. When she arrived in the classroom, her fellow Gryffindors seemed to have a gloomy air about them. Harry just appeared to be acting like he did not want anyone to look at him, which only caused Kim to look at him more. Divination must suck.

Professor McGonagall seemed put out when all her Animagus transformation got was a "Hurray!" from Miss Potter. After some prodding Minerva discovered that Sibyll was the culprit. Honestly, Minerva thought that the woman was rather desperate if she spent her time trying to get attention from a group of thirteen year olds. Most phonies sought fame, fortune, or power, but not Sibyll. She wanted pubescent youngsters clinging to her every prediction of doom and death. Minerva would never understand why Albus hired her. Divination was an illogical subject to begin with, and it was just worse when that howling, attention seeking… Minerva sighed. She refused to let herself get worked up over that woman!

After Transfiguration, it was time from lunch, and Kim told Harry, "Don't worry! Hermione and I will predict your death properly with THE POWER OF NUMBERS!" Kim was just entering the Great Hall when she screamed this, causing most of the hall to become silent.

Harry grimaced at receiving even more stares today and just bitterly mumbled, "Thanks Kim."

"I'd watch out if I were you Harry. Grims are deadly! One killed my Uncle Bilius a day after he saw one! You didn't see one, did you?" Ron was in a bit of a tizzy.

Harry was not sure if he should be feeding the flames, but replied truthfully, "I think I saw one the night I left the Dursleys' actually." Ron opened his mouthing in horror, which Harry thought was rather disgusting, considering he still had some of his lunch in it. Kim looked puzzled at the mention of the Dursleys, causing Harry to inwardly swear. He hoped Kim would not want to meet them.

"Obviously a stray," Hermione said, trying not to roll her eyes at Ron's theatrics.

As Ron and Hermione continued to argue, Kim looked at Harry. "Who are the Dursleys?"

Harry flinched. "My—Our aunt, uncle, and cousin. Who I live with. I don't get along with them very well." Harry felt awkward and was unsure of what to say. He hoped he could live with Kim's adoptive family this summer. He did not even know them, but wished he lived with them all along.

Kim's eyes darkened. "I don't get along with my parents either." Harry was surprised. Kim had yet to say anything negative about them, besides the ponies thing, that is. Harry decided not to push her though. He hated it when people asked him about the Dursleys so he was not about to interrogate Kim about the Pendragons.

After lunch everyone made their way outside for some fresh air and Care of Magical Creatures. Whatever Ron and Hermione were arguing about, it resulted in them giving each other the silent treatment. Kim declared that she agreed with Hermione even though she did not know what the problem between them was because she and Hermione had the power of numbers.

When Kim finally got over the fact that Draco was in this class with her, Hagrid was explaining how to open _The Monster Book of Monsters_. Draco made a cruel comment after that, saddening Hagrid. Kim nearly smiled to herself. She liked a challenge. "I think they're great. I've read plenty of books in my day and none of them were _alive_." Hagrid beamed and went back to teaching so Kim slipping closer to Draco and whispered, "If something's frustrated, just stroke it to calm it down, Draco. God, what's wrong with you?" Draco turned deep red and looked around to make sure no one heard her. Kim smirked. That will keep him quiet for a while.

Hagrid presented to the class the most beautiful creature Kim had ever seen. "Hippogriffs!" Hagrid bellowed excitedly. "Beau'iful aren't they?" Kim was just about bouncing in agreement. When Hagrid asked if anyone wanted to come closer, Kim was about to race over there when an hand grabbed her arm.

"Don't you dare," whispered Draco. Kim narrowed her eyes and weighed her options while listening to the lesson. Her mother would tell her to obey while her sister, Sylvia, would say the best option would be to rebel to make him worry and see what he has to lose. Kim was ready to go her sister's way when Harry jumped on Buckbeak and flew away. Kim paled. There was no way she was going to fly an animal when she could not even handle a broom. _Well, Mama knows best I suppose_, Kim thought.

When everyone else started practicing, Kim backed away because she was still fearful of flight. Hagrid assured her that she did not have to fly if she didn't want to. She and Hagrid approached the pen and entered. Kim looked over to see Draco and those gorillas he called friends insulting poor Buckbeak. Kim sighed and thought this was taking "boys will be boys" too far. First of all, if they had not been giggling to themselves like a bunch of eight year old girls, they would have heard Hagrid specifically say how proud Hippogriffs were. Second of all, he would not even let her near Buckbeak, but now Draco was verbally challenging him. Kim was not in the least shocked when Buckbeak stood on his hind legs to, for lack of a better word, to stomp on Draco.

Kim decided to act fast and save her damsel in distress. _He was sure screaming like a damsel so screw gender roles_, Kim thought as she pushed him out of the way. She was very proud of herself. It had been awhile since she moved that fast. That was her last thought before Buckbeak's talons hit her in the head since she was where Draco had been a moment before.

By the time Harry looked to see where the shrill screaming was coming from, Kim had already collapsed to the ground. Hagrid quickly wrestled Buckbeak away as everyone crowded around her. Kim appeared to be still awake. Her eyes where still open, and he thought that was a good sign. Harry shook her shoulder and said loudly, "Kim, can you get up?" He tried and failed to keep the panic out of his voice. Kim looked at him, but her eyes were unfocused.

Hagrid was just about to pick her up to rush her to the hospital wing when Kim's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She started seizing.


	3. Snowball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3

Remus had finally gotten to visit Madame Pomfrey like the mediwitch had been harassing him to do since a week before he arrived at Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey was overly protective of him since his school days, but Remus thought she was taking things a bit too far. So what if he had to miss a few meals once in a while? He had stable living conditions now and hopefully would for a very long time. Remus was regretting spending his free period here. He already heard Poppy muttering "nutrient potions" and "lots of rest" as she examined him. Remus was just wondering to himself about how weird it was to be referring to Madame Pomfrey as Poppy when the Hospital Wing doors burst open.

Hagrid came through those doors with what appeared to be his entire class for that period, but it was what was in Hagrid's arms that shook Remus to the core. She was so pale and still that he was grotesquely reminded of Lily in her coffin at the funeral.

The entire class seemed to be in an uproar about what happened and whose fault it was. Remus was getting anxious. He couldn't understand a word anyone was saying until Poppy whistled so loudly that they all went silent. She put her hands on her hips and calmly said, "Now, what happened?"

Hermione broke the hushed quietness. "She was hit in the head by a hippogriff's talons and then…" Hermione shivered and held back a sob. "I think she had a seizure."

Poppy took a deep breath. "Set her on the bed." She pointed to the nearest one. Hagrid put Kim on that hospital bed as if she was glass. Remus frowned. Hagrid may have trouble understanding what was dangerous, but he would never put students in harm's way. He even asked Minerva for approval with his lesson plan for his first day of classes.

Harry fought the desire to punch Malfoy. However, Malfoy looked like he was going to be sick, and Harry would have hated Madame Pomfrey wasting her time on Malfoy. When he thought earlier that Malfoy was going to hurt Kim, he didn't think it would be so soon and in such a horrible way. After careful examination, Madame Pomfrey announced, "She's asleep."

Malfoy almost screamed, "How could she be asleep!? She was just attacked!"

Madame Pomfrey gave him a cold look. She did not like to be questioned. "It is quiet common for seizure patients to feel tired after an episode. She appears to have a cracked skull…" She tutted and checked Kim's scalp for the source of blood that was dripping down her face. From the looks of things, Miss Potter seemed to have cracked her skull before and had it poorly mended. Poppy would have to speak to Albus about this. The other crack was at the back of her head. Poppy considered re-cracking it, but decided that Severus could brew something that would help. She chose to mend the new crack and would keep the girl overnight for observation. Poppy was broken out of her thoughts when the girl stirred.

Kim blinked and sat up. Where was she exactly? Her head hurt, really badly. She wondered why everyone was staring at her when the memories came flooding back. Kim thought she was really being cool too. The disappointment was obvious in her voice when she mumbled, "I'm stupid."

"Not stupid, actually. I thought it was awesome! Malfoy was screaming like a girl and you pushed him to the ground, causing him to fall on his ass. You just need to be mindful of your head is all."

"Ron!"

"What Hermione? Everyone would agree that it was awesome, if she didn't get hit in the head!"

The bell rang before Hermione could reply. Madame Pomfrey commanded, "Everyone go to your current classes, except for you four." Mr. Malfoy smirked at being invited to stay, but Poppy just wanted to know exactly what happened. Poppy was surprised to see Remus and Hagrid leave as well, but they did have classes. First, Madame Pomfrey raised her wand to heal Miss Potter's crack at the front of her skull and summoned a potion to prevent brain damage and swelling.

Kim took the potion and wrinkled her nose. "I'm guessing this is not strawberry milk." She sighed and downed the potion anyway, ignoring everyone's stares.

Madame Pomfrey sat down in a stool next to her. "You cracked your skull in the front. You also have a poorly healed crack at the back of your head. Would you like to talk about where that came from?" Poppy hoped the presence of the girl's brother and friends would help her talk about it.

Kim's expression hardened. "My sister Sylvia is taking a few healing classes, so she tried to heal it herself. It was from a simple accident. It doesn't matter." Poppy frowned. She was definitely talking to Albus about this. Kim sensed this and decided to tell Madame Pomfrey the story of how she broke her leg when she was five. The best lies have an element of truth in them. That's what Father always said. "I wanted to learn how to fly a broom, but I was afraid of heights so I figured I'd practice in the house. I didn't want to fly too high and with the ceiling as my limit…" Kim flinched at the memory. "The broom went straight up, and I fell flat on my head."

The suspicion seemed to be clouding Madame Pomfrey's eyes less and less as the story progressed. Kim felt like she could get away with this and, as a precaution, said quietly, "It's just embarrassing. Everyone else can fly so easily, and I crack the back of my head."

Madame Pomfrey exhaled, "You'll have to be more careful, Miss Potter." She turned. "Now, you four, what happened?"

Harry scowled and bellowed, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MALFOY! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!"

"DID I ASK HER TO PUSH ME OUT OF THE WAY? I PUT MY HANDS INFRONT OF MY FACE! I WOULD HAVE ONLY GOTTEN A SMALL SCRATCH ON MY ARM!"

Ron snorted and mumbled, "And would probably have milked it for all its worth too."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY WEASLEY?" Kim looked at Draco and was surprised to see his face was pink from yelling so much. He was going to have to be able to yell longer than that without getting flushed or he would have a hard time being with her.

"That is enough! Now that I have an idea of what happened, you can all return to your respective classes. I'll write you all a note. Not you, Miss Potter!" Kim was caught red handed trying to leave her bed and froze midway. Kim pouted. She hoped they would visit her after dinner.

* * *

Everyone, including Professor Lupin, did visit her after dinner, but, later that evening, Kim received one visitor that she had hoped she would not face to face until summer. Mary Pendragon would be described as beautiful by most, and Kim supposed most were right. She had curly brown hair, dark green eyes, naturally tan skin, and had the height of a muggle model. But the most beautiful can also be the most ugly. But Kim also remembered that sometimes the woman could be kind too. She let Kim try on her make up as a child and read to her when she was sick. Kim blamed her father sometimes and alcohol others whenever Mama was especially malevolent. Kim could already tell that today was one of those days. She repressed the urge to pout. It had to happen in front of everyone too.

Mary Pendragon stormed up to Kim and looked at her, "Two days! You've been here to days! Technically less than that since you were on that damn train! Two days and I already get owled over to the school. Do you kids think I just sit around and wait for one of you to call?"

Madame Pomfrey interrupted, "I owled you, Mrs. Pendragon, because legally the school has to inform you of any serious injuries to your child. Also, we must ask if you want to take legal action."

Mama seemed frustrated. Kim was just glad Father wasn't here to hear the words "legal action". He would know that Madame Pomfrey meant Hogwarts while Mama would assume she meant Hagrid. "You think I want to waste my time suing some half-breed savage when I have my husband's money and my Powers family inheritance from my grandfather? What I want to know is why someone like that is allowed to teach?" Remus flinched. Hopefully, Mary would not recognize him. It was a long shot, but maybe if he moved as little as possible, she might not even notice his presence. Remus was saddened that Mary strongly reminded him of Sirius's mother.

Kim sucked in a breath. Hagrid was a good man, and Kim was looking forward to seeing what kind of creatures the class would offer. Kim knew she had to be cautious when trying to influence Mary to do what she wanted, but she figured it was towards the end of the day so the wine would have softened the woman up for her. "It wasn't Hagrid's fault, Mama. I pushed him out of the way and got hurt myself. I like him a lot." Kim pointed at Draco, who blushed crimson.

Mary's eyes lit up. "You're Lucius's boy, aren't you?" Draco nodded. "I bet you're showing Kitty all around with your other fellow Slytherins!" Kim gave Draco a look that said lie or I will kill you.

Draco stuttered, "O-of course. Pansy had to show her to her dorm in the dungeons though."

Unfortunately, today was the day that Kim decided Ron was stupid. "Why would she do that? Kim's dorm is in Gryffindor tower."

Mary shifted her gaze from Draco to Kim, and her eyes turned cold. "Your father will hear about this." And with that she left, robes billowing in a very Snape-like manner.

Kim cringed. "Well, this is awkward."

"Awkward? I thought she was going to rip your bloody head off for, well, getting hit in the head!"

Kim glowered, "And you made it sooo much better, Ron! Honestly, learn to lie! Or at least go along with them." Draco smirked. She won't be looking at Ron like she did at the feast last night anymore.

Ron threw up his hands in defeat, "I was caught off guard! How was I supposed to know that she was like…?" He looked at Draco.

"What's that supposed to mean Weasley?"

"Enough," Professor Lupin warned.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?" Professor Lupin flinched.

Kim shrugged, smiling. "He's here for the same reason you are." Draco looked like he did not like the sound of that. "Because I'm just so incredibly fabulous that he had to make sure I survived so that I could live to spread the joy that simply radiates off me."

Remus tried to hold in his laughter. James would have said something like that, and Lily would have scolded him, telling him that he had such a big head. Remus remembered him saying something similar to Sirius when Professor Slughorn visited him after a prank gone wrong landed him in the Hospital Wing. The thought of both James and Sirius still saddened Remus deeply so he stood up and said, "I suppose its best I go anyway. I've got lessons to prepare for."

As he walked away, Remus saw Kim throw a dinner roll from that tray beside her bed at Mr. Malfoy. He kept walking and heard her mumble, "Nice going, Draco."

"Maybe you scared him off with your big headedness!" Lucius's son yelled. Remus almost tripped over his own foot. Lily wouldn't have been pleased at having similarities with a Death Eater's son. As far as Remus knew, Mr. Malfoy was more like his father than just his looks.

Almost immediately after Lupin left, Draco saw Professor Snape enter with a large, foul-smelling goblet. His godfather placed it on Kim's tray, gave Draco a surprised look, and said, "Drink it." He walked away without another word.

After taking the goblet, Kim looked disappointed and said, "Why can't it ever be strawberry milk?"

Draco brought his brows together. Harry couldn't wait to see his face when he figured out what Kim did to him and his little cronies this morning. He could tell by the grins on Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's faces that they were patiently waiting too. Malfoy's eyes popped out of his head, and he started making noises that he was trying to form into words. "That—that was you this morning!"

Kim nodded. "Yup. You were being mean. Plus I was claiming you as mine. Like how a dog pisses on its yard so no other dogs claim it. Pee is gross. So I picked the liquid that defines me the most!" Harry and Ginny burst out laughing. Harry decided he like Ginny's laugh. He hardly ever heard it because at first she was too bashful to be around him, and then she was being possessed by Voldemort.

"How-how dare you? Wait 'til my father—" Draco stopped, and Harry supposed he was wondering what his father would do. Malfoy's face suddenly went blank, and he walked away.

* * *

Harry did not see Kim until potions class the next day. She showed up late too so Harry hoped she had a note. Snape was probably just itching for an excuse to verbally attack her and deduct points. Kim still had bandages on her head, visible under her hair, and the whole school was buzzing about what happened yesterday, but Snape wouldn't care if it was in the newspaper. He would automatically assume or at least pretend to assume that Kim was cutting class.

A prefect with a free period showed Kim to the dungeons for potions class when she was FINALLY released from the Hospital Wing. When Madame Pomfrey left to get her a note, Kim just left as quickly as she could before the mediwitch could change her mind. She supposed she would not need a note since she had bandages on her head, and potions class was with the teacher who gave her that potion for her old crack. Kim wondered if he was always so grumpy. He didn't even let her say thank you! She decided that he was when he did not return her smile upon her entrance. Instead he drawled, "It seems our new celebrity has decided she can show up to class whenever she pleases."

Kim's eyes sparkled. "You think I'm a celebrity?"

Snape gave Kim the look he gave Neville whenever he melted a cauldron. "Miss Potter, do you realize that you are late for my class or do you think the class is frozen in time until you enter the room?" Kim returned the look and pointed at the bandages on her head. "Do you have a note for your truancy?"

Kim could already tell that she was in trouble but because she thought it was unjustly so, she responded, "You can't rush perfection, Professor."

The Gryffindors gaped while Professor Snape was stunned with anger. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Snape looked like he saw red when he said, "Sit down Miss Potter. You have detention this Saturday and twenty points from Gryffindor." Kim thanked him (causing a loss of another five points) when she realized that the only seat available was next to Draco. Sylvia always told her that the best ways to stand up to bullies was to act like it never bothered her. She said that would make them more upset with themselves because they couldn't get the reaction out of her that they wanted.

Draco was surprised at the efficiency and swiftness that Kim had when she worked on her Shrinking Solution. From what he had seen in the two other classes he had with her so far, Kim was impulsive and asked a lot of questions. In potions, she seemed to know what she was doing and calmly, created the perfect solution. He wondered how someone that always seemed so overexcited and animated could be pacified by a cauldron. The tranquility was broken, however, when Longbottom started nearly blubbering over his own potion, and that know-it-all Granger was trying to set it right. Kim, for some reason, blamed Draco's godfather for the Gryffindors' whining. She stood up, shaking with fury as Draco tried to pull her down. He was only successful when she saw that Granger was helping Longbottom secretly.

She looked at the table and whispered, "Why is he so mean?"

"Because…" _Gryffindors are glory seeking gits who can't brew tea let alone the simplest of potions! Damn it! I can't say that! What do girls like to hear? _"Because he is a very tortured soul that has seen a lot of sadness." Draco thought that was the dumbest thing he ever heard, but he knew girls ate stuff like that up.

Sure enough, Kim nodded and changed her anger to sympathy. "He must have been picked on himself, but he must know how mean he is if he's been picked on …" She went back to her potion. Draco suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

Draco wondered if she acted this way for Longbottom's sake, what she was going to do about Black. His mother had told him everything so he figured everyone but Potter, who lived with muggles, knew as well. Draco considered baiting the boy-who-lived into going after Black, but now he was certain that Kim would go along with him. "You aren't going to go after him? Are you?"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Professor Snape? Maybe tell him off, but not 'go after him.'"

Draco frowned, wondering what to say next. He didn't want her to go after Black, but he didn't want her to know that. Malfoys' never cared for half-bloods, but, legally at least, she was a Pendragon, a member of one of the oldest wizarding families in the world. That's what he was going to tell his father at least if he ever saw her with him. Did he care for her though? Draco supposed he did, even though she was controlling and a bit of a guard dog for anyone she thought was being tormented. "I meant Black."

Kim sat up a little straighter. "Care to explain why I would?"

Draco's eyes started to widen in surprise. He stopped himself before they bugged out of his head. "No reason," he replied.

"There must be! You are the second person trying to tell me not to go after him! Why?"

"Your potions should be complete now. Put everything away while the potion stews. We need to test Longbottom's." Kim was proud to see Hermione whispering instructions to Neville as everyone cleaned up. Kim thought that deserved five points to Gryffindor for helping out a friend, but, unfortunately, it cost her house five points.

As the class filed out, Harry approached Kim, "I understand if you'd rather stay at the Dursleys for the summer, instead of your parents, I-I mean if you wanted us to spend the summer together that is…The Dursleys aren't pleasant, but well…um, sorry." Harry looked at the ground.

Kim put her hands behind her head. "I have somewhere we can stay, with an old friend that I haven't talked to in a while. He'd be delighted to badger you with questions. He has a secret love for muggles." Kim wondered how Lee was doing. She learned everything she knew about muggles from him and that was a lot. Too bad his parents caught him reading a muggle newspaper three years ago.

After lunch, the third year Gryffindors headed off to DADA. Professor Lupin was running late so Kim took the opportunity to draw a lion and serpent that decided that they were not enemies, but the exact opposite. Ron looked at the doodle in disgust. The lion and snake were hugging and were surrounded by hearts. Ron thought he had trouble understanding girls, but, in his opinion, this was just plain weird.

When Professor Lupin finally arrived and led them to another classroom for their "practical lesson", Kim was impressed that Professor Lupin stopped that Poltergeist in what Kim thought was the most revolting prank ever. Imagine having to be the one to get that gum out. Kim shuddered at the thought. She was, unfortunately, not impressed with Professor Snape verbally assaulting Neville AGAIN. This time, however, Ron stopped her. "You'll just make Snape nastier if you stick up to him for Neville. You proved his stereotype about Gryffindors right when you acted arrogant to him. Malfoy was right to stop you in Potions." Ron whispered this in a hurried rush, but still made a revolted face at the thought that Draco was right. Kim sighed. She remained silent.

Kim felt her heart start to race when Professor Lupin announced there was a boggart in that wardrobe. She felt sick and was sure she looked like she was about to be because Harry gave her a concerned look. There was no way she was going confront that horrible moment in her life. Kim would rather die than face that fear. She balled her hands into fists and quickly left the room.

Remus sighed. "I guess I'll sort out detention with her later." He did not want to give her detention, but he could not let his students think they could leave the room whenever they wanted. "Now! My first question is…"

* * *

Kim ran as fast as she could down all the stairs until she found herself outside the castle. She felt the tears that she held in since that day threaten to escape. She ran away blindly, hoping that no one was going to stop her. After a few minutes of running, Kim collided with a big black dog.

The dog looked very thin, but seemed happy to see her. He jumped up and put his paws on her shoulders, licking her face. Grateful for the distraction, Kim exclaimed, "Ew! Gross! Sit!" The dog sat immediately, and Kim wondered if he was a stray or if he ran away from home. He didn't have a collar. "Okay! So you need some food in you. I was conveniently told at lunch by two sneaky individuals how to get to the kitchens because of a certain strawberry milk addiction. So we're off!" She spun around to leave when then dog laid down, put his paws over his eyes, and whined. "Oh come on! All the teachers are teaching, and I'm sure we can outrun any prefect! If they're anything like Percy, they spend all their time reading about boring stuff like the history of rules." She rolled her eyes, and the dog barked and wagged his tail.

And so they were off to the kitchens. Kim couldn't remember for the life of her how to get passed the portrait, but, luckily, the dog got excited, jumped up, and scratched the correct fruit. There were house elves bustling about the huge kitchen, preparing every food imaginable. Kim was shocked to see them so happy. She had never seen a happy house elf before.

One of them stopped scrubbing and table and pranced over to them, eager to please. "What can I do for you, Miss?"

Kim pointed to the dog with a serious expression. "He needs food!" The house elf, who was named Hoppy, nodded and scurried off, returning with a plate full of more meats than Kim could recognize. The dog, like any dog would, dived onto the plate as soon as it touched the floor and ate like there was no tomorrow. Kim giggled. "Slow down! Or you'll get sick!" She wondered if the dog was really smart like Hermione's cat, because he just looked at her and then complied.

Soon the dog ate until he was half asleep, causing Kim to nudge him. "I'm sorry, but I can't keep you." The dog whined. "I know, but you're not on the list of pets to keep. Ron is so lucky. His rat may not be on the list, but it's small enough that he can get away with it." The dog growled, and Kim assumed he thought she was rejecting him to be her pet. "Maybe I can find you in Hogsmeade! It's the village nearby. Eat in the dumpsters behind restaurants until we can meet up. You'll be surprised at what people throw away! Now come on! I have to get to dinner myself soon." She made to leave, and the dog followed. He even picked up the pace when Kim mentioned that since it was near dinner time, the professors will be out of their classrooms.

Once Kim opened the door for the dog, she exclaimed, "Stop! You need a name!" The dog stopped and looked at her while Kim pondered. "Snowball! Your name is Snowball! You are given this name because you are a rebel and don't do what's expected of you! Most strays are scared of people and can even be aggressive, but you were nice like a snowball fight between friends!"

Snowball nodded and ran out the door when he smelled a familiar scent: Moony. He knew from the lack of furious exclamations that Moony must just have walked close enough for Snowball to smell him, but not close enough for Moony to see him. Snowball considered himself lucky. He had not only seen both of James's children in a matter of weeks after breaking out, but he acquired a new nickname as well. He hoped to seen them again, but as Sirius, not as Padfoot or now Snowball. He just had to find that rat.

When Remus turned the corner near the entrance to the school, Remus could have sworn he saw Padfoot's tail exiting the castle. He mentally shook himself. How many times did he see that tail sneak out? He must be losing it because if Black had been inside the castle, then Kim would not be standing near the doors, perfectly unharmed. Remus approached her, and she looked up at him like she got caught in the act of breaking the rules. Reminding himself of who Kim's father was Remus thought it was safe to assume he probably had. "You understand that I have to give detention for what happened today, right?" He hoped she wouldn't cry. She was able to get whatever she wanted out of him as a baby when she cried, and although Kim was no longer in diapers, Remus wasn't sure he if could stand firm and give her the punishment.

However, like a true Marauder, Kim shrugged and said, "Okay but I'm booked on Saturday with a detention with Professor Snape. Sunday is fine. Weekdays too if you don't mind being the scapegoat for the reason that I didn't do my homework for that night."

Remus gaped. "You already got detention with Severus! How did you manage that? It's the first week of school!"

Kim smirked in a very James-like way. "He didn't appreciate my charming personality."

Remus repressed a smile. "I see. Well, Sunday it is then." Kim nodded, and they parted ways. Remus was glad that Kim was so laid back about getting a detention. Maybe he'd take the opportunity to get to know her like he'd been wanting to these past twelve years. Remus shook his head at the thought of being excited over giving out his first detention. He wondered if he would get the opportunity to talk to Harry as well. He seemed more like Lily so Remus doubted that Harry would be getting detention from him.

* * *

As the week concluded, Kim decided that DADA wasn't so bad after all, although she did often need help from Harry. She was pleased to learn about new creatures, even though they were fighting them. Kim hated fighting, even though it was something she was known for. When people got hurt, she always felt so guilty afterwards. But when it came to Red Caps and kappas, it was life or death.

Kim was disappointed, however, that Draco didn't feel the same way. He even went as far as to say that Professor Lupin dressed like a house elf. Kim was strongly reminded of her father, Russell Pendragon, and there was no way she was going to date someone like her father. She repressed a shudder at the thought.

Ginny looked at Kim and shook her head. "You have that look again, like you're trying to figure out a way to teach him a lesson. Have you ever even talked to him, besides trying to get him to see the error of his ways and become your knight in shining armor?"

Kim huffed. "For your information, we have quite civilized conversations in Potions. I learned that he speaks French and has never tried muggle food." Kim secretly hoped he'd ask her if she wanted them to spend their first Hogsmeade trip together.

Ginny grinned and shook her head. "Well you have Potions next. Tell me one good thing about him, and maybe I'll believe that whatever you have with him is worth it."

Kim scowled, yanked Draco away from Crabbe and Goyle, and headed off to Potions. She looked at him and said, "What's the greatest thing you've ever done?"

Draco looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Kim made an exasperated noise. "I don't know. Did you save any puppies recently or teach orphans to read or something?"

"Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" Draco was wondering what she was up to now. He saw the look on her face when he made that comment about Lupin and wanted to know what she was going to do about it. Draco had just managed to get the pink stains off of that uniform shirt.

"Because I need to find something good about you so Ginny won't think that I like a total ass whole, which is what you act like by the way. I usually wouldn't bother with people like you, but there's just something about you. Something I can't stay away from." Draco's eyes widened. She called him an ass whole, but she said she liked him. He honestly found himself unable to answer her question and supposed that was part of the reason he couldn't stand Potter, the Weasleys, and Granger. They had done so many great things by just being themselves. But what he had ever done? Make a few hurtful jokes to make his friends laugh and let his father buy him whatever he wanted. They didn't depend on putting themselves above people and on money to make a name for themselves.

Draco sat down at his Potion's seat, moping. They were a few minutes early so the only other person in the ice cold room was Professor Snape, who was grading papers at his desk. Kim sat as well and put both hands and her chin on his shoulder. She said in a fake sad voice, "Oh come on! I'm sorry if I made you grumpy."

He was about to reply when he heard a certain godfather of his drawl, "Miss Potter, I'm sorry if you think that all the classrooms in this school are built for your own social time, but I am afraid that you are sadly mistaken. You are too early. The least you could do is be quiet, so it would be easier to ignore you."

Draco could tell that Kim was going to say something that would earn herself another detention, but he could also see the slight hurt in her eyes. He surprised even himself when he said, "Maybe she was trying to prove she learned her lesson for being late. I mean you call her out for being late and do the same for being early. What is she supposed to do? Wait nearby the dungeons and sprint over when the bell rings?" Professor Snape look absolutely flabbergasted, but the subject was dropped when Pansy came in talking animatedly with Blaise. Draco now knew why Pansy hadn't been bugging him lately. For some reason that didn't bother him like he thought it should.

Kim hugged him close to her and whispered in his ear, "I know what I'm going to tell Ginny now." Draco shivered, but suddenly the dungeons didn't feel so cold anymore.

* * *

Everyone thought Kim was brave as she nonchalantly walked off to the dungeons after dinner of Saturday. Fred and George even hummed the funeral march. She stopped and looked at Harry, "It can't be that bad, can it?"

Harry shrugged. "Can't say. I haven't had the pleasure of having detention with Snape. I would expect the worst though. Snape will be a harsh, dreadful person on a good today. Today he is spending his Saturday night with you. Even though he gave you the detention for something stupid, he's going to act like he's inconvenienced while you do him a favor like clean something or prepare potions ingredients."

Groaning, Kim trudged off, keeping her pace in sync with the Weasley twin's funeral march. When she reached the dungeons, Professor Snape checked the clock at his desk, let down about Kim being on time. He made an irritated noise, got up from his desk and said, "Tonight you will be alphabetizing all of the potions in my personal storage area." He pointed to a small room filled to the brim with vials that were all sorts of shapes, sizes, and colors.

Kim gulped and started shaking slightly. "But you're not going to shut the door right?" She hated being trapped in small, cramped places. If she could see the exit, then she'd feel a little better.

Professor Snape glowered. "And let you poison yourself to get out of detention? Not a chance Potter." Kim nodded, let out a shaky breath, and entered the storage area.

Hours later, Kim felt her eyes start to droop as she reached the W's. She looked at her watch and saw that it was close to midnight. Professor Snape told her that she could continue tomorrow after breakfast when the clock struck ten, but Kim was determined to finish. First, she had to clear all of the potions off the racks and set them gently on the floor around her. So she wouldn't step on any, Kim levitated the first hundred potions in their proper place. Sometimes she would stumble upon a potion whose letter she already passed and have to clear away rows if it didn't fit on that shelf. She was surprised to see Wolfsbane in the Potions Master's stock, but ultimately decided that he wasn't a werewolf. The night of the Welcoming Feast, Professor Snape looked miserable yes, but not like he just endured the torture of a transformation. That night was the night after the full moon. Her father always made her memorize the lunar charts because of his line of work. Kim's heart sunk to her stomach when she realized that even though Professor Snape didn't look like Hell that day, another professor did.

Fifteen minutes later, after placing the last vial, filed with Zebra blood, detention was finally over. Kim announced that she was finished, looking a little green after being in such a small space for such a long time. Professor Snape stood up and stretched. From the looks of things, he had just completed grading all of his papers for the weekend. He looked around at all of the potions and ingredients, hoping to find some sort of error, but found none. Kim felt triumphant. She had made sure that everything was perfect.

Professor Snape waved her off. "It's fine. Go." Kim started to quickly head away from the dungeons and to her warm bed when he said, "Don't break his heart." Kim stopped, looked at him in disbelief, nodded, and walked away without a word.

* * *

Percy Weasley found her on his patrol on her way back to Gryffindor Tower. Kim was shocked that he actually escorted her back to the tower so she wouldn't be stopped for breaking curfew. He didn't seem like someone who would help a rule breaker that got detention. He seemed to sense her thoughts and said, "Snape is completely prejudiced against anyone who is not in Slytherin. McGonagall would never do that to a Slytherin who she knew was just coming out of the Hospital Wing."

The next morning Hermione had to yet again drag Kim out of bed. She didn't want Kim to be all off schedule on Monday and be too tired to do well on their History of Magic Quiz. Kim replied that everyone fails a quiz once and a while, causing Hermione to give her a look of absolute horror.

Harry raised his eyebrows when he saw the dark circles under Kim's eyes. "What time did you get to bed last night?"

Kim squinted at him with eyes still swollen from sleep. "I had to take a shower when I got back. So around one."

Harry grinned. "I guess you won't run off without a note now. Snape's is always just itching to get us in trouble. He looked almost hysterical with excitement when he thought he could expel us second year." Ron shook his head at the memory.

Kim ate spoonful of oatmeal, thinking. "The thing with the tree, right? What are the odds that you guys will take me to see the beast tree monster thing?"

"The Whomping Willow," corrected Hermione.

Ron exclaimed, "You're afraid to ride a broom, but you want to visit a giant murderous tree?"

Kim nodded. "I'm a complex individual."

Harry laughed, "Quidditch practice is coming up. Maybe if you see that there is nothing terrifying about flying, you won't worry so much." Kim looked like she seriously doubted this and shrugged.

One loss of a chess game against Ron and two homework assignments later, Kim headed off to her detention with Professor Lupin. He called her up to his office where Kim saw stacks upon stacks of books. She sighed, "If I'm alphabetizing these; I'm gonna pop an artery."

Professor Lupin's eyes twinkled in a very Dumbledore-like way. "No, no. We'll just be putting them away neatly. I haven't finished unpacking yet. Severus seemed regretful this morning about giving you detention."

Kim snorted. "Well that's what he gets for being a big fat meany. He's so mean to Neville, but Ron says trying to stick up to him will make it worse. Neville agreed that I could give him a stern talking to, but it has to be the last day of seventh year." Remus smiled and for the first time Kim reminded him of Lily instead of James. They started putting books away together in silence. Kim seemed to be in another world, with a slightly haunted look on her face.

Kim decided she wasn't going to say anything about Professor Lupin being a werewolf. She thought, no _knew_, that if her brother Sylvester was able to keep it a secret that he'd still be alive today. The very thought of his death made Kim want to vomit. Lucky for her and the book that she was currently clutching, Professor Lupin interrupted. "I'm assuming that you won't explain why you didn't want to face the boggart?"

With a hiss that made Professor Lupin raise an eyebrow, Kim mumbled, "I may be a Gryffindor, but my bravery wavers at the thought of facing the most horrendous…Oh never mind. It's complicated. I'm accepting my punishment. Let's just leave it at that." Kim started brooding while Professor Lupin looked like he wanted to say something, but just picked up more books.

After deciding that she had a tantrum, Kim decided to apologize by asking, "Do you want to help me prank Draco?" Professor Lupin, who was unfortunately holding a very large stack of books, dropped them all on his foot. It was Kim's turn to raise an eyebrow as she took her wand out of her pocket, mumbled a levitation charm, and set them on the desk.

Professor Lupin let out a breath in pain and said, "I don't think that's a good idea, considering the prank you pulled a few days ago, and don't give me that look, you were the only one at the Gryffindor table not laughing."

"But he was mean to you!"

Remus smiled, reminded of first year, when James suggested pelleting water balloons at Lucius Malfoy for causing him to get lost in the castle on purpose. The cruelty of the Malfoy prefect inspired them to explore the entire castle and eventually create The Map. "I'm too much of an old man to let things like that bother me anymore. Besides, haven't you ever heard the expression, two wrongs don't make a right?"

"Yeah, but I'm a bad kid!" Kim smiled like that was an accomplishment.

"No, you're not." She responded with a laugh and before they knew it, all the books were put away.

With her arms crossed and put a pout on her face, Kim said, "So no pranks?"

Remus smiled and felt guilty as he was reminded of Sirius. "Sorry. No pranks." Remus wondered why she would be friends with someone that behaved in like that. But then he remembered Severus and Lily. Lily had said a few weeks before she died that deep down, the two of them would always be friends, even if they never saw each other again.

* * *

A few weeks went by, and Kim had to agree with Hermione that classes were going great. Hermione was devastated to discover that Kim was a worse procrastinator than Ron, and that she wasn't studying that night before the first day of school. She was finishing up her summer assignments. Kim wondered why Hermione cared so much about her own and her other friend's grades, but found it nice to have someone who did care and didn't see her as competition. Be that as it may, Kim so far had O's in all her classes except a P in History of Magic and an E in DADA. The reason for her low grade in History of Magic was because she wondered if Professor Binns had actually read the assignments he gave out. Therefore, for her first essay, Kim wrote a story about her and Harry being adventures that set out to conquer the Forbidden Forest. As it turns out, the ghost professor does in fact read the essays he assigns, and Kim got a zero. She thought it was ironic that he read the essays but didn't bother to read the list of his students' names. He kept calling her Miss Pooper.

One morning, a glorious morning Kim would say, Draco strolled over to the Gryffindor table with a cup of pumpkin juice in his hand. Kim, ready for insults towards her friends, said, "Draco, before you say anything, this is a bully free zone."

He simply smiled and poured the glass of pumpkin juice on her head. Ignoring Kim's gasps, he replied, "I prefer pumpkin juice myself. I'd say it's the drink that defines me most. Now that I claimed you, I was wondering. There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up. Would you care to spend it with me?"

**A/N: Sylvia and Sylvester are twins, which is why their names are so similar…why there are so many twins in this story…I don't know…I'm not a wizard geneticist. **


	4. The Beginning of the Prank War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4

Harry walked to the breakfast table to find Fred and George sniggering, which was a normal occurrence, but he still had to ask why. He didn't want to risk his cereal exploding in his face, AGAIN. George replied, "Well you see Harry, Kim, silly little girl she is, asked if we get dressed up for Halloween here at Hogwarts."

"So of course, being the clever pranksters that we are, told her yes," continued Fred.

"Therefore, any minute now, your darling and incredibly gullible sister, will walk through those doors in a costume, only to realize that she is the only one dress up!"

Harry saw a hole in their plan. "By the time she gets here, she'll see enough people to realize that you were lying."

Fred wagged his finger at Harry. "Ah that is where you're wrong, mate. Haven't you noticed that ever since she found her way around the castle, young Kimberly shows up to breakfast so late that almost everyone else is already here?"

Harry laughed and dug into his cereal, which had in fact, exploded in his face. By the time he got all the cereal bits out of his hair, Kim walked in and Harry had to admit that the Weasley twins had pulled one of their best pranks ever. Dressed in identical robes of the man she was impersonating, Kim charmed her hair snow white and wore the spectacles and hat of none other than Albus Dumbledore. A few people started to laugh and soon enough, all the students were laughing, expect Draco, of course, who just realized that today, he was going on a date today with Dumbledore. Kim blinked, turned pink for a moment, and then put her chin up, closed her eyes, and sat in her usual seat. When she took her seat, Kim whispered to Fred and George, "I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you. I'm good at Potions; I know how to dissolve a body."

The prankster twins paled. "But you wouldn't dissolve us?"

"Would you?"

Kim tapped her chin. "I don't know…By the way did you know that I ran into a number of students who were not dressed up on the way here, and when I asked them why they weren't in costumes, they had no idea what I was talking about. As headmaster, I decided it was my duty to report to Professor Snape that it was you two who tortured his precious snakes that first day of school." She paused while Fred and George gaped. "He said it was a good thing too because he needed someone to disembowel the ten dead goats he was just received. He wants the two of you to meet him in the dungeons on Sunday."

Ron chortled, "That's what you get! Don't look like it was unfair! Remember the Acid Pops and the spiders." Ron shivered at the thought. "Maybe you'll fear goats for the rest of your life!"

Fred and George sulked off to talk to Lee Jordan while Kim smirked. "I didn't really tell Professor Snape, but they're going to look like idiots tomorrow when they ask him about their detentions. And hey, you ask and you shall receive!" That made Ron and Ginny burst out laughing, and even Percy smiled. They had been pranked too many times. Maybe the Weasley twins met their match.

Between laughs, Ginny managed to ask, "Are you keep the costume on, headmaster?"

Kim flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Well of course. I look stunning." Harry shook his head. At least she didn't know that it was Fred and George who bewitched those chocolate frogs to attack her when she was watching Harry's first Quidditch practice. Hermione said she still had nightmares.

* * *

After breakfast and Kim trying to hand Harry a disguise of a muggle pair of fake glasses, complete with a big nose and a black mustache, to sneak off to Hogsmeade with, Draco finally got over the fact that his first real date ever was with a Dumbledore impersonator and approached her. He had other dates with Pansy, but his parents and the Parkinsons were always there, trying to push them together. Draco was still unsure about his feelings towards Pansy. He enjoyed the kisses they snuck in his backyard this summer, but he felt no jealousy towards her sudden interest in Blaise. With Kim, however, he felt envy brewing in him if another guy, even a first year, so much as looked in her direction. She smiled when she saw him and put the most peculiar looking glasses he had ever seen on his face. They didn't even have any glass in them. Draco raised his eyebrows, only to discover that the glasses already had eyebrows above the rims. "Just because you made a fool of yourself, doesn't mean I'm going to."

Kim pouted. "Fine." She put the glasses on one of those Weasley twins and said, "Now everyone can tell you apart."

The twin without the glasses scowled. "We asked Snape what time our detention was."

The other continued, "But he had no idea what we were talking about."

"He said that we were pestering him and gave us detention anyway," growled the first.

Before a declaration of war could be vowed, Kim grabbed Draco's hand and rushed out the Great Hall, laughing like a maniac. She stopped, flushed with excitement. "Now shall you escort me to this Hogsmeade, Mr. Malfoy? These old bones won't last long!" Draco frowned at the reminder of who she dressed up as.

Draco put his index finger in the air as he walked Kim to the Hogwarts's gates. "First of all, I refuse to set foot in Madam Puddifoot's."

"Madam who?!" Kim's eyes widened in amusement as she squeaked this.

He ignored her and just raised another finger. "Second, I do not want Granger and Weasley to accompany us."

Taking his hand into hers, she said, "Well this _is_ a date." Draco smiled, glad that she thought of it as one too.

They started off walking through every store and eventually were assaulted with magically created snowballs by the Weasley twins. Kim giggled and told Draco they were in a prank war. Draco, whose teeth were chattering, didn't find it in the least bit funny. To keep warm they ran into the Hog's Head, where they decided to have lunch. "No one's here, Draco! We're so cool. We don't hang in silly places where everyone else goes! We're rebels that couldn't care less who sees us because we're just that amazing!"

Draco wondered why Kim was so thin when she ordered ham with mashed potatoes and changed the vegetables that went with her meal to more mashed potatoes. She said she had stomach problems and was recovering from them, that she had good days and bad. Draco regretted asking because she looked ashamed, but he had to admit that he was wondering if she was sick. In September he could see her cheek bones and her legs were like sticks. She looked better now, but was still too skinny for his liking. At least Kim was "working on it" as she had said.

Quick to change the subject, Kim asked, "What's your dad like? My dad seems to hate him and always call him Lucy. They sometimes work together when my dad wants to be bothered with the family investments."

"Well he does have long hair so I guess he could be a Lucy." Draco paused with a smirk. Father had more hair care potions than his mum. "He's kind of like…well, he can be rather girly when it comes to his appearance, but he really is a family man…" He wasn't sure if Kim knew about his father's…social preferences, a.k.a. his hatred of the Weasleys and all things muggle. Draco was pleased to know that Kim still liked him even though their fathers didn't get along.

Kim put a scoop of mashed potatoes in a slice of ham and rolled it up, eating like a sandwich. Weird. "My dad's never home. He _likes_ work too much. I mean, honestly, who likes working, all the time! Usually seven days a week!" Kim didn't seem too bothered by this, just curious and, oddly, a bit relieved too. Draco couldn't imagine his own father never being there.

"So what did you hear about my mum then?" Draco wanted to know what his mum was seen as if his father was regarded in such ill light.

Kim tilted her head to the side. "Your mom and mine used to be best friends until she moved to the U.S. when she was seventeen to meet my dad. They were betrothed."

Draco gaped. "Pureblood families haven't bothered with arranged marriage in a hundred years." Kim smiled sadly, thinking of Lee. That caused Draco to narrow his eyes. "_You_ aren't betrothed, are you?"

Kim shook her head. "I was, but it didn't exactly work out. My dad keeps trying to introduce me to guys. It's gross! Some of them are seventeen!" She giggled but stopped at the look of utter horror on Draco's face. "I think that's why my dad hates yours. Lucy must not be as conservative." Draco almost burst out laughing. Any Weasley would have kittens at those words. Returning Draco's entertained grin, Kim asked, "Tell me something interesting about yourself, young man, something no one else knows!"

Draco pursed his lips, thinking. After a moment he said, "I have an incredibly irrational fear of owls."

Kim smiled with her mouth slightly open in stunned amusement, her eyes wide. "What! No way! What do you do when the mail comes? And don't you have an owl?"

"I take a very strong calming draught. And Dragon is trained to not do exactly what those horrible things do in my presence. He is only around when I have a letter or need to send one. I guess he is more mum's owl then mine." Draco started breathing very fast like Kim did in small spaces.

"What is it exactly that they do that is so horrible?" Kim tried not to laugh since she had a lot of what she considered silly fears herself.

"You've obviously never seen it! Sometimes after they eat, the bastards cough up the bones and stuff of what they ate. I mean just the thought of it is just, ugh!" Draco pushed away the remains of his roast beef sandwich and fried tomatoes.

Kim giggled, earning a glare from Draco. "Okay! I'm sorry! If it helps I'm scared of heights, as you know, and being locked in small rooms."

"Why would you fear being locked in small rooms?" Draco wondered if it was a girl thing, his mum always like large, spacious rooms too.

Kim shrugged. "My timeout room was very small when I was little." Draco could tell that she was going to say nothing more.

He wanted to know more, but didn't want to push. Regretfully, Draco got up and said, "How about we go to the bookstore now that we're done? I'll just pay the bill, and don't give me that look, it's a guy thing. Like how women like unicorns." Kim smiled, remembering that she stalked a unicorn once at her uncle's house in France. It made its way into the back yard, and she followed it around for three whole days.

After paying, Kim skipped out of the Hog's Head and tried to get Draco to join in the merriment of skipping, but he refused. Instead, he pulled her into an alley way just beside the bookstore. As he pulled Kim close, she smiled and closed her eyes. Just as Draco leaned in to kiss her, a savage growl interrupted him.

Draco turned slowly to see, to his horror, a grim. Before he could act, Kim squealed, "Snowball! He's a rebel, just like us Draco!" The dog barked and growled once more, showing all his teeth.

Draco yanked her behind him. "Stay away from that thing! It's a grim!"

Kim just shook her head and wagged her index finger. "Of course he isn't! He's Snowball! Look I shrunk some food for him." She reached in her robe pocket and pulled out a miniature container. She pointed her wand at it and said, "_Engrocio_." The container grew into a large box of pumpkin pasties. "In celebration of Halloween, Snowball!" Kim threw the box over to the dog because Draco refused to budge. The dog happily inhaled them and then went back to his aggressive stance, acting like he was ready to pounce.

Draco drew out his wand, ready to curse the beast when he heard the exclamations of a certain Weasel. "Oy! Hermione! I told you they were real! This one's ready to eat Malfoy!" Weasley rushed over with Granger trailing closely behind. The dog almost seemed to recognize Ron; he looked at him for a second and ran away.

With a huff, Draco grabbed Kim's arm and walked towards the bookstore. With a wave, Kim shouted, "Bye Ron! Thanks for saving me and Draco from one of my new friends!"

Draco was disappointed to see that Granger and Weasley followed them into the bookstore; he was surprised to see that Weasley seemed just as disappointed. Granger appeared to be in her element, snatching up book after book by just glancing at the title. Draco strode over to the potions section, his date bouncing behind him. Draco had a secret passion for healing and wanted to find something on antidotes. Kim took out a book a few books shelves away, ran over, and shoved it at him, "Pick this. I liked it." The book was titled _Healing Transfiguration Accidents_. Draco shrugged and took the book. The less time they were in there, the less time Granger and Weasley have to try and join them.

Once outside the book store, Kim stopped and took Draco's arm. She squealed, "My turn!" She ran with him in tow towards the Shrieking Shack, yelling, "We have to shriek at the Shrieking Shack! It's Halloween!"

Once at the Shack, Kim inched closer and closer. Draco tried to stop her by shouting, "You'll get possessed if you get any closer!" She smiled and starting running towards the haunted building. For fear of being alone, Draco chased after her.

Kim was let down, and Draco was relieved to see that the front door to the building was locked. "This sucks," she mumbled. She leaned against the door with a pout and gasped when the door collapsed, causing her to fall to the floor. Draco groaned, knowing where they would be heading.

Sure enough, Kim sprung up and ran into the shack. With a sneeze she exclaimed, "It sure is dusty in here!" They gave themselves a tour of the house, but found no ghosts. They did, however, find some chewed up furniture. "Draco, do you think ghosts can leave bite marks?"

"Only really powerful ones, ones that weren't human to begin with. Which gives us good reason to leave, if we get trapped, then no one will look here to find us." Draco glanced around the room, anxiously, as if the ghost of some demon was going to pop out from one of the walls to torture them.

Kim threw her hands in the air. "Fine! And I'd really thought we were going to scream too!" She was about to follow Draco, who was nervously hopping from one foot to another at the door, when something caught her eye. There was a closet in this room, the door slightly ajar. Upon opening the door, Kim confirmed what she thought she saw, a book. She blew the dust of the cover and saw the word Moony written on the front. Kim leafed through the pages, happy to see that they weren't covered in dust too. Inside were sketches of various animals. She saw a wolf howling at the moon, a rat that appeared to be jumping towards a tree, a stag lowering its antlers, but these beautifully drawn pictures weren't what made her gasp. In the fourth picture, howling at the moon with the wolf was Snowball. She knew it was him, it just had to be. She had seen no other dog larger, and the dog had one of its ears bent slightly at the tip, just like Snowball. Kim closed the book, not wanting Draco to say that Snowball was some sort of ghost dog, and said, "I'm giving this to Harry. I forgot to get him a souvenir."

Draco gaped. "You can't give him that! Ghosts can be attached to objects!"

Kim gave him a dark look. "I thought you hated him, so what do you care?"

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but just mumbled, "Come on." And with that they left.

* * *

By the time Kim and Draco finally reached the castle, the feast was about to begin. For the last half of the journey Draco gave Kim the silent treatment because she thought it would be funny to roll her eyes in the back of her head to pretend to be possessed by the sketch book. Draco thought she was having another seizure, so he was not too pleased to see her laughing at him when she blinked and looked at him once again with her big brown eyes twinkling. Once they reached the Great Hall, Kim stopped Draco and kissed him on the cheek. His silence was broken as he started stuttering half words before he caught himself and frowned. Malfoys didn't stutter. She smiled shyly and said, "I had a lot of fun today."

When she ran off, Draco just stood there until he noticed Blaise and Pansy staring at him. Blaise shook his head, laughing. "Man, he's whipped." Pansy shrieked with laughter as she and Blaise entered the Great Hall, arm in arm.

Kim sat at her usual seat at the table and reached over to Harry's plate and plopped the booked down. "For you." Harry raised his eyebrows at the dusty book that Kim just put on the plate that he was going to eat off of. Nevertheless, he picked up the book and was amazed at the detail and at how realistic the pictures looked. Harry thought the pictures were really cool. Half way through, there were scenes of the wolf and the stag getting ready to battle, the wolf and a huge black dog playing tug of war with a stick, and one of the dog getting ready to pounce on a fat rat that strongly reminded Harry of Scabbers. Harry knew it couldn't be him though. The book looked too old.

Harry looked up. "Where did you get this?" Kim shook her head and shot Percy a glare as if she were saying, _later_. He shrugged and listened to Ron's tale about Malfoy nearly being eaten by a grim as the feast began.

After the feast and Ginny vowing never to challenge Ron to an eating contest again, everyone headed towards Gryffindor Tower, hoping to sleep off their sugar crashes. Unfortunately, there was a large crowd blocking their way to their warm beds.

Percy pushed his way past all of his fellow Gryffindors; he was Head Boy after all. He honestly wanted to see what all the fuss was about because in his opinion the Fat Lady wasn't something to goggle at. He hoped Fred and George didn't pull another prank. They always disappointed mother. If only they would follow the rules, then they could have been prefects and maybe even one day follow in his footsteps. Percy's thoughts were halted when he saw the condition of the Fat Lady's portrait. Percy was glad that the Fat Lady wasn't still in there and demanded that somebody hurry up and get Dumbledore. He was proud of his leadership skills and his ability to stay calm in a crisis when Dumbledore arrived a few moments after his command.

Percy was shocked to find that Black was able to get into the castle. As the Gryffindors, Kimberly still dressed as Dumbledore, were escorted to Great Hall, Percy was glad that Dumbledore picked him to be Head Boy. Anyone else couldn't possibly handle such a catastrophe and wouldn't be trusted to be in charge over the entire school while the teachers searched the castle for murder. He hoped they caught Black tonight. Then there would be ministry officials in the castle, and Percy could try to see what kind of work that they would have available for him after he graduated. They would need someone like the Head Boy to be trusted with important ministry affairs.

Kim was just falling asleep when Hermione kicked her awake. Kim fought the urge to kick her back when she heard Dumbledore say that the Fat Lady was found. It seemed that Black got away, which was annoying Kim supposed, but she was also relieved. If Black was as powerful as everyone thought him to be, who's to say he couldn't kill a teacher that was looking for him? Ron was asking what was going on when Kim drifted back to sleep. She thought that Percy was so boring that his voice put her to sleep.

* * *

Kim was pissed. "I need a change of clothes and a shower."

Sir Cadogan brandished his sword. "You are not Professor McGonagall, and your hair is too white to be a student's. Therefore, wench, you are an intruder! I cannot let you in, even if you have the password!"

Kim picked up some of her hair and scowled at it. "I forget how the turn it back to red! My book's in my trunk! It was _Finnate _something or other! Gibber Jabber Wish Wash. There. I said the password _again_. NOW LET ME IN!"

Neville couldn't believe his luck. He needed to go back to his dorm to get the text book he forgot, but he also forgot the password. Kim just revealed it so now he wouldn't have to talk to Sir Cadogan about changing the password again. With confidence, Neville walked up to the portrait and said, "Gibber Jabber Wish Wash." The portrait swung open and with a shriek, Kim bolted into the common room. Neville followed close behind, laughing at Kim's rage. He got locked out all the time, and after a while, it didn't bother him so much.

When the portrait slammed shut, Sir Cadogan looked around. "She's gone. I hope the old hag learned her lesson."

Once Kim fixed her hair and finally got the shower that she missed last night, she headed off to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey insisted (commanded) that she have a checkup to make sure her head had healed correctly. When she entered the Hospital Wing, she plopped down on a bed, complete with folded arms and a bratty pout. Kim looked over to see Professor Lupin in the bed to her left. "What are you in for?" She mumbled this like a kid thrown in time out.

Professor Lupin looked like he hadn't slept in days and that he lost half a stone, but he still smiled and said, "Another checkup."

"Same." Remus tried not to laugh. Even as a baby she hated seeing the healers for a checkup. Harry was always happy and giggly when the healer showed him funny faces or talked in a silly voice while his sister screeched as if she were burned at the sight of the healer.

When Madame Pomfrey burst from her office, she shot Kim a glare. "I've been trying to get you to come here for a month! Am I going to have to threaten you with detention whenever I need to see you now?"

In a deadpan voice, Kim said, "Probably." Remus couldn't help it. He burst out laughing, earning a sour expression from both ladies.

Madame Pomfrey ran a few diagnostic spells. "Well, lucky for you that everything seems to have healed up nicely. However, I want you to take these." She took out of her pocket a few bottles of what looked like the nutrient potions that she's been forcing on Remus since first set foot in her office this year. "You appear deficient on quite a few essential nutrients."

Kim huffed, "I had surgery a few months ago. My mom was _supposed_ to send you a letter about it. I can't eat that much until my stomach stretches out again. I'm supposed to drink a lot and eat a ton of small meals, which I'm doing and getting better at. I don't need these." Remus frowned. What on earth would a girl living in a wizarding family need surgery for?

Madame Pomfrey clenched her fists. Obviously, she did not get that letter. "No matter how better you're getting, Miss Potter, YOU have to take these potions, and I need that letter from your mother! Take them once a week and come back again after you finish them. And YOU, Remus, have to do the same." Madame Pomfrey scurried off to attend to a student who managed to transfigure his arms into large goldfish fins. Kim looked down at the floor, clearly embarrassed.

Remus wanted to ask why she would need surgery, but didn't think he had that right anymore. Instead, he asked, "So…did you go against want I said and prank Mr. Malfoy." Remus was wondered if, like James, he couldn't stop Kim from pranking.

Kim looked up. "No! But I did get him to sneak into the Shrieking Shack with me! He almost pissed himself!"

Remus gaped. Well, at least James would be proud that she snuck into the place where the Marauders began some of their most glorious adventures. But maybe he would not so proud at the fact that his daughter was alone with a boy, a Malfoy no less. Remus tried to sound casual when he asked, "Did you find any ghosts?"

Kim looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "No. But I sure did sneeze a lot. All the furniture was chewed up though. Draco thinks it was some powerful demon spirit or something. I think it was just a dog."

Remus counted to ten and closed his eyes, before asking nervously, "Why would you think that?"

Kim put on her poker face, thinking of Snowball. "Well, what is more likely? A powerful demon spirit or a lonely dog that has no one to play with?"

When Remus tried to count to ten this time he only made it to five. Knowing that he wasn't going to calm down, Remus gathered his potions and nervously said, "I-I have to go. Sorry."

Kim frowned. What an odd man.

* * *

The day before Harry's first match everyone filed in to DADA to find an unpleasant surprised. With his trademark sneer plastered on his face, Professor Snape ushered everyone inside. When Harry showed up to class ten minutes later because of Wood, he lost fifteen points from Gryffindor. Kim thought that Snape must really hate her since he's hated Harry for the two years prior and still gave her the harsher punishment. True, she had caused a scene, and Harry had only asked where Professor Lupin was, but she still wanted to know why Snape could hate her so much. This wasn't typical Gryffindor prejudice.

Professor Snape soon started his lecture, stopping right in front of Kim when he began. "For today's lesson we will be discussing werewolves." Kim whimpered softly. That was beyond cruel. Sylvester had died this summer, and it, much to her father's chagrin, made public. She didn't know how Snape found out though because it was overseas, but then she remembered Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy had attended the funeral alone, but of course would tell her husband, and since Snape was Draco's godfather; he was bound to find out. Kim repressed the urge to vomit.

Kim refused to take notes during the entire lesson, earning herself a detention with Ron, who yelled at Snape for being nasty to Hermione. She sat the whole period, staring at the wall. Whenever Snape criticized someone her scowl deepened. Finally at the end of the lesson, Snape announced, "I expect everyone to write an essay on how to recognize and kill werewolves—" At the word kill the entire room began to shake, causing many students to yell or hold on their desks to keep from falling. Objects started falling and a book flew of its shelf and hit Snape in the head. The shaking instantly stop, and everyone looked around the room, confused. Kim tried to imitate what everyone else was doing, but Harry saw that her face was as white as a sheet.

Professor Snape touched his head to see if there was any bleeding. Satisfied that there wasn't, he flicked his wand and put everything in his proper place. Because Dumbledore had a strict policy of not punishing accidental magic, Severus continued as if nothing happened. "I expect two rolls of parchment by Monday morning. Weasley, Miss Potter, stay behind so we can schedule your detentions."

Harry and Hermione waited for them outside the classroom. Harry knew that it was Kim who caused the small earthquake in the classroom, but all he asked Hermione was, "What do you think that was all about?"

Hermione instantly knew what he was talking about. She looked to make sure Ron and Kim were not just coming through the door. "Harry, did you do any research on the Pendragons?" Harry shook his head. He didn't think there was anything to research. "Well, you see…I did… there wasn't much to find since they have lived in America since the 1700s, but I mean, imagining what she must have seen growing up…the Pendragons, for generations have been…" Hermione looked at the door once again. "Werewolf hunters."

* * *

The entire Gryffindor team was so tense at breakfast the next morning that Kim wondered if they were able to sleep at all. You can't be playing a deadly game of Quidditch and be all sleepy. She tried to offer them some strawberry milk, but Ron was just as anxious and yelled that Kim could make them all have an upset stomach. Hermione frowned at Kim and Ron's bickering. Is that what she and Ron _always_ sounded like? She didn't know how Harry could stand it.

Hermione was stuck in the middle when everyone sat in the stands for the match. Ron seemed to have forgotten about the argument and was nervously fidgeting. Hermione shook her head. Boys and Quidditch. To her right, Kim was telling Ginny about how Ron was a "big fat jerk".

Soon enough, the match began and Kim and Ron engaged in a competition on who could cheer the loudest whenever Gryffindor scored. Hermione covered her ears. Hopefully they would both lose their voices soon. A few minutes later, Hermione groaned. Ginny had joined in the competition. How someone could be so loud during a thunderstorm, Hermione will never know.

Hermione was relieved to cast _Impervius _on Harry's glasses, just to get away from the screaming. She was also proud to momentarily be the Gryffindor heroine, although Wood was being a little creepy. By the time she got back, Hermione was happy to see the screaming trio had lost their voices, but disappointed at the fact that Dean and Seamus, who were behind her, decided to take their place.

Suddenly, the cold air became even colder, and Hermione for some reason couldn't remember the last time she was ever happy. She could remember, however, all the kids that teased her as a child. The laughs and the taunts of freak, bookworm, and nerd rang clear through her head as if those little devils were right next to her. Hermione shivered, remembering Ron, lying still after perfectly still after purposely losing that chess game and the memory of seeing the basilisk through the mirror. Hermione looked up to see dementors everywhere heading straight up to the sky, towards Harry.

To her horror, Hermione saw Harry begin to fall to the ground. People gasped and cried when Professor Dumbledore stopped Harry's fall, but before he could send those vile creatures away, Hermione felt Kim rise up from her seat. She gaped when she saw pure rage displayed on Kim's face. Her eyes were so dark and looked almost feral when she raised her wand and screamed, "_INCEDIO_!" The flames that gushed out of her wand were so powerful that not even the thunder storm could put them out.

One by one, as if connected, each dementor burst into flames.

**A/N: I know that ending was a bit too dramatic, but Kim is the kind of character that does take things too far when she panics. She can be happy and childish in one situation, but when something dear to her is threatened she goes into a rage and reacts in the moment. So see ya'll next week, until then please R&R!**


	5. Mystery Solving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 5

Harry woke up in his usual bed in the Hospital Wing, haunted by that poor woman being murdered that he now knew was his mother. He looked at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and by the looks on their faces he knew that he fell off his broom. Harry looked to see all his teammates around his bed. "What happened at the match? Are we going to reschedule it?" Everyone looked at the ground. "What? We didn't _lose_, did we?"

George grimaced. "Diggory caught the snitch right after you fell. He was really upset about it…wanted a rematch. But he caught the snitch." George shrugged.

Harry looked around. "Where's Wood…and Kim for that matter?" Harry didn't want to face Wood; it was the captain's last chance to win the cup, and he might have just ruined it.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Wood's trying to drown himself in the shower, but it was the first match. With a team like ours, we still got a good shot at pulling through. Don't beat yourself up over it. Those monsters were heading straight for you."

He was about to ask about his sister again when Hermione began nervously, "Dumbledore saved you from the fall. He was so angry. It was kind of weird, seeing him like that. He slowed your fall as you hit the ground so you weren't hurt…He raised his wand again, to send the dementors away, but Kim already beat him to it. But she didn't use that spell that Professor Lupin used that night on the train. I-I saw the look on her face when she did it. She was furious and didn't even look human. She set them on fire, Harry. It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen. They didn't seem to die; they just sped away towards the Black Lake to put out the flames. It was the noise that the made when they were in pain that was the most horrible. It sounded like a bunch of hysterical laughs, almost like they were releasing what they sucked out of you." Hermione shivered.

Ron shook his head, somber. "There were ministry officials at the game. They were supposed to keep the dementors away. But instead, once the panic calmed, and they figured out it was Kim; they took her away, almost like they were arresting her."

Harry was at a loss for words. He knew what Kim did was wrong, but why would they arrest her? Those _things_ could have killed him or any of the other players. Ginny looked at Harry, concerned. "Harry, there's something else you should know…" Harry bit his lip, _great_. "Your broom, it sorta kept on flying after you fell, and it flew into the Whomping Willow." He gaped while Ginny picked up a bag on the ground. She opened it to reveal the splintered pieces of wood that was once his beloved Nimbus 2000. "I'm sorry." Harry sighed. He had to admit that this was one of his worse days this school year. Trying and failing to be optimistic, he thought to himself, _at least no one is trying to kill me this year…oh, wait…damnit_.

After about two hours of sulking and when everyone was gone except Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, Harry finally saw his sister burst through the doors. She didn't look as he expected her to: devastated or still as angry as Hermione described. She just looked anxious and a little guilty. When she finally reached his bed, Kim looked at him, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Harry blinked. He had expected Kim to go on a rant about how unfair whatever punishment she received was or about how the dementors shouldn't be on the fields. "Er…yeah. I just fainted, like on the train."

Kim fiddled with her hands nervously. "Yeah, but because of me…You couldn't get help right away. Everyone was panicking because of what I did, and you were just lying there, so still." Her eyes filled up with tears. "If it wasn't for me you would have gotten here a lot sooner! I always take things too far and mess everything up!"

Harry laughed humorlessly. "What difference does it make? I couldn't be treated until I woke up."

Ginny added, "Plus I bet it will show those dementors to never come to a game again or any other event with students!" Harry gave Ginny a grateful look. He hated when people worried about him. Kim just looked at the ground.

Quick to divert the attention away from himself, Harry asked, "So what's your punishment?"

Kim scowled. "Guess who can't use magic outside of the castle and only for classes, unless it's for Care of Magical Creatures?"

Ron pretended to think. "Percy?"

"Shut up, Ron! Percy doesn't appreciate creatures like I do! And if he ever got so much as a pointed lost from Gryffindor, he'd be in the hospital bed next to Harry." Ginny giggled, remembering Percy's hysterics when Snape yelled at him for polishing his prefect badge last year after he finished his potion early. "And I have to give Dumbledore a report about some charm called the Patronus Charm. I don't know when that's due, but I decided ignore that for now…" Hermione gave Kim a disappointed look.

Harry, who was never sure what was common knowledge in the wizarding the world and what wasn't, curiously asked, "What's a Patronus Charm?"

Kim's eyes flashed. "How about you do a report on it to find out?" Harry gave her a pointed look. Kim shrugged. "I don't know, probably some dementor defense or something."

Fingering the splintered pieces, Kim guiltily whispered, "Can it be fixed?" Harry shook his head. With a sigh she said, "Well this sucks."

* * *

Draco stopped Kim when she was one her way to Potions. He'd been trying to find the opportunity to confront her all weekend, but she remained in the Hospital Wing, and he wasn't about to visit Potter. People would think he _cared_ about Potter or something. So here he was, outside the dungeons with five minutes before class to ask her what the bloody Hell that was all about at the match. She looked apprehensively at him as he tried to figure out exactly what to say. "What, I mean why? Well, you know."

Kim smiled, glad that he wasn't yelling or exclaiming that they couldn't be together anymore. "Don't you ever do things that you shouldn't when you're upset?" Draco grimaced, remembering how he tormented Dobby when he was six because Astoria Greengrass wouldn't be his Valentine. Kim patted his shoulder, bringing him back to the present. "Well, there you go. I thought my brother was dead, but you probably just didn't get what you wanted."

Draco protested, "But you set something, no many things, on fire!"

Kim shrugged. "I set _dementors _on fire! That's like setting Hitler on fire!"

"Who's that?"  
Kim scowled. "Oh, never mind. Let's get to class before the bell rings. And if you're going to ask if I'm in trouble, the answer is yes."

After Potions, Kim told Harry, Ron, and Hermione that she would catch up to them in a few minutes. Draco, curious and figuring that if he was fast he wouldn't be late to McGonagall's class, stayed behind to listen to what Kim had to say to his godfather. He could tell she was angry at him by the glares she was shooting at Professor Snape throughout class, but Draco had to be honest with himself, what else was new? Draco heard her stomp up to Professor Snape's desk and growl like the stray cat he saw once in Diagon Alley. She snarled, "If you ever disrespect Sylvester like you did in Professor Lupin's that day, I will personally break your legs and hang you from the Astronomy Tower by them." And with that she left, too furious to see Draco gaping like his godfather was in the room behind him.

Draco quickly head off to Transfiguration, trying to remember why the name Sylvester was so familiar. When it hit him, Draco felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. In the early summer, Draco's mum had to go to a funeral of the child of one of her old friends. The boy's name was Sylvester. Draco remembered listening to his mother talking about it, explaining to Father what happened. Apparently, Sylvester was attacked by a werewolf and couldn't take the shame. He killed himself, jumping from the top floor of the family mansion, snapping his neck. Draco forgot all about it; his mother didn't want him to know so the subject was never brought up again. He remembered another detail to the story, about a girl, Sylvester's little sister. She had tried to stop him from jumping, but the boy was in too much of a panicked frenzy. He pushed his sister roughly into the wall, cracking her skull and knocking her unconscious. Madame Pomfrey's questioning about Kim's old crack at the back of her skull haunted Draco's thoughts for the rest of the day.

* * *

Kim was able to calm herself down by the time she reached DADA and was happy to see Professor Lupin back in the classroom. She laughed at all the complaints and questions about the earthquake. She really needed to sort out her anger issues. Everyone except Hermione cheered when Professor Lupin declared they didn't have to do the essay. Kim shook her head at her and said, "Hermione! You need to learn civil disobedience! Take a zero and be proud!"

Hermione gave her a look that Kim returned. "So what were you protesting against in Arithmancy when you 'forgot' to do the assignment?" Kim had the decency to look embarrassed.

The rest of the lesson was used to be engaged in an epic battle with hinkypunks, where Kim tried to use Ron as a human shield until Harry and Hermione came to their rescue, and they all sat down to take notes. At the end of class, Professor Lupin stopped Harry and Kim. "I'd like a word." That was all he would say until the rest of the students left the room.

"I heard what happened at the match." He gave Kim the look that parents give their kids as if to say, what the Hell were you thinking? Professor Lupin averted his gaze back to Harry. "I'm sorry about your broom. Can it be fixed?"

Harry shook his head. "No. The tree torn it to shreds." Kim studied the look on the professor's face. She wore that expression, many times in her day. It was the look of I'm-guilty-but-I-don't-want-you-to-know-it.

Professor Lupin sighed. "That tree became a Hogwarts resident when I became a student here. Kids used to fool around and try to touch the trunk. One day, a student named Davey Gudgeon almost lost an eye. We weren't allowed near it anymore. I'm afraid the broomstick didn't stand a chance." The guilt on his face deepened. Kim looked at Harry, wondering if he could see it too. From the looks of things he remained oblivious.

To give him some credit, Harry had something that had been bothering him for a long time on his mind. Kim frowned. She must have been too caught up in her own little dramas to see it. "Why do those dementors have such an effect on me? Is it because…?"

Professor Lupin looked at him and said quickly, "You are not weak. You've just been through much more than others. Dementors are the most awful things on the planet. They are so horrible that even muggles can feel them draining all that is good. They can destroy someone, leaving them only with the bad and turning them into a shell of a person. What you have been through is enough to make anyone collapse. Don't be ashamed. Be proud of what you survived."

Harry let out a shaky breath, trying to get out what has been bothering him since the match. "They make me…I mean I can hear it…Voldemort killing my mum." Professor looked ready to have a heart attack. Harry turned to Kim. "Do you hear…someone?"

Kim clenched her hands into fists so hard that her knuckles cracked loudly. "It's not important." Harry thought it was just the opposite, but remained silent.

Recovered, Professor Lupin said, "Although I am not sure if the two of you are too young or not, Professor Dumbledore asked if I would teach the both of you the basics of the Patronus Charm. I'd rather have neither of you passing out or setting things on fire." That last bit was directed at Kim. "I fear that I am going to be falling ill very soon, unfortunately. We will start after the holidays."

As Harry and Kim walked off, Kim had a sudden change of heart. She told Harry, "My brother, Sylvester, died this summer. I didn't hear him dying, but it's been so long since I heard his voice…" Kim shook her head. "I don't know…I just miss him." Harry nodded in understanding. He wondered if it would be more painful if he had any memories of mum or dad. Sometimes he was so desperate to know them that he considered asking his teachers, but he didn't want those that could remember his parents to feel that pain. He felt such a void in his life without knowing them.

* * *

Severus stormed into Professor Dumbledore's office, hoping to get that Potter girl suspended for threatening a teacher. Upon entering, he saw that Lupin was talking with Albus, and by the frantic expression on the wolf's face, Severus knew that he was discussing Friday's lesson. Severus felt no remorse. The wolf tried to kill him and is now given the position that Severus had been asking for ever since he started working here.

Albus's eyes held nothing but disappointment in them, and Severus, for the moment, felt a small amount of regret; Lupin hadn't done anything to him this year, not yet anyway. But then he remembered his suspicions of Lupin when Black broke into the castle. Lupin could be aiding the man that gave the Dark Lord access to Lily, ultimately causing his love's death. Severus sneered, "If you do not approve of my lesson plans for a class so far behind, Lupin, you're going to need to be organized enough to leave me a lesson plan to teach them."

Lupin glared at him, trying to contain his anger. "You are trying to get students to discover my condition."

Severus replied, condescendingly, "Then why would I give the lesson to third years? Wouldn't I have better luck with seventh?"

"You wanted Harry or Kim to figure it out!" Severus suppressed a look of satisfaction as Lupin tried to keep his composure.

"Oh yes, I'm sure the two of them could put their pee sized brains together and _maybe_ figure out that you are a werewolf, but they would have to be in the room during the transformation. Then, I think it would be a fifty, fifty shot that they figured it out." Severus knew that it would be Granger to figure out the wolf's ailment. All Severus would have to do is wait for her to tell the wrong person.

Before Lupin could reply, Albus asked, "Severus, is there another reason that you are here?"

Severus could hardly contain his glee. He was finally going to get rid of that red headed little devil, at least for a little while that is. "Yes, Albus. Miss Potter was so kind as to threaten me bodily harm after class today."

Albus sighed and, for once, looked his age. "I suppose she mentioned someone named Sylvester?" Severus nodded. There was that name again. Severus wondered who on earth that could be. But all Albus would say is, "You will no longer mention werewolves in Miss Potter's presence." Severus stared while Lupin looked equally puzzled. "He was her brother, who died from the curse. I am afraid I can say no more. I fear, Severus, that if you use this secret against her like you used Remus's secret against him…that you might trigger a nervous breakdown. Now that you have what knowledge I can give you, I hope you can find it within yourself to leave the poor girl to grieve in peace."

Severus, who knew a thing or two about grief, gave Albus a small nod and left. He would leave her alone for now, but that wasn't going to stop him from doing a bit of digging into the girl's past.

* * *

Harry was about to slip into the crowd at Honeydukes, when he just realized that one of the messrs on the map that Fred and George just gave him had a familiar name. Moony. That was the name on the sketch book that Kim had given him on Halloween. Why would one of the Marauders be so fascinated with wolves, dogs, stags, and rats? Well, the wolf was obvious, considering his name, but Harry still had to think about the others. The map would defiantly have clues, probably ones that only Hermione could see. Harry was just wondering how he was going to find his friends when he collided into Ron and a jar of Cockroach Clusters.

Holding back his laughter, Harry explained to Ron and Hermione about the Marauder's Map and listened to them bicker about whether Harry should turn it in or not. Once they sat down in Three Broomsticks, Harry asked if they had seen his sister. Hermione shook her head as the each order butterbeers. "She said she was on a 'top secret Christmas Mission' and even ditched Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I picked up her present from you by the way, since you shouldn't be here." Harry smiled gratefully while Ron ranted that Kim was going to be attacked by a grim that she befriended. Harry was just about to tell Ron that sometimes a big black dog was just a big black dog when Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, and Fudge entered the pub and sat at a nearby table. Lucky for him, Hermione was able to levitate a tree to obscure them from view.

Kim was at her wits end. She found a present for everyone except Draco. She even found some catnip for Professor McGonagall. With a huff, she asked, "Snowball? What do you get for a boy that you like?" Her companion growled. "You're not helping. I know he likes stuff to do with healing, but I don't know what he hasn't read so I can't get him a book…" Kim walked by each store, squinting at the window as if it would declare "the perfect gift is right here!" Once passing the bookstore for the third time, Kim grinned evilly. There was a sign in the window advertising the store's new inventory of muggle books. She knew Draco was not too nice when it came to muggles, but a book about the basics of their medicine? That he wouldn't be able to resist. He should know a thing or two about muggle medicine if he ever wanted to pursue a career in healing. Muggle practices had saved her own life after all, and sometimes, even magic wasn't enough. Laughing manically, Kim resized a meat pie from her pocket for Snowball to devour while she made her purchase.

After rolling around in the snow with Kim, Sirius wondered how comical he looked with his teeth chattering. He was happy though. Sirius felt that he missed out on so much. Kim and Harry couldn't even talk during their last Christmas together. And now here he was, half frozen in the Hog's Head, lapping at some soup with Remus's goddaughter. Sirius wondered why she never mentioned Moony. They must know each other. It would be out of character for Remus not to keep in touch.

Sirius felt the hair on his back raise when he smelled Lucius's son enter the restaurant. James didn't want Kim to date until she graduated Hogwarts, earning himself a smack at the back of the head from Lily. Even then he wanted to approve any boy besides Harry that she even talked to. Sirius wondered what James would say to this Malfoy boy. Sirius certainly hated him, but that was because they almost kissed. He didn't know anything of the boy, and would feel like a hypocrite if he judged Malfoy by his family.

Kim narrowed her eyes. "You weren't following us, were you?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and sat down. "No, but I did see that little display out in the snow a few minutes ago. If only I had a camera…" Sirius barked angrily. That was a lot of fun, even if it was well below freezing outside.

Kim crossed her arms. "I thought you would have learned by now that I have no shame." Sirius wagged his tail. There was nothing to be ashamed of when you were having fun, especially when transfiguring a certain greasy git's pants into a skirt while he was wearing them.

Suddenly, Malfoy grew tense, "I've been looking for you ever since you ran off! Sirius Black is a deranged Death Eater. I don't think this dog would stand a chance against the Dark Lord's most faithful servant." Sirius sighed angrily. This boy thought he could defend her from a 'deranged Death Eater'. He remembered being young, but he never was that cocky and never thought he was that invincible…Okay, maybe he did.

Kim just shrugged. "Maybe if you told me why it was so important for me to stay away from Black, I would listen to you." Sirius wined while the Malfoy considered this. Damn that Narcissa! This was one story that Sirius definitely couldn't bear to here. So he did what the family dog at James's parents did. It always distracted James whenever he was about to prank Sirius. Lucky for him, Sirius spoke dog.

And so, throwing away what little dignity he had left, Sirius trotted over to Malfoy, just as the boy opened his mouth to speak, and lifted his leg. At first the boy tensed up, as if not sure what was causing the dampness on his pant leg. Then as it dawned on him, the boy sprang up from his seat blasting cleaning charms all over himself. Sirius looked over at Kim, instead of the fury he was dreading or the amusement he was hoping for, he saw _that_ look. The same look of suspicion that Lily gave James seventh year when he canceled a date _every_ full moon. The look that said, _I'm on to you, mister_. She seemed to notice Sirius freeze up because she quickly started laughing and saying, "Don't worry Draco! I'm sure that it won't stain after the thousand charms you just cast. It's just hard to train Snowball when I have nowhere to keep him." Great. Now she knew that Snowball was pretty smart for a dog. Sirius hoped that no more clues came her way.

* * *

Kim was sad to see Harry still looking as devastated as she thought he would be after Hermione told her what they overheard in Three Broomsticks. She herself couldn't muster up the amount of grief that Harry must be feeling. Sure, she was pissed, wondering what life would have been like if they would have survived, but she didn't feel particularly attached to Lily and James Potter, just the idea of them. Kim just always grew up thinking that her adoptive parents were her real parents. Even though they were horrible at the best of times and part of her actually hated them, Kim would always see them as _her_ parents. Kim interrupted the argument Harry was having with Ron and Hermione. "Do you really think you would have it in you? To kill him, I mean. I'm assuming those are your intentions. What else would you contemplate looking for him for?"

Harry shook slightly with anger. "He's the reason Mum and Dad are dead."

Kim's eyes darkened. "You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you do, no matter what the bastard did. For once, Ron is right. Someone like that isn't worth the loss of a piece of you. Killing someone changes you, for the worse in my opinion. I'm not saying you should be okay with what he did. What I'm saying is, don't let yourself be taken over by your hatred of him. It will make you lose control and do something truly terrible."

Harry walked over to the window to stare out it. He didn't look any less enraged and proved that he wasn't when he picked up a lamp on a nearby table and smashed it on the ground.

After Hermione repaired the lamp with her wand and after a few minutes of minutes of awkward silence, Ron quietly said, "Don't you want to show Kim what Fred and George gave you, Harry?"

Harry glared at Ron, but still pulled out a piece of parchment out of his hooded sweatshirt. He mumbled, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_." He gave a small smile when Kim gawked at the name of the messrs. "It's a map of the castle. It shows you secret passage ways and where people are at the time."

Kim gasped, "That name."

Harry nodded. "What I don't get are the animals, though. Well, I do kind of get the wolf part. Wolves howl at the moon. I'm having trouble with the others though."

Hermione asked, "What were the other animals again?" She inspected the names on map as she said this.

Harry looked at Hermione with anticipation, hoping she'd understand. "A dog, a stag, and a rat. Hold on." Harry raced up to his dormitory to get the book, all of his previous anger forgotten at the moment. When he plopped the sketch book on the table in front of Hermione, she already had an answer for him.

"Clearly, Prongs is for the prongs of a stag, Padfoot is for the pads of a dog's foot, and Wormtail is for the appearance of a rat's tale." Before anyone could praise her for her cleverness, Hermione grabbed the sketch book, flipping through the pages. Stopping on the picture of the wolf, Hermione gasped. "Did any of you do Snape's essay?" Everyone shook their heads in the negative. "Well, these proportions aren't consistent with a regular wolf, and by how well the others are drawn, I'd say this is accurate. This isn't any old wolf. This is a werewolf." Kim flinched.

Harry brought his brows together. "So you're saying that Moony is a werewolf."

Hermione paused for a second, considering this as a possibility. Then she nodded enthusiastically. "I myself was wondering how an artist could get so close to a werewolf, but I think that sounds right."

Ron had to object. "But why would the others relate to these other animals. I mean, no offense to Scabbers, but who wants to be like a rat? Also how could those animals get along with a werewolf so well? Werewolves do go after humans, but they'd settle for these animals if they were desperate enough." Kim looked at Ron, shocked that he could put what he knew together and figure that out. She supposed that she should give him more credit in the brains department.

But, as any perfect partner in mystery solving would, Hermione answered Ron. "If they were somehow a member of the werewolve's pack, it wouldn't harm them. Werewolves have been known to add regular wolves to their pack, but I've never heard of them added animals besides wolves. The dog wouldn't be too much of a stretch, but…Maybe the other Marauders' were able to bewitch them to be intelligent enough to befriend the werewolf during a transformation. It would make sense. If the werewolf was a close friend to them they would want him to be happy after painfully morphing like that…" Hermione shuddered at the thought of having all her bones broken like that to become a monster.

Kim shook slightly. Remembering the lessons her uncle started three years ago.

_Uncle Alexander never cared for hunting much himself, not like his brother Russell did anyway. But one thing he did agree on was that those beasts needed to be exterminated. But something like that took time. Therefore, Alexander took it upon himself to teach Russell's children all he could so that they could aid the effort of extermination. Today was the day that he would teach them, what he hoped, would prevent them from accidently being turned. Alexander stood up from his desk and strode over to his brother's children with a joyful smile. Kimberly returned the smile, as eager to please as always. He was lucky that these children were so starved for attention. That made them easier to manipulate, especially Kimberly, who never knew a time when Mary could be a more willing mother._

"_Today, my children, I will ensure that you will never be turned by the creatures that have terrorized the wizarding world for centuries." He paused for effect, happy to see that this even caught Sylvester's attention. The boy hadn't been so willing to obey lately. "Today, I shall begin to teach each of you how to become Animagi."_

_After a moment of silence, Sylvester jumped up, causing his chair to fall to the floor behind him. His dark eyes flashed with anger, "Are you crazy! We're eleven and Kim's only ten. That kind of magic is way too advanced. Maybe not for Calvin because he's fourteen, but for us? Our magic hasn't matured enough yet. It would be iffy even at the age of twelve! This kind of a push could cause the magic to go haywire in our bodies. Especially for Kim. It could drive her insane!" Sylvester ran his hands through his dark blonde hair, wondering if Uncle had read any of the Anatomy books in the library. Sylvester himself wanted to become a metamorphagus but found out that was impossible after weeks of reading. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not risking it." That earned him a glare from Calvin. That little shit. He should have realized by now that he was nothing to father but an heir and nothing to mother but a reminder of the family she wanted but wasn't prepared for. Instead he was the family tattle tale and suck up._

_Nobody moved. "I'm outta here," he mumbled. And with that he stormed off._

_Sylvia smiled, crossed her legs, and put her arms around the edge of the sofa that the three of them were sitting on. "He'll regret it," she declared in a sing song voice. "Now, I don't know about the two of you, but I'm ready to get started."_

_Alexander saw a small hesitation in Calvin. He always saw it, but no one else ever did. The boy had a secret desire to be closer to his younger brother, to all his siblings, and Alexander was unsure how to stamp it out. However, all Calvin ever needed was a small amount of prodding. Alexander put a hand on the boys shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. Calvin beamed, lapping up the attention._

_Kim squealed. "Yay! We're going to be animals! I can't wait!" Alexander laughed, happy to see that no one sided with Sylvester. He'd have to deal with that boy one day._

Kim took a deep breath. "They weren't bewitching animals. They wanted to be close to their friend when he needed them most, and what better way than actually be there themselves. But of course they wouldn't go in there human forms. They were Animagi."

Hermione shook her head. "These types of animals weren't on the registration list when I looked it up when we were learning about Animagi."

Kim looked confused. You had to register to be an Animagus? Uncle had left that out.

Harry shook his head. "Yeah, but maybe it's like muggle driver's licenses. Not all people have them, but still drive, illegally." Hermione nodded while Ron wondered what a driver's license was.

Kim was torn. Should she tell them about Snowball? It was clear now that Snowball was Padfoot and a grown man. She wondered if that should creep her out, but Kim never saw him as a man and just couldn't picture it. Now that she knew for sure that Snowball understood everything she said to him, Kim wondered why he stopped Draco from telling her why Black was after them. The story obviously devastated Harry so Snowball must have thought it would overwhelm her too. He must be a good guy though if he knew the story and didn't try to use it to get her to go after Black. Kim decided to keep quiet for now and then have the four of them confront Snowball next Hogsmeade trip or whenever they saw him again. If not, everyone would want to go looking for Snowball and that wouldn't be a good idea right now. With their luck they would run into Black.

Harry pursed his lips and said, "_Mischief Managed._" The unopened map went blank. "I think its best that we head off to breakfast. Maybe Fred and George know more and will tell us when they get back. Anyway, Hagrid said we could come over, and he would show us some unicorns that come out during Christmas since hardly anyone's around."

Kim hopped up, excited. "We should skip breakfast! I had a snack an hour ago, and Ron's been eating candy all morning!"

Harry shook his head and chuckled while Ron scowled. "I think Ron would have a fit if you made him skip a meal."

Kim pouted and muttered, "Fine." It was probably for the best. Madame Pomfrey would be up her butt anyway if she found out that Kim missed a meal. Unicorns were just, well awesome to say the least.

When they finally got to the Great Hall, Ron decided that he was going to eat the biggest breakfast he ever had, just to anger Kim. Ron rolled his eyes, girls and unicorns. It wasn't until he saw Hermione look longingly out the window that Ron inhaled his eggs, sausage, bacon, ham, fried tomatoes, and toast at his normal speedy pace.

Kim was practically sprinting over to Hagrid's when Ron finally finish his morning feast. She threatened to punch the bloated boy in the stomach if he didn't hurry up. Ron obliged, not wanting to vomit, and slightly picked up his sluggish pace. He was glad, though, when he saw Hermione's eyes light up at the sight of the beautiful creatures. Ron blushed slightly. He didn't understand his feelings for Hermione. One minute he wanted her to take up permanent residence in the library, and the next his mind was drifting off to fantasies about holding her hand and carrying her books on their way to classes.

Kim and Hermione fed the unicorns apples while Hagrid boasted that he was going to have them in his OWLs class lesson. Ron and Harry, wanting to do something more manly than feed unicorns, opted to throw dead ferrets across the other side of the field and watch Buckbeak chase after them.

* * *

Wormtail was horrified by what he heard from Ron's pocket. At first he figured that they'd never figure out the truth, but now they were so close. Wormtail squeaked with despair as he hid in Ron's sock drawer from that horrid cat. It seemed that everyone was out to get him now: Sirius, the cat, and now those brats had it in for him too. Or at least they would when they found out the truth.

Peter hoped that at least James could forgive him. James would understand that all Peter wanted to be was as powerful as the other Marauders. People who were powerful never worried about dying and somehow were able to obtain everything they ever wanted. Sirius never understood that. He could have gained so much power from the Dark Lord, but all he ever wanted was to protect his friends. Peter never felt like Sirius's friend. Sirius always poked fun at him and even went so far as to prank him from time to time. A small part of Wormtail, a part that he thought was dead long ago, whispered, _but he did save your life when you were first learning how to become an animagus_. Peter had accidently slipped back into his human from during that first full moon, and Sirius kept Moony at bay. Peter shook his head. _Sirius only did that so he wouldn't get caught being an unregistered animagus._

With a squeak, Wormtail jumped out of the drawer and began sniffing through Ron's things. He held back tears. James definitely wouldn't forgive him for this, but those kids would have remained in the dark if it wasn't for Kim. She was the missing piece to the puzzle that would reveal the past. He couldn't risk them finding out anymore. For some reason Kim knew a lot about animagi and with her background, who's to say that she doesn't know about Moony's condition? If that was the case soon they would figure out that Moony was Moony and had four best friends during his Hogwarts days.

Wormtail squeaked with delight when he found what he was looking for. Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect moment, and everything would be back to normal again. He tucked the dragon scale hilted knife that Charlie had given Ron last Christmas under Ron's drawer. Wormtail hopped back into the sock drawer and began to doze off. Soon, Kimberly would be silenced.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Next up Christmas at Hogwarts! If anyone could tell me how to improve my summary, I would be forever grateful. That "escaped prisoner** **seems to want to avenge the fall of his master" bit was just a filler. And I spelled avenge wrong… Please R&R!**


	6. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 6

Kim woke up Christmas morning to Ron's bellowing about present time. She smiled, reminded of Sylvia, but still tried to bury herself deeper into the covers. Hermione thumped her with a pillow. "He'll only get louder if you don't come down, trust me."

Kim looked at her watch on her bedside table. 5:14. "Ugh! What the Hell?" Hermione tried not to laugh as she pulled up her hair in a ponytail. Usually the boys opened presents in their own dorm, but Ron figured Harry never enjoyed opening presents with his family so the two of them planned to have everyone open them together. Hermione blushed slightly. Ron could be so insensitive and rude most of the time, but once in a while, he would surprise her and do something sweet.

By the time the two of them bounded down the stairs, Ron was right at the bottom step tapping his foot while Harry was dozing on the couch. Hermione sat in her usual seat while Kim sat next to Harry, the grumpy look on her face reminding Hermione of Crookshanks after he was woken up from a nap. Ron whistled loudly, causing the sleepy twins to jump. "It's present time!"

Soon everyone started tearing through their presents. Ron was shocked to see the Chudley Cannons helmet that Kim got him. She just glared at him, still mad about the hour of the present opening. "What? I figured you need to protect what little brains you have left."

Ron gaped like a fish. "But it's _signed _by their keeper. How did you manage that? You don't even follow Quidditch!"

"Oh, my sister does. And she sure gets around, if you know what I mean."

Harry gave Kim a confused look. "Isn't she only a year older than?"

Kim nodded. "But she thinks she's older."

Kim just opened her gift from Hermione. It was a book titled _A History of the Founding Four_. Kim gave Hermione two thumbs up, still pouting a little. She got Hermione _The History of Magical Books_, which she figured suited Hermione quite well. When she opened her gift from Harry, Kim wondered if she had ever been so happy to have mittens and a winter hat. They were both colored to look like strawberries. The mittens were red with yellow seeds and frayed green at the edges for the leaves, and the hat had the same design, but the leaves sewn were at the top of her head, and there were more frays at the very top for the stem. She vowed to wear them whenever possible for the rest of her life. Ron had given her an assortment of strawberry candies, and Kim supposed, correctly, that Ron and Harry planned her presents out together.

Harry noticed that with himself and Ron, Kim stuck to a Quidditch theme like they stuck to a strawberry theme. She got Harry several pictures, posters, and magazine clippings of an American team called the Parading Patriots. From the looks of things, they were a very flashy team: their uniforms were white with blue and red stars and in the pictures they practiced deadly moves. Ron looked at the photos. "We have to try these at the Burrow this summer!" Harry laughed and nodded while Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Hermione, of course, got the boys books, and they, of course, got her books. Harry got _Defensive Spells for ALL Situations_, and Ron received _The History of the Chudley Cannons_. Hermione was given _How_ _Muggles are seen in Wizard's Eyes throughout Time_ from Harry and _The History of Wizarding Sweets_ from Ron. Ron's ears turned red when she laughed at the title.

Harry and Ron kept up their tradition of swapping chocolate frog cards and sweets. Harry managed to order muggle candy when he was at Hogsmeade. Ron was fascinated, to say the least.

After everyone finished opening presents from each other, they started opening their other presents. When Kim opened the traditional Weasley sweater, she looked in awe at the scarlet sweater with the golden K. Ron thought she was crazy, but nobody ever _made_ anything for her. They just bought, which was fine and dandy, but this was so cool. Kim didn't know anybody who could knit. Draco got her a strawberry necklace. Kim laughed at the silliness of the card. It said, _For Someone Sweet_. She'd never let him forget this one.

After everyone opened their presents, and Kim opened a box from the Weasley twins that exploded into confetti that stuck to her face, all that was left was a long thin box addressed to Harry and what appeared to be a huge bakery box for Kim. Harry hesitated to open a present when he didn't know who it was from, but Kim just tore hers open, bracing herself for more confetti. Instead of another prank, the box was full of powdery round cookies. Kim looked at them, confused, until Hermione told her. "Their called snowball cookies. Because of their shape, of course, but I don't think you should eat them—"

"Snowballs, you say?" Hermione nodded, causing Kim to pick one up and peg it as hard as she could at Ron. He flinched and prepared to protest at the injustice of wasting food but instead picked up the cookie and ate it.

Kim slapped Harry on the arm. He gave her a disapproving look, assuming that she was still cranky. She exclaimed, "Open yours! Ron tested mine so it doesn't APPEAR to be poisoned!" Ron paled, looking at the powder still on his fingers in horror.

Harry shrugged, wondering what kind of sweet could be so long and thin. Slowly, Harry opened the box. Before he could completely open the package, Ron whispered in awe what Harry could barely register in his mind, "_A Firebolt._"

Hermione let out a shaky breath and cast Ron a look up and down as if at any moment he would start foaming at the mouth because of poison. "You both have to report this to Professor McGonagall! These could be from Sirius Black!"

Kim shook her head. "My dear, dear, Hermione. Sure Sirius Black could steal a broomstick, but how would he steal a box of cookies that were already wrapped up? They don't leave them in the bakery over night! Baked goods go stale! So the bakers send them to homeless shelters if they are not sold." She nodded as if this were obvious while Harry and Ron obsessed over the broom, looking at it from different angles.

Hermione glared at Kim, furious at such a ridiculous "hole" in her warning. "Then tell me, Kim. Who would possibly send these?"

Hermione expected many answers from Kim: my parents, relatives, and maybe even this as an apology from the ministry. What she was not expecting was Kim to happily say, "My dog."

That answer even tore Harry and Ron away from the Firebolt. "Uh, Kim, as much as I don't want this to be from Black, I don't think your dog could just walk into any store and buy these gifts."

Ron was about to call Kim "bonkers", and Kim herself was about to state her _Snowball is Padfoot _theory when Scabbers stuck his head out of Ron's pocket and let out a alarmed squeak. He leapt out of the pocket and began sprinting faster than Ron had ever witnessed to the boys dormitory. Unfortunately for Scabbers, Crookshanks was faster and chased Scabbers, while Ron was chasing him and cursing. Crookshanks managed to corner Scabbers when a snowball cookie hit him in the head. The cat turned around to see Kim, with another cookie in her hand. "I may like you, cat, but Scabbers is a member of our family too." Crookshanks scowled at Kim as if to say, _you've got to be kidding me_. By the time he turned back to his prey, Scabbers had hidden under the drawer with the lamp that Harry had smashed yesterday.

Ron rushed over, muttering, "_Lumos_." After a proper inspection, Ron stated, "Poor guy. He passed out under there because of fear! I better let him rest under there." He turned to Hermione, eyes cold and watering slightly. "Could you at the least have the decency to let Scabbers have a peaceful, relaxing Christmas? For all we know…For all we know this could be his last with us."

Hermione, for the first time, looked guilty about Crookshanks's attacks. For some reason, the pain in Ron's eyes when he said that this could be Scabbers's last Christmas with them left a dull ache in her heart. With a sigh, Hermione said, "Okay. I'll keep him in my dorm, I promise. I'll put strong locking charms on and put a bunch of catnip on my bed, so he doesn't try to escape. Let's just go to lunch. We've been up here for hours." Ron, who was preparing for a fight, looked taken aback, but still nodded and quietly, with everyone else, got ready to go down stairs.

* * *

Ginny was heading back upstairs to change out of wet pajamas. Kim sent Fred and George a "gift" that exploded, drenching everyone in the room with a liquid that in her opinion smelled like stale Christmas fruit cake. Ginny wondered when they were going to stop pranking each other and then thought to herself, _Well, Fred and George do graduate in two years_.

When she stopped to try to brush the stench out of her hair, something caught her eye. On her bedside table was a pot filled with beautiful blue poinsettias. Ginny rushed over, excited; blue was her favorite color after all. Finally finding the card that came with it, Ginny felt her heart melt at one of the most unromantic cards she had ever read.

_Ron told me your favourite colour was blue, and Neville mentioned that the two of you talk about Herbology once and a while. _

_Happy Christmas, Harry_

Ginny giggled. The card was Harry's awkward attempt to be sweet, but it gave Ginny a spectacular hope. He was asking about her.

* * *

By the time the four Gryffindors reached the Great Hall for lunch, Ron and Hermione weren't talking. Harry felt uneasy while Kim remain oblivious, too caught up in her own attempt to wear everything that was given to her this Christmas. The not talking wasn't the usual not talking for Ron and Hermione. This time they weren't mad at each other, they both were just plain sad. Ron was worried about Scabbers, and Hermione felt guilty that she didn't worry about Scabbers until today when Ron was so worried about him all this time. Harry grimaced, wondering if when the two of them finally started dating if they would argue less often or even more.

Kim sat down at lunch thinking this was one of the oddest and best Christmases she ever had. Nobody was gossiping or showing off new babies or engagement rings. Everyone was just living in the moment, being themselves and not trying to show that they are somehow better than everyone else. Snape sulking as usual in a vulture hat and was given the opportunity to give Kim detention when she threw a snowball cookie at some bug eyed teacher that said Professor Lupin was going to die. Yup, all was right with the world. Kim wondered what she was going to do when she ran out of cookies to throw at people. She enjoyed attacking people, but she did try one, just to freak Hermione out. They had walnuts in them.

After feasting for hours, Kim, Ron, and Harry staggered back to the Common Room, too full and sleepy to walk at a normal pace. Half way there, Kim didn't feel so good so they had to stop at the bathroom where she got sick. Ron looked more confused than disgusted. "She didn't even eat half as much as us." Kim, too green to insult Ron like she wanted, just shoved a snowball down his shirt and patted lightly until it crushed. Harry laughed, if there was one thing that he learned from Uncle Vernon, it was to never question how much a woman eats, even if you think it wasn't a lot.

Because Ron spent ten minutes trying to shake all the crumbs and powder from his shirt, Professor McGonagall and Hermione beat them to the Common Room. Harry wondered why she was there, but then remembered that Hermione was so worried about those anonymous presents. Harry hoped his Firebolt wouldn't be taken away and that Ron and Kim wouldn't be stuck in the Hospital Wing because they ate the cookies. He found himself very irritated with Hermione. She wanted to make sure they were safe, but she could have at least talked to them about it first.

Kim watched Hermione hide behind a book as Professor McGonagall took Harry's broom away. She knew she should be mad at Hermione as Professor McGonagall made her empty her pockets of all the cookies, but her stomach hurt so badly. Kim did manage to feel a little spark though when she and Ron got sent to the Hospital Wing for overnight observation. She tried to protest, but all the Head of Gryffindor house had to say was, "Maybe if you looked healthy like Mr. Weasley, but clearly something is wrong with you, and I can't risk Mr. Weasley having a delayed reaction." Kim wanted to whine, but Professor McGonagall gave her a look that said _try it and see what happens_.

And so they were off to the Hospital Wing, Ron ranting all the way. Kim wasn't really listening though, feeling too sick. She did catch, "How could Sirius Black steal the greatest broom in the world? ...That meddling bookworm! …Ugh! …Quidditch cup!"

When they got to the Hospital Wing, Poppy watched Miss Potter fall asleep as soon as she hit the pillow, and Mr. Weasley sat on the bed next to hers, seething about something. Poppy knew what that something probably was. She tried not to laugh at his outrage. Boys and their broomsticks. Poppy was hoping to properly be able to exam Miss Potter now. She was authorized to perform any test she was capable of because of the seriousness of the situation. She didn't expect anything wrong though because Severus examined a cookie that was thrown at Sibyll and found nothing. Still, Poppy figured she could find out what was really wrong with Miss Potter. She was responsible for all of Hogwarts's health so, therefore, she needed to know why a student was sick.

Poppy had finally gotten a letter from the girl's mother, but it seemed rushed and was vaguer than Miss Potter's explanation. After concluding that both students were in fact not poisoned, Poppy lifted Miss Potter's shirt to reveal her abdomen, causing the girl to stir slightly in her sleep. Mr. Weasley looked with interest when he noticed a large dark pink scar right above her stomach. Poppy muttered a few incantations to get a good view of Miss Potter's internal organs and gasped at what she saw. Miss Potter only had half of her stomach.

* * *

Hermione looked nervously at Harry after Professor McGonagall took the Firebolt away. Harry wasn't screaming so she wondered how angry he really was. She knew that if Ron was here that smoke would be coming out of his ears by now, but with Harry, she didn't really know how to argue with him. Hermione knew she did the right thing because the boys would never have thought about turning the broom in, and Kim would have to be on death's door before she willingly went to the Hospital Wing. She didn't want to risk Harry or Kim brushing with death AGAIN. Hermione shuddered at the memories of Harry's jinxed broom first year and the most recent memory of him falling off not long ago. Even though she knew the answer, Hermione had to ask, "Are you mad at me?"

Harry spun around to look back at her, ready to yell. But instead he just ran his hand through his hair and said, "Have you ever been really angry at someone, when you know you shouldn't, but can't help it?" Hermione nodded. "I know you meant well, but…" Harry shook his head and looked at the ground.

Hermione bit her lip. "If someone was after me, and I was sent a…I don't know…bottle of lotion with no card or letter from whoever it was from would you let me use it?"

Harry clenched his fists. "That's different."

Hermione shot back, "How?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth before saying, "Just give me a couple days to get over it." Hermione nodded and gave him a small smile, glad that she was given the knowledge that their friendship wasn't completely over. Harry, suddenly feeling awkward, looked at the Common Room entrance before asking, "Do you think they really were poisoned?"

Hermione shook her head. "No because Ron isn't as bad as or worse than Kim. You know how she always feels sick if she eats more than a small meal in one sitting."

Harry nodded. "Well, I think I'll turn in early. Maybe read _Defensive Spells for ALL Situations_. Come on Scabbers." The rat ran from under the drawer, into Harry's hands, and sniffed to see who was around as Harry took him upstairs. Harry smiled. Scabbers sure could sleep.

* * *

Kim was still annoyed with Hermione for making her spend the night in the Hospital Wing, but not as furious as Ron. Ron was angrier than Harry, which was kind of weird in Kim's opinion. He was giving her the silent treatment for the Firebolt incident the whole holiday. Harry was still talking to Hermione, not much, but still awkwardly talking to her. Kim supposed Hermione would be completely forgiven once the broom was returned. She still talked to Hermione normally like she'd still talk to Sylvia when her sister would tattle. She knew if she didn't it would come back to bite her in the ass, like the time Sylvia decided that since they weren't friends anymore, she'd tell Father every bad thing that Kim had ever done. Sylvia then decided that they were even, and they were friends again. Kim considered herself lucky though. Madame Pomfrey asked questions for hours, and Kim refused to answer them. Eventually, Professor Dumbledore stopped by to get Madame Pomfrey off her back, and got the mediwitch to quit pestering since he assured her that Kim would be alright.

On the last day of break, Kim thumped Ron with a pillow. "Be nice to Hermione."

Ron, who was enjoying a game of wizard's chess, said, "No."

Kim rolled off the couch to get a better look at her red haired friend. "You have to! Or…Or I'll tell your mom!"

Ron smirked. "And I'll tell your mom that you're mean to Snape."

Kim's eyes widened. "Damn you! The broom will be back by the next match so stop being a poopy face!" When Ron just when back to his game with Harry, Kim screeched a battle cry and tackled Ron to the ground. "In the name of strawberry milk, call a truce!"

Ron, ears red because a girl was on top of him, blocked a strawberry mitten slap and yelled, "Why should I? It's the greatest broom in the world, and now it's going to be stripped!"

"What if Harry got hurt because of 'the greatest broom in the world?' Then you'd be crying and I'd be crying and Hermione'd be crying and everyone'd be crying!"

Ron held both Kim's arms up, but she refused to budge. He looked up to see Harry and Hermione, enjoying the spectacle and making no move to help him. "Alright! Alright! But on one condition! Hermione has to promise to do all she can to keep that cat away." Ron would never admit it, but he was angrier about Crookshanks than he was about the Firebolt.

Kim looked at Hermione, who nodded eagerly, and tumbled off Ron. With a deep breath, she said, "I love Christmas." Then, she climbed back on the couch and took a nap. After everyone went back to what they were doing, Scabbers cautiously climbed up next to her and joined her. Crookshanks growled. There was no way he was going to get that filthy rat for Padfoot today.

* * *

Harry was excited to learn the Patronus charm this week but was also nervously clinging to his old belief that Professor Lupin thought he was weak. He was worried that he would fail any attempt he made to cast the spell, and that the professor would give up on him. Ron sensed Harry's anxiety and said, "Don't worry mate. It may be an advanced charm, but it's still a defense charm. You'll do fine."

Kim looked up from the tower she was trying to build with her waffles and asked, "What about me?"

Ron pretended to look worried. "I don't know…You're pretty hopeless."

Kim pursed her lips and widened her eyes. "I'll have you know, Ron that…Um…"

Hermione buttered her toast and said in a bored voice, "Don't worry you'll be fine, and Ron likes picking on you like you like to pick on Fred and George."

Ron piled his plate with bacon and grumbled, "Thanks mum."

Hermione put the knife down and said, "Honestly Ronald…" And so the rest of breakfast was full of bickering with Kim egging Hermione on.

A few seats away, a much quieter few seats away, Ginny looked down at her eggs and told Harry in a voice barely above a whisper, "I really like those flowers you sent me. They're beautiful."

Harry blushed and tried to reply, but instead choked on the pancake that he didn't realize he still had in his mouth.

At eight on Thursday, Kim and Harry headed off to meet Professor Lupin. Kim had made up with Ron after he let her win a chess game, and Harry was so embarrassed to be around Ginny that he blushed at the sight of her, even if she was on the other side of the room.

When Harry asked what was in the trunk, Professor Lupin replied, "Another boggart. And before you flee, Kim, try putting these on." He handed her two bracelets that appeared to be made of iron, but of course, must have some complicated spells on them. "They are used by ministry officials that can't perform Occulmacy. It will keep the boggart from discovering your fear too. Fudge gave it to Professor Dumbledore. He seems to be worried that you will continue to scorch his prison guards."

Kim put them on with a determined look on her face, which made her look silly with her strawberry hat. Professor Lupin continued, trying to ignore the hat but his mouth still twitched into a small smile. "This is a very advanced charm, so don't be discouraged if you can't do it. Many much older than the two of you have trouble with it. In order to conjure it, you must think of a very happy memory."

Kim smiled with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Like the day I was born."

Harry frowned. "You can't possibly remember that."

"Yeah, but it was the best day ever!

Harry shook his head while Remus smiled, remembering James shouting on that July 31st, "This is the best day ever!" He woke up both babies and Lily. Sirius joked that James would be joining him in the dog house tonight!

"I'd try something more recent and take off the mittens." Remus wanted to ask them what memories they would chose, but again felt that he had no right.

Remus was about to tell them the incantation when Kim asked, "What happens if you do it while thinking of an unhappy memory?"

"It doesn't work." At her pout, he asked, "What were you expecting?"

"An Anti-Patronus that turns dementors into mutant dementors that will kill you or something. It would have been all dark and fearsome and cool!" She seemed very excited at the thought of the creation of such an awful creature. They both stared at her. "Well, Arithmancy was boring today so my mind wandered a bit…okay a lot."

Remus nodded, pretending that what she said made sense and said clearly, "The incantation is pronounced _Expecto patronum_. And remember to use a happy memory and not a bad one."

Harry went first, and when Kim saw what the result was she pointed her wand at Harry before she recited it herself, fogging up his glasses. Kim squealed with giggles until Harry used a strawberry mitten to whip of the fog. She narrowed her eyes, "Well played, grasshopper."

Professor Lupin walked over to the trunk. "Ready for the real thing?"

Kim nodded only because Harry said yes, but to be honest with herself, she had a bad feeling about this, like the feeling you get when the teacher hands out the test that you know you're going to fail, only ten times worse. The minute the dementor swooped out of the trunk, she forgot the incantation and her memory of Sylvester teaching her how to ride a bike. Instead, Kim dropped her wand and backed into the corner while Harry yelled the charm that she could barely hear or understand. She grabbed a candle to defend herself, but the flame had gone out, and she was already halfway into the memory that will haunt her for the rest of her life. As she completely lost consciousness, Kim wondered why she could see this memory instead of just hearing it.

_Kim and Sylvester were on the fourth floor sitting room, where as usual on a school night, he was helping her with her DADA homework. Kim wondered if he had a fever because his face was red, and he looked like he had trouble breathing. Her heart sank into her stomach when she realized it was the day before his first full moon since that fateful hunting trip. She was about to suggest that he go to bed, that she would be just fine on her own for one night, when Sylvester suddenly yelled violently and flipped over the table._

_With a yelp, Kim crawled to the corner of the room, wondering why Sylvester was suddenly in such a rage. He started mumbling to himself very quickly, and Kim only caught a few words. "So tired…I'm finished…Can't take it anymore."_

_She rushed over to him, thinking he was just worried about tomorrow and tried to hug him. Instead of embracing her, Sylvester savagely shoved her into the wall. She heard a sickening crack before she pasted out. When she woke up he was gone. Forever._

When Kim woke up for real, Harry and Professor Lupin were staring at her, the boggart back in its trunk. Harry, who had passed out as well, was surprised and worried to see Kim's eyes darting back and forth in the room, as if she didn't know where she was. She was breathing so fast that he could hear panicky gasps in between each breath. Professor Lupin reached out to touch her shoulder, but she screamed, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He backed away as she breathed even faster, clutching her chest and crying. Kim sat like this for twenty minutes while they watched in horror, unsure what to do. When she finally calmed down, she looked at them with dull, unfeeling eyes and said, "I'm done for today." Then she got up and quickly left.

After Kim shut the door behind her, Professor Lupin gasped, "I don't think we should continue."

Harry, who had been staring at the ground, snapped his head up quickly. "NO! What if one tries to get her, but a teacher isn't around? Then she'll be worse off, especially if it was a real dementor!"

Professor Lupin sat down shakily in a nearby chair. "You know, you remind me so much of Lily and James sometimes that it scares me."

Harry forgot to breathe for a second. "You knew my parents?"

Professor Lupin tensed, as if realizing what he just said. Reluctantly, he admitted, "We were friends at Hogwarts. They always wanted to protect people, even though Lily had to remind James to be nice once and a while." _Or all the time._

Remus did not get bombarded with questions like he expected. Instead he got something much worse. Harry's expression darkened. "You must have known Black as well then."

Remus stood up quickly from his chair, flinching when it clattered to the ground. "Why would you think that?"

Harry's breath hitched, expecting punishment. He quickly lied, "I recognized him from my parents wedding photo. He looks completely different now, but I could tell it was him."

Remus relaxed slightly, mentally kicking himself for giving Hagrid that particular picture. He remembered to keep himself out, but not Sirius—no Black. "I thought I knew him, but…He fooled us all…Maybe you should go check on Kim." Changing the subject, Remus pointed to the door. Harry nodded and set off to find his sister. Little did he know that he wouldn't be the one to find her tonight.

* * *

Peter was sniffing his way to the kitchens when the opportunity arrived. He caught the girl's scent and was glad that he transformed the other night while the boys were sleeping to put the knife in his pocket. It had felt strange being a human again, almost abnormal, but tonight he was going to do it again, if only for a short moment. Then Peter could go back to living his peaceful life.

All Kim really wanted to do was sleep, but she knew that as soon as she slipped into bed she wouldn't want to get out for a long time. So instead, she just wandered around the castle, looking at all the portraits that lined the walls, not really seeing them. The halls were empty, too late for anyone to really want to bother for a stroll and too early for prefects to look for anyone sneaking out past curfew. Therefore, the halls were so quiet that the scurrying and excitedly squeaking of Scabbers were loud and clear. Kim turned around with a small smile on her face. Scabbers must be looking for something to eat, and since it was getting dark, Kim decided she should take him to the kitchens. The poor guy was so old that Kim thought he should just spend the rest of his life resting.

Scabbers stopped in front of her and to her horror, started to grow larger and larger until he was a full grown man. She gaped frozen in shock until he pulled out a sharp, glittering knife. The man smiled evilly and took a step closer. Kim kicked him in the shin and started running blindly around the castle. A few minutes later, Kim heard a familiar squeak bounding after her as she started heading down the stairs. She felt the energy quickly draining out of her and cursed. She had momentarily forgotten about the encounter with that dementor, but her body hadn't. With a cry of despair, Kim missed a stair and fell down the rest of the way. She wanted to cry; she was so close to Madame Pomfrey too.

Peter returned to his human form, breathless. He hadn't run this much since that day in the sewer, but the girl seemed to have twister her ankle. He could slow down now. Peter pulled the girl's head up by her hair, ignoring her whimpers, and put the knife to her throat. She started jerking around to try to escape when she felt the cold metal against her skin so he quickly slashed her throat. Peter looked down at her in disappointment, as she started try to scream, but could only make gurgling noises. The wound wasn't as deep as he wanted, but the prefects weren't out yet, and if she was left alone long enough the deed would be done. Peter transformed back into Wormtail and set off to find Ron. He raced away so fast that he didn't hear the howl of shock and sorrow a few moments later.

Sirius had yet again snuck into the castle. He had heard Kim telling a round faced boy the password today while they were heading off to Herbology. She wrote it on his hand, and Sirius remembered that Lily used to do that for Alice. He was hoping to break into the boys' dormitory and kill the rat while everyone was sleeping. If he was caught, then Kim probably wouldn't mind Snowball hiding under her bed while everyone searched for the "dangerous" convict.

When he opened the door to the castle, Sirius was delighted to find that Peter's scent was close by. He wouldn't have to break into Gryffindor Tower and possibly traumatize Harry. Sirius smelled something else to, something familiar, but he was too excited to stop to check it out. As Sirius raced to the stairs, he stepped in something wet, something warm. He was about to keep running when he recognized what he was smelling. Kim's scent and blood. Sirius looked down and howled in shock and grief. Before he could continue to search for the piece of shit of a rat that killed her and take out his rage on him, a slippery hand grabbed his furry arm. Sirius gaped, a funny sight, considering he was still Padfoot. He looked around, begging for help when he realized that he was a few feet away from the Hospital Wing. For the first time since a few days before Christmas, Sirius changed back into his human form. He scooped Kim up and headed straight for the doors.

Poppy decided to extinguish the lamps early tonight after a long, hard day. She loved her job, but there was only so much of children managing to magically stick themselves together that she could take. Before she could put out the first lamp, she heard a howl and for a moment, remembered her worries about Remus twenty years ago. Poppy paused, wondering if she should go out there. As she made her way towards the door somebody started pounding, no kicking the door furiously. Poppy opened the door and came face to face with Sirius Black.

Poppy drew out her wand, ready to fire every curse she ever learned at the man when she saw what was in his arms. Trying desperately to breathe and to grab her neck, Miss Potter was staring at her with wide, fearful eyes. She and Black were both covered in blood. Black croaked, "Please. Just-just save her."

With shaking hands, Poppy pointed to the nearest bed. Black put her on the bed and slowly started backing away. When he reached the door he gave Miss Potter one last worried look and ran off. Poppy quickly got to work. Once Miss Potter was stabilized, she would send a distress call. Right now, she didn't have time. As her own heart rate slowed again, Poppy realized what she had just seen. Black had just slit Miss Potter's throat and then brought her to the Hospital Wing. But why? Poppy sealed the gaping wound as best she could and applied a balm to prevent further bleeding. Why would Black try to kill her, only to take her to the one place that could save her? It just didn't make sense. She poured some blood replenishing potion down Miss Potter's throat as the girl lost consciousness. Fudge had told the staff that Black would try to lure Harry into finding him, but Poppy thought that this was too much of a farfetched attempt. Poppy shook her head. No. There was more to this story. Black was trying to save her; Poppy was certain of it. She hoped that people would believe her. Albus definitely would, but the ministry? It was very doubtful. Hopefully, Miss Potter would be able to talk soon, but Poppy knew she was in for a long recovery.

Poppy rushed to her office to fire call Albus. They were in for a long night.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! The reason I didn't have Harry and Ron go nuts with the Firebolt is because I thought that it was more than the Firebolt that they were angry about. I think Harry was just starting to get tired of people controlling him, and Ron was already ticked off at Hermione about Scabbers. On a lighter note, I also wrote a one-shot about Sirius getting Harry and Kim's presents, if you want to check that out its called "Christmas Shopping and Freedom". Please R&R!**


	7. So I'm just sorta visting death?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 7

Kim blinked and looked at her surrounds. "Where are we?"

Sylvester smiled. "From the looks of things the front porch of Aunt Cecily's beach house. But, honestly we could be anywhere, everywhere."

Kim gave him a dirty look. "Since I'm dead am I going to be all philosophical and mysterious too?"

He threw back his head and laughed. It was a sound so familiar that Kim was ashamed that she almost forgot it. "You're not dead. You were just _supposed _to die tonight, but hey, shit happens, right?"

Kim looked at the sun setting into the ocean. "So I'm just sorta visiting death?"

With pursed his lips, Sylvester thought for a minute. "That's not how I would put it, but I suppose so. You're kind of touch and go right now. It all deepens on how your brain reacts to the amount of time you lost oxygen. But I think you'll be fine. Everyone in the living world right now is not so sure about that right now. You'll have some fuzzy memories, but Sirius was supposed to step on a thorn on the way to you. His paw just missed it. If not he would have taken longer, and well…" He gestured to the "heaven" around him.

She gripped the wooden banister leading to the beach tightly before walking into the sand, her brother following. It was warm but not its usual scalding hot. "What's it like to be dead?"

Sylvester plopped down on the sand and said, "It's very quiet…and peaceful…Although I will admit that I got into fist fight a guy with messy black hair to get here. I lost, unfortunately, but a red haired woman told me to go. She was very pretty and one of the kindest women I have ever met." He looked up at her.

The white dress that wasn't what she was wearing in the living world blew in the wind. "Sirius is innocent, isn't he?" He nodded. "But I'm going to have a hard time getting anyone to believe me?"

"Perhaps. I'd keep quiet for now. That rat might flee if you start talking about Sirius's innocence, especially to Harry or Hermione, who will of course tell Ron. Let the mystery unravel a little more. Identify the other the Marauders. Talk to Sirius next time you see Padfoot privately, which might be a while considering your current condition. However, I'm afraid there is only so much I'm allowed to tell you. I will leave you with one clue though, hunt through old yearbooks of Sirius's school years. Again when you are able. Knowing you, you'll try before you're able."

The sun had completely set now, and it was getting dark outside. Sylvester smiled and waved goodbye. Kim, tears falling down her face, returned the wave with one of her biggest smiles. By the time she wiped the tears from her eyes, she had opened them in the world of the living and was looking at many haggard faces in the Hospital Wing.

* * *

_A few hours earlier…_

Draco was just about to head off to breakfast when Pansy stopped him in the common room. Nervously wondering what this was about, Draco sat down on a black leather sofa and leaned against a dark green pillow. "So how long is this going to go on?" She looked at him expectantly as if Draco had any idea what she was talking about. Well, he admits that he did did have an idea, but he was not in the mood to argue without his morning pumpkin juice. Pansy threw up her hands in frustration. "I don't give a damn who you go out with because it led me to Blaise, but I will not pretend to be your girlfriend so your mummy and daddy don't pester you about your new love interest."

Draco flinched. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want to spend my Christmas being lectured about the purity of our family."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "If she finds out that you are that ashamed of her, she'll dump you. If she has any self-worth that is." Draco looked at the ground. He honestly wasn't sure what she would do. One thing he knew for sure is that he would really hurt her feelings, and usually, Kim covered up her hurt feelings with anger. Draco fiddled nervously with his hands; he had a feeling that he was in grave danger.

Before he could reply, Professor Snape burst into the common room. "There you are. I've been looking for you in the Great Hall."

"Why?" If mother decided that she was going to stop by while doing business in Scotland again, he was toast.

Professor Snape glared at Pansy until she hastily walked away. The rest of the common room was empty, and Draco repressed the impulse to run away. Had Professor Snape found out that it was him that was helping Greg and Vince cheat their way into passing each year? Draco wondered what the punishment for that would be.

Instead of the speech about the importance of education that he expected, Professor Snape shocked him by sitting down next to him. Draco gulped. This must be serious. "Sirius Black attacked a student," His godfather began. Draco felt the color drain out of him. There'd only be one reason that Professor Snape would tell him personally and not let him hear the gossip with the rest of the school. "Or that is how it appears. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore seem to think otherwise."

Draco took a deep breath. That still didn't stop him from snapping, "What the Hell happened?"

Professor Snape continued to dance around the subject. Was this how the man acted when he was anxious? Draco had never seen his godfather nervous. He always seemed to know what he was doing. "Black seemed to have taken her to the Hospital Wing after trying to kill her. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore think that he was trying to save her from someone else while the ministry and most others believe that Black had temporarily confused her with Lily Potter, recalling a time when they were friends."

Draco stopped having a heart attack for a moment. That was the dumbest thing he had ever heard, but still, why would Black try to save her? He looked up at his godfather and could tell that he was thinking along the same lines. Draco clenched his fists. "Could you PLEASE tell me what the Hell happened to her?"

Looking him in the eye, Professor Snape bluntly stated, "He cut her throat. She hasn't woken up since Madame Pomfrey healed her. She lost a lot of blood and went for a short time without breathing."

Draco felt like he was going to be sick, but got up anyway and started to head for the exit when he stopped. "Will they let me in there?"

"Surprisingly, Miss Weasley demanded your presence. Something about already proving yourself…Potter looked at her for a moment, but nodded in agreement."

Draco bit the inside of his cheek before nodding and hurrying off.

* * *

As Kim looked around at everyone, who was looking at everything and everyone, but her, she wondered why they were so tired looking. It was dark when she pasted out, but it was still dark right now so not too much time could have passed. She opened her mouth to speak, but it hurt worse than the time Sylvia had been so kind as to give her strepped throat. So instead, Kim opted for her grumpy girlfriend powers and glared with all her might at Draco, who was sitting next to Ginny.

Draco was inspecting his shoe laces with he suddenly felt like someone was watching him and not in a nice way either. It was the way that Kim glared at him for doing something bad, like when he "accidently" spilled his toxic potion on Weasley's head. Draco looked up cautiously at Kim's bed, as if she were about to chug a water balloon at him again. And there she was, the pain was evident in her eyes, and she was as pale as a sheet, but there she was, staring him down less menacingly now she had his attention. She gestured weakly to the rest of the room. Draco blinked and croaked, "Oh yeah…erm." He fidgeted under the stares of everyone after he broke the silence. Weasley gave his sister a look that said_ nice going by inviting this nutter_. "She's awake." Stupid Weasel.

Kim tried to laugh at the speed that everyone snapped their heads in her direction, but that made her spit up blood, causing Madame Pomfrey to rush from the other side of the room over to her. "Why you weren't taken to St. Mungo's, I'll never know. I think the ministry should at least give Albus enough credit to think that he can safely transport a student. Drink this Miss Potter." Madame Pomfrey put a lukewarm, foul smelling potion to her mouth. Kim kicked violently at the terrible burning sensation of the liquid going down her throat, but within a few seconds the pain subsided. Maybe it had some pain reducers in it.

Fighting the urge to fidget, Kim met everyone's questioning stares. She felt panic taking over. Everything had been so calm in that other world, and she had felt so safe. Now the trauma of what happened was sinking in. Madame Pomfrey put a hand on her own shaking one. It was warm, but it didn't stop her from shivering. "Now, I need to ask. Was it Sirius Black that attacked you?" Kim shook her head frantically, wincing slightly at the movement. "Do you know who did?"

Kim hesitated, wanting to scream hysterically, _it was Scabbers_! But then no one would believe her, considering the fact that she couldn't remember what he looked like as a human or his transformation. All she remembered was running away from Scabbers, being afraid of Scabbers, and then someone cutting her throat. They would think that Black had bewitched her into insanity. Unsure about what to do, Kim looked at her hands, which had slow healing scrapes from her fall.

"If you want to take time to calm down, there are Aurors guarding the Hospital Wing and the entire castle." Kim stared at Professor Lupin with surprise. When she looked into eyes, she saw a gleam of hope.

Madame Pomfrey put a few stacks of parchment and an inked quill on a table beside her bed. As she turned her gaze towards the parchment, Kim saw Ron out of the corner of her eye. She froze, wondering if Scabbers was in his usual place of Ron's pocket. Before she could make a decision, the Hospital Wing doors opened magically.

Harry had always wondered what Sylvia and Calvin looked like. They had sent a letter hours ago saying that they were coming instead of their parents. Kim only mentioned them when making fun of them and never showed pictures. Now she was staring at them with apprehension and a bit of annoyance. Harry mentally scolded himself. He knew they weren't really related, but he still expected red hair and brown eyes. Calvin had brown eyes, but they were dark and didn't have the light in them that Kim usually had. He had dark brown hair to match and wore the expression of someone who wanted no one to know what he was thinking. Sylvia had blonde hair that was obviously bleached and had pale blue eyes. Harry had never seen so much silver on a person before. She had silver earrings, silver rings, silver bracelets, a silver necklace, and a silver belt buckle. Around her belt she had a collection of sharp silver knives, even a silver sword. Harry looked down to see that even the heels of her black stilettos were silver and sharpened. It all glowed in contrast to her black leather outfit. Sylvia wore a big smile on her face, a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes had the appearance of someone trying not to scream.

Sylvia clapped her hands together and looked at Kim, happy to see that she was awake. "Oh good, you're awake. I was wondering when you'd be able to give me a tour of the castle!"

Calvin glared at her. "In light of recent events, Aunt Cecily wants you to come home, but father disagrees. Instead, he is personally increasing the bounty on Sirius Black's head to thirty thousand galleons. The two of us will be stationed nearby in London incase anything else happens. We are also hunting…" He stopped when he spotted Professor Lupin. Calvin smiled, like Crookshanks did when he spotted Scabbers. "Ooo, a twist in Miss Kitty's little tale. I remember you, vaguely granted, but I was shown pictures upon our departure to London." Sylvia whipped her head over to the shaking professor, adopting the same look of her brother. He shook his head dramatically. "I think we'll wait for you to do something really wrong. Then we'll be able to have much more fun with you."

Sylvia pouted while everyone else stared in stunned silence, except Kim, who appeared to be sizing them up, preparing for a fight. Calvin turned around. "Come on Sylvia, there are rumors that Greyback is in South London tonight."

Jumping up and down with excitement, Sylvia declared, "If we find him, I'm going to make him bathe in liquid silver!"

"Well if we don't hurry, we're going to miss him." Calvin kept his voice completely calm, as if they were on some sort of twisted scavenger hunt. Sylvia quickly caught up to Calvin by skipping merrily, and they left in a hurry.

Remus felt himself turning green as Calvin and Sylvia left. The last time he saw them they were happy giggly kids, eager to see the new addition to family. Now, they were monsters, both in their own way. He felt bad for them, recalling Regulus. They just wanted their parents to accept them, and it destroyed them. Sylvia looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown while Calvin looked like a ticking time bomb, ready to explode with all that he repressed. Remus felt depression wash over him. Remus came here filled with hope that Sirius, his Sirius, was somehow an innocent man. Now he couldn't shake the feeling that he himself would be begging for dementors once the Pendragons got a hold of him. Remus got up uneasily and left, Madame Pomfrey calling after him.

He felt a pair of eyes glued to him before he shut the doors behind him. She knew. Remus couldn't help but wonder how long. It didn't scare him like he thought it would. Instead for some reason, he felt relieved.

* * *

After about a week's worth of recovery, Madame Pomfrey had cleared Kim to talk, but not to leave the Hospital Wing because of the need for observation. Kim rolled her eyes every time she heard the words "observation". Apparently, Madam Pomfrey was worried that she had suffered brain or other organ damage from being without oxygen for so long on top of all her other problems. Kim supposed the fact that she refused to talk made things worse, but what if she hurt herself?

Unfortunately for her, Fred and George decided to take on the responsibility of getting her to talk. They did so by the method that always got their mother to talk, often very loudly. Kim was pranked day and night. Sometimes she woke up to pranks, others she would receive one right before she went to bed. They even got her with the putting her fingers in warm water while she's sleeping trick. Needless to say, Madame Pomfrey made them clean it up.

Because of their new duty, Fred and George had sacrificed a lot of their time to detentions. Professor Snape had given them one for replacing Kim's cauldron with clay. Professor McGonagall had given them two for magically translating her essays to German, and they even got one from Professor Flitwick, for hiding behind the curtains and transfiguring anything Kim tried to silently charm into a dung bomb that was just about to explode.

However, they had no luck and did receive a howler from their mum when Kim cried after the fingers in warm water incident. That only made Kim throw metal food trays at them when they told her the whole school heard that she wet the bed.

But, today was a brand new day, and they decided to return to an earlier prank and ramp it up a notch. "Or ramp it up 432 chocolate frogs," said George.

"Lucky for us that Harry and Professor Lupin are tutoring Kim in Defense today. I think I'm going to explode myself if I get another detention." George nodded in agreement. They each opened a large door, concealing themselves but revealing their master piece.

Those 432 chocolate frogs were combined to make the largest chocolate frog in existence. The twin sniggered as Harry and Kim watched in horror and Professor Lupin watched in awe while the chocolate frog dramatically stomped closer and closer to Kim's hospital bed. With a booming "RIBBIT!", the chocolate frog proceeded to explode, drenching the entire Hospital Wing in liquid chocolate.

Sadly, when Kim screamed because the reminder of Harry's first Quidditch practice, she screamed silently. Each twin chose their own personal long and very creative group of expletives from behind the doors as a chocolate stained Madame Pomfrey stormed over to them. She brandished a fist at them. "I am writing to your mother for endangering a traumatically injured patient! Also, I'll have you know that I can give out detentions too! You and anyone else who donated chocolate frogs to create this monstrosity will be helping Professor Snape make my weekly supply of antidotes this weekend. And clean up this mess!" Madame Pomfrey stormed off for a bath and demanded to be informed if another patient came in.

Fred and George paled. Most of Gryffindor pitched into this prank. They would not be pleased. Fred smiled and whispered to George, "Unless of course, most of Gryffindor suddenly became Percy." George sniggered and high fived his brother. Detention with Percy was bound to be boring, but they had to make sacrifices for the greater good sometimes. And who knew? Maybe Percy will be especially vulnerable to pranks this weekend.

Oddly enough, Professor Lupin lifted his once empty coffee cup and took a sip of exploded chocolate frog. He grinned from ear to ear, even though he was covered from head to foot in chocolate and said, "I must say boys that this is your best prank ever!"

Kim opened a drawer that contained clean parchment and wrote in a quill that had chocolate mixed in its ink, _I told you he was odd_. Harry, who had just managed to get most of the chocolate off of the lenses of his glasses, could only nod in agreement.

* * *

As two more weeks went by, Kim was miserably still in the Hospital Wing. She still couldn't talk, and Madame Pomfrey was starting to hint that it might be psychological. Kim supposed that was true. She did have a fear that she would tear something and bleed to death if she starting talking again. Draco brought her Arithmancy work since Hermione was literarily buried with homework. She honestly thought that he might as well take up a bed next to her because he was there almost every moment of his free time anyway. Kim normally wouldn't mind, but now that the Aurors were gone, she wanted to sneak out and find Snowball/Padfoot/Sirius Black as soon as possible.

She sighed, lazily drawing a picture of a unicorn running in the snow when she remembered Sylvester's hint. She crawled over her bed to Draco, who was starting to nod off on his homework. Therefore, he didn't really notice her until her face was little more than a few centimeters away from his own. With a small squeal he jumped back, causing his chair to flip over and earning himself a scold from Madame Pomfrey. Rubbing the back of his head, Draco grumbled, "What?"

Picking up her pile of parchment, she hurriedly wrote, _How old is Black?_

Draco's brows came together. "I don't know. Dementors make you look older than you really are or at least more skeletal."

Madame Pomfrey stopped changing the empty beds' sheets and scurried over. She stated, "Thirty-three."

As Madame Pomfrey went back to work, Draco opened his mouth to ask why, but closed it again when Kim wrote, _Can you get me the Hogwarts yearbook of 1977?_

"Why?"

_Why not?_

With a huff, Draco set off to the library. As he left, Madame Pomfrey sat on the bed next to her, reading what she had wrote. "What do you think that would accomplish?"

Kim shrugged and scribbled, _A little birdy told me it was a good idea._

Madame Pomfrey didn't say anything. If Miss Potter could find out why Mr. Black would save her and not kill her with an old yearbook, then Poppy wasn't going to stop her. She got up to head to her own quarters for the night and said, "Tell Mr. Malfoy to leave fifteen minutes before curfew." Kim nodded and suppressed a groan. Curfew was so early now, thanks to her attacker.

Kim impatiently waited for Draco, trying not to drum her fingers on the tray beside her bed that held her mountain of homework that she was pretending was invisible. When Hermione stopped by the other day while Harry and Ron were at Quidditch practice and Draco was at the library with Blaise, she confided in Kim that she thought Professor Lupin was a werewolf. Kim, of course, said nothing, but then Hermione asked her something that got her thinking. She had said, "We don't really know how old the Marauders are, but I'm sure that not many werewolves attend Hogwarts. I think it is a real possibility that he's Moony. Sure, we don't know if he was turned before or after Hogwarts, but…We shouldn't ignore this." Then, Hermione looked at her watch and jumped up, saying she had to get started on a Muggle Studies essay along with what seemed like a million other homework assignments.

She already had an idea that Black was Padfoot, and knew that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. If she had said anything to the others, the mystery could be solved. But now Scabbers was after her. Harry had said that Black was best friends with their father and that he had killed another friend named Peter Pettigrew. Scabbers is a rat, and Wormtail is a rat. Scabbers is missing a toe, and all that was found of Peter Pettigrew was a finger. They were yelling at each other in a crowded street that day. Who's going to notice a rat running away from over a dozen people being murdered? Kim smiled triumphantly to herself, feeling clever and glad that she thought about this all day instead of doing the assignments that her professors left her.

Now all she needed was solid proof, and then, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped by tomorrow she could tell them everything. Friends took pictures together in yearbooks so there was bound to be at least one in there of the four of them together. Not the best proof, but it would be good enough for her friends.

Finally, after almost half an hour, Draco returned. "That Madame Pince didn't want me to leave with it. I'm thirteen years old, and she thinks I'll get jam on the pages if I take out a book this late at night." He rolled his eyes and plopped the book on to her lap. "What do you need it for anyway?"

Kim almost shrugged, but grabbed her quill at Draco's scowl. _Solving a mystery! I'll tell you tomorrow with everyone else._

Draco folded his arms over his chest. "No today. And you have to talk sometime, you know."

With narrowed eyes, Kim quickly wrote the story about the Marauders, catching him up to Harry and Ron. _I'll tell you the rest tomorrow, but you have to promise me something._

Draco gritted his teeth, wanting to know the rest today. "What?"

_Promise me that you will keep a secret, no matter what, and that you will be nice._

Sighing, Draco replied, "I promise, on the condition that the promise does not apply to that Weasel." Kim rolled her eyes and nodded.

Draco looked at the clock and turned to leave when Kim grabbed his sleeve. She drew him closer while he looked at her curiously until he realized what she was doing and blushed furiously. Kim kissed him gently, but when she started to pull away he returned her kiss passionately. When Kim started to pull him closer to the bed, he jumped up as if he were burned. Slightly breathless, he panted. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow." After that, he hurried away.

Kim flopped back in the bed, pouting and trying not to smile at the same time. It wasn't like she was trying to _seduce_ him or anything. She just wanted to take things a little further. Kim repressed a girlish giggle that she felt threatening to break her three week long silence. She had never done anything like _that_ before. Her father would have a lot of names to call her if he ever found out about this little adventure, and for some reason, that made her want to cause more trouble.

After the adrenaline wore off, Kim grabbed the Hogwarts yearbook and started flipping through the pages until she got to a section towards the end that was dedicated to students that sent pictures to be put in. She recognized her mom in a picture of her with a round faced woman named Alice Longbottom. They were both holding a pot with a small plant that had an enormous pink flower at the top. A few pictures later, she saw her mom and dad. Her mom was holding a pie that her dad seemed to be itching to try to taste. After a moment, she smashed it in his face, laughing at the shocked look on his face. Kim smiled. That's what she would have done. On the very last page, there was finally an entire page with the title The Marauders, and there they were, all in a row laughing: James Potter, Sirius Black, Professor R. J. Lupin (as Detective Hermione would say), and Peter Pettigrew. Kim's heart clenched with panic when she looked at the last Marauder in the row. He may be older and thinner, but it was definitely him who attacked her. She could feel it. The one who let his best friends die or go to the worst prison in the world to save his own skin and then would later try to kill his best friends' daughter to keep his secret safe. The one who slept in the same dorm with Harry for the last two school years. At the bottom of the page it said, _The Marauders always have the last laugh_.

Kicking her feet in excitement, Kim got dressed to sneak out, but for an entirely different reason than before. She picked up some clean parchment and began to write.

_My dearest Lee..._

* * *

By the time Draco made it back to his dorm, only Blaise was still awake, Vince and Gregg snoring like trolls while Nott was off doing whatever Nott does with his spare time. Draco swore those two went into hibernation during the winter. The sun wasn't even down. Any homework put them to sleep.

Blaise didn't bother looking up from his magazine. "You sound flushed. What did she kiss you on the cheek again?" He snorted at his own joke. Any conversation that they had lately always ended, if it didn't begin, with Kim, even when they started talking about things that had nothing to do with her, like how Vince managed to get his hand stuck in a jam jar, AGAIN.

Draco just quickly put on his pajamas and mumbled, "Shut up."

Blaise laughed. "So I take it you're not mad at me then?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For taking Pansy away from you." Blaise conveniently chose this moment to look out the window to watch the slowly start to sun set.

"Honestly, mate, I think you saved my life." Draco shuddered, wondering if Pansy would take it out on him or Kim if it wasn't for Blaise. Either way, Draco had a feeling that he would be in deep trouble.

Blaise smirked. "Good, because I would have tried to steal her away from you eventually anyway."

Covering himself with his winter blankets, Draco replied, "From the looks of things you would have succeeded."

Blaise went to bed himself, but before either of them took out the book they were going to study before bed, he said, "I'm glad that I would have won no matter what then. Now, remember what our parents used to say. Snuggle up tight! It's a full moon tonight! Sneak out, and you'll get a bite!"

* * *

Kim was jumping around in the snow after sending her letter when she saw Snowball running towards her, wagging his tail. She stopped seeing how deep her feet could go in the snow and raced over to Snowball. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she couldn't head back to the castle like a large part of her wanted to. For once, she had to be brave AND not do anything reckless. Tonight could change her life and the life of many others forever (including a certain convict's). Or she could be totally wrong and die. Whatever.

She stopped when they finally caught up to each other, resisting the urge to finger the scar on her neck nervously. _Here goes nothing_, she thought. With a raspy voice, Kim croaked, "I know you're Padfoot."

Padfoot backed away a few steps before whining and looking around. Making a quick decision, he began to run off. Kim wanted to yell after him, but was too afraid of hurting herself. Padfoot stopped, looked at her and barked, wagging his tail, wanting her to follow. Kim smiled and skipped after him.

* * *

Harry was showing Ginny how to use the Marauder's map, hands shaking as he opened it to reveal its contents. He knew he'd be earning a disbelieving look from Ron if his best friend wasn't currently polishing off what was left of his Christmas candy with Scabbers. Harry shivered when Ginny leaned a little closer to him to watch Filch chase after Fred and George. Percy sent him a very Molly Weasley-like glare.

Ginny felt Percy's glare and stuck her tongue out at him. There was no way she was going to let one of her brothers scare Harry off. She liked him ever since she saw him heading off to Hogwarts two years ago, and now that she was getting to know him better, her fan-girl crush was turning into much deeper feelings. Ginny knew that Harry's shyness would stop him from asking her to be his girlfriend, but she was content with the way things were now. They were young and had their whole lives to be boyfriend and girlfriend. She didn't want to ruin things by rushing into a relationship. Ginny smiled, from the looks of things Fred and George got busted again. Mum will freak out when she gets the letter, and Dad will shake his head, trying to hide his smile.

Ginny froze at what she saw when she tried to spy on Hagrid. "H-Harry!"

Harry stopped watching Snape head towards where Fred and George said they were going to drop seven dung bombs and looked where Ginny was pointing with a shaking finger. _Sirius Black_ was quickly heading straight for the Whomping Willow, with _Kimberly Potter_ following him. Harry didn't know whether to shake with anger or to gasp in fear. Black may have saved Kim's life, but that doesn't change what he did. Harry often wondered why Black would try to save her, that maybe he still had some good left in him or was somehow bewitched by Voldemort to do his bidding in the past. But no. He was taking Kim, who was still recovering, towards that tree that had almost killed him and Ron last year. Black was still a dangerous killer. Harry felt his fury put out his fear and take over. Tonight was the night. The night he was going to kill Black to preserve what little family he had left. Black was not going to leave him without a family again.

With clenched fists, Harry jumped up from his seat and headed out of Gryffindor Tower, feeling many eyes following him. Ron abandoned his sweets and pocketed Scabbers while Hermione abandoned her workload that made her want to cry anyway to follow Harry. Ginny grabbed the map and whispered like Harry had taught her, "_Mischief_ _managed_." She put the map in the brown leather satchel that Kim got her for Christmas and followed the trio.

Harry was almost at the stairs before he noticed everyone following him. He stopped in his tracks and whipped around. "Black has Kim. I'm going after him. Don't bother trying to stop me. You all should go back to the tower."

Ginny crossed her arms in defiance. "Kim's our friend too, and we are not leaving the two of you alone with him without a fight." Ron nodded in agreement, although he was not too comfortable with his baby sister coming face to face with a dark wizard like Black.

Hermione closed her sleep-deprived burning eyes in frustration. Why did she always have to be the one to think things through? "Wouldn't it be better to go to Dumbledore first?"

Harry grunted in annoyance. "No! We're wasting too much time already!"

Hermione fought the desire to shake him. "Fine! You go find them and STALL Black while I do the RIGHT thing and find Dumbledore."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Okay. Let's go."

Once they were about to leave, Scabbers started squeaking furiously and trying to escape from Ron's pocket. Harry started swearing, telling Ron to put the rat somewhere safe while Ron was yelling that he couldn't leave Scabbers just anywhere in his pet's delicate condition. Hermione rolled her eyes, wanting to scream, but instead irritably muttered, "_Somnium_." Scabbers immediately went to sleep, and Harry and Ron thanked her. After that little episode, Harry, Ron, and Ginny ran off to get to the Whomping Willow, and Hermione parted ways with them to find Dumbledore.

* * *

Remus was just about to take his Wolfsbane potion when he thought he saw a giant strawberry bouncing in the snow from the window out of the corner of his eye. He turned around slowly, every bone aching slightly, and immediately forgot about all of his pain.

That wasn't a bouncing strawberry in the snow. It was his goddaughter in her strawberry hat and mittens, and she was following an all too familiar large black dog.

Remus didn't know what to think anymore. He was hoping that Sirius was under the Imperious curse this whole time and that he had just broken himself from it. Remus knew it was a horrible hope, but he was hoping that Sirius wasn't the man Remus had thought he was these past twelve years. But now Sirius was heading towards the entrance to the Shrieking Shack with Kim. Remus's head hurt with all the possibilities. Grabbing his coat, Remus ran out of his office, leaving a smoking goblet behind.

**N/A: Thanks for reading! And thank you for your appreciation reviewers, favoriters, followers, and alerters! Silly Remus forgets to take his potion, but remembers his coat! :/ However, if you've noticed a certain someone isn't going to go after him! Oh and that spell that Hermione cast was Latin for "dreams". Please R&R!**


	8. Lee Saves the Day!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: There's a scene in this chapter inspired by** **xXMizz Alec VolturiXx's review of chapter six. I know that this isn't quite what you had in mind, but that review got my mind racing! Sigh, I am such a nerd. :)**

Chapter 8

Crookshanks peered through a thorny bush that was conveniently close by the Monster Tree that protected Padfoot by those that were after him. He watched as Harry, who was angrily storming towards the tree and looking all around him, was knocked a good three yards from where he was previously standing by a tree branch. Crookshanks yawned lazily. He didn't hear the snapping sound of a rib breaking so he supposed the dark haired boy just cracked them at the most.

Crookshanks was about to take a nap when he smelled that rat. Padfoot had asked him to deliver the rat at all costs, so Crookshanks supposed he wouldn't mind an interruption to his conversation with the strawberry girl, Kim. With a long stretch, Crookshanks leaped over to the tree, effortlessly dodging all the branches and vines, and gracefully touched the knot that Padfoot showed him to freeze the tree. Swishing his tail in front of the entrance to Padfoot's home, he watched as the three of Hermione's friends paused for a moment and then charged into the doorway. Crookshanks took one last whiff of the rat that he hoped would be caught soon and slowly followed Hermione's friends towards Padfoot.

To say that everyone was surprised to find Kim intently listening to whatever Black was telling her would be an understatement. Again, Ron couldn't ignore the fact that she could talk to a deranged killer like she was talking to a close friend, but still couldn't gather up the courage to even try to ride a broom. Ron was going to comment on this, but decided to help Ginny restrain Harry from killing Black instead. This was done surprisingly quietly until Ginny yelled in exasperation, "Harry! Hermione's going to be here soon with Dumbledore!"

Harry tried to break free without hurting Ginny and screamed, "I don't give a rat's ass! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

Black blinked "An interesting choice of words." And then he burst out laughing, just as Professor Lupin raced into the room, wand drawn.

Sirius flinched. He had never seen Moony look that angry, not even when he had pulled that prank (what he now realizes was attempted murder) on that greasy git. Sirius smiled coyly. "Hey Moony. Long time no see."

Remus reacted like the first times that they time were babysitting for the night, and Sirius thought it would be funny to give both babies soda. They were stuck with two colicy babies who cried nonstop the entire night and had to endure Lily yelling at them for an hour about how they could have harmed her precious newborns. Then and now, Sirius was rewarded with an exhausted punch in the face. After the stars disappeared from his vision, Sirius almost said that the list of things the babies couldn't have did not contain soda when he felt himself be tackled by a very angry teenage Harry. The boy reached for his neck while Kim and who he thought was Ron and Ginny tried to pry Harry off of him.

Everyone was yelling about something, until Remus used his wand to release a noise as loud as a gunshot. He looked ready to drop on his feet as everyone froze. Remus pointed his wand at Sirius and said wearily, "Now I want the full story, Sirius, and don't you dare leave out any details."

* * *

Albus was having an intense conversation with Sir Nicolas about the discrimination that he faces during the Headless Hunt when he saw Miss Granger, who seemed to be frustrated and yelling out every candy she had ever heard of in front of his office. He resisted the urge to laugh. No one would ever guess it this week. "Oh for god sake! Lemon Pocky!"

Albus laughed as his gargoyle started to reveal the stair case. He had thought no one would get it, but yet again, Miss Granger had proved him wrong. She whipped around at the sound of his chuckling, and Albus was suddenly worried about the frantic look on her face. "What's wrong, Miss Granger?"

Taking a moment to calm herself down, Miss Granger huffed out, "You have to help us sir! Sirius Black! He has Kim at the Whomping Willow, and Harry, Ginny, and Ron went after them!"

Bidding Sir Nicolas goodbye, Albus ushered Miss Granger to follow him. He had a hunch about where they all were at this moment and supposed that the fastest way to get there would be through the Whomping Willow.

Albus knew that he should have called the ministry and the aurors, but they would have administered the Kiss without asking questions. After what happened to Miss Potter three weeks ago, Albus had begun to see a lot of holes in the story of that horrible Halloween that he was too grief stricken to notice before. Sirius had not been given a trial to clear up any of these discrepancies and now Albus had wished he had pushed for one. Sirius was always at Order meetings when Albus had known there were quite a few important Death Eater meetings that Voldemort would not let any of his faithful servants miss. However, someone else was never present during those times because his mother was too lonely after their father died. Sirius had never taken long leaves of absence, but someone else had. To this day, Mrs. Pettigrew is still unable to access her late son's trust fund because it was still in his name. Albus wanted to kick himself for looking over that one.

As he levitated a rock to shoot at the knot on the Whomping Willow, Miss Granger asked, "Sir, what are we doing?" She gaped at the once hidden doorway at the base of the tree. "Shouldn't we contact the ministry?"

Albus chuckled, eyes twinkling. "Ah, but if we do that, Miss Granger, we would never be able to find out what was really going on. I am afraid to say that poor Cornelius has let power get the best of him. He'll want to satisfy his voters with a quick disposal of Black and not listen to a word anyone has to say unless obvious proof was staring at him right in the face."

Miss Granger nervously took a step forward. "Well then, what are we waiting for, sir?" Albus couldn't have been prouder.

As they were heading up the stairs, Albus taking the lead because Miss Granger was unsure of where to go. Miss Granger asked, "Professor? If Black, I mean, after what happened some wonder if Black was innocent…well, if he was and the ministry didn't believe us…What would happen then?"

Albus paused for a moment. "He would have to go into hiding, of course. However, knowing Black that would be very hard for him. We'd have to work hard to find evidence. I'd think he'd like spending some time in the castle, even if he had to be invisible." Miss Granger nodded in understanding.

They stopped in front of a door where from the sound of things, people were arguing about someone named Scabbers. Albus had his hand on the door when he stopped. Why would they be fighting over what he thought was Mr. Weasley's pet? Miss Granger looked equally confused. "That's weird…that Ron's pet rat…" Suddenly she gasped, covered her mouth, and burst through the door.

Everyone seemed to be glaring at someone. Remus and Black seemed to be scowling at a sleeping rat in Mr. Weasley's arms. Harry and Ron were glaring at Black. Ginny was staring angrily at Ron, and Kim was shooting daggers at Remus. Albus frowned himself. "May I ask what the fuss is all about?" Ron gaped at him as if to say, _what do you mean all the fuss? We're in here with a crazed murder._ Albus laughed quietly. "What I meant was why is everyone fighting over your pet, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron huffed and rolled his eyes. "These nutters think that poor Scabbers is Wormtail!" Albus raised him eyebrows, he hadn't heard that name since a certain group of four thought he wasn't listening.

"Well you could at least let them check! It is not like it would hurt Scabbers if they did," Ginny shot back.

Harry yanked at his hair. "Why should we believe him? He killed my parents!" Albus felt his heart clench. So Harry knew the truth. But was it the truth?

Hermione took a cautious step towards Ron and noticed that Crookshanks was standing protectively in front of Black. "Ron…Remember when the lady at the pet store said that if Scabbers was a normal rat, he shouldn't have lived that long? Maybe she was right. Maybe Scabbers isn't a normal rat because he isn't a rat at all."

The headmaster frowned. "Is this the same rat that Percy Weasley had taken to Hogwarts his first year?" Ron hesitantly nodded. "If you would feel more comfortable with me preforming the spell, Mr. Weasley, I would be more than happy to."

Ron bit his lower lip. He was worried that because Scabbers was so old, that he would have a heart attack from a spell that would be perfectly fine on a younger rat. But Professor Dumbledore was the most brilliant wizard in the world, and if there was anyone who could perform a spell with care for his rat, it would be him. Plus, Ron wanted Harry to know exactly what happened to his parents. He would never forgive himself if Harry spent the rest of his life wondering what really happened. Therefore, Ron mustered up all of his Gryffindor courage and held out Scabbers with shaking hands to Professor Dumbledore.

Albus smiled and nodded at Ron, understanding why he had such reservations. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley." Withdrawing his wand from his pocket, Albus quickly cast a revealing spell. He held out his hands before Scabbers could fall to the floor as a blue white light began to dim. He gently placed the rat on the ground as another flash of light appeared and watched calmly as the transformation took place.

Kim felt the panic begin to consume her as Scabbers began to turn into a man. She still couldn't remember that night, but she knew that this was what happened. She whimpered in fear, forgetting about her anger towards Professor Lupin, and ran out of the Shrieking Shack. Everyone wanted to send someone to follow her, but was too shocked at the sleeping man in front of them.

Albus walked over to Pettigrew, his eyes piercing with anger. Still, he was able to keep his voice in control when he pointed his wand at the sleeping man and said, "_Enervate_."

The man regained consciousness and still thought he was still a rat. He kept his eyes closed and sniffed the air around him and even let out a few fearful squeaks to Ron. When he finally opened them and saw how tall he suddenly was, he jumped up, wheezing and backing up to the wall. Ginny shrieked when she saw the hilt of Ron's knife in his pocket. Albus brought his hands together and even though his heart was beating out of his chest, nonchalantly said, "I guess you have some explaining to do, Peter."

Already sweating and biting his nails, Pettigrew pointed his middle finger at Black and exclaimed, "It was him! I've been hiding from him! He's been trying to kill me for all these years!" Falling to his knee, Pettigrew suddenly burst into tears.

Harry took a step forward and snarled, "Then why would you try to kill my sister? Don't deny it! The knife is in your pocket."

In between sobs, Pettigrew managed, "I was trying to protect you! She's been helping Black this whole time! Feeding him and talking with him in Hogsmeade. You heard her! She mentioned she had a dog, and Black's animagus form is a large dog! Her family, they're very dark…The only reason she's with them is because the ministry wanted to keep her away from Moony!"

By the end of his little speech, both Ron and Remus had to restrain Black, who was yelling, "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT YOU WERE TRYING TO PROTECT HARRY? HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY REMUS'S NICKNAME? THIS IS SO TYPICAL OF YOU! BLAMING OTHERS FOR YOUR SINS!"

Albus gave Sirius a minute to compose himself; it wasn't every day you come face to face with the man who ruined your life. "Mr. Pettigrew, may I ask why you would expect Mr. Black to escape from a prison that no one has ever escaped from before?"

Wiping the tears and sweat from his face with his sleeve, Pettigrew gasped, "He was the Dark Lord's right hand man! He was taught dark magic that is unfathomable to the rest of us!"

Remus laughed bitterly, "Then why would he escape now? Why not sooner?"

Pettigrew's eyes darted from the windows to the doors before he replied, "How am I supposed to understand the way a lunatic's mind works?"

Hermione shook her head. "That is the excuse that we all having been fooling ourselves to believe this entire time. When he attacked the Fat Lady he was looking for you! Not Harry. He even chose a day when he thought Harry would be in Hogsmeade or would be at the feast. Black had to way of knowing that Harry wasn't allowed to go. And then, when you tried to—tried to kill Kim, I bet you were just hoping that the ministry would assume it was him. But you didn't think she'd survive. You didn't think that Mr. Black would be the one to save her. It was only a matter of time, until everyone saw right through you, saw what kind of a monster you really are."

Sirius snatched Remus's wand from his hand. He said cheerfully, "I guess that about sums everything up. Time to die, Peter."

Harry tore his eyes away from Pettigrew. "What?"

Sirius looked fearful for a moment. "You don't, I mean you can't possibly believe that he…"

Harry shook his head. "I know he's guilty." Sirius sighed with relief while Pettigrew wailed dramatically, and needless to say, everyone ignored him. "But you can't kill him. Kim told me that killing someone changes you in a horrible way. My dad wouldn't have wanted that for you. He would have wanted you to be able to be a free man again." Albus felt himself swell with pride, and after a moment of hesitation, Sirius dropped Remus's wand and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry paused for a moment, before returning the hug, a bit awkwardly.

Ginny handed Remus his wand, and said, "We better go then. Before the dementors start their patrols. We don't want to run into them, and he's got the rest of his life to hang out with those monsters." She jerked her thumb towards Peter, who continued to silently cry, knowing that nothing was going to make them change their minds, especially with the look of disgust that Ron was giving him. Now that he wasn't a rat, Peter realized how creepy it was to sleep in the boy's bed.

Albus once again drew out his wand and this time cast, "_Stupefy!_" Pettigrew squeaked in surprise before falling to the ground like a rock. "I suppose I will have the honor of walking him back to my office. No one seems to be hurt, and I think it is best for Sirius to come into the castle as "Padfoot", if my assumptions are correct and for Remus to return to his office, considering today's date." Remus gaped for a moment, before quickly making his way out of the Shack. Everyone else followed closely behind.

Keeping up with the speedy pace of Moony, Sirius looked over his shoulder at Harry. The boy was looking at the ground, avoiding the man in front of him. Sirius at first wondered if it was because of the hug because many teenage boys avoided them from adults like the plague, and then he remembered that Harry had just tried to kill him. Sirius let out a bark like laugh, causing the boy to jump and trip over a rock. "I'm not angry for what you tried to do to me. I would have tried to do that to anyone I thought killed Lily and James. Hey! I just did try it!" Harry looked at him for a moment and gave him a small smile, before quickly looking at the ground again. He defiantly had Lily conscience, but where did that shyness come from?

When they finally reached the outside of the tunnel, Sirius broke the silence and stopped, along with everyone else, except Moony, who was in such a rush that he tripped over a branch and moaned in pain. Sirius tried not to smirk. What was he in such a rush for anyway? Stunning spells lasted about twelve hours if no one awakened the victim. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Ever since I broke out, I was wondering…If I ever got the chance to be free and the two of you wanted a different home…"

Harry sucked in a breath. "What? Live with you?"

Feeling his heart sink, Sirius stuttered, "Well, I, er, understand if you would prefer your aunt and uncle to a complete stranger…I just—"

"Are you nuts? Of course I'd rather live with you!" Sirius smiled so brightly his face hurt, that is until he heard an all too familiar sound that seemed to be in between a cry of pain and a snarl. He turned around to see Moony, a few yards away and shaking as he had begun to transform. The wolf's eyes were already eying all of the humans hungrily.

Sirius desperately sprinted over to Remus, trying to lead him back into the Shrieking Shack, but he knew it was already too late. He had just begun to yell at everyone to run when the transformation was complete. Moony lifted his head up and howled at the moon.

* * *

Kim was storming angrily toward the castle when the sky began to grow dark. Professor Lupin never once acted like he knew her, and he was her godfather! She would have accepted the fact that he didn't tell her these twelve years if he had at least said something at the beginning of the school year. They had detention alone together that first week of school for Christ sake!

Stopping in her tracks, Kim's inner-rant was interrupted by a loud howl. She looked behind her, realizing what day it was and whose howl that was. Kim paused. He should have taken his Wolfsbane, but for all she knew, he forgot. Making a split decision and magically sending her hat and mittens to one of the nearby greenhouses, Kim began to change into her animagus form. Rule number one whenever clothing is in danger: keep the strawberry hat and mittens safe! She couldn't do it as swiftly and smoothly as Sirius; he looked like it didn't hurt him at all! Kim yelled out in pain was she felt every time she changed, bones breaking, skin stretching, hair breaking through her skin quickly. Once her shoulder snapped into its proper place, she charged.

As she soon reached the Shrieking Shack, Kim lunged at the wolf, ignoring anyone who cried out in shock, and fact that she just knocked Sirius to the ground. She tackled him down a hill, sparing with him and trying to lead him to the Forbidden Forest at the same time. Eventually, Snowball joined her, and together they fought the wolf while she distantly heard everyone retreating.

After about an hour of fighting and two unsuccessful and one successful attempt to get the wolf into the Forbidden Forest, the wolf didn't seem to want to hunt anymore, now that they were so far away from humans. He happily snapped at the dog's feet, prancing around like a puppy that got to play outside after a morning stuck in the house. Kim blinked as the wolf started to chase the dog around in circles, surprised to see a creature ready to kill a few minutes ago, playing like a domestic pet. At first, she just sat and watched until the wolf looked at her expectantly, wanting her to join in the game of tag. Resisting the urge to shrug, Kim joined them, occasionally tackling and being tackled.

When the sun started to rise, Kim watched in fascination. She had never seen anyone transform back into their human forms before. She had only seen the occasional prisoner being dragged to the dungeons after a full moon. Kim would always cry herself to sleep after seeing that, dreading what she herself was committing to by being a member of that family. She was surprised to see that it was similar to her poorly done animagus transformations: bones snapped, skin shrinking, hair going back into the skin. It looked very painful, and Kim remembered that she would be doing something similar soon enough, once they both were gone that is. She turned away once it was over, realizing that Professor Lupin was naked. That was NOT how she wanted to see a man naked for the first time.

Sirius quickly changed back into his human form and quickly helped Professor Lupin up. Professor Lupin moaned and wearily opened his eyes. Hagrid quickly came a few minutes later, saying, "Dumbledore said ye migh' be wantin' help." He lifted up the professor effortlessly, and Kim darted away before he could wonder why such a creature would be in the Forbidden Forest. Knowing that she had torn her clothes off too, Kim headed to the closest place with clothes possible, so less people would see her as a wild animal: Draco's dorm.

Luckily for a certain somebody, Blaise had snuck off early in the morning to have some private time with Pansy, and Draco's other dorm mates slept like rocks, at least she hoped that was the case. The entrance to the Slytherin common room mistook her for somebody's cat and did not demand a password.

Draco woke to hear someone crying and wailing in pain next to his bed. Draco wanted to whack them with a pillow. If Pansy had broken up with Blaise, and this was how he reacted, Draco was going to kill him. From how tired he felt, it was very early in the morning. Suddenly, whoever it was began quickly rummaging through his things. Draco groaned in frustration. If they were going to steal, they could at least be quiet about it. He pried one eye open and almost fell out of bed. Furiously unbuttoning one of his shirts was a very naked, very frantic looking Kim.

With a yelp, Kim covered herself with his school shirt and just stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. Never in all his fantasies had Draco been this creative. After a moment, she said hoarsely, "I need clothes."

Too shocked to comment that she was speaking, Draco dumbly replied, "I-I can see that." She turned redder than a tomato and quickly motioned for him to turn around. He complied so he wouldn't have a heart attack and turned around to see Vince's snoring face. He grimaced. _Well, that killed the mood._

"Okay. I'm dressed." Draco turned around and got out of bed slowly, half suspecting that she would still be naked. She turned pink when he starting laughing at the sight of her, but Draco couldn't help it. She looked even smaller than she was in his school shirt and pants. The sleeves and the pant legs went way past where they should be, and belt was put around on a few times and made the pants look a little puffy.

Draco finished laughing and apologized, "I'm sorry. You just look so silly in my clothes. Why are you naked in my dorm? Not that I'm complaining, but…"

Turning pink once again, she whispered, "I'll tell you on the way to Gryffindor Tower." She turned to leave, and he followed, wondering what the Hell this could be about. As they left, little did they know that a certain Theodore Nott smiled broadly, eyes still closed. He couldn't wait to tell everybody what he just saw. It was awesome!

* * *

Harry once again found himself in the Hospital Wing, this time visiting Professor Lupin instead of visiting Kim or being there himself. After they finally reached Professor Dumbledore's office, and Sirius was escorted to them in the morning, there was nothing but anarchy in Harry's opinion. Ministry officials running around, sending letters for the removal of dementors and immediate requests for something called Veirtaserum. It all made him very nervous because they using a lot of legal language that he couldn't understand, and Fudge was demanding answers from Professor Dumbledore as if his life depended on it. Sirius just leaned back in a scarlet couch, smiling and completely at ease. He seemed to enjoy the panic he was causing.

After things finally calmed down and Sirius was to be given whatever the Veirtaserum was, Professor Dumbledore asked the four of them to visit Professor Lupin. Harry frowned, wondering why the headmaster thought he couldn't handle the "trial" that Sirius and Pettigrew were going to have, but, still, he was worried about Professor Lupin. From what he saw, the DADA teacher had had a rough night.

And so they all trudged out to the Hospital Wing, tired from lack of sleep. After containing Pettigrew with strong wards that night, Professor Dumbledore conjured cots for them each to sleep in, saying that he wanted to contact everyone's guardians, in case what happened was leaked to the press. However, Harry couldn't sleep much last night. Worries about Sirius, Professor Lupin, Kim, and just things in general kept him from sleeping for more than an hour at a time. He was also troubled by what Calvin said, that they would just wait for Professor Lupin to do something wrong. Now Harry knew what he meant by that.

In his bed, Professor Lupin did nothing but snore, even though he looked more tired by the minute. Ginny smiled. "At least we know that he's alright."

Ron looked at her, incredulous. "Alright? Didn't you see what happened to him last night?"

Hermione closed her eyes to stop herself from rolling them. "Ron, if you did that essay than you would know that this is typical of a transformation."

"I'm sorry I didn't do the bloody essay that we didn't have to do! If anything, you played right into Snape's hands! I bet he wanted someone to figure it out and get Professor Lupin in trouble," Ron fired back.

Hermione blushed and was ready to furiously retort when Harry impatiently told them both, "Are you guys really going to argue about that? You'll wake him up and feel terrible." Ginny laughed silently. That shut them up.

And so they played the waiting game. Once students started coming in to be treated for whatever was bothering them today, a curtain was pulled around the sleeping professor. To keep themselves occupied, Hermione tried to teach Ron and Ginny how to play rock paper scissors and tic-tac-toe. After a while they each dozed, half asleep in a hospital bed. Harry kept up tradition and laid down in his usual bed.

* * *

Draco found himself dozing outside Gryffindor Tower while Kim was doing whatever girls do to get ready. He almost exploded with jealously when Longbottom gave Kim the latest password since she was in the Hospital Wing so long. Draco never thought he would sink so low as to be envious of Longbottom, but it was just the _way_ he gave her the password. He laughed at them being stuck outside the Tower for twenty minutes and had the nerve to take Kim's hand! Then he wrote the password on that very hand that Draco enjoyed holding from time to time and chuckled, saying, "The tables have been turned!" And then they went in laughing together. Draco wanted nothing more than to storm into their little clubhouse and clubber that blubbering little fool. It had been about four hours and neither of them had come out! Plus, Kim only got to the part in what happened last night where she was sneaking out to deliver some letter and ran into Snowball.

Meanwhile, Kim had taken a shower, brushed her hair which had turned into a tangled mess, put salve on every bruise, scratch, and bite mark she had, and was painfully trying to get dressed. She did this as slowly as possible as she gulped down some light pain reducers. Kim was now glad that Aunt Cecily made her pack so many "just in case" potions. Still, every move she made was painful. It wasn't just the fight from last night; it was the transformation. Her bones all felt like glass, and she was moving so slowly that she couldn't even try to get some sleep or food. Walking, even though it hurt her back a little, she could handle, but other tasks that required her to bend in anyway, left her in agony. She supposed she could just transfigure her legs better than the rest of her.

She sped up when she saw from the window a dark hair head and a bleached blonde head entering the castle. It had been hours, and she was running out of time. Before she could speed walk out her dorm, she saw Hedwig tapping at her window. Offering the owl an owl treat she stole from Lavender, Kim snatched the letter from her claws, earning herself a glare from Harry's pet. It said, _I'm going to be a little late. Just got the paper so guess I should hurry._

Kim left her dorm, slamming the portrait behind her and yelping in pain at her actions. Draco waited for her to continue her story, but all he heard was mumbled swears and the word "typical".

* * *

Sirius was practically skipping with joy as he entered the Hospital Wing to join them to visit Professor Lupin. Remus was just waking up, but couldn't talk because Madame Pomfrey forced him to swallow potion after potion. Sirius was bouncing in his seat with a big smile on his face, waiting for his best friend to be available. His smile faltered though, when he saw the devastation on the professor's face. "What is it Moony? The ministry cleared me of all charges and is taking that rat off to that dreadful place."

Remus shook his head solemnly and mumbled, "A lot of good that would have done if I had killed you all."

"Ah yes, well don't worry! The two of us will make sure that doesn't happen again!" Sirius jumped and turned around to see Calvin's smirk and Sylvia's beaming face. That of course had little effect on him, considering that he had no idea who they were, but the rest of the room was shaken to their core.

Harry tensed up, Hermione covered her mouth with her hands, and Ginny drew out her causing Sylvia to laugh hysterically. "Honey that may work on the little babies that run around crying at this school, but you're messing with the Big Fish now, so be a dear and go swim back to your mommy." When Ginny didn't back down, Sylvia drew her own wand and lazily flicked it in her direction. Ginny's wand flew across the room with such force that she almost fell down. Sylvia giggled while Calvin looked embarrassed to have brought her.

Ron tried to defend his sister. "Leave Ginny alone. She was just trying to keep you monsters from hurting Professor Lupin!"

Calvin smiled, "While Sylvia is a bit of idiot..." Sylvia scowled. "We're not the monsters here."

Ron wouldn't back down. "He didn't even hurt anybody! If anything that lion hurt him more!"

For once, Sylvia stopped smiling. "Lion?" Ron nodded, glad to have told her something she hadn't anticipated.

Sirius glared at everyone. "Will someone be so kind as to tell me what the Hell is going on?"

Remus let out a shaky breath. "They're werewolf hunters, Sirius."

Sirius looked from Remus and the two of them and back again. "No…They can't be…The paper couldn't have possibly said that you're…"

With a smirk, Calvin said, "No, but a certain Miss Umbridge is so kind as to keep us informed, even if we are overseas. Bless her heart."

Once again, the Hospital Wing doors burst open (Ron was beginning to wonder if everything dramatic happened in the Hospital Wing), this time upon the entrance of Kim and Draco. Kim bashfully smiled as if she showed up late to a party. She seemed to have her voice back, but it still sounded a little under used. "Oh, I didn't know we were having yet another family reunion! I would have made a cake for such an occasion. Or at least bought one and pretended to have made it!"

Calvin didn't bother turning around, but closed his eyes in anger. "Uncle did not teach us to become animagi for these purposes, and don't twist things to make it seem like he did. I think you've done enough already."

Kim glared and said sarcastically, "Oops, well I guess the cat's out of the bag. Oh and pun intended by the way. I've been waiting _forever_ to use that one."

Crossing her arms, Sylvia asked, "Why would you do that? We can't kill him now. Only keep him prisoner, and after a while he'll get _boring_."

Harry bristled. "Isn't that the point of what you guys do? To protect people?"

Calvin threw his head back and laughed. Kim shivered. It sounded so much like Sylvester's. "No. We exterminate. Unfortunately, the law sometimes stops us from doing that." He turned to Professor Lupin, who looked like he was going to die of a heart attack right then and there. "Come on. I'm hoping you won't cause a problem. I've recently found the red light district in London."

Kim panicked. Leave it to Lee to be late when it was a pretty much matter of life and death. She had to stall, but wasn't entirely sure how. Already wincing, Kim tapped Calvin on the shoulder. Impatiently he turned around, and Kim did what any girl would do to stop the torture of a professor. As hard as she could, she punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and blood started pouring out of his nose. Trying to keep Sylvia in her stunned shock, Kim jumped on top of Calvin and just kept punching him, not bothering to feel remorseful. The guilt would come when Calvin decided to be nice for once.

Eventually, Sylvia jumped on top of her and grabbed her neck from behind, trying to pry Kim off of Calvin while Harry and Ron tried to pry her off of Kim. Kim choked, but could still breathe a little. She was getting rather dizzy as she heard everyone yelling, but kept on punching, although now a bit more weakly. Her entire body was screaming in pain, and just as she thought she was going to give up, she heard a sound similar to a gun shot that caused everyone to freeze.

As he let down his wand, Russell Pendragon and Cecily Pendragon were looking down on the fray. Russell looked at them with cold, unemotional eyes while Cecily gave Kim an almost imperceptible nod and smile. All three siblings stood up quickly, and Kim furiously wiped the blood from her hands on to her skirt. She started shaking like a leave at the sight of her father. When he reached to straighten his coat, she yelped, anticipating a strike, but all he did was smile at her in amusement. He looked at Harry, who looked back at him right in the eye. Harry noticed that he had light shoulder length brown hair and Sylvia's eyes. Harry didn't think it was possible, but that horrible man's eyes held even less compassion than Sylvia's. He appeared to be in his late fifties. Russell smirked at Harry, ready to deliver the lowest blow he could. "I would assume you were egging her on. Typical behavior of a motherless blood traitor." Harry blanched at the word "motherless".

Sirius stormed over to him. "Now you listen here, you son of a bitch!"

Russell shook his head and wagged his finger. "Now, now, now, Mr. Black. Did you know that it was never anticipated that someone sent to Azkaban would be innocent? Therefore it is a crime to break out of the prison or to attempt to, whether you are an innocent man or not. Twenty-five years in prison at least. My lawyers could bury you." Sirius paled, still ready to say something, but Harry held him back.

Finally, a certain half Japanese and half American teenage boy strutted into the Hospital Wing, escorted by a cheerful looking Hogwarts headmaster. He chuckled warmly at Calvin, whose face was covered in blood, and clapped him on the back. "Good thing you're in the nurse's office, old friend. Now, for those of you that are more interested in silver than books." He nodded at Sylvia, his dark blue eyes blazing with excitement. "I would like to inform you that a lord of a pureblood family is the equivalent to a high ranking ministry official. It's an old law that no one bothered to change. Lucky me, eh? I do like to show off when my father gives me what I want." He drew a formal looking document from his breast pocket and unfolded it, giddy with the anticipation of everyone's reaction. "One pardon for a Mr. Remus John Lupin, signed by the man who gave me life, Lord Maxwell Starkman."

He smiled and looked at everyone, expecting applause, which he did receive, quietly from Professor Dumbledore. He bowed, even though the rest of his audience just stared in stunned silence. Kim sighed in relief and wearily leaned into Draco, who was eying him with suspicion. Lee narrowed his eyes, but was distracted when Russell Pendragon recovered from his shock, "Well, if it isn't Lee Starkman. I guess they finally let you out of the nut barn?"

Lee glared at him but smirked. "Actually, a certain fiery redhead managed to illegally drain about eighty percent of her trust fund in September and make a sizable donation to the 'nut barn' as you say. Soon after, I was discharged, a cured man."

Russell clenched his fists and growled. "I could have you arrested for forging a document!"

Folding his arms over his chest, Lee sneered. "And my lawyers will have me out before lunch, considering it is completely real. My dad was so proud of my spontaneous recovery that he offered me anything I wanted, and of course I seized the opportunity to milk that for all its worth."

After taking a minute to control his breathing, Russell Pendragon signaled for everyone to leave with him. He looked at Professor Lupin one last time. "I'll get you one day. You'll mess up again, your kind always do. I would know, you see, because I've been killing people like you since I was thirteen years old." He started walking and stopped to look at Kim, who was shaking like a leaf. He simply and coldly said, "You are no longer my daughter." And with that he and the rest of his hunters left, not looking back.

Lee gave Kim a charming smile and only widened it when he noticed Draco's glare. "You can catch me in Romania this summer. I scored myself an internship." He waved goodbye and left in the opposite direction.

Looking at her watch and avoiding everyone's questioning stares, excluding an all knowing Professor Dumbledore, Kim said nonchalantly, "It's about lunch time. I want chicken nuggets." She grabbed Draco's arm. "Let's go."

Looking flabbergasted and yanking his arm back, Draco exclaimed, "What do you mean 'I want chicken nuggets. Let's go!'? Are you going to explain anything?"

Kim returned the look. "I'll tell you everything. After my chicken nugget demands are satisfied."

Draco looked at the ceiling as if the heavens would be able to help him. "Couldn't we just eat it here?"

Kim made an impatient noise and shook her head. "My ass has been denied being in a Hogwarts bench for three weeks, and you're going to keep it away for story time?"

Draco looked like he wanted to rip his hair out. "Now you're just being difficult." Still, he took her arm into his when she held it out, and they set out for the Great Hall. Everyone managed to hold in their laughter until they shut the door, happy to have something to laugh at after such a horrible scene. Little did Kim know that she was currently the laughing stock of the entire school.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I thought it would make sense for Kim to have a hard time with her transformation, considering her age and who here teacher was. Also, Draco and Theo didn't notice Kim's bruises, cuts, and bite marks because they were too distracted by the fact that there was a naked girl in their dorm. :/ Also Lee is only fifteen, but he's really smart and dropped out of school and just took his NEWTs. He's only studied what he liked though, like Fred and George did. Sylvia is "homeschooled" after what Kim did last school year. And don't worry, the strawberry hat and mittens are safe! :) Please R&R!**


	9. Detention for the Rest of the Year!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 9

After everyone stopped laughing, Ron flopped down on a bed. "Are we going to eat in here? I'm starving."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron! Do you ever not think about food?"

With a scowl, Ron said in outrage, "We missed breakfast, and Kim just mentioned chick nuggets! What I am supposed to think about?"

"Perhaps the fact that she did that because she doesn't want to talk to us about what happened or that she was an animagus and never told us! Or the fact that Scabbers is a Death Eater! Or…"

Ron rubbed his temples. "How am I supposed to think like that? I'm not a girl! I'm hungry!"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "The house elves will be dropping off something soon Mr. Weasley. Not to worry! Now if you'll all excuse me, I have a hysterical Minister of Magic in my office that needs tending to."

As he left, Hermione looked at everyone. "Have you ever noticed that Kim is rather cat like?" From everyone's blank stares she supposed they didn't. "I mean, she moves fast, like that time she pushed Malfoy out of the way. Her hair literally bristles when she's annoyed and sometimes she even hisses. Cats eat a bunch of little meals like she does…And that time she set the dementors on fire…I didn't want to tell anyone, didn't think they'd believe me…But when I said she didn't even look human, it was because of her pupils, they became diamond shaped…Like a cat's."

Harry shook his head. "But she befriended a "dog". Wouldn't that be out of character?"

Sirius let out a bark like laugh, further proving what Hermione was trying to say. "Don't tell that to Crookshanks. Remember, he's been helping me this entire time."

Remus sighed. "I think what Hermione is trying to say, is that Kim wasn't properly taught how to become an animagus. That doesn't sound too farfetched, considering her age."

Sirius smiled. "Well, I'll just have to help her out, now won't I?"

Ron smirked. "Good luck. Kim can barely finish her own homework. I mean, she falls so far behind that she even asks me to copy from time to time!"

Ginny gave Ron a _you're an idiot look_. "Nice Ron. Say that in front of a teacher!" Ron's ears turned pink.

Professor Lupin shook his head. "I think I'm going to have to resign after last night anyway."

Everyone gaped, and the professor was bombarded with exclamations of protest. He chose reply after Ginny threatened him with a new hex she learned. "I think I'm going to see how this year turns out. However, I'll be going back to my own house every full moon."

Sirius suddenly looked guilty. "Uh Moony... Don't be surprised if your house looks broken into, and slept in…and not as clean as you left it…"

Remus looked appalled. "Did you at least clean the bathroom?" Sirius smiled sheepishly. "You've been using my house for four months and didn't bother cleaning the bathroom?!"

Just then, a plate filled with at least twenty sandwiches appeared on a table with a pitcher of pumpkin juice and some cups. Sirius and Ron took a sandwich while Remus glared at Sirius. He inhaled a sandwich before saying, "I was a man on the run Moony. Men on the run don't have time to clean anything, let alone a bathroom."

Before Remus could snap back that he most likely had all the time in the world considering the ministry had no clue where he was and what he was capable of, Hermione raised an eyebrow and asked, "But you did have time to buy a Firebolt and a batch of cookies?"

Sirius smiled and bowed while Harry and Ron glared at Hermione. Harry said, "Well the Firebolt is in the process of being stripped and god knows where the cookies wound up." Then he smiled, embarrassed, "But thank you though." But Sirius looked as if the world had just ended and got up, uttering mumbles similar to Ron's that Christmas night.

Before he could storm the castle, invading any room where the Firebolt could be held, Remus warned, "I'd wait until everything settles down in the castle. I'm sure Severus is just waiting to make an accidental citizen's arrest."

Sirius whirled around. "Snivellus?"

"He teaches here."

Feigning to be sick, Sirius grimly said, "Dumbledore _hired_ him? He might as well of kicked a thousand puppies, letting that greasy git near children." All the Gryffindor's nodded in agreement, except Hermione, who just rolled her eyes.

* * *

When they reached the Great Hall, Kim chalked up everyone's giggles and stares to what happened last night. She tiredly leaned on Draco, only causing more giggles. She ignored them; this wasn't the first time people laughed at her, and it won't be the last. She whispered to Draco, "I'm eating with you today. I don't feel like explaining what happened last night, and your friends will just ignore me." Unfortunately she was very wrong.

The moment she took her seat, Pansy smirked with superiority and said, "Luckily Blaise is a heavy sleeper, if not he would have been scarred for life this morning. You might have even turned him gay."

Kim brought her eyebrows together. "What?"

Theodore looked like he was undressing her with his eyes, which he was. "Luckily for me, I am a light sleeper. You must be very easy, if the entire school instantly believed me when I told them what happened this morning." The table roared with laughter while Draco stood up, face contorted with anger. Kim poured herself a glass of strawberry milk and piled a plate with dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets as Draco punched Theodore in the face. She hastily walked away. This had been a very violent past few days.

Kim retreated back to the Hospital Wing, where Sirius was ranting about "the greatest broom in the world". She sat down next to Ron while everyone stopped and stared at her. She sipped some milk before saying, "I just want you all to know that there is a rumor floating around about me. I also want you all to know that it is entirely true."

Ron laughed. "What is it this time? Did you tell Snape that you were going to marry Malfoy again?"

Kim refused to look anyone in the eye. "I don't transform good…So my clothes exploded…I did take off the mittens and the hat first! But I was naked…So when it was time to be me again, I figured I couldn't walk around as a lion or, well, walk all the way to Gryffindor Tower naked. So I went to Draco's dorm before becoming human again, and I was, well, naked. Theodore Nott saw me and told everyone that I was naked in their dorm." Kim looked at her shoelaces while Ginny burst out laughing, but no one else thought it was funny.

Remus struggled to form words. "You-you _knew_ you would be naked, and the first thought that came into your head was to go to a _boy's_ dormitory!"

Kim swallowed her chicken. "Well, when you put it like that…"

Harry pointed at a pair of pajamas next to a stuffed cow. "You're pajamas are right there, and if anything, this would have been closer."

Kim stared at the pajamas before eating another chicken nugget. "I'm stupid."

Right before she said that, Snape stormed into the Hospital Wing, Theodore on a levitating stretcher behind him. "At least we can agree on one thing Miss Potter. Never in all my years of being head of Slytherin house, have I witnessed to house members turning on each other like this."

Kim blinked. "That's ironic."

Snape walked over to her, seething. "You have detention for the rest of the year for committing sexual acts in my dormitory."

Kim looked offended. "If I lose my virginity, I better know about it."

Eyes widened at the blatant disrespect, Snape snapped, "Shut up! Your first detention will be a double."

"Oh shit." Kim was getting really upset; her chicken nuggets were getting cold.

"Make that a triple. I'm so glad you've found your voice again Miss Potter," Snape sneered, before exiting the Hospital Wing, a little more pep in his step after giving out so many detentions to a Gryffindor, and it was a Potter too!

Sirius looked appalled. "I think you broke James's record."

Remus frowned. "Maybe if you had the decency to look remorseful…"

Kim shrugged, wincing a little. "It means he has to spend more time with me, so if I don't care, he's really the one being punished."

Ron paused while eating his fifth sandwich, ignoring Theodore's moans while Madame Pomfrey reset his nose. "That's brilliant!"

Hermione glared at him. "Oh, of course it is, it only earned her a triple detention!" Ginny and Harry smirked while Sirius and Remus were reminded of themselves in their school days.

Soon enough, Ron and Hermione started bickering, and everyone laid back and enjoyed the show, knowing in half an hour the pair would be best friends again.

* * *

Peter was sitting on a cold rock in his cold cell in Azkaban. The place was so desolate and hopeless that the doors weren't even locked half the time. Peter fingered his hand cuffs and swore. They prevented him from transforming. If he ventured too far out of his cell, the wards would fire a stinging hex that covered his entire body. And so, Peter just sat in his cell, drowning in his own misery and self-pity.

After a few hours of this, he spotted something crawling towards him, almost crab-like. Peter tensed and repressed the urge to scream. Any sound might attract those terrifying creatures that made him beg for cold, sweet, death. Whatever was after him finally reached him and grabbed at his leg with a freezing, thin, hand. Peter whimpered, but took some comfort in the fact that it was a human hand and not the scaly hand of a hungry dementor. Whoever it was suddenly stood up and looked at him with dark, lifeless eyes. Bellatrix Lestrange stared at him and smiled with cracked lips. She whispered, almost desperately, "Do you know where he is? The Dark Lord! We have to save him!"

Peter stopped shivering. If she knew that the Dark Lord was out there, she would help him break out. Peter took Bellatrix's hands into his own and murmured, "I believe so, but I am too weak to take proper care of him. If a few of us were there…Then we could bring him back to what he once was."

Bellatrix drew closer to him, their lips almost touching. "My husband and I are his most faithful servants. We can save him."

Peter held his breath. Azkaban doesn't have tooth brushes. He nodded. "But how are we going to get out of here?"

She backed away and looked at Antonin Dolohov, who was a few cells away. "He has learned to communicate with the dementors. If we get them on our side, promise them access to muggles and mudbloods, they'll let us out."

Trying to contain his excitement, Peter asked, "How long will it take to convince them?"

Bellatrix's eyes went glassy for a moment, and Peter thought he lost her. "I think it will take a few months at the very least…" Peter sagged with disappointment. "However, that will give us time to plan, acquire a boat…Do you really know where the Dark Lord is?"

Peter remembered the forest that the diary that Ginny had kept whispering about. Without hesitation, he said, "Exactly."

Bellatrix through her head back and started laughing so hard that tears were forming in her eyes. The dementors swarmed in on the both of them, having a feeding frenzy.

* * *

Draco was debating heading back to the Hospital Wing because his hand wouldn't stop swelling no matter how much ice he applied. When he felt someone sit next to him, he looked up and silently swore at the sight of Daphne Greengrass. Draco knew she had a thing for Theo so she was going to lecture him with her _I'm gonna tell it like it is _attitude. "You know that everyone thinks you're an idiot for going out with that bitch, right? Do yourself a favor and dump her."

Struggling to keep his anger in check, Draco responded coolly, "You know I think you're an idiot for trying to tell me what to do, right? Do yourself a favor and talk to someone who cares to hear your opinion."

Daphne glared at him. "I'm just trying to help you. Everyone's going to eventually turn on you for this. I'm just saying you should dump her before you get too attached and lose all your friends."

Sighing, Draco got up to get some salve from Madame Pomfrey. "The only one who seems to have a problem is you. That's good for me, considering that I don't think of you as a friend." He ignored Daphne's hurt face. He was being mean, but why should he care? She was nasty with him first.

After he left, Pansy looked up from filing her nails at Daphne. "What's the big deal anyway? Now it's going to be awkward when we all hang out."

Daphne fiddled with her hands. "I already feel awkward. I feel like he's going to turn into one of them. That we're going to lose him."

Pansy threw up her hands in frustration. "We're going to lose him if you keep pushing him away like that!"

Daphne nodded. "I guess I just got a little over protective. Professor Snape said we always have to stick together, right?" Pansy nodded, smiling. Daphne dropped her voice to a whisper. "Plus Astoria likes him!"

Pansy snorted. "She's a first year! She'll get over it. She probably already has! If I recall correctly you had a crush on a certain ghostly professor back in the day."

Daphne hit Pansy with a pillow to stop her best friend's giggles, and soon all the Slytherin girls in the common room were engaged in a pillow fight.

* * *

By the time Draco reached the Hospital Wing, Theo had left long ago, and Kim was sound asleep with a stuffed cow. Draco found that odd, but decided that this was one of the most normal things she's done so far. At one look of Draco's swollen, red hand, Madame Pomfrey quickly grabbed a pasty green salve, lecturing that he should have come sooner. Meanwhile, Draco noticed a werewolf and an escape convict were glaring at him. Kim had said on her way to Gryffindor Tower that she thought Black was innocent, and the fact that no one was freaking out at the fact that he was here proved that he was. Draco had believed her, but still, you had to be pretty bad ass to break out of Azkaban.

Potter looked up from a chess game with Weasley while she-Weasel giggled. "They're mad because you saw Kim naked."

Draco closed his eyes for a minute in frustration. "What was I supposed to do? Someone was whimpering on my floor and then started going through my stuff. For all I know it could have been, well you." He just gestured at Black with his hand. From some reason, the comment caused even Granger to look up from her fort of books, and Black to raise his eyebrows at him. Draco turned pink. "Not naked! Just, I don't know…trying to murder and stuff…"

After Madame Pomfrey bandaged up his hand, Draco made to get out of there before he embarrassed himself anymore, but before he could escape, he was hit in the head with a stuffed cow. Kim sat up and rubbed her eyes. She mumbled, "This is the Marauder's Club House. To enter, you must have the password."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Snowball."

Kim sat up, completely awake now. "Why does everyone get it right on the first try?"

"Because it would either be that or strawberry, and you would think strawberry would be too obvious." Draco smirked while she gaped at him.

Kim crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm changing it."

Smiling widening, Draco said, "Its paw print."

With a screech that made break out with a coughing fit, Kim threw pillows at Draco until he backed away in surrender. She yelled, "Get out of here! There is obviously dark magic at work here!"

Draco left, laughing. "I'd check the back of your neck before you sic the Aurors on me!"

With a confused look on her face, Kim looked like she was trying to remember something. She felt the back of her neck, but it was smooth. Ginny, who knew what Draco was talking about, said while trying to keep the laughter out of her voice, "You really don't know what he's talking about? I mean, your hair is long, but I thought everyone saw it that time you put your hair in a ponytail." From the looks on everyone's face, they never saw it either.

Then, it seemed to dawn on her. Kim's eyes widened, and she squealed, "That was permanent?" Ginny nodded before bursting out laughing. Kim pouted. "I hate the world."

Remus covered his face in his hands for a minute. He had enough surprises for the day. "Would one of you be as kind as to tell me what the problem is now?" Ginny tried to answer, but she was laughing so hard at the fact that Kim didn't even know she had a black paw print tattooed on the back of her own neck.

Kim yanked at her hair in frustration. "Lee said it would only last two weeks! It's been three years!"

Harry figured it out first. "Tattoos that aren't permanent don't hurt." Harry often wondered how someone so smart could be so gullible sometimes.

Sirius smiled. The last time he saw Kim while he was a human the biggest problem she had was diaper rash. "Wow. Let's see it!"

Still frowning, Kim pushed away all her hair away while Remus said, "Don't encourage her, Sirius! You'll make her think it's okay to get them!" Kim revealed a huge black paw print, complete with black claws, on the back of her neck, starting where her hair stopped at her scalp and ending the very bottom of her neck. Remus's eyes widen when he saw it. "Oh God." It was official, out of the two twins, James was completely wrong. Kim was the troublemaker. Lily would be skinning this Lee guy alive. Remus tried to ignore Sirius's exclamations of how cool it was and how he might just get one too. A tattoo at thirteen, no ten if she said three years. Lily would defiantly be on a rampage.

* * *

That Monday morning, as everyone settled back into daily routine at Hogwarts, reporters started creeping in, harassing anyone who was involved in the adventures of the weekend. Harry only made a few comments and hurried away when Kim wasn't around. Apparently, they had written an article about her in the beginning of the school year about how she didn't learn how to tie her shoes until the day her mother took away her house elf away. Kim proclaimed that it was pure slander and had taken to tackling any reporter she saw. That earned her several more detentions from Snape, and now she was in debt and would have detentions in her fourth year. Sirius couldn't have been prouder.

Harry was spending most of his free time getting to know Sirius with his friends while Kim was always sneaking off with Draco. Harry was starting to notice that Sirius was even more reckless than Kim. When he took Buckbeak out for a ride, he stood up on the beast's back while it was flying over the Black Lake.

After the Gryffindor's filed into DADA for the first time since Sirius's innocence was declared, they saw him sitting at Professor Lupin's desk, smiling with amusement at the fear and uneasiness on some students faces. Professor Lupin tried to smile kindly to make everyone feel more comfortable. "As you can see we have a new assistant teacher, Professor Black. He will be replacing me when I fall ill from now on." Sirius laughed as the class broke into applause and cheers.

Kim giggled. "No more detentions!"

Ron shook his head. "You'll get more. It's like Professor Snape _feels_ when you're doing something bad. You're going to have so many detentions that you'll be coming back here after you graduate to finish them."

Kim glared at Ron and grabbed her quill and started scribbling all over his blank sheet of paper. Professor Lupin raised his eyebrows. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to give you detention, Miss Potter." Her eyes popped out of her head while Professor Lupin laughed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was only kidding."

After everyone calmed down, the class started to fight the most gruesome creature known to man: Cornish Pixies. Professor Lupin had heard about their mishap with them last year and wanted to teach them how to properly deal with the beasts. Apparently, the creatures hated even the slightest amount of warmth and would flee after a simple heating charm. However, Professor Lupin only let a few out at a time, considering Lavender Brown's fear of them. She stayed at the back of the room until the middle of the lesson, when she found enough courage to fight them.

Once class was over, Professor Lupin stopped Harry and Kim after class. Sirius fidgeted a little, worried that Harry would change his mind. Remus looked at Harry. "I understand you and Sirius came to an agreement that you would be spending the summer with him."

Sirius sighed with relief when he saw Harry nod eagerly. He smiled. "Yes."

"After much receiving much harassment from Sirius, we decided that you will be staying at my cottage in Dufftown. Is that alright with you?" He smiled slightly when Harry again nodded. "I talked to Arthur Weasley. You'll be staying at his house on full moon's." Professor Lupin turned to Kim. "Do you want to stay with us too? I don't want you to feel like you have to."

Kim thought for a moment, and then pulled a face. "You all have to promise to put the seat down on the toilet because if not, I'll fall in and get stuck!"

Remus tried not to laugh because from the looks of things that happened to her before. Sirius, however, took the opportunity to burst out laughing so hard that he had to clutch his aching sides. After Sirius's laughs quieted down a bit, Remus replied, "I promise." Harry agreed too, and Sirius managed to promise between chuckles.

Before Kim managed to storm out, Remus had one more thing to tell them. "Kim, your parents agreed to let you stay for the summer." Kim gave him a look, knowing that was the edited version of what they said. "The Dursleys, however, did not respond to any of Albus's letters. We figured the four of us could go this weekend."

Harry tensed up at the thought of the four of them meeting the Dursleys. Sirius stopped laughing to himself at Professor Lupin's desk. "What's the matter? Do you think we'll have trouble getting them to allow you to stay?"

Letting out a shaky breath, Harry shook his head. "No, it's not that. They'll let me go. It's just…They're not the nicest people in the world. It's kind of embarrassing really."

Sirius's eyes flashed in anger, and he stood up, almost violently, from his chair. "Not nice how?"

"Sirius," Remus warned.

Harry looked at the ground, unsure of what to say. Kim glared at Sirius, and grabbed Harry's arm, hurrying off and saying, "We're going to be late for our next class."

Once they left, Remus said, "Sirius, you're only going to scare him, acting like that."

Sirius shook his head and laughed without humor. "What have I done? I thought we only had to worry how Kim was raised…I mean, I knew Petunia was a bitch, but I always thought…They both probably grew up tortured."

Remus put his hand on Sirius's shaking one. "It's not your fault. What we have to do know is let them know that they can trust us, let them know that they are safe with us." Sirius nodded, fighting back tears.

* * *

Little did Remus know, he did have to give Kim detention that day. After the third year Gryffindor class, he had a fifth year Gryffindor class that of course, contained Fred and George Weasley. He started off giving notes on defense spells while twins sat in the back, whispering to each other and obviously conspiring about something or other. Remus didn't have the heart to tell them to quiet down. How many times had the Marauders sat in those very seats, doing the very same thing? Remus knew the number had to have been in the hundreds.

However, he did ask them why they weren't getting out of their seats when it was time to practice what they just took notes on. Fred and George looked up at him, clearly wondering why they couldn't get out themselves. They both struggled to stand up and finally, after about a minute or two, Fred panted, "We're stuck!"

Professor Lupin frowned. "I can see that…Any idea how you got stuck?"

George shook his head, outraged at the thought. "Why would we do that just when we were getting to the good part in the lesson?"

And so the Weasley twins were stuck in their chairs for the rest of the day. Around lunch time, they figured out that they were stuck on some sort of glue, and Remus, after much persuasion, was able to get Severus to check it out. Unfortunately, as soon as he walked in the door, Sirius started arguing with him about how Snape was treating Harry and Kim. Severus was gone within five minutes.

After a while, Remus and Sirius finally had to dismantle the desks so that only the seat part was stuck to them so Fred and George could have a bathroom break. Once their bladders were empty, everyone figured it was the best course of action to head, once again, back to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was also unsure about what to do because there appeared to be no magic involved. Poppy pursed her lips. "Did the two of you try just taking off your pants?"

Fred shook his head in horror. "Whatever it is soaked through our pants into our skin."

George glowered. "Fred? Who do we know that never got over that we made her wet the bed?"

Sirius looked confused while Remus looked ready to scream. Instead, he said, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Sirius stared. "What?"

Fred looked embarrassed at not having thought of it before, but hey, when your butt's somehow stuck to a chair, you panic. "We're sort of in a bit of a prank war with Kim. We got her a lot when she was still in here, after what happened, and she never really forgave us…"

Just then Kim came strolling in, Draco nervously trailing behind her. She smiled. "You guys weren't at lunch…or dinner…or in the common room. So I figured you never got free. It's called super glue. You remove it from clothing with acetone and use soap and water for the skin. Lee gave it to me. It's a muggle thing. He loves muggles so much that he even has one of those robots that take you places." She threw a bottle of this "acetone" at them and happily waited for them to start laughing. She stopped smiling when she saw the look on Professor Lupin's face. She pouted. "I have detention, don't I?"

Professor Lupin gritted his teeth. He wouldn't have minded so much if she had stopped by with this remedy HOURS ago, but now he felt like ripping his hair out. "Yes. Tomorrow, before your detention with Professor Snape." She shrugged and skipped merrily away, grabbing Draco's hand and trying to force him to join her.

Sirius smiled and patted Remus on the shoulder. "Come on, lighten up Moony. At least we know what happened."

Remus sighed, "I just don't know why she acts like that sometimes."

Madame Pomfrey smiled sadly while pouring the acetone into bowls. "You see, Remus, sometimes kids see negative attention as better than no attention at all." Remus and Sirius tensed. It was winter, and they could already tell it was going to be a very difficult summer. They had to get Harry to get over his shyness, and Kim to get over her rebellious streak.

* * *

The weekend came all too quickly for Harry's liking. Much to Sirius's disappointment, Harry had been avoiding him all week. He had just kept the secret of his home life hidden for so long, that he felt that he was almost doing something wrong by talking about it. Harry also was embarrassed to say the least. Who wanted to admit that they grew up in a cupboard? Who wanted to admit that no matter what he did, his family would never love him, and he grew to accept that early on in life?

Harry kicked at the ground nervously as they all headed off to Professor Dumbledore's office. They were taking something called a Portkey, and Harry would have asked what one was, but he was too filled with dread. From the looks of things, a Portkey was a dusty old hat, no relation to the Sorting Hat. Dumbledore smiled. "A Portkey can be any type of object. Spells are cast on it to allow a person to transport from one place to another. In about a minute, you will touch the hat and arrive a few feet away from your house." Harry nodded, but felt his anxiety rise. He thought that it would take hours to get to Privet Drive. He thought he had more time. Now he had less than a minute.

All too soon, the four of them were touching the hat, and Harry felt a tug at his abdomen. He blinked and found himself sitting in the middle of the street, a few houses away from Number Four. Kim dusted off her palms and ran over to the nearest car, bouncing up and down. "Is this a robot, Harry?"

Harry tried to be like Hermione, not laughing at her and being informative. He shook his head. "Not exactly. It's called a car. It's a machine that you use to go from place to place. Kind of like a small train."

Kim looked at him like he had a second head while Remus smiled and Sirius scowled. Sirius groaned in annoyance. "How do you even find your own house? They all look the same."

Harry pointed to the door and said, "I can't tell if you mean that or not, but it's the house with the number four on it."

Kim ran over to the door and started pressing the doorbell button nonstop. She stopped when Harry caught up to her with widen eyes. Uncle Vernon hates noise. Kim tilted her head to the side. "Father says that muggles are deaf."  
Harry shook his head. "You probably weren't listening. He probably said blind because muggles can't see magic."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Uncle Vernon ripped the door open, practically foaming at the mouth. "What are you doing here, boy? You shouldn't be back 'til summer." Harry supposed he was still mad about what happened to Aunt Marge.

Sirius gritted his teeth. "Actually, we're here to talk about that."

Uncle Vernon paled. "What-What do you mean by that?"

Before Sirius could let out the string of expletives that he was just dying to let loose, Remus politely said, "We would like to have Harry stay with us this summer. However, you have not answered any of the letters that have been sent. We need both you and your wife's permission."

Uncle Vernon bit his lip. He didn't want "abnormal" people in his house, but they wanted something from him, so he had the power. Reluctantly, he opened the door wider. "Hurry up then. My wife and I were just going out to lunch. She's upstairs getting ready, so she'll be a minute."

Everyone went in, Harry looking at the ground, Remus and Sirius shooting daggers at Uncle Vernon, and Kim strutting about as if she owned the place. Once they reached the living room, Kim grabbed a family picture of Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley. After a close inspection, Kim stared closely at Harry, as if he'd be more than double his weight like the rest of the male members of the family, if only she looked hard enough. Uncle Vernon glared at her. "Put that down."

Kim returned the look and promptly put that down by dropping the picture on the rug, making sure she stepped on the glass. Uncle Vernon looked like fire was going to come out of his ears as Kim took a seat on the couch without being asked to. She smiled evilly, not hesitating to make herself comfortable. Before a fight could start, Harry uncomfortably said, "Uncle Vernon, this is my twin sister, Kim."

Harry expected Uncle Vernon not to believe him or at least looked shocked. Instead, he gave Kim an odd look and said, "Petunia said that you had died with your parents."

Remus clenched his fists and almost yelled. "She knew that wasn't true!"

Kim pouted, not wanting anyone to see her hurt feelings. "I'll have you know sir that I work very hard to keep myself from decaying." Uncle Vernon seemed unsure of whether to believe her or not.

Aunt Petunia finally entered the room, fastening on an earring. "Is everything alright, Vernon? I didn't know we were having people over." She stopped in her tracks when she saw who the other people in the room were. She looked at Remus. "I told you that we wouldn't take her, and I still mean it."

Sirius felt himself shake with anger. "We aren't here to ask you that. I'd rather go back to prison." He smirked at the looks of fear and shock on the Dursley's faces. "All you need to do is sign a paper allowing me to be Harry's guardian, and we will happily never see you again, but if one of you gets attacked by a giant black dog…" Sirius shrugged.

Uncle Vernon sneered, this was his chance. "Well, it seems that we've taken on the burden of raising him while you were locked up. Are you going to compensate us for taking care of the brat?" Harry felt his cheeks burn.

Kim laughed. "I don't think you understand who has the power here. You see, if you die, Harry is in Sirius's custody anyway. We're only not killing you out of the kindness of our hearts." Harry stared at Kim with wide eyes. He knew she was lying but still, that was the first thing she thought of retorting. Remus and Sirius were giving her similar looks.

However, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't realize she was bluffing. Uncle Vernon turned green and deflated like a blimp that had the air let out of it. Aunt Petunia whimpered. Remus held his hands up to try to keep the peace. "She's just kidding." That didn't reassure them in the slightest.

Sirius glared at them and crossed his arms. "But we won't hesitate to take legal action, if you give us trouble."

Uncle Vernon motioned him over. "Just give us the bloody form. You're doing us a favor anyway."

Remus passed Uncle Vernon the form, and he snatched it out of his hand viciously, causing Sirius to scowl. He signed it hastily as if it would explode if he held it too long and passed it to his wife, who signed it very carefully, thinking that it would explode if she didn't sign it right. Once they got that over with, Uncle Vernon barked, "And get your things! They're no use to us and just a waste of space." Harry knew that the man had to restrain himself from adding, _like you_.

Still, Harry wasn't sure what he was talking about. Harry brought pretty much everything he owned every school year since it wasn't much. He thought for a minute, and broke one of the rules that had been instilled in him since he was four by asking, "Oh, you mean my old text books?" Uncle Vernon nodded, turning a reddish purple because a question was being asked. "Well, I'm assuming they're locked up in the cupboard, and I don't have to key so…" Uncle Vernon heaved himself up like a walrus woken up from his nap and stormed over the kitchen. Opening a drawer and sifting through it, Uncle Vernon handed the key to Harry as if it was the boy's fault that the cupboard was locked.

Remus felt his anger reaching Sirius's level. Harry thought this kind of interaction between families was normal. If not, he wouldn't have just taken the key like it was no big deal. Once Harry opened the cupboard and took all his books out, Remus pulled out his wand to shrink them, causing Aunt Petunia to lean against Uncle Vernon, feeling faint. Remus gave them an odd look before putting them in his pocket. He frowned when he saw that all that remained in the cupboard was a dusty old mattress. What would that be doing there? Remus decided not to ask. If Harry wanted to say something, he'll tell them, now or later. For all Remus knew it could just be a spare or something, but he couldn't shake off a bad feeling that he had about it. Remus looked over at Harry and saw that the boy was trying to hide his embarrassment.

Remus looked over to see Sirius clenching and unclenching his fists. What was up with everyone, including himself, and punching people in the face lately? Wearily, Remus said, "Come on, let's go." Everyone followed, Sirius seething, Kim giggling when she faked a strawberry mitten punch at Vernon, who flinched, and Harry, hands in his pockets and looking at the ground. Once outside, Remus looked at his watch, knowing that it would be nowhere near the time the sock Portkey in his pocket would activate. "Albus thought you would have trouble saying goodbye…We have about three hours until the next Portkey works. I could make another on, but that would be illegal without a permit…"

Kim bounced in the snow. "Let's go to the park!" She pointed at the small, vacant, one, about a block away.

Sirius shook his head. "For once, I came prepared. Let's go out to eat, courtesy of the Black Family fortune. I know there was a pizza place nearby that James used to visit after their brat was born. Apparently, he was premature and was very underweight. Oh the irony."

Harry frowned. "They talked to each other?"

With a sigh, Sirius said, "Until your mother's parents died. Petunia only talked to her because her mother wanted her to." And so they set off. Apparently, Sirius had no idea where he was going, so Harry led the way. After a while, Sirius broke the silence by asking, "So what was up with the bed in that cupboard, it looked older than Remus over here." Moony shot him a glare, but Sirius, being about as deep as Ron, thought it was because of the age comment.

Harry tensed up. "Well, uh, it's kind of a funny story…"

"And?"

"And what?"

"What's the story? We've got time."

Kim giggled. "He obviously doesn't want you to know, stupid!" She giggled again, but Harry saw a look similar to Calvin's in her eyes. Harry wondered how much she knew, and how she knew it. "Maybe that's where _Uncle_ Vernon would bring his hoes!" Harry tried to hide a grateful smile. The lie made him want to puke, but it still took the attention away from him.

Remus rubbed at his eyes. "Kim, don't talk like that."

Kim stomped in a huge pile of snow. "Calvin talks worse."

"Well, you're not Calvin." Kim pursed her lips. He did have a point.

Sirius threw his hands up in there air. "Fine, we won't talk about it. Nice weather, we're having, isn't it?"

Kim threw a snowball at him. "Very. Stop being a baby, Sirius, everybody has a time out room."

Sirius stopped in his tracks while Harry resisted the urge for hyperventilate. So much for her keeping it a secret, even if she wasn't entirely correct. Remus shot Sirius a look to be quiet. "That's not true. Sometimes adults are given children to care for when they shouldn't. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Harry, although one day I hope you will." Harry bit his lip and nodded.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I don't know if anybody caught it, but the Portkey was a sock, and a sock was what freed Dobby. I kind of see Harry finally leaving Privet Drive for good as him being set free. Please R&R!**


	10. Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 10

By the time they took their seats in the pizza place, which had in faded red letters at the top _Pam's Pizza_, Sirius was sulking about the cupboard incident, Kim tried to talk to the painted statue outside of "Pam", thinking that it was a robot, and Remus and Harry were awkwardly talking about the upcoming lessons. When the waitress came, Sirius ordered enough pizza to feed an army. Kim giggled, "You're just like Ron!"

Sirius blinked as the waitress scurried away, wondering how a group so thin could eat so much pizza. "What?"

"Ron eats like he's having five babies or something." Harry smiled, knowing that would make his best friend's ears turn scarlet, before he got over it and ate his usual feast.

Sirius scowled. "How would you know? Do you happen to know anyone who's had five babies?"

Kim nodded. "My older cousin, Clarissa, wanted to have a baby, but was having trouble getting pregnant and was getting impatient, so she asked Uncle Alexander to make her a fertility potion. He let me help, but I was only nine, so I figured that if I added more of the main ingredient that it would help her faster. So she had five babies at once. She was really mad at me."

Defeated, Sirius asked them both, "So how has school been then?"

Harry shrugged, "Wood's going nuts with Quidditch practice."

Kim imitated Harry. "I broke someone named Rita Skeeter's collar bone yesterday."

Remus pretended he didn't hear that last one. "Luckily I think I'll be able to go to this match coming up. I'll have to stop Sirius from publicly take sides." Sirius gave him an incredulous look. "Professors aren't allowed to take sides."

Sirius gaped and spluttered and looked on the verge of a tantrum fit. "But, that's-that's just plain wrong!"

Harry shook his head. "It's no big deal."

Pounding his fist on the table, Sirius earned himself quite a few stares by yelling, "OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL!" Harry flinched, and Sirius lowered his voice. "This is your first game that I get to see without fleas!"

Kim jumped a foot in the air and shrieked, "You had fleas!" Just then the waitress came back with the four pizzas. Needless to say, she left as quickly as possible, looking back to see Kim using a fork to check her hair for fleas. Both Harry and Remus secretly thought to themselves that it would be a long time before they went out for pizza or anywhere with those two again.

Such thoughts were reinforced when Sirius started shoving pizza into his mouth, not waiting until he swallowed to start complaining again. After his third slice, he grumbled, "I bet Snape was behind this."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "A rule set before we even attended school?" Sirius nodded, and Remus rolled his eyes.

Kim nibbled her pizza, curious. "I'll ask him tonight."

Shaking his head, Remus said, "One of these days you're going to give that man a stroke." Sirius sniggered, imagining the sight.

Harry laughed, "She almost did the other day when she asked him what his favorite color was after he was yelling at her for fifteen minutes straight. His eye was twitching for the rest of the class."

Sirius gritted his teeth. "He deserves it."

Kim turned to Harry. "Is this how you and Draco fight? It's how me and Stella fought."

Harry shook his head. "We stick to verbal arguments and him trying to get us in trouble. We really only face off on the Quidditch field. Who's Stella?"

Kim scowled and looked around the room as if the girl would suddenly appear. She whispered, "I hate her."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I can see that. Care to explain?"

Kim shrugged and went back to her pizza. "The reason I was expelled was all her fault." She wouldn't say anymore.

Remus smiled. "I'm sure you had nothing to do with it." Sirius frowned; he'd have to ask Remus about this later.

Scowling, Kim pushed away her plate. "You had to be there."

After about an hour, Sirius managed to eat an entire pizza himself, but still had to take two with him. With two minutes left to spare, Remus pulled out the sock. Kim looked a little green. "We should have gone to the park." Still, she touched the Portkey with everyone else, and looked even worse by the time they fell into Professor Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore smiled. "Everything go alright?" She pouted and stormed out of his office, causing the man to chuckle. That was how Minerva reacted to Portkeys. Harry nodded shyly, not wanting to talk about the Dursleys.

Sirius, however, didn't mind talking about them. "Those muggles are just-just plain horrible! At the very least I want an investigation." Remus shot him a look. He could have at least waited until Harry left.

Harry gave him an incredulous look. "Why?"

Running his hands through his hair, Sirius desperately asked, "What do you mean why?"

The twinkle out of his eyes, Professor Dumbledore turned to Harry. "You can leave if you want to, Harry." For once, Harry was grateful that Professor Dumbledore did not want him included. He nodded politely and left in a hurry.

Once he was gone, Sirius burst out, "They were so mean to him Albus, and you could tell that he was used to it! They didn't even bother to say goodbye to each other!"

Remus glared at Sirius. "But you were obviously freaking him out by trying to push him to talk about it!"

Sirius ignored him. "And what was up with the cupboard?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly!"

Albus held up a hand. "Boys, boys…To be honest, Sirius, there isn't much I can do unless Harry says something. It will take more than them not liking each other for an investigation to be allowed to take place."

"There's something not right about those kids, the both of 'em. I think a lot things have been overlooked, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let this get swept under the rug again. The very moment either one of them even hints at something, as their legal guardian, I'm pressing charges."

* * *

Kim was sulking in the library when Draco finally found her. "Where were you? I've been waiting for you in Lupin's classroom for like an hour. You wanted help in Arthimancy, remember?"

All Kim did was motion for him to sit with her before they got kicked out for being loud. Then she said, "Too much pizza."

Draco looked confused and annoyed at the same time. "Let me get this straight, you had me waiting for you for an hour because you were eating pizza?" She shook her head. "Then what?"

"I was visiting a fat man and his horse of a wife." Draco looked like he thought she was lying as he started plopping what they needed on the table. "We were asking Harry's, well my, aunt and uncle if he could stay with Sirius, Professor Lupin, and me over the summer." Draco dropped his quill. "What?"

"You never mentioned you were staying with them!" Kim tilted her head to the side, wondering what the problem was. "It's just…I don't know…How am I going to see you this summer if Potty, a vicious dog, and a werewolf are on patrol?"

Kim was glad he at least lowered his voice at the word werewolf, but she didn't understand what the problem was. Her parents let her leave the house whenever she wanted by the time she was nine, and so did Lee's parents, so in her opinion, every household did. She shrugged, "If they don't want you around, I'll just see you at night."

Draco's voice cracked. "At night?"

Giving him an odd look, she said, "Yeah at like midnight. You are connected to Floo, aren't you?" Gulping, Draco nodded. Kim clapped her hands together. "Good. We can go to London, and I can show you the wonders of McDonald's! We'll go to that place, the Leaky something and get a taxi together."

Draco nervously helped her prepare for the test, too uneasy to realize that she knew the complicated stuff, but completely forgot the basic rules they learned the first week of school. His parents would tear their hair out if they woke up in the middle of the night, and he was gone but to Kim sneaking out seemed like a normal thing, to her it didn't even seem like sneaking out. He didn't know what to do. He could say no, but Nott was already joking that Draco was the girl in their relationship. If he said yes, there was a chance that he got caught, but he supposed he could just tell his parents that he went out for a late night fly. They would be upset, but at the very most he would get a lecture. Draco looked at Kim's smudgy paper, smiling at the look of concentration on her face. She was so cute. He raised an eyebrow at the first problem and asked, "Why are you adding there? You're supposed to subtract."

Kim looked up at him. "What? No you subtract on this problem." She pointed at the second one.

Draco shook his head. "You've got all the rules backwards." Kim scowled at her ink stained hands as if it was their fault. With a cry of fury that earned her a glare from Madame Pince, Kim scribbled out the entire paper. Draco leaned closer to her, going over the first problem. "You need to add here because it says its winter in the word problem while in the next one it's summer."

Groaning, Kim leaned into him, and mumbled, "Let's do this tomorrow."

Draco shook his head. "The test is Monday. If you want to do well, we have to study both days." Kim grimaced, wondering if she wanted to do good anymore but decided to trudge on. If she failed…again, then Professor Vector might tell Remus.

* * *

Harry was just leaving Quidditch practice when the blonde woman that Kim attacked yesterday started hurrying towards him. Her shoulder looked a little stiff, but he supposed that Madam Pomfrey healed her up nicely. When she reached him, Harry saw she had bedazzled glasses. She smiled, like a kid who finally got desert after waiting all day. "Ah, Harry Potter. I simply have been looking all over for you. I was wondering if you would like to be interviewed?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him, and Harry wondered if she had something in her eye. "If not, well, I was just on my way to the Ministry…I was thinking about filing assault charges. My shoulder is really stiff."

Harry stared. This woman was trying to blackmail him. Normally it would have worked, but he had been practicing for hours and was dead tired. Harry glared at her and started walking away. "You wouldn't because you'd never get the chance to conduct an interview after that." Fred and George, who were a few yards behind him, burst out laughing, glad that Harry had it in him to be rude to an adult.

Rita pretended to be holding back tears, earning herself a guilty look from Harry, but fortunately for him, he was rescued by the Weasley twins. They both smiled evilly. They could practically feel that this was the type of person that deserved the worst pranks imaginable. They hoped to see her again. Instead of hurrying to retrieve their latest invention, Fred smirked, "Harry, don't you have to help Ginny with her DADA homework?" George scowled, but nodded in agreement. It wasn't every day they experienced the joy of Harry being disrespectful, and George wasn't going to ruin it by letting Harry apologize.

Harry looked at them confused. "She needs help?"

George resisted the urge to smack his forehead in frustration. "Yes, yes…She was just too shy to ask you. You better hurry mate, before Hermione gets to her." Harry blushed a little, secretly hoped that Hermione wasn't already helping Ginny with the assignment, and hurried off. The twins high-fived and left in the opposite direction to find Lee Jordan.

Rita was left alone, giddy with excitement. A love triangle between the boy-who-lived, the girl who survived the Chamber of Secrets, and the boy-who-lived's best friend! And the Weasley twins would rather her be with Harry Potter? The Weasleys must not support gay relationships. This was gold! Pure gold! Rita couldn't wait to get home to make up…or write the article.

* * *

Kim felt all jittery as she sat next to Hermione in Arithmancy. She had skipped breakfast because she was so afraid of failing and had snuck into the kitchens to try coffee for the first time. Kim had some confidence though and was ready to tell Hermione about how much Draco had taught her this weekend, when she saw Hermione's face. Her friend seemed in a permanent blush and was close to tears. Several Slytherins were laughing, and when she leaned closer to ask Hermione what was wrong, Theodore Nott wolf whistled, causing more laughs. Kim glared at him, but could do nothing because Professor Vector said loudly, "Quiet! The test is going to begin. Anyone who utters another word will have detention with me for the rest of the week. That includes you, Miss Greengrass." At least Hermione brightened up a bit at the excitement of taking a test.

Once the test was passed out, Kim was surprised to find it very easy. Draco taught her a lot of tricks to remember things, so all the different rules she had to memorize weren't all jumbled in her head. She smiled at the fact that for the first time ever, she knew how to do the extra credit. Once she was finished, Kim bounced over to Professor Vector's desk to excitedly to turn in her test and rushed back to her seat, waiting for the bell to ring. This was great! She finished only ten minutes after Hermione, who was now hiding behind a book.

Soon enough, the bell rang, and everyone scurried off. Kim was ready to thank Draco, but then she saw Theodore Nott being mean to Hermione again. She stormed over to hear him say, "So you can't have Weaslette, and now you're going to try to get Pothead? Well, you're going to have to get through Draco, and believe it or not, the guy can throw a good punch." Crabbe and Goyle laughed while Hermione whimpered.

Kim had no idea what Nott was talking about, but that didn't stop her from hitting him right in the forehead with a stinging hex, causing him to fall to the ground and hit his head hard floor. She lifted her arm to cast another one when she felt a finger tap her on the shoulder. Kim turned around to see Professor Vector, and the woman did not look pleased. "Dumbledore's office. Now." Kim threw Nott a look that said, _try it again and I'll aim lower_, before complying and heading off.

* * *

Sirius found himself setting off to Albus's office, counting his blessings that Remus had been grading papers in his room when the headmaster firecalled for one of them. Remus would have hit the roof, but from the sound of things, this was about what that Skeeter woman wrote. Sirius knew that bitch just loved ruining lives. When Lily and James announced their engagement, Skeeter wrote that Lily wasn't really a muggleborn and that her real parents were notorious deatheaters. Lily cried for days because her parents had subscribed to the paper to save the engagement announcement.

When Sirius got there, he was not surprised to see Kim, looking relieved that it was him instead of Remus. Sirius tried not to smile._ I'm the cool parent._ "So, whatcha do this time, kid?" Professor McGonagall was there, and so was Snivellus, lurking in the corner like a bat as usual.

He stormed over to Sirius. "She attacked one of my students. At the very least she needs to be suspended." Sirius raised his eyebrows. She attacked a snake? Cool.

Minnie huffed. "Only after said student harassed Miss Granger because of that woman!" Sirius had read the article, wondering where Skeeter came up with this stuff.

Snape was seething. "She hit him in the head with a stinging hex! Theodore has a concussion!"

Sirius smiled. "Nice."

Minerva glared. "You're not helping!"

Albus decided to step in. "I think they both were in the wrong here. I'm sure Miss Potter would gladly apologize to Mr. Nott, if Mr. Nott apologizes to Miss Granger." Kim considered this for a minute, knowing that Nott wouldn't be sincere, but also knowing that it would kill him to have to apologize. She eagerly nodded in agreement.

Snape clenched his fists. "That's it? You're going to let her get away with this so easily?"

Albus frowned. "I could punish Mr. Nott for bullying and Mr. Malfoy for the fight he chose to have with Mr. Nott a week ago." Deciding not to push it by adding that Draco had only fought because of Potter, Severus stomped away, trying not to picture wringing the girl's neck. Albus turned to Sirius. "Since you are her current legal guardian, it was my duty to inform you of such a serious matter."

Trying not to laugh, Sirius motioned Kim to follow him. "Come on kiddo, I'll take you to your next class." Kim jumped up and followed him and Professor McGonagall to Transfiguration, talking animatedly all the way about the wonders of coffee.

* * *

Fred and George were enraged when they saw the article this morning. Their words have never been twisted in such away. Rita Skeeter must not know what kind of pranksters they are. Poor Hermione, Ginny, and Harry could barely show their faces throughout the entire school. And she called the Weasleys bigots! That woman was going to pay for this, and pay very dearly she would.

They decided that she wasn't worth thinking up something clever, so they went back to the basics: dung bombs. However, they were inspired by their latest prank on Kim and decided to combine the dung bombs to make one huge one. Everyone in Gryffindor contributed this time, even Percy. Malfoy had contributed also, wanting to impress Kim, and gave them fifty dung bombs! The package would have a shrinking spell on it that it would last until the package was opened and would explode all over Skeeter. It was going to be great! Fred had found a potion that would make the stink last for weeks, no matter what magic was used to get rid of it. No body messes with the Weasleys and their friends and gets away with it.

* * *

As mid-February came closer and closer, Wood seemed to be driven into insanity by Quidditch fever. Now that Sirius Black was no longer a threat, Harry found himself often being woken in the middle of the night to "squeeze in an extra practice." The Firebolt wasn't even enough to calm the captain done. Wood was reviewing plays during all meals and asked Sirius about past matches during all his free periods. Sirius, who could talk about Quidditch for hours, started sitting at the Gryffindor table for all meals. Professor McGonagall and Lupin liked to make fun of him by saying that he was the new Gryffindor cheerleader. They were in hysterics when Sirius agreed to use Kim's old pomp-pomp's from her kindergarten cheer leader days, and charmed them to be scarlet and gold. Apparently, Sirius was never told that cheer leading was a predominantly female sport. In Britain it was a muggle sport, but in America, one pureblood family wanted their daughter to be a cheerleader, and soon every pureblood family wanted their daughter to be one too.

After one grueling detention, Kim was wondering aimlessly around the castle, smiling as she recalled her apology to Nott. She had looked at him with as much seriousness that she could muster, and said, "I'm sorry I hit you with a stinging hex and gave you a concussion."

Nott looked up at Professor Snape, disappointed that he was held up after class for this, turned to Hermione, and said, "I'm sorry I made fun of you. I know the article is not true, and you do not fancy Ginny or Kim." Hermione nodded solemnly, still a little hurt but understanding that Nott swallowed a lot of prided to do this. Kim held out her hand for them to shake, lips pursed a little and eyes narrowed to hide the fact that she was trying not to laugh at the boy. Reluctantly and slightly pink in the face, Nott took her hand and shook it, hoping she didn't notice how sweaty it was.

Kim shook her head, that boy was so silly. In her own day-dream world, Kim didn't notice a certain someone coming towards her until she collided with him. Looking up from the ground, she was happy to see Draco, holding out his hand to help her up and smiling a little about something. Once she got up and dusted herself off, his smile widened, "Do you know what day it is Monday?"

Confused, she replied, "Uh, Monday?"

His smile wavered a little. "You're joking, right?" She shook her head. "Well, I guess you'll have to be surprised…"

Wanting to know now, Kim stomped her feet. "What?! Tell me!"

Draco shook his head and strolled away, saved from her stalking him down when Ginny approached her, talking about a successful dung bomb. Draco blushed. Kim had kissed him in front of everyone for his contribution.

* * *

Today was the day of the big match, and Harry was so nervous that he felt like he was going to burst. From the looks of his teammates as they all woke up early to run over the plays one last time, they all felt the same way. Even Fred and George were unusually quiet and for once, not scheming.

They decided to have breakfast in the locker room. Sirius (with much help from Remus) made them all muffins and brought pumpkin juice there so they could concentrate. They were delivered anonymously of course. Remus just rolled his eyes, remembering that James was even worse when it came to Quidditch.

Professor Dumbledore decided to react to Sirius's refusal to be neutral by forcing him to sit with the students. Now normally, Sirius wouldn't have minded, but Ron and Ginny decided to have another screaming contest, and Kim kept charming his hair into different styles with scarlet and gold coloring. By the end of the match Sirius could have sworn that his ears were bleeding and his hair was in so many knots that Peter could make a nest in it. When he thought of Peter he growled, frightening a Miss Lavender Brown and causing her to spill her hot chocolate all over his lap. Still, he managed to cheer with his pomp-pomp's, looking crazier than he had on his wanted poster.

On the field, Harry struggled to focus and not fall of his broom with embarrassment. Cho Chang was almost as pretty as Ginny, and, being a Ravenclaw, she used it to her advantage. If he ever tried to fake going after the snitch, she would get as close as she could get to him, making him blush and almost lose his balance. When Harry looked over to the Gryffindor stands, he saw Ginny's glower and knew he had to get the snitch as soon as the scores allowed. His life and Cho Chang's life may depend on it.

Once, Gryffindor was eighty points ahead, Harry rose as high as he could in the air and still be able to see everything. He saw Cho following closely behind. Harry started to pretend to dive for the snitch when he actually saw it for real. Unfortunately, Cho was closer, but Harry had another trick up his sleeve.

Whenever everyone else got tired of Wood's insanity, he and Harry would practice together. Harry would show Wood the pictures of the Parading Patriots, and they would try their best to imitate their moves. His legs were covered in scrapes and bruises, but he had managed to master one trick: the Shooting Star. With one toe standing up on the very tip of the Firebolt, Harry reached for the snitch with his right hand, pointing his left arm and right leg in the air to keep balance. He wobbled a bit when he finally caught it, and struggled to get back on his broom. The whole stadium was silent for a moment, but exploded into a roar of applause when he held up the snitch, smiling with triumph.

The team and the rest of Gryffindor all practically tackled them to the ground with praise and congrats. They all back away when a raving man with wild scarlet and gold hair gripped his shoulders, eyes wide. "Where did you even think of such a dangerous and stupid stunt?" He failed to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

Harry laughed, too excited to notice that his godfather was freaking out, however he saw out of the corner of his eye, a giant strawberry retreating to the Slytherin stands. "The Parading Patriots!"

Oliver, not wanting their secret revealed, yelled, "PARTY AT THE TOWER!" Sirius, who would never say no to a party, decided that Harry's explanation could wait. Remus and Minerva shared a knowing look and smirked, before making sure that everyone was exiting the stadium without causing trouble.

* * *

By the time Kim reached Gryffindor Tower, the party was already over and Sirius was sprawled out on the couch, staring at the ceiling and falling asleep as he reached a sugar crash. Streamers were everywhere, and the only one who wasn't in bed was Hermione, who was furiously writing behind a fort of books. Hermione was so deep into her studies that she didn't notice Kim sneak up to get her makeup bag and then sneak back down. After about fifteen minutes, she looked up to rub her tired eyes and saw Kim applying blush to a now asleep Sirius. Pinching herself, Hermione realized that she wasn't dreaming.

After putting the bright magenta lipstick that Sylvia had the nerve to think she would ever wear on Sirius, Kim starting looking through all her eye shadow when Hermione approached her. After a long week of homework, homework, and more homework, Hermione decided that the best course of action was to paint Sirius's nails fluorescent orange. Grinning from ear to ear, Kim opted for gold glitter eye shadow, and both girls set to work as Sirius started to snore. After she was done putting on the eye shadow, Kim started drawing an extra eye in the middle of his forehead, glad she never used eyeliner…or any makeup instead of the occasion mascara and red lipstick. After they were finished and had just stood up to admire their work, Remus entered the common room to retrieve his dearest companion. When he stared at the sight as if he were dreaming like Hermione had, Kim said slowly, "He kept his shoes on."

Remus, pretending that he was dreaming, turned around and quickly left, wondering if Sirius would head straight to breakfast before washing up.

* * *

The following morning, Sirius woke up with the worst chocolate frog, pumpkin pasty, cauldron cake, hangover he ever had. He was so out of it that he felt as if his face was covered in powder. Harry was just getting up himself, and Sirius noticed him and several others watching him in horror and amusement. He patted Harry on the shoulder and tried to congratulate him once more, but his praise sounded more like troll. Coffee, he needed coffee to make all of his hopes of having a good Sunday come true. He'd shower after he got some caffeine in his system.

Trudging through the Great Hall, Sirius wondered what everyone thought was so funny. Even Snape looked amused, and Sirius was beginning to wonder if he was in some alternate universe. Plopping down dramatically in his usual seat next to Moony, Sirius noticed that even he was laughing at him. Sluggishly putting his thoughts together, Sirius remembered that Moony was always laughing at him. Gulping down his coffee that was half sugar, Sirius managed to form words and asked, "What is all this about Moony?"

Remus flashed him a charming smile, making Sirius smile in return. "Did you look in the mirror today, Padfoot?" Sirius shook his head, and Minnie giggled, actually giggled. She picked up a spoon and transfigured it into a mirror, still giggling as she passed it to him. Sirius felt his jaw drop as he looked in the mirror. Remus and several other faculty members roared with laughter as Remus managed to choke out, "You're going to have to watch where you fall asleep, mate. You never know where a Marauder could be lurking."

Sirius frowned, who did he know that occasionally dabbled in such feminine arts…Neither Kim, Ginny, nor Hermione were wearing makeup today so it couldn't be them. Sirius feared that this was a mystery he would never solve. Then, Lavender Brown suddenly came up to him and stammered, "Um, Ginny…I mean Ginny Weasley….would like you to know that she likes your nails…"

But, Sirius wasn't listening. All he noticed was the fact was that this girl approached him and was wearing makeup! It must be her. Looking back on this day, Sirius realized that sugar hangovers made his head foggier than he thought. Sirius jumped out of his seat and exclaimed, "It was YOU!" He pointed an accusing finger at the poor girl, who squealed in terror and ran away.

Remus tried to hide his smile. "You know, Padfoot, if you took a moment to clear your head, you would see a suspicious group of girls laughing hysterically at you." Sirius looked over to see Ginny wiping her eyes because she laughed so hard at him she cried.

Sirius vowed, "Once I shower, those girls are going to pay!" He got up and stomped away, leaving a faculty table roaring with laughter. Even a certain Slytherin head of house cracked a smile.

* * *

Kim found herself fidgeting with excitement and apprehension in Arthimancy. Professor Vector always handed the tests back a week after they were taken and today was such a Monday. She was also happy to see that no one was making fun of Harry, Ginny, and Hermione anymore. Everyone was too busy buzzing about the match and Sirius's entrance this morning. Kim smirked. The only reason someone like Rita Skeeter was always working is because their stories are always quickly forgotten after the next big thing happens.

Once Kim got her test back she kicked her feet in absolute glee, earning herself an odd look from Professor Vector. She had only gotten one wrong and the extra credit made her get a perfect score! Kim smiled at Hermione to see the girl returning the smile. Hermione got what Kim considered a super duper perfect score.

Once class was over, Kim started running in circles around Draco, not caring if either of them got dizzy. She was chanting over and over again while punching her fists in the air, "I did good! I did good! I did good!"

Draco snatched her test out of her hand to see what she got, making her stop, face flushed from all the running. He leafed through the pages to see what one she got wrong. There it was, number forty seven. Draco frowned. "Kim! The only one you got wrong, you skipped!"

Kim's face fell a little. "I skipped one?"

Draco smirked at how ridiculous it was. "You got yourself so worked up; you didn't even notice you skipped it!"

Pursing her lips, Kim thought for a moment before becoming completely animated once more and running around Draco again, "It doesn't matter because I DID GOOD! I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU!" Kim secretly added that she also loved coffee.

Draco tensed up and blushed, "You do?"

She stopped, realizing what she just said. Kim blinked. "Yeah, I suppose I do."

Draco bit his lip, trying to ignore everyone's stares. He managed to choke out, "Well, I love you too."

Kim nodded and declared, "That is very good sir." And then she headed off to Transfiguration with a wide eyed Hermione.

Draco smiled goofily while Blaise and Pansy laughed at him. However, one Slytherin was not laughing.

* * *

Remus was taking the opportunity to grade a few papers during his free period while Sirius was scrubbing himself raw in the shower. His first year essay on minor defensive spells was interrupted by an owl tapping at the window. Wondering who would send them anything, Remus took the letter, hoping it wasn't another request for an interview, and went to get the owl a treat, but the bird had already flown away. Frowning, Remus opened the envelope but did not recognize the hand writing.

_Dear Sirius Black and Remus Lupin,_

_From what I can gather you are Kimberly's new guardians. I would like to inform you that she is supposed to, but is not taking as far as I know, the potions that I told Mr. and Mrs. Pendragon that she absolutely must take. They appointed me as her healer when she was a child, but expected instant results every time she came in, and have not kept up with her medical care. I am a healer who is completely confidential and does not ask questions. However, my loyalty is to my patient, not her parents or former parents. Therefore, I am going to tell you what I know and hope that you will contact me for the potions that she requires._

_On the third of July, Kimberly was brought to my office screaming and trying to escape her brother, Calvin's arms. She was covered in blood that was pouring from her abdomen. Open further inspection I discovered that she had been stabbed repeatedly in that area. The tissue was destroyed so badly that I had to remove half her stomach to prevent her from bleeding to death._

_She stayed at my house until her birthday before returning home, escorted once again, by Calvin. Kimberly refused to speak the entire time, and her parents never once visited her, although a house elf named Molly stopped by frequently. She is supposed to be on a potion to make her stomach stretch to the size of a normal one, but was led to believe that just by slowly increasing her meals daily will be just as fine. Such a method would work, but at the time Kimberly could barely eat enough to keep herself alive. I believe it would be in her best interest to start up that regimen again. Also, for the next year or so I would like her to take a potion for the scar tissue in the muscles of her abdomen. Once she reaches her childbearing years, the scar tissue may make her form a hernia if she were to carry a child._

_In addition, I have been informed by Cecily Pendragon that she performed her animagus transformation last full moon. After each transformation, she shows that beginning signs of arthritis. I fear that one day this will become permanent, so I advise against it._

_I will be in London next weekend if you wish to have her taking these potions. I am afraid that they are inventions of my own, and I never got around to naming them. Some of the ingredients are only native to South America so I would be happy to save the time that shipping would take by giving them to you in person. I will bring samples and provide detailed instructions._

_I hope to be the entire family's healer in the future. I do not judge; I just love what I do._

_Sincerely,_

_Healer Darwin Henry Dublith_

Remus found himself shaking by the time he finished the man's letter. The healer seemed to be a very kind man, but the second and third paragraphs made him feel like he was going to pass out. Who would do that to her? And how could she be so sick and hide it from everyone?

The door opened, letting out steam as Sirius had finally emerged from the bathroom, in a robe and toweling his hair, grinning triumphantly at the fact that he finally was back to normal again. His face fell when he saw Remus gripping his desk, covering his mouth and trying not to vomit. "What is it Moony?"

**A/N: Thanks reading! If this is just an American thing, the "He left his shoes on" comment is because in America if you pass out drunk and leave your shoes on, people will draw on your face. Sirius was kind of drunk on sugar so yeah… Also, Kim's house elf's name is Molly because that house elf was the closest thing she had to a mother growing up, and in the HP books I see Molly as the closest thing Harry had to a mother. Please R&R!**


	11. Kim and Harry's First Prank Ever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 11

Sirius found himself teaching Moony's classes by himself for the first time ever and couldn't help but feel nervous. It didn't help by the fact that whenever a Weasley came into class (which was often), they stared him down as if he could tell them what was wrong in front for everyone. Even Malfoy gave him a questioning look. Sirius was happy to say that otherwise things were going smoothly. No one was hurt and no rebellions took place.

When the third year Gryffindors came in however, Sirius couldn't help but stare at Kim with a similar look to the ones he was getting all day. He had seen her close to death once, and when he thought about that letter, he couldn't get that image out of his mind, the terror in her eyes. She stared back smiling a little, thinking she was in trouble. "I can give you nail polish remover if you want." Sirius looked at his nails in surprise. They were florescent orange.

Sirius shook his head. "No-no, um…That's fine."

Kim decided that this was one of the rare times that she wasn't the one acting weird. "Well, then, where is Professor Lupin?"

"Talking to Professor Dumbledore." Sirius wanted to kick himself. That was what he specifically was NOT supposed to say.

Kim tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Sirius said, "No reason…I'd like you to stop by at the end of the day though." She opened her mouth to respond, but Sirius quickly began, "For today's lesson we will be fighting doxies. A bit of a step up from the pixies, considering their poison." The class mumbled about Professor Lupin's absence for a minute, before quieting down to take notes.

* * *

Remus was pacing in Albus's office as the man reread the letter for what seemed like the hundredth time. Finally, the old man set the letter down. "I was told she had a muggle disease called stomach cancer, and it was caught before her entire stomach had to be removed."

Stopping in his tracks, Remus growled, "And who told you that?"

Folding his hands, Albus replied, "Cecily Pendragon."

Remus sat down before quickly standing up again. "Do you think she was involved?"

Albus shook his head. "At the time she was in France. Her sister was opening up a clothing store. I know this because at the time, Cecily's husband, Alexander, had mysteriously vanished. That was her alibi. I became involved with their family affairs after I approached Miss Potter about transferring."

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Albus shook his head. "Sirius wants this investigated, and for once, I can't agree more."

Looking out the window, Albus said, "I believe it will go nowhere. Like Alexander Pendragon's disappearance, I believe that this will be blamed on Olivia Pendragon, even though I am certain that the woman is either dead or somewhere in Europe."

Remus was trying his best not to yell out in anger. There were too many people in that goddamn family. "Sorry, sir, but who the Hell is that?"

Eyes turning a darker blue, Albus replied, "She is Russell Pendragon's sister. From what is known about the incident, she lost her mind and tortured her father to death thirty years ago. She was supposed to be committed to a mental institution, but it is believed that when she escaped, she joined Fenrir Greyback's pack. However, she has not been heard of since, and many, including the American ministry, think that whenever a Pendragon commits a crime, that she is the scapegoat. It is rumored that she has become Greyback's mate." Remus wanted to bang his head against the wall. Hadn't the ministry looked into this when placing her with the family? But Remus already knew the answer to that. They hadn't. They just wanted to make sure Kim was placed with a family that he could absolutely not come near because _he_ was the threat.

With a sigh, Remus wearily asked, "So what do we do?"

Albus shook his head. "Wait for Miss Potter to tell you what happened herself."

* * *

When Kim got to lunch, she was surprised to see Lavender and Parvati eagerly waiting for her. She stared at them, wondering why they would want to talk to her. Lavender jumped up and down excitedly. "So what did Malfoy get for you today?"

Parvati giggled. "Forbidden love is soooo romantic!"

Remembering that Draco mentioned it was a special day, Kim gripped both girls by their shoulder, Lavender's left and Parvati's right. She shook them slightly, "What day is it?! He REFUSED to tell me!" They both adopted the usual looks they gave her, the _she's so weird look_. Both scurried away, only making Kim's mind race faster. His birthday? No that was in the summer like hers. Christmas passed, Easter wasn't for a while…She was missing a holiday, but couldn't remember for the life of her what it was.

She heard footsteps behind her and whirled around, hoping to interrogate whoever it was. It was Draco, smiling bashfully. He held out a pink and white stuffed cow. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Kim squealed with delight and bounced up and down before pouting. "But you wouldn't tell me what day it was so I didn't get you anything."

Draco shook his head, "Usually girls don't—"

But her mind going a mile a minute. "Never you mind, my dearest boy! I will find something for you, IF IT IS THE LAST THING IT DO!" Then she raced off, skipping lunch which caused a certain escaped and freed convict to bang his head on the table.

* * *

Kim was listening to Draco tell the story of when he flew his broom into a tree as a child when Harry ran up to her. Harry and Draco stared each other down, causing Kim to glare at them. "Engaged in a battle of wits I see, but if you will excuse me, I haven't teased Ron or had strawberry milk since breakfast."

As she turned to head off to dinner, Harry grabbed her arm, causing Draco to call Harry some not so very nice names. Harry ignored him. "Professor Lupin has been gone all day, and now Sirius isn't at dinner."

Kim thought for a minute. "So we're going after them?"

Harry glared at Draco. "I'm hoping the two of us would."

Rolling her eyes, Kim said, "If Draco doesn't go on at least one adventure, he's going to become a weeny! Do you want him to be like Percy?"

Draco gritted his teeth. "It doesn't matter. According to Pansy, I have to give and accept an apology from Daphne." Kim pursed her lips. Who was this Daphne girl? She subconsciously tugged at the necklace Draco gave her for Christmas before stomping off with Harry.

When they reached Professor Lupin's office, they heard Sirius and Remus's hushed voices. Harry reached up to knock, but Kim just opened the door and walked in, leaving Harry standing there with his hand ready to knock the opened door. Both Marauders turned around quickly and immediately stopped talking. Remus looked upset at the sight of them for some reason while Sirius refused to meet their eyes. Finally after a few moments of silence, Remus said hoarsely, "I received a letter from Healer Dublith today."

Kim stared at him for a moment as if she hadn't understood what he said. Then her face contorted with anger. "He had no right to do that." Harry frowned, but said nothing.

Sirius ran his hands through his hair. "Would you have told us if he hadn't?"

She glared at him. "Of course not. It's none of your business."

Remus said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Who did it to you?"

Kim's eyes become dull, and she gave him a ghost of a smile. "I don't know." Harry knew she was lying, but before anyone could say anything, she turned and left, slamming the door behind her.

Harry was guessing they were referring to why she got so sick sometimes. "You know that she was lying, right?" They both nodded. Harry hesitated. He hated it when Ron even hinted about his life with the Dursley's, but sometimes Kim looked really ill. "She throws up a lot. Usually at the end of the day, but not every day."

Both men paled. "Harry, do you have any idea…?"

Harry shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You said healer so I figured you meant whatever was wrong with her…and Ron mentioned that time they were in the Hospital Wing together that she had a dark pink scar on her stomach and that Madam Pomfrey kept pestering her about it."

* * *

Kim was sitting outside the dungeons, wallowing in self-pity when Pansy spotted her on the way to the dormitory. She glared at her. "Draco is still in the Great Hall."

Shaking her head, Kim yawned. "I don't want to see anyone in Gryffindor, so I figured this was the best place to hide."

Pansy sighed. She often tried to hide her soft side, but the girl looked close to tears. "Come on. You can help me with my Arithmancy test corrections." Kim nodded and followed her inside. Pansy raised an eyebrow when Kim plopped down on her bed without asking, but hey, she was doing Draco a favor that he'd eventually have to return it.

Pansy smirked with glee as Kim took out her own test for her to copy. She recalled that that was how she and Weasley "helped" each other. Pansy bit her cheek. Draco never stopped talking about her, and now Pansy felt that she knew the girl more than she should. She even thought of her on a first name's basis for Christ sake! "So what happened? Lose an eating contest with the bottomless pit?"

Kim shook her head. "I have a lot of secrets."

Frowning, Pansy asked, "Even from Draco?"

Kim nodded. "Of course. Do you tell Blaise everything?" Pansy shook her head, thinking of her mother's constant insults. Ugly. Brutish. Annoying. Blaise thought she was beautiful and said he loved everything about her. "Well, there you go."

Both girls sat in comfortable silence while Pansy copied her work. She looked up from the test. "You know you skipped the easiest one, right?"

Grunting in annoyance, Kim turned to look at Pansy. "When you're done, I think it would be in our best interest to go to the kitchens. The house elves let you put whatever you want in the ice cream. I like gummy worms and well…Everything."

Pansy paused. Mother would go ballistic, insisting that she run for at least an hour to burn it off. She nodded eagerly. "I hope they have peanut butter."

* * *

By the time Kim staggered back to Gryffindor Tower, it was nearly midnight. After ice cream, she and Pansy wandered around the castle until they were dead on their feet, Kim secretly trying to find a passage way that the Marauders had never found. When she reached the common room, Kim was surprised to see Harry still awake, sitting in his usual chair by the fire, pretending to read his potions textbook. He looked up when he saw her walk in and smiled sadly. "How'd you get past the prefects?"

Kim looked at the ground. "I didn't. I got caught three times, but I was hangin' with Pansy, and they were Slytherin prefects. If they had to punish me, they would have to punish her as well."

Harry raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment. "You know the Dursley's weren't exactly kind to me either, right?"

Narrowing her eyes and knowing where Harry was going with this, Kim lied, "Yeah, well I was perfectly fine with my family. We just didn't get along is all."

Harry bit his lip. "We both know you're lying so I'm just going to cut to the chase. As much as I hate to admit it, I was abused and so were you. The question is what are we going to do about?"

Kim gritted her teeth. "Is there really anything to be done? I am quite content with the way things are now."

"You're sick," Harry stated, leaving no room for debate, but that didn't stop Kim from, well, debating.

"I am not! You just read that damn letter and think you know everything! Well, you don't. I read how war prisoners get through having their stomach shrunk. This is the same thing!" She was shouting now.

Harry felt himself getting frustrated. "Yeah. They do get better, in hospitals. You're not a doctor or a healer so you have no idea what you're doing! You try to hide it, but you're always sick. Ginny thought you had an eating disorder." She glared at him, holding back tears. "I'll cut you a deal. You see this healer guy, and I'll go too." He waited for her to answer, but she just kept staring at him as if she wanted to hurt him. "Fine! Do you want me to have one of my secrets out too? The Dursleys always starved me. My second year they barely gave me enough to keep conscious during the day." Harry started breathing quickly.

Kim looked at her feet. She whispered, "I don't want to be put away."

Harry seemed taken aback with surprise, but he couldn't have her shut down now. "That's not going to happen."

She looked up, eyes still watery. "Promise?"

Harry nodded. "Promise."

* * *

The next day, Kim avoided the two Marauders like the plague, which was difficult, considering she had class with them. She considered skipping, but that would lead to detention and alone time with them. So instead, she sat at the very back of the room, listening to Lavender Brown tell her all of the latest gossip. Apparently Filch has a crush on Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore magically straightens his hair. At the end of the lesson, she bolted out the door before Professor Lupin could ask to see her after class.

Outside of school, she stuck to Draco like glue, knowing that Harry would probably be getting to know Sirius and Remus better and hoping that they weren't talking about her. Kim wondered if Harry had told them about the Dursleys what he told her. She wanted to rip her hair out. She didn't know what was normal for a family anymore, and the fact that she was finally beginning to understand that scared her.

However, Kim did find a good gift for Draco. He thought of pink for Valentine's Day, and she thought of hearts. She managed to have it delivered today by threatening, bribing, and sending a howler to the poor people at the owl post. Kim took it out of her bag, which she and Hermione figured out how to charm bottomless, and tried to hand Draco the long, thin, box. She smiled, "Lee taught me what it was!" That only caused him to take a step back. Kim pretended to look sad. "Don't you want my Valentine's Day present to you?" Then she looked at the ground for good measure.

Swearing to himself, Draco took the box, hoping it wasn't anything dangerous. Opening it with shaking hands, Draco exclaimed, "I read about this in that book you gave me!" Draco believed it was called a stethoscope.

Kim smiled proudly, "Now listen to my heart!"

Draco blushed crimson, "Maybe later…" She glared at him so he quickly changed the subject. "So how's Mooey's new girlfriend?"

She stared at him. "What?"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "The new cow I gave you! Don't tell me you've already forgotten!"

Giggling, Kim shook her head. "No, that's Señor Strawberry. He's Mooey's best friend, but they have a complicated relationship. You see, he's in love with Mooey's main squeeze Miss Moo." She reached into her bag and took out the fattest stuffed cow he had ever seen. Its spots were the color silver so Draco had an idea of where it came for. Kim lowered her voice to a whisper and looked around to make sure no one heard the gossip. "I had to separate them from her so there would be no fights while I was gone!"

Draco threw back his head and burst out laughing, but stopped when he saw Vince and Gregg staring at him. It must have been a strange sight, seeing Kim looking deadly serious clutching a spherical stuffed cow while he laughed hysterically at her. Draco calmed down and nodded to them, "Alright, Vince, Kim is going to help you with Potions while I help Gregg with Charms, sound good?" Vince nodded obediently, he would never admit it, but Kim was a much better teacher than Draco. She never got impatient and smiled sweetly if he asked her to explain something again. Draco always just gave up and let him copy. She told him that she knew what it felt like to be stupid, and Vince found that very comforting. If only she could teach him how to talk to Millicent without stuttering so much.

* * *

Kim was still avoiding everybody by the time the next Hogsmeade trip came around, and Draco was surprised to find himself annoyed. Mostly because she wouldn't tell him what was wrong, but a small, so small he barely noticed it, part of him wanted her to make up with them. Draco still hated them; he had to reassure himself that every day, but he had a feeling that those lions were the closest thing she ever had to a real family. Therefore, as much as it pained him to do it, Draco gave Kim the boot, ditching her for some guy time with Blaise.

And so Kim found herself furiously plopping down everyone's table at Three Broomsticks. She frowned at everyone's look of astonishment at the sight of her and rolled her eyes. It had only been a week. "Draco said that I'm starting to become an outcast among outcasts so I have to come back to you guys so I don't fall into a spiraling depression and spend the rest of my life in a one bedroom apartment with a bunch of cats, no furniture, just cats, many, many, cats."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Not shutting yourself in Malfoy Manor?"

Kim's glower deepened. "Lucy's allergic."

Ginny smirked, "So he shipped you back to us? How kind of him."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, not sure what to say. Sirius smiled nervously, "Lucy?"

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

Sirius's smiled widened. "Wait until Narcissa hears this!"

Harry frowned. "Who?"

Remus shook his head. Sirius never got along with her, even when they were small children. "Malfoy's mum and Sirius's cousin."

Kim pounded her fist on the table. "EVERY girl has a flower name except me!" Ginny and Hermione frowned at her, but she waved them off. "Petunia, Lily, Pansy, Daphne, Lavender, Poppy! And now Narcissa!"

Ron gave her an odd look. "You're nutters."

Kim narrowed her eyes. "Am not."

Keeping the peace, Remus stated, "You're named after my mother."

Sirius laughed. "Oh yeah. Lily couldn't think of anything so she just went with that."

Eyes widening, Kim shrieked, "WHAT?"

Remus glared at him. "What he meant was, you were a bit of a surprise."

Sirius nodded proudly. "James said it was yours and Harry's first prank. Nine months in the making!" And then he launched into the story of how they were born.

_James had to admit that this was the greatest day of his life, marrying Lily coming in a very close second. He snuggled Harry closer as Sirius eagerly circled him, wanting to hold his godson. Still, he had refused to let his son go, even after two hours. James barely heard Sirius whine and Remus laugh at him. He just kept gazing into Harry's sleeping face, wondering who he would look like more. James smirked at the messy tuft of black hair. Lily was going to go nuts trying to comb it when he was older._

_They had used floo travel to get to St. Mungo's, and James was so nervous that he took a pain stricken Lily to the Weasley's by accident, nearly fainting when Lily was laughing at his foolishness one minute and whimpering in pain the next. Luckily, Arthur escorted Lily while Molly took him, giving him tips and reassuring him all the way. James had to admit that made him feel better, even if a little nauseous. If there was somebody who knew about having babies, it was Molly Weasley, who had to hurry home to attend to a screaming Ronnie._

_James barely tore his gaze away from Harry when the healer arrived to check on Lily. He heard the healer mutter, "Strange…You should have delivered the afterbirth by now…" James looked up to see a weary Lily, smiling through the pain while the healer examined her. The healer stood up with a curious expression on his face as Lily yelped with another contraction. With well-practiced hands, Healer Powders felt Lily's stomach, bringing his eyebrows together as he realized what he felt. He smiled, glad that there wasn't something wrong with the woman and happily announced, "It looks like we're going to have another baby here!"_

_James felt his jaw drop as Lily's eyes widened in shock. When he recovered the ability to speak, he stammered, "W-What?"_

_Healer Powders's eyes twinkled. "It looks like this baby was hiding behind its brother throughout the entire pregnancy." Lily moaned, and the healer clapped his hands together, "I believe it is time to start pushing."_

_James turned robotically to Sirius. "I think it's time you hold Harry now." Sirius was practically buzzing with excitement, thinking that James wanted them to leave and that he and Remus would have Harry all to themselves, but James didn't want them to leave. He wanted Sirius to keep his son safe because James knew that in a moment he was going to pass out. With a loud crash, James fell to the floor a few seconds after handing over Harry, causing Lily to growl in pain and frustration._

_Remus, who had heard the screams that brought Harry into the world, had previously been quiet and a little squeamish, even though he was in the waiting room at the time and saw none of the gore. Sighing and hoping that he wouldn't be sick, Remus held out his hand for Lily to hold. She gratefully grabbed it and squeezed until Remus was sure that he would no longer have use of his hand. This went on for an hour and a half, with Harry wailing at the occasional yell from his mother, and Lily demanding that the mediwitches to leave James on the floor where he belonged._

_James had just started stirring when another cry joined Harry's, and he struggled to stand. He blinked, becoming fully conscious as Lily let go of Remus's aching hand and said sarcastically, "Nice of you to join us, my dear husband."_

_James gulped. He knew that Lily was scared and had__** promised**__ two weeks ago that he wouldn't faint. He smiled sheepishly, "Am I forgiven?"_

_Lily was just handed the new baby and her face softened. She smiled. "I suppose, but it looks like double diaper duty for you, Mr. Potter." James relaxed. He would have taken care of the diapers for the next week or so anyway. Lily needed to recover._

_Sirius scurried over with Harry, having taken his godson to the farthest part of the room so the baby wouldn't be scared. James tried to resist stealing Harry away. Sirius stood on his tippy toes, dodging James's attempts to steal Harry. "What are you going name him? He's got your red hair!"_

_Lily smiled and looked up to answer Sirius. "She's a girl." Sirius gaped as the baby blinked at grumpily at him._

_Looking in awe, James whispered, "A girl! What are we going to name her, Lils?"_

_Sirius smiled as Harry yawned sleepily. "Harriet!"_

_Lily glared at him and shook her head and stroked the baby's hair. "Just because they're twins doesn't mean they have to be exactly alike!"_

_James grinned. "Ursula!"_

_Biting her lip to keep herself from snapping, Lily was saved by Remus as the young man emerged from the bathroom after losing his dinner. She smiled, inspired by the slightly green werewolf. Lily looked lovingly at her little girl, who gurgled happily at her mother, and said, "Kimberly. Kimberly Lily Potter."_

_Remus looked taken aback. "My mother?"_

_Lily nodded sleepily and handed the baby to Remus before James could snatch her for the next several hours. She mumbled, "James…remember…we said…second."_

_Staring at her with confusion for a moment as his wife drifted off to sleep, James frowned before exclaiming, "Oh yeah! Remus, you're the godfather of Kimberly. That was what me and Lils agreed on when we had another baby. And we won't take no for an answer!"_

_Remus bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to, but… "My condition." Kimberly seemed to grunt in annoyance while Harry whimpered._

_James smirked, "See, they even know that you're being silly. If anything happens to us…You and Sirius will raise them together. It will be perfect."_

_Remus shook his head while Sirius smiled like a Cheshire cat, knowing that Moony was going to eventually give in. "What about Peter?"  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "The lump's not even here! Plus only a lunatic would trust Wormtail alone with a goldfish let alone a baby!"_

_Remus's lips twitched. "I guess I could think about it…"_

_James did a little dance to himself and cheered, "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Lily woke up and stared him down angrily while both babies wailed in fear._

_Sirius smirked and shook his head. "I'll try to make room for you in the dog house tonight buddy but no guarantees." Remus rolled his eyes while James managed to snatch Kimberly out of his arms._

Kim nodded. "That's okay then I guess, but is Harry's full name Harold or Harrison?" Harry frowned at the thought of being called Harold.

Sirius shook his head, smirking. "James's dad was named Harold, but hated it, always insisted to be called Harry and told off anyone who tried otherwise, unless he was in trouble with his wife of course. So Harry was named Harry after Harold Potter's preferred name."

Harry smiled. "I'd rather be Harry than Harold." Sirius laughed, remember how Harold would cringe at the sound of his full name.

The waitress returned to refill everyone's butterbeers, and asked Kim if she wanted anything. She scowled at the drinks and shook her head, which reminded a certain werewolf about his and Sirius's trip to London this morning. He reached into his bag and pulled out two green opaque bottles. Kim looked at them with suspicion. "Well, look at the time guys; I have to go do that thing with that person."

Remus stopped her with a stern look that strongly reminded her of Professor McGonagall. "They refill themselves. Take them both, everyday, before you go to bed. He was a very nice man, nothing to be afraid of."

Kim hissed, snatched both of the bottles up and stormed away. Ron watched her leave. "Are you sure she's not nutters?"

Harry shook her head. "I think she just doesn't like being told what to do."

Ron shook his head. "Whatever you say mate, but if I was like her, I'd do anything to be able to eat more food." Ginny snorted, knowing that he'd do anything to be able to eat more food now.

* * *

Sylvia was smoking at the edge of Hogsmeade when she finally spotted Kim walking alone towards Hogwarts. Putting out her cigarette, she raced up to her. "I've been looking for you _all_ day. This village is huge."

Kim wrinkled her nose before shoving two bottles into her pocket. Sylvia knew the cigarettes smelled foul, but they somehow calmed her down, stopped her mind from constantly racing. "Yeah, well I was in the one restaurant that every kid goes to for lunch in Hogsmeade."

Sylvia giggled. "Well, you've better not have eaten because as you know, today's my birthday." Kim frowned. It was Sylvester's birthday too. Without another word, Sylvia grabbed Kim's arm, and they apparated away.

They appeared just outside a restaurant that Kim knew for a fact only catered to purebloods. But if they got kicked out, that was Sylvia's problem. When they got in, Kim was strongly reminded of one of those places that mothers brought their daughters for tea parties. Everything was so fancy and cozy looking that she half expected some old Englishmen to be sitting by a fire place, smoking a pipe.

Sitting down in plush chairs by a window, Kim looked at the menu to see an assortment of finger sandwiches and pastries. Kim shrugged, telling herself that she would have a proper meal latter and ordered chocolate cupcakes with strawberry milk and frowned when Sylvia ordered a ham sandwich with straight vodka. Sylvia didn't seem to notice that Kim thought it was odd. She clapped her hands together. "So what are the potions in your pocket? Antipsychotics?" She said this very fast and as if that was a normal thing to ask.

Kim shook her head. "Just some headache potions."

Sylvia nodded. "Well, you'll be happy to know that I'll be keeping up with my school work again. I even won a chance to be Barty Crouch's secretary for the summer by writing an essay about how much I love the government." Kim raised her eyebrows. All Sylvia ever wanted to be was a housewife. Sylvia smiled evilly. "You know Dolores Umbridge?" Kim nodded, wondering what Sylvia was scheming at this time. "Well, she over the years has always given us tips on who to hunt and where certain packs are." Sylvia paused while the food arrived, trying to put her thoughts into words. "I've grown to hate her and our family. I'm just sick of everything and am tired of feeling like I am on the brink of insanity, like anything can push me over the edge. But, like I told that friend of yours when we were trying to capture Lupin, you don't mess with a big fish unless you're bigger. So therefore, instead of taking on the family, I'm going to start by building a career in the ministry and bringing that bitch to her knees. I going to work my way up until I can take her place, and then I am going to ruin her life by destroying everything that she has ever worked for. I am going to change things Kitty, and I'm going to show the Pendragons whose boss." She took a deep breath after saying so much, so fast and giggled at finally telling somebody her plans.

Trying not to think Sylvia was completely losing it, Kim took a moment to let this all soak in before lifting her glass proudly and saying, "To change."

Sylvia lifted her own and said cheerfully, "To change."

* * *

Peter was shivering in the corner of his cell when Bellatrix approached him, this time walking instead of crawling. She swayed a bit, as if she had too much to drink, and gripped the nearby wall for balance. Peter looked at her hopefully. Bellatrix must be drunk off the thought of returning to the Dark Lord. He stood up, and she gripped his shoulders, nailing digging into his skin. She whispered in his ear, "Tonight. Tonight we will be meeting with the dementors to discuss our plans."

Shivering more violently, Peter squeaked, "Do we all have to meet with them?"

Bellatrix appeared to be stifling a giggle. "Of course we do! We have to show them how serious we are, and you know what they say about strength in numbers! Besides, it is better than having to deal with them for the rest of our lives. Once the Dark Lord comes back to power, they'll be too full from ickle muggle and mudblood kiddies to bother feeding off us." Peter swallowed, secretly agreeing that now was better than forever. "Good, good. Rodolphus will escort you to the meeting place."

Afterwards, Bellatrix pranced off, and Peter was excited to realize that she was ecstatic, and the dementors didn't come near her. They were already gaining power.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Olivia won't be seen until much, much later, if at all. Also, I was actually surprised myself when I wrote that little Kim and Pansy moment. I always thought of them hating each other. Harry and Kim will probably visit the healer in the summer by the way… Sylvia and Calvin are both getting sick of the hunting because they aren't sociopaths and sadists like Russell. They've just been doing what would get them the most positive attention, but as the years go by its been wearing them down. What happened to Kim was hinted in this chapter, but I'd be surprised if anyone could guess it. But guess away! Please R&R!**


	12. Prophecy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 12

Potter, the Weasels, and Granger were heading back to their little clubhouse when Draco and Blaise finally found them. They stopped before the entrance, obviously annoyed that Draco and Blaise knew the location of the lion's den. Glaring, Weasley grumbled, "What do you want Malfoy?"

Blaise clearly thought this was amusing and made no move to defend him. He smirked, "He's got to know how his girlfriend is at all times or he'll spend the rest of the night tossing and turning. Us Slytherins are thinking about staging an intervention." Sometimes Draco wondered whose side Blaise was really on.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry and Ron continued to glare at the other boys. "She's fine. She scurried off after getting her potions, and we assumed she went after you."

Draco stared. "Potions?" The Gryffindors shared a look that absolutely infuriated Draco, a look that said that they knew something that he didn't. "What?"

"What?" Draco jumped a foot in the air and turned around to see Kim, smiling at the fact that she managed to scare him. "I met with Sylvia today. It's her birthday. God Draco, you're almost as bad a stalker as I am."

Blaise smiled, enjoying the fact that she called Draco a stalker. No one in Slytherin would ever dare to insult Draco Malfoy. Unless of course, you were Daphne and wanted to get insulted right back. "You stalk him?"

She shrugged. "Occasionally on weekends when you guys just _have _to play Quidditch. But I usually fall asleep. Then I creep and follow you around. You guys never noticed?" Blaise shook his head. "Well, look for me next time. I was thinking about stalking Professor Snape too…But I'm afraid he might murder me, so I'll just stick to you guys." She yawned and mumbled a password and hopped into the Common Room.

Ron scowled. "Now the password has to be changed again!"

Harry laughed. "Now we know why it changes every week." They all looked at each other, unsure of what to say. "Well, uh, see you guys tomorrow, I guess."

Draco practically snarled. "Shut up Potter! I still hate you!" After his declaration, Draco stormed off.

Blaise grinned. "The fact that he got so defensive means otherwise! I wouldn't worry. The main reason he hated you is because he couldn't bully you into being friends two years ago. A typical spoiled brat." Harry was about to say that he didn't care where Malfoy hated him or not, but Blaise was already leaving, waving without looking back.

* * *

The following Monday in Divination, Harry was surprised to see that Hermione had fallen asleep gazing into her crystal ball. Looking around, Harry noticed that the only ones who were awake besides himself and the professor were Lavender and Parvati. All three of them stared wide eyed when the professor griped Hermione's crystal ball and stiffened. Her voice became hoarse as she declared, "_The war draws closer to its end as it draws closer to its beginning…They are planning to recover HIM, leading to chaos and violence once again. He who has betrayed his friends will betray them once more. Life will be both created and lost. Enemies will become allies, but enemies also will pretend to be allies and allies will pretend to be enemies._"

Professor Trelawney blinked and looked around the room before continuing with lecture. "And while you may find the future to be dismal, there is very little you can do to change it. Learning about the future will help you prepare for the devastation, perhaps say goodbye to loved ones." She gave Harry a pitying look that the boy returned. Obviously, this lady was out of her mind. When class was over, Harry nudged Ron and Hermione to wake them up. On the way to Transfiguration, he told them what happened during the lesson. He didn't believe a word of it, but he wanted to tell them before Lavender and Parvati spread it around the entire school. By the end of the day, the story would have turned into Trelawney and Snape running away together.

Hermione just shook her head. "Obviously it's a load of rubbish."

Ron looked worried, still wanting Harry to be cautious of a grim. (No matter how many times Harry told him that it was Sirius and not a grim, Ron refused to give in, still telling the story of his uncle every time.) "But she didn't seem to remember it. What if it was the real thing?"

Before Ron and Hermione could start arguing, they reached the Transfiguration classroom, and Kim was waiting for them by the door. Frowning, she said, "Did you hear your Divination teacher is going to have a baby? I wonder who the father is." She looked grossed out. "What if it's Snape's!?"

Laughing, Harry replied, "That is _not_ what happened."

* * *

Kim and Harry decided to spend lunch helping Remus and Sirius pack for the full moon on Saturday. Remus shook his head. "You both should be eating."

Stealing a suitcase from Sirius's hands, Kim said, "Professor Snape likes to point out that you both suck at potions. So therefore, it is our duty to make sure you arrange them properly. Certain fumes shouldn't mix with others, so it would be a good idea to have them as far away from each other as possible, so the effect won't weaken or strengthen to the point where it would hurt you." Harry frowned. He thought they were just keeping them company.

And so they set to work. Sirius and Harry putting some clothes away, and Remus taking the clothes back out because they didn't bother folding them. Kim was putting the potions away meticulously, once and a while rolling her eyes and mixing potions together. She said to trust her, that they would work bettering that way. Sirius teased her and said that Remus better not have five babies, and turned beat red when Kim told him that it would be all his fault anyway, if such a thing were possible. Then to cover up the fact that she was embarrassed that Sirius was making fun of her, she started ranting and raving about ectopic pregnancies and how that would prove that that would kill a man, and that Sirius should stop watching weird muggle movies. Sirius frowned. "I was only kidding_._"

Harry gave Kim an odd look. "Why would it be Sirius's fault anyway?" Both men looked mortified while Kim burst out laughing hysterically. He stared at her for a minute before his eyes widened. "Oh." Kim fell to the floor because she was laughing so hard, and Harry hoped she didn't wet herself.

Remus tried not to beat his head against the wall. This is NOT how he wanted them to know. Hell, he and Sirius never really talked about it themselves. Remus supposed they were just starting over. Still, Remus felt his heart speed up when Sirius said, "How did you know about us?"

Standing up and dusting herself off with a slight smile, Kim replied, "What are you talking about?"

Sirius gaped at her, and Remus wasn't sure if he should be laughing or panicking. "You know exactly what we're talking about…Are the both of you still comfortable staying with us?" Sirius went rigid with sudden apprehension.

Harry nodded, unsure of what to say but wanting them to know that it didn't bother him, once the shock wore off that is. Kim shrugged. "The toilet rule still stands."

Sirius finally managed to close his mouth. "That's it? No theatrics? No outrage or questions at the least? How did you even know?"

Kim looked at him and bit her lip, not wanting them to know she figured it out she heard Petunia mutter a mean word about them that day. "I can cry if you tell me a heart-wrenching story where the dog dies."

Remus shook his head. "Let's head over to the kitchens before Poppy comes in to lecture us."

* * *

Albus found himself pacing in his office once again. He had to track Miss Brown down to hear exactly what Sybill had prophesized. This particular prophecy seemed a bit general. He knew that Voldemort would return one day, but he had hoped to keep it off as long as possible. However, the _he who has betrayed his friends will betray them once more_, was alarming, considering Pettigrew was incarcerated. That meant there was going to be a break out…But how could Albus prevent something if he didn't even know if the plan was currently in motion? The Ministry put too much faith in the dementors.

Firecalling Severus, Albus knew what he to do. It was time to bring the Order back together. After a moment, the fireplace burst with green flames, and Severus strode into the classroom, looking irritated. "If this is about the rumor that Sybill is carrying my child, I can assure you it's not true." Severus shuddered at the thought. "I have reason to believe that Miss Potter is behind this."

Albus laughed quietly. He gestured to his candy dish. "Lemon drop?" Severus shook his head. "As is typical of Hogwarts, that rumor started after something totally different occurred." Severus glowered while Albus's smile only widened. "What really happened was that Sybill once again has delivered a prophecy to us."

Severus paled as Albus told him exactly what happened. He drew his lips into a thin line.  
"So you want to bring back the Order?" Albus nodded. "And what am I to do? Return to the Dark Lord immediately?"

Shaking his head, Albus replied, "I think it would be best to wait for now. I want to see if it is possible to have the dementors monitored in Azkaban. However, I think that you should prepare to return to Voldemort shortly after his return. Keep a close eye on the Death Eaters, as it appears that some of them may come to the light. I fear that this may be impossible to delay, but if we are prepared this time, perhaps this can finally end."

"Any idea who?" Severus turned to look at a portrait of a sleeping headmistress.

Albus's eyes twinkled. "I have an idea, but I am afraid that spoiling it will change the course of events."

Sighing, Severus asked, "What about the mutt and the wolf? Are they going to train Potter?"

Nodding, Albus replied, "Yes. After this full moon of course. Along with Kimberly and Harry's other friends. The prophecy may not include her because she was born at midnight August first, but I still think that she will be a target and will want to learn how to defend herself, especially if others need her."

After saying goodbye, Severus started making lists of the different potions the Dark Lord would want him to have ready. He gritted his teeth. Part of him always wanted the Dark Lord to remain in the sort of miserable limbo that he was currently in. The other part of him wanted to be able to see the light drain out of the eyes of the monster that killed Lily. He hoped that she would forgive him, even though he was unable to forgive himself.

* * *

Once they were ready to go, Remus and Sirius decided to stop by Gryffindor Tower the day before the full moon. Sirius wanted to head straight off since Remus looked like Hell, but Remus figured that this would motivate Sirius into teaching class on Monday instead of staying with him at the cottage. If only Snape could not be so, well, Snape like.

Remus smiled when he saw Harry showing Ginny how to properly pronounce certain Charms spells, and Sirius smiled when he saw Ron and Kim fighting to the death on the floor. Remus raised his eyebrows and heard Ron scream, "I've got your king fair and square! Now let my pawn kill him!"

Kim shrieked and caused several first years in the corner to cower in fear while the older students seemed used to the violence. "Never! You will not take over my kingdom! Pillaging and raping my women!"

Remus saw that she was gripping the chess piece, and Ron was trying to pry it out of her fingers. "It's a game! I won't touch your women!"

They rolled over in front of Hermione's mountain of books. "But you want to touch my king you filthy bastard!"

Hermione slammed her book down. "Honestly Ronald! You know better than to play with her!"

Fred and George finally stepped in. "If anyone would like to place bets…"

"Come to us. George here will take all bets on ickle Ronniekins."

"And Fred will take all bets on the fiery screaming banshee Kimberly!"

Percy looked up from his book. "Gambling is illegal on school grounds. Teachers are present so I think I'll let them give you detention." Both twins glowered.

Ron managed to get up, but still couldn't get the king. He smiled sheepishly, but Kim, still on the floor, put the king in her pocket. Ron glared at her. Smiling, Remus told them, and everyone who happened to be listening, "We're going to be off. Although I'm assuming you all want Professor Black to be teaching on Monday?" Everyone cheered and cursed Snape, making Sirius laugh and pretend to blush.

Afterwards, they set off to his parents' cottage, and Remus managed to force Sirius to clean up the mess he made while on the run. As the full moon approached, Sirius began his pacing as he usually did while he waited for Moony. Remus never let him see his transformation, and last full moon Sirius had learned why.

Once the screams stopped, Sirius crept slowly down the stairs to the basement as Padfoot, wondering if the Wolfsbane worked like Remus said it would. He stared at Moony and was surprised that he wasn't violently tackled to the ground like the good old days when James kept Moony from reaching Hogsmeade and Wormtail got stomped on by a hungry werewolf. Moony stared at him for a moment, before barking and wagging his tail.

The part of Moony that was still relying on his instincts, wondered where the new and old members of their pack were. He had always wondered where Prongs and Wormtail were, but now felt a cold hatred for Wormtail that he once mistakenly felt for Padfoot. The rat was officially banished from the pack. The lion, however, Moony saw as a cub, even though she was very malevolent at first and guarded towards the end of the full moon. Moony wondered if she had a name…

* * *

Bellatrix was prancing around the prison with her husband while Dolohov told Peter what was happening today. The dementors have little very memory of the muggle world and wanted see if there were as many muggles out there as the Death Eaters reported. And so, they sent their leader out to investigate. Dolohov thought it would shake Potter to the core if his beloved remaining family was attacked, so he told the head dementor to go Privet Drive. Peter didn't say anything, but he didn't think Harry would be as devastated as Dolohov thought. Peter honestly could care less if the dementors kissed them and thought to himself that he was doing Harry a favor.

Petunia was washing the dishes, humming to herself, and waiting for Vernon to come home. As much as she hated admitting it, she kind of liked Dudley being away at school. It was like she and Vernon were newlyweds again. She missed her darling baby boy like crazy, but Petunia loved having time to just take care of her husband. He had taken her away from that freaky family after all.

Suddenly, the room became ice cold, and as Petunia made her way to check the thermostat, she started to realize how much of a bad mother she was. Dudley had almost died when he was born, and here she was, grateful that he was gone. What kind of a mother was she? He was once so close to death and now she slowly brings him closer and closer with each meal she gave him. Petunia let out a shutter of a breath as she realized she was doing the same thing to her husband. She wasn't a mother and a wife. She was a murderer.

Petunia sunk to her knees half way to the thermostat. She had treated Lily horrible during the final year of her life. She had sent back every gift that Lily sent, and refused to talk to her. And the way she treated her son! She watched, even participated in the boy's abuse and felt no remorse. Petunia might as well have spit on her sister's grave.

Petunia let out a sob as the voices started, and sobbed even harder when she realized that the voices were her own. _Freak! Stupid! Worthless! Don't ask questions! Burden! Unlovable! _The voices became faster and faster, louder and louder, causing Petunia to throw up. She couldn't hear anything but the voices. Couldn't see anything but darkness. Couldn't feel anything but coldness.

She was just starting to lose consciousness when the aurors arrived. The coldness, darkness, and voices faded away. The last thing Petunia saw before waking up in the hospital was what she thought was Lily's face. She was crying.

* * *

Harry was trying to figure out how to draw like Remus did in the sketch book when Dumbledore entered the common room. It was really late at night, but he just couldn't sleep. Now that he knew what Remus went through every month, he couldn't help but worry about him. Kim was drawing stick figures on the couch next time him because she claimed that sleep was boring, but Harry knew that she was thinking along the same lines. They were both concentrating on what they were doing so they didn't have to worry about Remus, so Harry almost jumped when Dumbledore cleared his throat to make his presence known. "I am afraid, Harry my boy, that your aunt is in the hospital."

Harry stared. He never really wished for Aunt Petunia to be ill or hurt or anything, but he still felt nothing when Dumbledore said she was in the hospital. Harry actually did feel guilty, but that was for not feeling anything for someone that was related to him. Only out of familial obligation, Harry asked, "Is she going to be alright, sir?"

Professor Dumbledore paused. "Physically yes. Mentally, I am not sure. She was attacked by a dementor. How and why, I am not exactly sure of at this moment. Muggles can't see dementors, so I am afraid she believes that she has lost her mind. She is asking for you." Dumbledore did not know if Harry would be willing to see her, but still, he had to ask. He would never forgive himself if the woman lost her mind, and he never asked Harry if he wanted to see her.

Harry hesitated. All those times he had been in the Hospital Wing, the Dursleys never bothered to visit him, not that he wanted them to though. Still, Harry could not find it within himself to be so cold hearted. He said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I'll go." Kim looked at him in shock but didn't say anything. Dumbledore seemed to swell with pride.

As he and Dumbledore turned to leave, Kim said, "Wait!" He turned around, hoping that she wouldn't talk him out of it. "Don't promise her your kidney or anything! I might need it!" Harry gave her a small smile before leaving, knowing that she was just itching to go on a rant about why he shouldn't go.

Once he arrived at the hospital that Petunia was being kept at, Harry wasn't surprised to see Uncle Vernon and Dudley, glaring at him as if this was his fault. Harry stopped in his tracks. They probably did think that it was his fault, that he sent the dementor to them. Still, after a moment he trudged on, allowing Professor Dumbledore to quietly enter the room. Dudley jumped up as fast as someone his size could and began yelling at Harry, face purpling to revival his father's. "How could you do this to her, Potter? Mad because we were so eager to get rid of you?"

Harry took a deep breath and ran his hands threw his hair. There was no point in getting angry with these people. It never solved anything. He sighed. "I would never do that, even if I could. Those things are horrible."

Uncle Vernon stood up to have his turn at yelling at him, but someone stopped him. "Vernon. I wanted him here. If you don't like it, you can leave." Uncle Vernon stared at his wife for a moment before sitting down, defeated. Harry stared at his aunt. Her usual thinness seemed sickly now, and her eyes appeared to be void of all feeling. She turned her head towards him and weakly gestured for him to come closer. Harry complied, the sooner he got out of there, the better. Petunia grabbed his hand, wincing when the boy flinched, and reluctantly let him go. "I've treated you horribly." Harry remained silent. She was telling the truth, and she had to face that, even if she was ill. "I-I know it's too late, but I want you to know that I am sorry, and knowing what I know now, I would have treated you better."

Harry bit his lip, not sure if he could accept her apology, not yet. "I think the best thing you've ever done for me is letting me go."

Aunt Petunia nodded and gave him a ghost of a smile. "I know. This will probably be the last time we ever will see each other…but after the way things have turned out…I think this is how Lily would have wanted it." Harry frowned. Aunt Petunia never mentioned his mum, except for that time when he had first met Hagrid. He always thought that Aunt Petunia hated her. She fiddled with her hands and looked up at him. "Goodbye, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Goodbye." He followed Dumbledore out of the room and didn't look back.

When Harry returned to the Common Room, he found Kim still waiting for him, flopped out on the couch and struggling to keep her eyes open. She bolted up when he stepped on a creaky floor board, hair stick up worse than his and eyes darting around the room. "I did my homework! I swear Hermione!"

Harry stared at her with raised eyebrows. "Hermione went to bed hours ago. Or at least to read in bed."

Kim blinked sleepily at him. "Oh yeah, right. How'd it go?"

After she scooted over, Harry wearily sat down next to Kim. Sighing, he said, "She wanted to apologize."

Kim narrowed her eyes. "Did you forgive her?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Not exactly. I didn't tell her I did, and I didn't tell her I didn't."

Picking at some loose thread on the arm of the couch, Kim mumbled, "I wouldn't forgive her."

Harry looked at the ceiling. "I don't think it really matters since I hope I'll never see her again. I think it would be best just to let it go…Not really forget about it, but not really dwelling on it…"

* * *

As one may predict, Sirius wasn't too happy when he returned to the castle on Monday to learn about Trelawney's latest prediction and where Harry was Saturday night. What bothered him the most was that Dumbledore just took Harry without bothering to consult him or Remus. Sure, they weren't exactly human at the moment, but that didn't mean that Dumbledore could just take Harry to visit that horrible woman. Sirius felt that that was a slap in the face. Dumbledore knew that he didn't want Harry anywhere near those people. He had made that clear when he asked for an investigation. A very Remus-like voice in his head tried to tell him that it was Harry's choice, and Petunia had faced one of the most horrible creatures known to wizard kind, but Sirius ignored it. Remus wasn't here today, and even though Sirius desperately wanted to be back at the cottage, he didn't think he had to follow Remus-like advice without, well, Remus. Plus, for all he knew Dumbledore pressured Harry into going. Sirius was too busy shooting Dumbledore angry looks at breakfast to notice that Harry was glancing at him nervously, wondering if he was in trouble for visiting Aunt Petunia.

Sirius taught Remus's classes as best he could, but the students tended to take advantage of the fact that Sirius was the type to practice first and take notes later…or never. This happened in every class unless there were Ravenclaws or a Miss Hermione Granger was present. At the end of his third year Gryffindor class, he found a pair of James's eyes staring him down in a way that only Lily did when she thought he was being dumb. She motioned her friends to go without her, and Sirius was surprised to see Harry frown and try to get her to go with them. Kim walked over to his desk, crossed her arms, and gave him the look that Lily gave him when she had to mend his nose after a bar fight. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Kim made an exasperated noise like it was obvious and rolled her eyes. "Harry thinks you're mad at him."

Sirius blinked. "Why would he think that?"

Scowling, Kim replied, "Because he went to visit that horse, and you've been looking pissed all day."

Sirius frowned. "Drunk?"

She gave him an odd look. "What?"

Sirius returned the look. "You said pissed, as in drunk." He felt himself getting more confused by the minute. Even if he did look drunk, why would that make Harry think he was angry with him?

Making a frustrated noise, Kim said, "No. It means really angry." Kim was starting to get fed up. Didn't these people speak English?

Feeling they were getting off track, but still wanting to ask, Sirius wondered, "Where are you from anyway?"

"Pennsylvania." Sirius just stared at her. "The state that has Philadelphia." He still stared. "In America! Ring any bells!" Sirius nodded, smirking at her outrage. "Well, the point is that Harry thinks you're mad at him for visiting his aunt because you've been looking all moody at breakfast today! _Understand!?_"

Finally, he nodded. "I'll talk to him."

* * *

Kim was dancing in her seat and humming, waiting for her potion to start to boil when she and Draco had their first real fight. When Kim looked back on it, she had to admit that it was all her fault, but being a prideful young lady, she would never admit that to Draco. Ignoring his godfather's glares at his girlfriend, Draco whispered to Kim, "So what was up with the potions that Granger said you needed to take?"

She stopped dancing and tensed up. "Nothing. Headache potion."

Draco hesitated before saying quietly, "You're lying."

Kim stared at him for a moment before throwing the mouse tails to her cauldron. "I'm sick, and they should make me better faster." She looked skeptical at that statement.

Draco sighed, crushing his snail shell into a fine powder. "So you're not going to tell me?" He always had a feeling that something was wrong with her, but she made out to seem like it was nothing, and he believed her.

She violently put her shell powder into her potion and hissed, "If you really want to know, I only have half my stomach." Her eyes darkened, and she seemed to be pressing her lips together to keep from yelling at him.

He paled and whispered, "Are you taking those potions?" She didn't say anything, clearly furious with him. "Well?"

She mumbled something that he couldn't understand, so Draco opted to watch at her until she fidgeted under his stare and said, "When I remember." She looked at him as if she were wondering if he would tell on her.

Draco frowned. "Then tell Granger to remind you." Kim went back to ignoring him. A little too loud, he said, "Kim!" Draco blushed when the entire class went silent and stared at him and tried his best not to lash out at Weasley's smirk.

Professor Snape paused from waiting for Potter or Longbottom to mess up. Without any real conviction, he warned, "Mr. Malfoy. Quiet." Kim proceeded to ignore him for the rest of Potions class, and Draco had a feeling it was going to be the rest of the day. He hoped it wasn't any longer. Now he knew why she wasn't talking to Potter and the rest of them for an entire week.

After class ended, Kim proved him right by stomping off without a word. Pretending he didn't hear Daphne snickering at him, Draco cautiously walked over to Granger. From the look she gave him, she wasn't pleased to be talking to him. Draco inwardly flinched. At least she never mentioned the whole mudblood thing to Kim. Pretending he didn't exist, Granger went over to join Potter and Weasley. Great. That was going to make things ten times harder. Still, he pushed on, walking fast to keep up with them as they tried to lose him. "Damn it Granger! Wait a minute! I need to ask you something." They all stopped, each of them glaring at him with their own personal hatred. Trying to ignore their stares, Draco looked at the ground and said, "I need you to remind Kim to take her potions! She said that she forgets, and you remember stuff so…" Stopping before he could start rambling, Draco looked up at them, hoping that they would listen to him and not brush off anything he had to say.

The three of the looked surprised before Weasley blurted out, "She told you she was stabbed?"

Once again, Draco paled as Granger stopped on Weasley's foot, causing the boy to yelp. She sighed, "Yes, alright, I will." Then they all hurried off, leaving Draco feeling light headed with shock behind them. He wanted to ask them exactly what happened, but he knew they wouldn't tell and would probably argue with him instead. The worst part was that Draco knew he deserved it.

* * *

Sirius soon discovered that not only that Kim was right but that when Harry thought he was mad at him, he would avoid Sirius at all costs. For the first time in over a decade, Sirius prayed, hoping that Harry wasn't afraid of him. As if he were heading to the gallows, Sirius slowly made his way to Gryffindor Tower that night.

When Harry saw Sirius walk in the Common Room he hastily got up to make his way to bed. Making sure to keep his voice steady, Sirius softly said, "Harry, wait." Sirius felt his heart start to speed up with nerves, but knew that it was now or never.

Harry tensed up, causing Sirius's heart to sink, and turned around. He looked like he was waiting to be yelled at. Biting he lip, Harry quickly said, "Sorry."

Wishing Remus was here and wanting to exclaim that there was nothing to be sorry about, Sirius shook his head. "Can I talk to you upstairs?" Harry flinched, but nodded. When they reached the dormitory, Sirius laughed to himself as Harry tried his best to make his bed and tidy up. "I just wanted you to know that I'm not angry with you for visiting Petunia. If anything I'm proud of you." Harry stared at him and stopped what he was doing, surprised at Sirius's words. "My mother was a very cruel woman. I don't think I could ever find it within myself to do something kind for her when she treated me like I was dirt. That's why I react the way I do when it comes to your home life. When I was younger I wished that someone would take me away from her and no one came, just like I didn't come for you or Kim. I was angry with Dumbledore, not you, because I didn't think such a woman deserved your time. I thought you went only because Dumbledore pressured you. Now I see that you made the choice yourself because you were able to do what I never was able to do, and that is put it behind you." Sirius nervously fiddled with his hands. _He_ didn't even know that he felt that way.

Harry looked out the nearby window, embarrassed at such praise. "It's not that I've forgiven her…It's more that I'm done caring about what happened. I just went to sort of…let everything go, start over."

Sirius grinned. "You know when I was sixteen I ran away from home. Or as Lily would say ran to home with the Potters." His grin widen when Harry quickly turned around at the mention of his parents. "Yup. It was the summer before seventh year. My mother used…a particularly nasty curse on me. As usual, my father holed himself up in his study. I stunned her and left her there paralyzed, still don't feel guilty about that one. Anyway, after that I spent a week in bed at the Potters, wallowing in my own misery and embarrassment. Then, Harry—er Mr. Potter figured I'd spent enough time in bed and poured a bucket of ice water on me. Needless to say, I got out of bed."

Smiling for a moment, Harry asked, "Did you have a hard time? Getting used to living there I mean."

Sirius threw his head back and laughed. "To be honest it was a bit like a month long sleep over, but I know what you're asking. Every family argues, has problems, whatever, but there's a big difference between an argument at the Dursley's and an argument at home. Remus and I don't hit or do whatever other bad things that happened. We may yell, but that's only when we're pissed as Kim would say."

Harry frowned. "Drunk?"

Sirius shook his head. "Apparently not in the strange land of Pennsylvania. There it means really angry." Harry smiled, but stopped and froze for a moment when Sirius forced him into a hug, surprised as usual by such positive attention.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Petunia will NOT be in this story. Honestly, she's one of the characters I hate the most, but I thought that if she saw what she was like, like when Dudley did in OOTP that she would feel guilty about betraying Lily like that. Also, I wanted to illustrate a big difference between Harry and Kim. She can't let go of what happened to her and from what I think is implied in the books, Harry was abused very badly but doesn't give the Dursley's the satisfaction of letting it have a negative impact on his life. Please R&R!**


	13. Kim's Entire Life is a Lie!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 13

Draco found himself nervously pacing outside Gryffindor Tower the next day, imaging his father's sneer at what he was doing at the present moment. Malfoys didn't prepare themselves to grovel for forgiveness. A Malfoy would be on to their next partner, preferably a pureblood. He was ready to tear his hair out by mid-morning, after every Gryffindor except Kim had come out, each giving him their own personal glare. FINALLY, with only half an hour left to breakfast, Kim emerged, sleepily rubbed her eyes and sluggishly trudging past him without even noticing his presence. Nobody had the nerve to not notice a Malfoy! Draco stared for a moment at the zombie that was animatedly racing around the Great Hall with the oldest Weasel's head boy badge twelve hours ago. Then, he shouted, "KIM!" She squealed and spun around, too fast and fell flat on her ass.

Yawning, Kim accepted Draco's offer to help her up and asked, "What the Hell was that for?"

Trying not to smile, Draco pretended to be outraged, which he was, but only a bit. "I've been waiting out here for you for two hours! And then you walk right past me without even noticing!"

Kim stared at him and tried not to yawn, not feeling guilty in the slightest. "Well, what do you want?"

Draco hesitated for a moment, all his anxieties suddenly flooding back to him. Trying not to sound as uneasy as he felt, he blurted out, "Are we broken up?"

This time when Kim stared at him, she looked suspicious. "Why?" She said slowly. If there was another girl…the bitch is so going down.

Putting his hands in his pockets, Draco looked at the ground. "Because we fought." Wanting to coo at the look on his face, Kim opted to burst out laughing at him instead. Draco snapped his head up quickly. "What? This is serious!" That only made her laugh harder, making Draco more worried. Was she laughing at him because they were or weren't broken up? He and Pansy never fought, not even when they drifted apart.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kim noticed Draco's kicked puppy expression and thought he was being a bit of a drama queen. It was only one fight, and he didn't do anything absurdly wrong like hit her or have an affair with Professor Dumbledore or anything. Grinning evilly, Kim grabbed Draco by his wrists, pinning him against the wall and kissing him fervently, almost aggressively, ignoring his gasp of shock. She started kissing his neck, happy he smelled like shampoo and not, well…guy stink.

Remus and Sirius were heading up to Gryffindor Tower, expecting to have to force their goddaughter out of bed to eat breakfast. What they did not expect, however, was to find young Kimberly Potter committing sexual assault. Remus stopped in his tracks and with wide eyes turned to see Sirius gaping like a fish. Utterly revolted, Remus found himself frozen, wanting to hurry off in the other direction but unable to move a muscle. He just barely managed to hold Sirius back when the animagus tried to dive violently in between them. They wrestled on the ground in silence at first, but Remus saw the two break apart when Sirius started yelling out swears and declarations of murder to the Malfoy heir. Remus wondered what would happen if the roles were reversed. He would make sure that Sirius got a trail this time, even if he would be guilty of killing Mr. Malfoy.

Eyes ablaze and with no shame in them, Kim cheered with both fists in the air, "YAY! Wohoo! Professor Lupin's back!"

Sirius seethed to the point that Remus expected smoke to come out of his ears while Mr. Malfoy looked like he was ready to bolt. Remus raised his eyebrows. "Well I guess we now know why you weren't at breakfast."

Kim looked confused. "I'm never at breakfast."

Before he could say that she needs to eat, Sirius cut in with the savage reply of, "What are you doing then?"

His goddaughter finally catching on, Remus saw an evil glint in Kim's eyes, and he hoped to God that she wasn't going to do what he thought she was. "I'm peeling myself out of Draco's boxers while waiting for my morning after potion to be ready." Draco whimpered and swore that she was only kidding as Sirius turned so red with fury that Remus wondered if he would have a heart attack right then and there.

While Sirius was standing there trying to form words, Remus was finally able to say, "You need to get up earlier and eat. You shouldn't lie like that. I'd prefer not to make another trip to the Hospital Wing." Mr. Malfoy paled, and a James-like voice in his head told him that it would be a good thing if the boy feared them, but a Lily-like voice said that it was better to catch flies with honey. Before an imaginary Lily and James could fight in his head, Remus turned to Mr. Malfoy and tried his best to smile kindly. "I was referring to Sirius's meltdown over here. Those stutters could turn into a heart attack."

Once Sirius was able to use his words once again, he decided to use his professor powers as well. "Detention for you Miss Potter, for attempting to murder a teacher." Kim looked him like she was ready to murder him, but decided that she would get him back by skipping breakfast. Laughing manically, she ran off, leaving poor Draco alone with them before he got the courage to move again and hurry off. Unfortunately for Kim, Sirius would later on embarrass her in front of the entire Charms class, bringing her a muffin that was charmed to lecture her about the importance of eating breakfast.

* * *

Calvin fiddled nervously with his toast in the kitchen while waiting for his mother to come out for her eight o'clock glass of wine. By the time she stumbled in, his breakfast was reduced to a mountain of buttery shreds, but as usual, she didn't seem to notice. When he cleared his throat to make his presence know, Mother stared at him for a moment before filling up a glass with the crimson liquid that Calvin grew to hate with all his might. After gulping down every drop with shaking hands, Mary looked at him with glassy eyes. "So you're back from London? Meet any nice girls? That Stella girl is just…Oh what the Hell, your father's not here, I hate her."

Trying not to panic, Calvin did his best to smile but knew he probably looked like a raving lunatic. "Actually, there's this training program over there…I've been thinking about giving it a shot."

Mary raised her eyebrows. Her children never came to her for anything, not even as children. "You're seventeen, Calvin. What are you asking me for?"

With a shaky laugh, he answered, "I was hoping you would cover for me, when Dad asks me where I am."

Staring for a moment, Mary filled up another glass and took a sip. "Why would I do that?"

Calvin gulped. Why could he hunt any werewolf without fear, watch the life drain out of their eyes without a second thought but fear the woman that gave him life? "Because I am tired of killing. I want to protect. I want to be an auror." He would never admit it out loud, but Harry's words really affected him that day. People thought that they were protecting others from werewolves, when all they were really doing is slaughtering, often innocent, people. It was sick and twisted, and Calvin wished he hadn't become so callous that it didn't affect him, didn't repulse him like it should.

His mother burst out laughing before grabbing her son and pinning him against the counter. She whispered to him, "Don't be a fool, Calvin. I see the satisfaction in your eyes when you come home from a hunt, see the bloodlust in them…Be an auror? Ha! You'd be in Azkaban first day on the job after killing some petty criminal. You are not a protector my dear boy, you are a killer, just like your father."

Calvin pushed her roughly away and before he knew it, he started screaming, "I AM TIRED! OF EVERYTHING! ALL MY LIFE I WANTED TO PLEASE YOU. BOTH OF YOU, BUT YOU JUST ASK FOR MORE. MORE! MORE! YOU THINK I WANT TO THIS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE? TORTURE PEOPLE AND HAVE A WIFE JUST LIKE YOU, WHO IGNORES HER KIDS AND SENDS THEM OFF TO BE ANIMALS JUST LIKE THEIR FATHER!" He stopped when she slapped him in the face. He didn't feel it really. He was just surprised that she reacted at all to what he had to say.

Mary Pendragon looked almost as tired as he felt. "You think I wanted this? I tried my best for you—"

"Yeah, until you gave up! Who made sure everyone got to school? Who helped Sylvia with her dyslexia? Who taught Kim how to read, hell even talk? Who took them to the healer whenever they were hurt or sick? Who planned Sylvester's funeral?" Calvin's voice cracked at the last one, and he felt a lump in his throat.

Mother gave him a cold look. "Just get out. I won't cover for you, but I won't tell anyone where you are either. Just get out of my sight." Calvin nodded, knowing that that was the best that he was going to get, picked up his bags and walked away. He didn't look back and knew he never would.

* * *

Harry and Kim were off to meet Remus and Sirius to what Kim called a super duper secret meeting of Marauders. Once they entered the empty classroom that they were told to meet them in, Kim frowned at the wooden dummies that filled the room. If they were going to practice dueling, then she couldn't use Ron as a human shield. Their friends were supposed to come, but Hermione was doing lots and lots of homework, and Ginny tried to perform a Bat Boogey Hex on Ron that went horribly wrong so he was in the Hospital Wing while Ginny was in detention.

Professor Lupin still looked tired when he smiled at them in greeting but looked a lot better than he did on Friday. Sirius was tapping his foot impatiently. "You're late."

Kim smiled at him like he was stupid. "Yeah! One minute!"

"Sirius is a bit excited. Professor Dumbledore thinks it is a good idea for you and your friends to have extra defense lessons, considering all the trouble you get into." Remus tried not to laugh at Kim's eyes widening at the words "extra defense lessons."

Harry smirked. "Here that Kim? Extra defense lessons!"

Kim stared at him for a moment and smiled slightly, before tackling him to the ground and screaming, "DEFEND THIS!"

Harry felt the wind knocked out of him, but still was able to grab Kim's hands before she could start clawing at him. He managed gasp out, "Why are you always tackling people?" He got enough of this from Dudley to last a lifetime. Luckily, Kim was much lighter, about half the weight of one of Dudley's legs.

After kneeing him in the chest, she screeched, "Because! I am a sensitive individual!" They stared each other down for another moment before Kim stood up, panting slightly. She dusted herself off and smiled at both Marauders as if she just merrily walked in the room. "Okay. I'm ready."

Sirius smiled brightly while Remus frowned. At least Severus wasn't here to give her detention. "Okay. Now that we've gotten that out of our systems…We're going to start with disarming spells."

Harry soon discovered that Kim's DADA skills were much worse than he thought. She didn't even know basic first year stuff. Harry wondered if it was whatever teacher she had in the past because she often got an E in DADA on tests here. He felt bad when he often knocked her off her feet, but Sirius said that she would have to learn how to protect herself from spells sometime and that it would be better for her to learn here than when she was in danger. After that, Kim thought that Sirius was calling her a "weeny" and managed to dodge every spell…but without using any of the defensive spells that Remus mentioned. She just jumped and rolled and even resorted to throwing things, until Remus called a time out. He held up his hands. "Don't you remember any of the spells? Protego? Expelliarmus? Are you afraid to try them or something?" James was afraid of cheering charms after Sirius used so many on him that he laughed so her he wet himself. Normally, Prongs would have just made Sirius wash his clothes without magic and maybe dueled his best friend once he was clean, forgetting the incident the next day, but Lily was in the classroom, and Prongs was failing for the third year in a row at trying to woo her. Lily, of course, never let him forget it. If anyone even mentioned a cheering charm to James after that, he would flinch at the memory.

Kim glared at him. She hated when she couldn't do something right. "No. I just…I don't know…am only used to fighting offensively…"

Harry tried not to smile. "I can see that." She slowly turned her glare to him.

Sirius frowned. "So why not just try?"

She shrugged. "Never needed to."

Smirking, Sirius raised his wand and made her collapse with a jelly leg jinx. "Now you need to."

"UG! You paralyzed me, you brute! I will seek vengeance! Mark my words, Black!" Kim started wiggling on floor, trying to grab a book that she had thrown at Harry a few moments ago.

"Alright. Alright. Let's just take a break and have lunch." Professor R. J. Lupin, ever the arbitrator, managed with the prospect of food to distract Sirius from sending another jinx Kim's way while he lifted the spell.

On the way to the kitchens, Kim described to Sirius in detail the horrors of puppy mills and threatened to send him to one as the animagus decided to tell her, very loudly and in detail, about the time when she was a baby that she threw her poopy diaper at James. Knowing that this was how Kim and Ron got along, Remus wondered how Harry wasn't banging his head against the wall. Sirius was still going on and on about the Kim's embarrassing baby days in the kitchens, even though there wasn't a chance that a student might hear. "…And you had the weirdest way of pronouncing things…Harry would say Padfeets and Moons, and you would say Pah-fooz and Mooey."

Kim stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him with wide eyes filled with unspeakable horror. She threw her head back and screamed, "MY ENTIRE LIFE IS A LIE!" Then she covered her face in her hands with shame.

Sirius brought his brows together in confusion. "What?"

Talking very fast, Kim explained, "I demanded Mooey as a baby so my mom gave me the stuffed cow to shut me up and that led to me loving cows, which led to me loving dairy products, which led to me loving strawberry milk, which lead to me loving strawberries, and all this a big part of my personality, and now I DIDN'T EVEN WANT A COW! MY ENTIRE LIFE IS A LIE!" Sirius burst out laughing while Remus looked at the ground with guilty. Harry noticed house elves with trays in their hands, not sure exactly what to do. Meanwhile, Kim seemed to be going through a major life crisis. She started muttering to herself about getting a bunch of cats but making sure to save money for furniture.

Sirius patted her on the back. "Relax kiddo. Did anyone ever tell you that you get too hyped up?"

Kim scowled, calmed slightly but still brooding. "Only the muggle police…and my aunts…and my teachers…and Calvin…and—"

Harry grinned. "The police?"

Kim took a sandwich from a house elf and sat on a wooden stool at a rickety old table. "I have learned that muggles do not appreciate someone making citizens arrests for litterers." She shrugged. "I was going through a save the environment phase."

Remus sighed, still feeling guilty that Kim was asking for him as a baby and knowing one day he'd have to tell her, and Harry and Sirius, exactly what happened after Sirius was arrested. "Well, what's it going to take to get you to go through an I'm going to learn how to duel phase?"

Kim considered this for a moment. "I think I need to make enemies here…Not just any enemies, fearsome ones…"

Remus shook his head. "If we don't teach you, than Professor Snape will." Sirius felt his own eyes widen along with Kim's. That was just plain cruel.

Kim narrowed her eyes. "Let it be known that any spell I learn will be used on Sirius at all hours of the day." Sirius narrowed his eyes in response but adopted a look of outrage when his werewolf nodded. The animagus had a feeling that he was going to be disarmed a lot for at least the next week.

* * *

Albus sat quietly in his chair, listening to the Order members' outrage over what he just told them. Molly Weasley seemed to be the most upset. "You're already training him! He's just a boy! Why prepare him to fight a deadly battle that for all we know won't happen for decades to come, if at all?"

Severus sneered at her. "And if it happens next year? Next week? And we sat around hoping that it never would? I'd be surprised if the brat survived an hour."

Sirius growled, but begrudgingly agreed. "It's not like we're sending him out to duel death eaters. We just want him to know how to fight."

Kingsley frowned. "But what about the impending breakout? Should we try to send a spy into Azkaban? Have them pretend to be interested in becoming a death eater?" He shuddered at the thought of being sent on that mission.

Madeye laughed. "The dementors seem to be on their side, and they are pretty good at Legilimency. My bet is that once a spy sets foot in that prison they will be "accidently" kissed when a dementor feeds on them. You know how they like fresh meat."

Remus ran his hands through his hair, a habit that he had picked up from James. "Then what do you suppose we do? It's not like the ministry will believe us."

Arthur shook his head. "There's nothing when can do but wait. If only we knew where they were going..."

Albus spoke up. "They are looking for Voldemort." Half the room flinched. "I think the best course of action would be to find Voldemort. He is very weak. If we wait by wherever he is, then his followers will eventually come. We can capture them, making him powerless once again."

Severus disagreed. "And with the dementors following them, they'd be out again in no time. If we want to stamp this out, we have no option but to kill them." The whole room went tense, and Severus tried not to laugh at them. What did they expect? This was war. People died. Better it be the enemy than them.

Albus sighed. "I am hoping it won't come to that, Severus. If we kill people in cold blood, we'd be just like them. Worse because we call ourselves members of the light side." Severus gritted his teeth.

"What if we put a tracking charm on Peter? I could visit him, pretending to want to know why he did what he did. The dementors aren't allowed in the visiting station. Although you can feel them…" Remus shook slightly at the memory.

Albus considered this for a moment, stroking his beard. "Not you. Dolores Umbridge is looking for an excuse to have you arrested…But I like your idea because the dementors won't feed on a visitor, that would raise suspicion…We just need to find someone else who has reason to do it."

Sirius perked up. There was no way that he would survive ever going back to Azkaban, but he knew someone that was close enough to him that they would want to know why Peter would betray him in such a way. He smiled brightly, glad to be able to find a solution and hoping see his cousin again. "Andy!"

* * *

On Saturday, Kim found herself stalking Draco once again, dozing on the stands and avoiding doing her History of Magic essay. She blinked sleepily at the blurry figure poking her with their broom. After a moment, she recognized the Slytherin team captain, Flint, she believed his name was. He was glaring at her. "If you're a spy for the other team, you aren't very good." Kim only stared at him. Why would she have to spy on them practicing? Quidditch people were weird. "Go away."

Draco flew up beside him. "She's not spying. She's just being creepy. I'd be surprised if she could even identify who played what position."

Kim smiled at him and joked, "You play keeper, right?" She giggled at Draco's mock outrage.

Flint's nostrils flared. "Go. Away."

Kim pouted, wanting to tackle him to the ground but not wanting to get Draco in trouble with Flint. "Fine. I was just leaving anyway." She left with her head high in the air, ignoring the snickers from the other team members and trying not to attack them all. It sure was hard being civilized.

After being kicked out of her napping place, Kim spotted Hagrid at the Black Lake, feeding a giant slimy dark green creature. When she eagerly approached him, Hagrid beamed. "Her name's Nessie. I brough' her here abou' twenty years ago when Muggles was hunting her." Kim made a face as Hagrid fed the creature one of the largest tuna she had ever seen. That story sounded oddly familiar. The sea monster ate the fish in a few hungry gulps. Kim petted it cautiously and giggled. It was so slimy that it felt like seaweed but was bumpy with its huge scales.

Feeling adventurous, Kim giddily asked, "Can we swim with her?"

Hagrid frowned, looking at the two inch deep snow around them. "Isn't it a bit cold for that?"

Kim shook her head. "We'll use drying and warming charms when we're done! We'll be fine." Beaming once again, Hagrid nodded eagerly.

After taking off their shoes, Kim and Hagrid both jumped head first into the water, causing Nessie to shake her head in annoyance at the huge splash. Kim resurfaced with chattering teeth, but Hagrid just seemed at bit chilly. "Alright. We've got to be quick 'cause I won't last long." They swam all over the lake, Nessie chasing them as Kim tried to find fish in the darkness. After about twenty minutes, Kim had to call it quits because her hands were turning blue, but just as she tried to tell Hagrid this, something grabbed her feet and started dragging her down to the bottom. Dizzy and screaming out air bubbles, Kim cast _Lumos_, to see an evil looking griddylow dragging her to the bottom. What had Professor Lupin said about them? Something about their fingers…She knew they were strong. Hell, such a small creature was able to drag her to the bottom of the lake, but there was something else…Oh, yeah! They were really brittle. As hard as she could, Kim kicked her feet as she started to lose her vision. She heard a terrible snapping sound as Hagrid finally reached her and rushed her to the surface again.

Kim woke up in Hagrid's toasty hut, happy to be able to feel her toes once more. She had to admit that this was one of her greatest adventures yet, besides playing tag with a werewolf that is. She blinked sleepily and Hagrid, who offered her a rock cake. Kim shook her head, wondering if it was dinner time yet. Hagrid nodded. "Almost. But I didn' know that heating charm you was referin' to. I knew the drying one. I figured we shouldn't leave me hut until you woke up and cas' that charm. I have to say that was a lot o' fun. I haven' been swimming since I was a boy, and Nessie just loved it."

Springing off the couch and swaying a little, Kim declared, "Let's go then! We don't want anyone looking for us." _I don't want Remus or Sirius looking for me… _Hagrid agreed and they quickly set off to the castle, Kim casting warming charms like crazy, never wanting to be cold again.

At dinner, Kim saw Hermione frowning at her hair and gave her a questioning look. Hermione looked just as curious and asked, "Why do you have what appears to be seaweed in your hair?"

Grinning and piling her plate with mash potatoes that she knew she could never finish, Kim said, "Because I was a spy, apparently, but got busted so I became an adventurer instead of leading the dangerous life of a spy."

Ginny tore her gaze away from Harry and said nonchalantly, "You got caught by the Slytherin Captain when you sleeping in the stands again, and they bullied you into leaving, so you left and ran into Hagrid, who was doing something by the lake and coerced him into going swimming with you, only to somehow get knocked unconscious _again_ and spent the whole afternoon sleeping in Hagrid's hut while Hermione was looking for you to help you with the History of Magic essay."

Kim stared at her, hoping that Ginny was just smarter than she let on and that she herself wasn't just that predictable. "Why weren't you mystery solving with them last year?" Ginny paled. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Ginny nodding, still looking a little upset. "Well, I say you become an official Gryffindor detective and protector today!"

Ginny smiled, but absolutely shined when Harry said shyly, "I agree. All in favor?" Harry raised his hand and said, "Aye!" along with Ron, Kim, and Hermione.

Giggling like mad and excited at officially becoming a member of the group, Ginny quickly kissed Harry on the cheek and froze, with her lips still on his face, when she realized what she had just done. They both turned crimson, and Ginny only blushed deeper when Kim asked her to do it again so Colin Creevy could take a picture.

Ron looked almost as embarrassed and shocked the table when he said, "Ginny, I think you should apologize to Harry."

Hermione looked desperate to laugh at him while in a pitch so high that it hurt Moony's ears from all the way across the Hall, Kim shrieked, "WHAT?"

Awkwardly, Ron shrugged. "Well, I mean, it's got to be embarrassing. A bloke being attacked by his best friend's baby sister like that. I mean, now he'll feel all uncomfortable. Harry's not going to flat out reject her, for fear of hurting her feelings, but now he'll feel weird alone with her." Kim felt her eyes pop out of her head. The one time Ron thinks about feelings, this is what he comes up with.

Harry shook his head and smiled bashfully. "It's fine, Ron. Ginny has nothing to apologize for." If Ginny turned any redder, people were going to wonder if she needed to be taken to the Hospital Wing.

Ron frowned. "But I'd known if Kim kissed me like that, I'd never be able to look at her the same way again. I'd always be afraid she'd attack me again, and since we're like brothers, it would be like having my sister kiss me. I mean it's just, ew." Kim decided that this was getting way out of hand and hoped that Ron never thought about feelings again. She gave him the middle finger to illustrate her current feelings towards him, but he just ignored her, probably concentrating on trying to figure out why Harry wouldn't be totally repulsed by Ginny kissing him, even if it was just on the cheek.

Harry tore the corner of his napkin, trying not to fiddle nervously with his hands. "Well, I don't see Ginny as a sister."

Needless to say, every Weasley at the table went quiet and still, except for Fred, who high fived Kim. Ron stared. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Harry decided to for once do what Kim would do, lie. "I don't know."

Kim grinned. "_I _know! SOUL MATES!" Harry frowned. He wouldn't go that far. He was thirteen, and Ginny was twelve. If he agreed with the Weasleys on one thing, it was that Ginny was too young to be dating. But hey, he could wait, especially since he was too shy to date anybody at all.

Percy glared at her. "That's highly unlikely."

Pouting, Kim retorted, "How do you know? Are you a soul mate expert now?" She didn't wait for Percy to answer. "No, I didn't think so. They have to be soul mates so we can all be one big family! Now all we have to wait for is Ron and Hermione."

Ron tried to talk and spluttered several times. After a minute, a tomato red Ron muttered, "I'm outta here." A few minutes later, an equally red Hermione suddenly had to head off to the library.

Kim smiled, as if she got an O on a test. "I blew their minds."

* * *

Andromeda was staring with glassy eyes at the prison as the old wooden boat magically sped towards Azkaban, sitting in an uncomfortable silence with the auror who agreed to take her there and thinking about why she was going to that wretched place. She had never become a member of the Order in the War, fearful that her sisters would make Ted and Nymphadora a target, but now she was ready to fight, ready to live in a world where she would not be judged by whom she married or how she lived. Her daughter could go to school without prejudice students judging her, at least not for her blood, her cleanliness or lack thereof and her clumsiness was another story. Andromeda also wanted to make up for what she did to Sirius. If she had visited or fought for him to have a trail, the one family member who stuck by her after her marriage would not have had to suffer for almost a decade and a half in the most horrible place in the world. Sirius suffered for twelve years, so Andromeda figured she could suffer for half an hour, maybe less than that, if she was lucky.

Andromeda followed the auror with her head high in the air, praying to God that she wouldn't see Bellatrix. After a few minutes, she found herself shivering outside Pettigrew's cell, looking at a quivering figure in a fetal position in the corner of the damp hole that he was supposed to live in for the rest of his natural life. The auror kicked at the door belligerently, but only sounded tired and miserable when he mumbled, "You, out, now. You have a visitor." Pettigrew stood up, sniffling a little and wiping his nose on his dirty sleeve to hide his smirk. If only they knew what was coming for them. Dolohov figured that someone would come to visit him. He had seen it in a vision he claimed, but Bellatrix said that one of the dementors told him that Peter was going to get a visitor today. So of course, Bellatrix decided to make whoever it was regret it.

Andromeda followed the auror and Pettigrew towards the visiting chamber, griping her wand tightly and mentally preparing herself to silently cast the tracking charm on the traitor. She was so nervous about committing the crime, that she didn't notice the rushed footsteps coming closer and closer to her. The auror didn't think anything of it, figuring that a large rat or a vulture was following them, waiting for that sagging sack of death eater to drop dead. By the time he turned around, it was too late.

Feeling icicles digging into her shoulders, Andromeda looked at her left one to see paper white fingers and blackened nails grabbing them with a surprising strength. She turned around, and after all these years, sister faced sister. Gaping with fear, Andromeda soundlessly screamed at the sight. Bellatrix was smiling at her with decaying teeth, her skin pale and waxy and stretching over her visible bones. Everything about her was frozen like death except her eyes, which were blazing with insanity. Bellatrix giggled at the fact that the auror just kept walking, assuming that Andromeda was still following. "Never in all my dreams had I hoped to see you again. I always thought that Cissy would have killed you by now, but it seems that she is not as loyal to the Dark Lord as I had hoped. Oh well, that means I get to see your demise all by myself. Are you ready for eternal darkness, Dromeda?"

Andromeda withdrew her wand just as Bellatrix started laughing, laughing so hard that her eyes bulged and let tears drip down her face and she had to clutch her boney sides. Suddenly, the temperature dropped to the point where Bellatrix's tears started to freeze. Finally the auror turned around and saw to his horror at least a thousand dementors heading straight for the sisters, but it wasn't Bellatrix they were going after.

As fast as she could, Andromeda tried to run away, but tripped over what later would be identified as Pettigrew's shoe. She looked up to see a rather large dementor lift its hood, sobbing at the mouth and the sucking noise that it was making. The last thing she saw was the light of the auror's Patronus. Then everything went dark, forever.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Calvin isn't completely evil so I think that Harry inspired him that day to try to embrace his good side. But that won't be easy for him. I actually can see him going too far with a criminal like Mary said…but that's in the **_**far **_**future. I have a lot of what happens in this story planned out up until January sixth year, in case anyone's wondering, but I'm up for suggestions on what happens war wise. I know what will happen in DoM but as far as battles, that's about it. Also, Hagrid being Hagrid and Kim being a bit out of her mind, I don't think that they would really give much thought into swimming in late winter. Please R&R!**


	14. Rita's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 14

Everyone was leaving the classroom after another extra DADA lesson with Sirius and Remus when they were assaulted with a foul odor. Ron glared at Kim. "You didn't step in Hippogriff poop again, did you?"

Outraged, Kim yelled, "We were in the classroom the whole time, and you didn't smell anything!" She supposed Ron was still mad that she finally succeeded using him as a human shield against Ginny's bat bogey hex.

Before the bickering started, a much hated Rita Skeeter cleared her throat, making it known that she was behind them, eager to interview. Ginny smirked at her as Harry and Sirius held Kim back as she was trying to attack the woman. The stink from the super dung bomb was still absolutely radiating off the woman. Even her hair and clothes seemed to be sagging from the stench. She gave the group a sickly smile, and Ginny half expected her teeth to be rotting, but that was the one thing Skeeter managed to keep clean. "I just have a few quick questions. Just a few, for the Boy-Who-Lived's sister and the exonerated escapee, Mr. Black." Everyone seemed ready to turn around and leave, except Kim, who wanted to give Skeeter one, just one, strawberry mitten punch to the face. Skeeter seemed to sense this and decided to ask her first. "So, Kimberly, if I may call you that that is. How do you feel about your brother Calvin's recent disappearance?"

Kim stared at her for a minute, processing what she said before throwing her head back and laughing like a maniac. After a moment, she grabbed her sides from laughing so hard and managed to choke out, "I'm sure he's somewhere trying to figure out how to function without house elves." Kim knew exactly where he was actually, which is why she skipped merrily away to write the letter that would give him access to the house in London that she inherited from Grandma Powers. She giggled, knowing that he was just sitting on the currently invisible stoop, pouting at the fact that he was homeless and ignoring the stinging from the wards, waiting for her letter.

Sirius was just about to escape when Skeeter called out, "Oh Mr. Black! You must be devastated about your cousin! Do you have a comment for _The Prophet_? Is the Tonks family going to sue the Ministry?" Sirius stopped in his tracks. What happened to Andromeda? Skeeter could barely suppress her grin. "You weren't informed? The Tonks family must be furious with you. Their daughter is in her last year here. I wonder if she is going to be willing to attend a class with you in it as assistant professor."

By the time she finished, Sirius was shaking and had to use all his self-control to keep from slamming the woman against the wall to demand answers. Through clenched teeth, Sirius asked, "What. Happened. To. Her."

Skeeter feigned shock, her mouth forming an "O" before she quickly covered it with a hand that had chipped red nail polish. "Oh, you didn't know. Well, if you come with me, I'll tell you all about it!"

"Don't you think you've ruined enough lives already? Just answer the damn question before we tell Dumbledore you were harassing us again," Ginny hollered. Harry stared at her in surprise and tried not to smile while Skeeter glared at her.

After taking a moment to collect herself, Skeeter smiled once again and put a "comforting" hand on Sirius's shoulder, causing him to jerk back violently, as if she burned through his clothes and into his skin. "She was kissed. Quite a shame really." All the color drained out of his face, and Sirius almost fell to his knees, but Harry and Remus held him up to keep him from falling. "Now, about that interview? I have enough for a small article, but _The Prophet _prefers larger ones for the front page."

Harry felt his face turn red with anger. "ARE YOU REALLY SO CALLOUS THAT YOU GET OFF ON UPSETTING PEOPLE LIKE THAT? GO AWAY. YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE OR ANYWHRE." Paling, Rita looked around her before quickly walking away. Students walking by were staring at her. If there was one thing that Rita hated, it was being seen in a bad light. As she walked off as if she didn't hear the boy-who-lived, Rita decided that it was time to dig into Harry's past. She sneered. If there was one thing she knew about the boy-who-lived, it was that trouble always followed him. Dumbledore himself submitted the articles about his past two years, stealing the glory. But she would find something that no one knew about him, something that would shock the wizarding world.

* * *

Albus wearily knocked on the door to Sirius and Remus's quarters, for once feeling his own age as he mentally prepared himself to tell Sirius what happened to Andromeda. Remus opened the door almost immediately, looking just as worn as Albus felt. Behind him, Albus saw Sirius talking to a tear stricken Nymphadora. "I take it you already know." The poor girl let out a loud sob, and Sirius glared him.

Remus whispered. "What exactly happened? That Skeeter woman just today told us what happened to her." Albus felt himself pale. How Skeeter found out these things was a mystery to him, but the ministry refused to allow him to banish her from Hogwarts. Albus told them exactly what happened to Andromeda. Remus felt anger rise in him once the story was finished as Sirius did his best to comfort Nymphadora. "How? How did they know that she was coming? And what are the aurors going to do about this?"

Albus sighed. "I'm afraid that they have found a way to communicate with the dementors. As for punishment, until the Ministry acknowledges that there is communication between the dementors and the death eaters, there will be none. Such a language is only taught to aurors and hit wizards, so the Ministry thinks that what happened to Andromeda was a tragic accident."

Nymphadora stood up from her chair. "BUT IT WASN'T!"

Sirius clenched his fists and looked at the floor. "If this language is only taught to aurors and hit wizards…"

Albus nodded. "There's a leak."

Remus shook his head. "But it could be anyone. Aurors, hit wizards, and their trainers, but also anyone who has the power to have access to their records and textbooks. Therefore, it could be anyone from Fudge himself to the newest auror trainee."

Nymphadora punched the wall in anger. "I will find whoever it is. I will find who is responsible for taking my mother's soul. I want this person to suffer along with Pettigrew and Lestrange for what they did to my mother. I want them kissed." At this moment in her life, Nymphadora decided that she was going to become an auror, to avenge her mother and stop something like this from happening again.

* * *

The next day, Kim and Draco were heading down to a very late breakfast. Ever since the talking muffin incident, Draco agreed to send Kim a howler in the morning if she wasn't there when he got to the Tower each morning. Kim was proud of herself because she only got three howlers so far, even though Draco insisted that it would have been four if he knew how to make them the first time. They were just outside the Great Hall when she stopped in her tracks at the horror of what she realized she had forgotten this Fall. Draco stopped, knowing that she was going to say something crazy. She turned to him with wide eyes. "I forgot about Thanksgiving! What will the Pilgrims think!?"

Draco brought his brows together. "Pilgrims?"

Pulling at some of her hair, Kim exclaimed, "Yes! How would they feel knowing that I forgot a holiday about them? Their spirits must be restless! We need to celebrate!" Draco tried not to smile. Ten minutes ago she could barely speak in complete sentences in what Draco called Zombie Mode. She grabbed his arms tightly in desperation. "Will you dress up as a Pilgrim with me and eat turkey tonight?"

Draco frowned. What exactly did she mean by dress up? "Why? What's Thanksgiving? Is it an American thing?"

She nodded proudly. "We eat turkey and stuffing and other stuff like pie until we pass out."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You'll throw up."

Kim shrugged. "Then you'll just have to eat double for me." Draco frowned. Malfoys didn't over eat. "So will you dress up?" He shook his head. "Pleeeeeeeeeeease!" Still a shake of the head. "Fine! I'll just get Ron to do it." After that she stomped off, and Draco wondered if the Weasel would be making a fool of himself tonight.

"RON!" Ron looked up at Kim, his mouth open and fork full of egg in the air. "Be a Pilgrim with me tonight and eat turkey." Ron just stared at her. _ What on earth?_ "I'll make you a pumpkin pie that you can have all to yourself."

Ron nodded. "Okay." _How hard can being a Pilgrim be?_

* * *

While Kim was trying to get into contact with every tailor in Hogsmeade that afternoon, Harry stopped by to see Remus and Sirius. It was a Sunday so he didn't have any lessons, although Hermione was encouraging him to get a head start on his homework. Sirius hadn't been at breakfast today, and Harry was wondering if he should ask what Skeeter meant by kissed. It seemed to destroy Sirius so Harry assumed it wasn't a normal kind of kiss and hoped that Sirius was okay. He sighed as he knocked on the door, hoping that he wasn't bothering them. Remus opened the door after a moment and motioned him to come in. From the looks of things, Sirius wasn't there. Remus smiled sadly and answered his unasked question. "He's at the hospital visiting her. He'll be back by tomorrow morning."

Before he could stop himself, Harry asked, "What happened to her? Did some guy attack her or something?"

Remus looked at him in shock before he remembered that Harry grew up in the muggle world. He hesitated for a moment. "Harry, do you know what's under a dementor's hood?" He waited for Harry to shake his head. "Most people aren't unfortunate enough to see it, but…they don't have eyes or a nose…just a mouth…If they kiss you with it, they can suck out your soul. It is a punishment for criminals who commit particularly horrendous crimes. If Sirius had been caught before we learned what really happened, then that would have been his punishment. From the looks of things a prisoner was able to get the dementors to do that to Sirius's cousin." He frowned. Dumbledore did not want Harry to know why Andromeda was in Azkaban, but Remus wanted Harry to know before it reached the paper. "Andromeda was visiting the prison to talk to Pettigrew. The prisoner who did this to her was her own sister, who was a big supporter of Voldemort."

Harry stood there in shock for a moment before asking, "So she died?"

Remus shook his head. "She is just an empty shell. She has no emotions, no memories, and can't talk. She's going to have to be trained to use the bathroom and dress herself, but honestly, that could take years. The healers are looking into placing memories in her mind from a device called a pensive, but it doesn't look good. There has never really been a reason to help someone in this condition, given that they were all criminals, but the healers are trying to find something in old history books, from before dementors were placed in Azkaban."

"So is Sirius going to help take care of her?" Harry wanted to know why the woman would want to visit Pettigrew in the first place, but was always hesitant to ask too many questions at once.

Remus sighed. "Her husband doesn't seem too happy with Sirius at the moment." He bit his cheek at Harry's curious look. Dumbledore didn't want Harry to know this either, but Remus knew that Sirius would want him to know and was too much of a wreck right now to talk about what happened. "Dumbledore wanted a tracking charm placed on Pete—Pettigrew, in case he and some of Voldemort's other supporters managed to escape. Sirius asked Andromeda to go, and she agreed, but did not tell her husband. He came home from work to find aurors outside his door, waiting to tell him the news. Ted thinks that Sirius may have guilted her into it. Sirius feels guilty already so he didn't say anything, even though Andromeda was eager to go. She felt that it would make up for never pushing for a trial for Sirius."

Harry was torn between being angry at or pitying Andromeda's husband. What happened to her was awful, but that didn't mean he had to take it out on Sirius. At least he was letting Sirius visit her at the hospital. "I guess it would be best not to mention anything to Sirius?"

Remus nodded. "But he was rather vehement about you starting up your Patronus lessons again. He wants to try for next Saturday. Andromeda's daughter will be joining us, if that's alright with you?" Harry nodded. Remus smiled but was worried about Sirius, who was on a campaign to have everyone close to him learn the charm. He had less than a week to convince him that Kim couldn't handle it. He tried to convince Sirius this morning, but Sirius screamed that he'd rather have her have a few panic attacks than have her without a soul.

* * *

That night, Kim managed to get the costumes but had to pay a hefty fee because she didn't know Ron's measurements and the tailor had to come all the way up to the castle, but Kim didn't care. Her dad didn't know that she had a key to his bank account, so she wanted to spend as much of his money as she could before she got caught. Once Ron saw the costume, he at first refused to wear it, but then Kim gave him a taste of Grandma Powers's pumpkin pie, and he begrudgingly agreed. Kim smirked. He better like it. It took her and the house elves three hours to crack the code from that crazy old hag's cookbook. The woman was extremely paranoid until her dying day, not even letting her own daughter know her secret recipes. Everyone thought she was even crazier when she left Kim everything she owned, especially since her husband and daughter were still alive. The only explanation she left in her will was a note on a napkin that said _The girl's got spunk_. Needless to say, Grandpa Powers wondered if he was married to a lunatic for the past fifty years but eventually shrugged and said England was cold anyway, and he was planning to live at the magical land of Disney World in Florida. Because she could care less about the money since she already inherited so much from her uncle and was more worried about her own health, Mary decided that day to check if insanity was genetic.

And so, because of his desire for a crazy dead woman's pie, Ron heading down to the Great Hall in a black button up shirt, black tight trousers, dress shoes with a large gold buckles on them, white socks and a white collar, and to top it all off an enormous black traveler's hat that also had a gold buckle on it. Kim managed to stuff all her hair in a white bonnet and wore a grey dress that had the same buttons as Ron going up the shirt and black boots that went up to her knees. She was bouncing in excitement but refused to smile, telling Ron that the Puritans were a rather serious bunch. Ron just urged her to hurry up. The sooner he got that pie, the better.

By the time they got to the Great Hall, Kim could no longer contain herself and grinned ear to ear as Ron felt his own ears turning red. At the sight of him, Malfoy burst out laughing, harder than anyone who wasn't in Slytherin or Kim had ever seen him laugh before. He was even laughing too hard to make a comment that this was the newest article of clothing that Ron ever had, which Ron was grateful for and a little disappointed about. He was honestly just itching for a reason to punch Malfoy in the face.

When they sat down, Ginny was laughing almost as hard as Malfoy was while Kim loaded his plate with what she called a "traditional Thanksgiving dinner" and said that he had to have at least three plates of it before he could have his pie. Ron stared at it for a moment and decided that he liked Thanksgiving and wondered why they didn't celebrate it here. "I can't wait until we do this again next year."

Kim smiled and nibbled on some turkey. "You don't have to wait that long. Thanksgiving is in late November."

Ron managed to swallow a huge mouthful of food before exclaiming, "You made me get dressed up, and it wasn't even the holiday!"

Kim rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah. I forgot about it and need to appease the angry Pilgrims. We actually never get dressed up." Ron was fuming but managed to keep his temper in check, for the sake of the pie.

* * *

Sirius did return the next day, but didn't really feel like being around anybody, so he kept mostly to himself, looking through dusty old books that he found under Remus's bed. He just couldn't get the images of the day before out of his head, the vacant look in Andy's eyes and the accusatory look in her husband's. Their daughter spent the entire time sitting in the corner of the Hospital Room, afraid of facing what her mother had become, and left the room in tears when the mediwitch came to change Andy's bedpan.

That was why those kids absolutely HAD to learn how to cast the Patronus charm. The thought of them with soulless eyes like Andromeda's gave him nightmares throughout Sunday night, to the point where he woke up screaming. Remus had insisted that Kim should not, and probably would refuse, to learn the charm, but Sirius would rather have her have a few panic attacks then wind up worse than dead.

Therefore, he waited for her outside Arithmancy class on Tuesday, so Remus wouldn't know that he was trying to convince her. Sirius leaned against the door, mentally preparing himself for a fight against teenaged angst, when the bell rang, causing him to jump a foot in the air and barely catching Kim as she was speeding away with Hermione. He grabbed her arm and she spun around, prepared to slap him. She smiled. "Sorry! I thought you were Fred and George…It's been awhile since they got me…"

Sirius shook his head gravely. "I want you to learn the Patronus with everybody on Saturday."

"No." She said this simply, as if to say she didn't want tomatoes on her sandwich, but Sirius so her eyes darken, as if she were preparing to have a row with him.

He sighed. "You know what happened to my cousin, right?"

Kim nodded, eyes softening slightly. "Yes, and I'm sorry, but I prefer fire, so bye."

She turned to walk away, but Sirius said, "Stop! Do you want to lose your soul? Live the rest of your life in a shell like Andy?"

Kim's eyes flashed. "It's none of your business."

"I'm your guardian. I could force you, if I wanted to, but I'd rather you see that you should learn it." Sirius was sick of Kim saying it was none of his business. She said that when they had asked who hurt her, and Moony said to be patient, but this was something that Sirius couldn't sit around and wait for.

She smiled, but once again her eyes looked dull. "And how exactly are you going to force me? I'd like to hear. I'd like to hear what kind of games you like to play." Sirius felt like he was dipped in ice water. Games? "Well?"

Sirius gulped, but tried to stand firm. "You can't go to Hogsmeade until you agree to be taught…and you can't see Malfoy either."

Kim looked at him for a few minutes. She had expected something totally different, either Sirius getting too upset and walking away or Sirius reacting violently. She knew the latter was more unlikely than to former, but part of her would always be suspicious of it, part of her would always expect it. Still, she didn't think that Sirius could tell her what to do, especially for this. "Not that you care, but I'd prefer not to see my brother's final moments just because YOU feel I should learn something. Do whatever you want. But I'm not going, and I'm not going to say how high whenever you ask me to jump. I'm leaving. Follow me if you want. Either way, I'm not learning the Patronus, and I'm not going to break up with Draco." Kim turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Sirius behind her.

Nobody saw Kim for the rest of the day because like any brat would, she went off to go pout after her tantrum. She ran into Daphne Greengrass, who thought it would be funny if no one could find the Gryffindor, and let Kim mope in her dorm. Daphne laughed to herself when Draco sunk low enough that he helped the She-Weasel look for her and had joked to Pansy and Millie that the She-Weasel was the only one who even remotely accepted him and that he was so pathetic that he would take what he could get.

By bed time Kim finally crawled out of her hiding place, hoping to sneak to the kitchens and wondering how many detentions she would get for skipping class. She got over herself about two hours into her sulking fit, but then she fell asleep and before she knew it, it was night time, and Daphne was slapping her awake, saying that she wanted to go to sleep. Kim sleepily walked out and once again, collided with Draco. They both sat on the ground and stared at each other for a moment, before Draco exclaimed, "Where the Hell where you!? Everyone was looking for you!"

Kim frowned. "Really?"

Draco threw his hands up in the air in frustration and helped Kim up. "Yes, really! You didn't show up to any classes and weren't at any meals either. Black got into a big fight with Dumbledore in front of everyone when he said you were probably cooling off somewhere after the row you two had, which apparently was exactly where you were. How'd you get in here anyway?"

Kim shrugged, wondering what all the fuss was about. "Daphne let me in."

Draco's eyes bulged out of his head. "She knew where you were and didn't say anything the whole time!" Again, Kim shrugged. Draco grabbed her arm and stormed her over to his godfather's office. Daphne always had a mean spirited sense of humor. He knocked loudly on the door and entered once Severus permitted. Once he stomped in, Draco announced, "I've found her."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Yes. I can see that, but I'm sure she knows that she has an extra detention with me and all the other teacher's whose class she skipped."

Draco frowned. "But everyone was looking for her."

Severus shook his head. "No. Those Gryffindor fools were looking for her, you just foolhardily got sucked into it."

Kim yawned. "I fell asleep."

"Fascinating," Severus drawled.

"Let's go," Draco huffed before pulling Kim away again, hoping to at least get her to bed before curfew. Once they got to the Tower, Kim saluted Draco with a serious look on her face before hopping in. Draco wanted to be yell at her until dawn, but figured she was about to get an ear full anyway, considering that they were all trying to figure out where to look next in their common room.

Kim sleepily walked into the common room, wondering to herself if she still had those chocolate covered pretzels under her bed from the last time she went to Hogsmeade when she saw all of Gryffindor crammed together, talking about the different places they'd been in the castle. "Well, she wasn't in the kitchens."

"What about the Astronomy Tower?"

"No, I already checked there!"

Hermione leaned closer to Harry and whispered so no one else could hear, "Did you check the Map?" Harry swore and stood up to go get it, wondering why he had forgotten what would find his sister in probably half a minute.

Kim smiled. "What are you guys looking for?"

It was strange, seeing an entire group of people jump at the sound of her voice. They acted as if she was a ghost or something. Ginny was the first to speak. "We've been looking for YOU _all_ day." She threw a pillow at her. "Idiot."

Kim frowned. "Why? I was only gone for a few hours." Once she left home for three days, and no one noticed, except the house elves that is.

Sirius looked around the room with wide eyes, as if to ask _can you believe she's saying this?_ "We thought you got lost or hurt or something bad happened to you!"

Her frown deepened. "I don't understand. You had no reason to believe that stuff."

Before Sirius could bark out a reply, Remus said, "We were worried because we care about you and when you left you were pretty upset."

"So you thought I did something to myself?" She didn't want them to know that it would upset her if they thought she would but still had to ask.

Harry froze and remembered her words the day after Remus got that letter; _I don't want to be put away_. However, he said nothing when Remus said, "No, no one thinks that. When you're upset, it might be easier to get lost or not look where you're going and trip. You'd be surprised what kind of trouble you can accidently get into when you're not paying attention in this castle."

Kim looked a little guilty, but still seemed a little reluctant when she mumbled, "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you would get so upset if I went away for a little bit."

Smiling sadly, Sirius stood up and started coming towards her, wanting to hug her. He didn't notice the look of fear in her eyes that intensified with each step and ignored Remus warning, "Sirius." He thought that Remus was just going to lecture him about boundaries again, which he was, but for good reason. She flinched and whimpered slightly when Sirius held his arms out and bolted up the stairs before Sirius could even register what happened.

Sirius looked over at Remus and Harry. "Why-I-I don't understand…"

Remus looked grim. "She thought you were going to hit her, Sirius."

"But I would never—"

Harry shook his head. "Just give her a couple of days. I think that's why she disappeared today. She doesn't like being told what to do but…I don't know…She's fine when Snape yells at her for an hour but freaks out when you try to hug her…I think she just doesn't know what to expect from you." Sirius felt his heart clench. He wished he could be like Mr. Potter. Throw a bucket of water at Kim (and Harry) and make everything okay, make it seem like he was the one raising them all along.

* * *

Rita was making her way to Number 4, glad that she FINALLY managed to get that wretched smell off of her. She only had to lie in a tub full of perfume for about three hours, and even though her skin was a bit irritated, it was worth it. Rita knocked on the door eagerly, slipping a few drops of Veritaserum into the bottle of wine that she was going to have served over lunch while waiting for the door to open. At first, the Dursleys flat out refused an interview, but after the promise of gold, Vernon Dursley quickly changed his mind. Rita was happy to discover that whenever Vernon Dursley changed his mind, so did his wife. It was quite a shame that their son had just returned to school. Rita had wanted to interview their whole family ever since she heard that the boy who lived immediately agreed to live with the escaped convict Sirius Black. Did Mr. Potter have trouble at home? The public had a right to know. Rita had been meaning to come sooner, but all the scandals that had been floating around lately had left so little time. However, the boy who lived's outburst and refusal to give anymore interviews had cleared her schedule up a bit.

Petunia Dursley opened the door with a nervous smile on her face that Rita tried to return in a sweet smile that looked more like a sneer. "Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Dursley. I am so happy that you could find the time while recovering." Petunia's smile faltered a bit, but she still opened the door wider for the freak to come in. Vernon had said the only thing that they were good for was taking their money, and Petunia solemnly agreed. She may have had a change of heart for Harry and even Lily, but she still thought those abnormal people where disgusting freaks. Petunia looked at the bottle of wine that the bedazzled woman set on the table. Normally, she didn't drink, but her housewife instincts told her it would be rude to refuse a guest, even if they were a freak, so one glass wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

Fred and George witnessed what happened to Kim last night, along with every other Gryffindor, including Lavender Brown and Padma Patil, so over course the whole school knew what happened within five minutes of the event. Fred and George decided that the best course of action was to prank, not only Kim, but the gossip girls that made the whole school talk about her. And so, when both girls sat down in their usual seats to talk the latest gossip before breakfast, they were drenched in a cool black sticking solution and then covered in feathers. They both gasped and shrieked, which in George's opinion sounded suspiciously like squawking. What was the icing on the cake was when they staring flapping their arms around the room, still squawking while the rest of the Gryffindors, Percy excluded, burst out laughing. When Kim sleepily stumbled down the stairs to see the sight, she smiled and muttered, "Tar and feathering, how delightfully medieval."

George pretended to blush. "We try."

Fred smirked. "But you better watch out."

"Because you're next."

Kim felt her eyes widen but was smart enough not to open her mouth as the sticky potion fell on her out of nowhere. When she was covered in feathers, she made sure to keep her palms feather free and quickly slathered some on the twin's faces. Giggling like mad in her "tar" and feathers, Kim sprinted over to a disappointed looking Percy and moved at lightning speed to steal the head boy badge that he had pinned on his robe and the prefect badge he had pinned on his school bag. Dodging Percy, she just managed to stick the badges to Fred and George's faces before Percy tried to grab her from behind to pull her to the ground, but unfortunately for him the glue had just dried, and he found himself stuck to Kim in a very compromising way.

Fred grimaced. "I guess it's off to the Hospital Wing."

"Again." George was almost saddened at the fact that he'd have to walk all the way to the Hospital Wing with a prefect badge glued to his forehead. And poor Fred! He was disgraced with the big head boy badge.

When they all were finally able to stumbled past the portrait, Malfoy was waiting for Kim and of course had something to say about Percy's current predicament. "Get your hands of her Weasel!"

Kim stopped and huffed, "I'm covered in feathers and black glue, and that's all you have to say!"

Percy glared at Malfoy. "Believe me, I would rather be doing anything else right now."

Kim pouted. "Am I _really_ that repulsive? I mean, first Ron and now you! You act like I'm some slobbering cavewoman in heat or something! And I'm not even trying anything!" Draco narrowed his eyes. What were those two Weasels up to?!

"But you're a child!"

"Hey!"

Lavender was getting annoyed. She wanted to hear what they had to say but also wanted to get the sticky mess out of her hair. "Can't we settle this in the Hospital Wing? I'm sure Madame Pomfrey has a solution to this mess." Madame Pomfrey was indeed able to unstick everybody, but they all had to take a shower to get all the stickiness and feathers off. Unfortunately for Lavender and Padma, this caused them to miss what everyone would be gossiping about for the next few weeks.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were in the Great Hall when it happened. Harry was going to tell Sirius and Remus that Kim was getting herself unstuck from Percy, but neither of them was at breakfast yet. Harry walked over to tell Professor Dumbledore to pass on the message when Sirius burst into the Great Hall, sprinting over frantically. Panting, Sirius pleaded, "Albus! Can you stop the owls from delivering_ The Daily Prophet_ today?"

Professor Dumbledore frowned. "I'm afraid the owls aren't organized that way. They deliver for their owners. May I ask why? We could try to shut the windows, but it would take at least twenty minutes to shut them all." As the headmaster was saying this, all the school owls began migrating in, hooting happily to be able to make their masters proud with whatever they had to deliver.

Sirius wrung his hands and reached into his pocket before desperately saying, "I'm sorry, Harry, I'm so sorry."

Harry gave Sirius an odd look. "What?" In response, Sirius gave Harry the front page of the day's newspaper with shaking hands. Harry felt all the color drain out of him when he looked at the headline.

_**The Boy Who Lived, Abused?**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Whenever anyone thinks about where the boy who lived spends his summer holiday, they think of a nice, happy muggle neighborhood with a nice, loving family, and that is how it may appear on the outside, but when one looks closely, they will find a house of horrors. So Harry Potter would no longer have to hide his home life from the world, I, Rita Skeeter, decided to look deeper in what would seem to be the perfect family._

_Whether it is from the guilt or because these cruel people are proud of what they had done, Vernon and Petunia Dursley told me everything. Vernon described the boy as being "nothing but a worthless freak, who was nothing but a burden to us and a danger to our son."_

_I asked Vernon what he meant by danger, and he replied, "You people have those freaky powers. Who's to say that the boy wouldn't use them against our son? That's why I taught Dudley to make the boy fear him. He did a good job too. Got his friends into it, they would play a game called Harry Hunting and chase the boy around and beat him up when he caught him."_

_When asked if he himself ever harmed the boy, Vernon nodded. "I tried to stamp the abnormality out of him, but had no luck. We found the best form of punishment as a child was to lock him in the cupboard. That way we wouldn't have to deal with him."_

_I turned to Petunia and asked her about the cupboard. "It was his bedroom until just before he was eleven. Somehow that freak school knew about it, so we moved him into Dudley's second bedroom." Hogwarts knew about Harry Potter's living conditions? And did nothing?_

_I asked her how a woman, and a mother, could watch, possibly even take part in such abuse towards the boy who lived, and she gave a solemn reply. "I always followed along with my husband. I believed that a woman should follow her husband, but now I see that I shouldn't have. I was always jealous of my sister, and my husband's rage towards Harry allowed me to have someone to take it out on. We were nothing but a family of bullies."_

_I asked them both how treatment of Harry Potter changed once he attended Hogwarts. Vernon said, "I didn't want any bruises that showed. We mostly resorted to starving him; I only laid a hand on him when he was particularly bad."_

_Petunia answered but refused to look me in the eye, "I made him do all the housework when he was home. I wanted him to know that he was still seen as beneath us." The boy who lived appeared to be treated like a common house elf._

_When asked if they would do anything differently, Vernon Dursley shook his head in the negative, but Petunia looked guilty. "I would have tried to find him another home. A home where he would not have to live the way he was forced live. I owe that much to Lily."_

When he finished reading the article, Harry slowly looked up to find the entire school staring at him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I do think that the treatment for Andromeda that Remus mentioned has potential, but I think it's going to be a while before we see any improvement in her condition. The dementor's kiss just isn't something that you suddenly bounce back from. The "leak" isn't a member of the Order, but it's a character that I and many others hate. It may be obvious who it is, but the reason behind it is not. Also, the article is a bit robotic because I wanted to make it obvious that the truth serum was used. Also, I love the fics where Sirius and Remus adopt Harry, but I never thought that Harry would just come out and say what happened to him at the Dursleys. I just think someone like Rita Skeeter finding out what happened and exploiting it is more realistic. Please R&R!**


	15. Sirius's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 15

Harry met everyone's stares for a moment, like a deer caught in headlights, but luckily was snapped out of it when Sirius managed to grab his shoulder and steer him out of the Great Hall. Everyone was just starting to whisper, and Harry was glad that Sirius managed to get him out before people could start asking questions. When Sirius saw Kim and the rest heading to try to catch a late breakfast, he barked, "Kim, come to the kitchens with us. Fred and George, Ron and Hermione will tell you what happened." Kim stared for a moment at Sirius, who seemed a bit hysterical, but shrugged and followed them anyway.

From the looks of things, Harry looked pretty upset, but Kim didn't know if she should ask or not. When they reached the kitchens, Remus was at a table the corner, where the house elves seemed to be leaving him alone. He looked up at Harry. "I'm guessing we were too late?" Harry nodded. "I'm sure the whole thing will blow over in no time…" _After Sirius presses charges…_

Sirius sighed and sat down next to Remus. "We might be staying here for today. Not many people know how to get in here…I'll make sure you're excused from your classes." Harry let out a shaky breath before sitting down. "I'm assuming you don't want to talk about it?" Harry shook his head and covered it with his face, trying to pretend he didn't exist.

Kim frowned and was about to ask what happen when Sirius hastily thrust the article at her. As she read it, Kim was sad to say that the only thing that wasn't similar to her life was the starving part. If she got in trouble while her dad was home, it was violence. If her mother was the only one home, it was being locked in the closet until someone remembered to let her out. But she was never starved. It disturbed her to no end, reminded her of the novels that Lee had about the concentration camps. But still, Kim didn't have it in her to express this. She knew it must be embarrassing and that Harry would probably not want to talk to anyone about it, if not for a long time, then maybe never.

After a few minutes, Sirius muttered, "From what I can tell, it looks like she used some kind of truth serum on them, probably Veritaserum. She had a question, and they answered it without any reluctance. And Skeeter is one for detail, true or otherwise. If she had to coax them, she would have said so and twisted it to make her look like a hero."

Harry looked at Sirius, seeming to be holding back tears. "Yeah, well, I'm not going to lie to you. Everything my aunt and uncle said is true."

Kim tore at the corner of the newspaper and felt the light bulb go on in her head. "But other people don't know that! You could sue Skeeter for slander, and the only proof she'll have against that is saying that she did something illegal."

Remus smiled sadly. "Legal action like that can take over a decade." Kim felt herself deflate with disappointment.

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Nobody's going to forget that article just because we say it isn't true."

Sirius gritted his teeth. "I learned the hard way that it's nothing to be embarrassed about, Harry. Your friends will stick by you."

Harry didn't say anything so Kim answered for him. "It sucks having people pitying you though. Like that look that the teacher gives you when you're mom forgets to pick you up, and you're sitting on the school steps in the rain." Harry almost smiled. Aunt Petunia always did that if he had to do make up work after school because he was locked in the cupboard. The teacher always gave him milk and cookies.

After a few moments of silence, Sirius said, "Did we ever tell you guys about The Marauders Map?" Kim and Harry smirked at each other and let Sirius tell the story, telling him about what they knew at the end.

Sirius's mouth hung open after they told him about the map. "You've had it! All this time! And never said anything!"

Beaming, Kim nodded. "Of course! How else do you think Harry, Ginny, and Ron saved me from your evil clutches?" Sirius frowned and threw a donut at her.

Harry smiled, forgetting about the article. "And Kim gave me Remus's sketch book after the first Hogsmeade trip."

Ignoring the fact that Remus choked on his tea, Kim's smile grew wider. "I was looking for ghosts!"

Letting out a bark of a laugh, Sirius said, "Oh yeah! I remember that old thing. Remus drew in that to keep awake during History of Magic! So you guys got the map, the sketch book, and figured out what the Ministry didn't have a clue about for over a decade, all before half way through second term! James would be proud."

Kim nodded. "He better be! Harry fights giant snakes and dark lords in his spare time too!"

Sirius blinked. "What?" Harry gave Kim a dirty look.

Saving Harry and Dumbledore from Sirius exploding, Remus said, "Kim got that book while alone in the Shrieking Shack with Malfoy." Kim's eyes went wide with the shock that he remembered while Sirius looked ready to howl with fury.

Kim turned to Sirius. "I'll have you know that Draco was too much of a baby to be any fun!" For some reason, that didn't comfort Sirius at all, so Kim decided to pull a prank of her own. "Speaking of babies…Where do they come from?" Remus bit his lip to keep from laughing while Sirius spluttered and seemed to be near a meltdown.

* * *

Sylvia smiled to herself as she read the front page of _The Daily Prophet_. That Harry boy really did know how to put a family in bad light. Veritaserum was clearly used, and Harry must have tricked that Rita woman into writing the article so that everyone would know that he was better off with Sirius and the wolf. Sylvia decided that she would contact Rita too, avenge herself and all her siblings. Harry showed her that everyone thought they were hunting to protect people. Well, she'll just have to set them straight. She'll have to let the world know what happened the night that Sylvester was bitten. The night that changed everything.

* * *

When Draco went to find what breakfast that Vince and Gregg didn't scarf down, he found the Great Hall buzzing but that was normal, and Draco was just glad that the owls were gone. After he sat down, Theo turned to Draco and sneered. _This can't be good._ The two of them formed a sort of rivalry that rivaled his rivalry with Potter ever since Theo saw Kim naked. "So, have you read the paper this morning? You're lucky that your girlfriend didn't live with Potter or we wouldn't of been the only ones to see her naked."

Draco stopped cutting his French toast, sickened by what he thought Theo was implying. Making sure to keep his Malfoy mask on, he asked, "What the bloody Hell are you on about this time?" Looking smug, Theo handed Draco the morning paper. Draco mostly skimmed through the article after realizing that Theo meant that they would have been sleeping together in a cupboard. Still, the thought of Potter and Kim sleeping together in such a cramped place disturbed him. So Potter had a horrible home life? Draco felt bad but ignored it, told himself that he didn't care. He tore himself away from the paper to stare Theo down and sneered at him in return. "How does it feel, Nott? To know that the girl you're obsessed with is mine?"

Theo decided to show him just how it felt by yelling, "RICTUSEMPRA!" Draco had been hit with this charm by Potter the year before, but after a few minutes of laughing, Draco realized the Theo was making no move to lift the charm. With tears in his eyes, he looked over to the teachers table and saw it surrounded with Gryffindors who must have been demanding answers about Potter. There was no saving him.

Lying on the ground and feeling his sides ache, Draco heard Theo and Blaise arguing, Blaise threatening and Theo refusing to lift the tickling charm. Pansy and Daphne were just enjoying the show. Hoping he wasn't going to wet himself, Draco heard a very proper voice that rang with authority bellow, "Drop the charm now. I am already taking ten points off and giving you detention." Both boys went silent. "Want to make it a double? I'm Head Boy! NOW!" Almost crying with relief, Draco felt Theo finally lift the charm, and Draco used all his will power not to send the boy a stinging hex. He'd get him back later, when the Weasel wasn't around. The oldest Weasley helped Draco up, "I only did it because Ginny asked me to. She's the only one who is willing to put everything behind her. Why? I don't know, but I'd be nice to her if I were you." The head boy swiftly turned away and joined the other Weasels, probably to talk about the article.

Panting and going back to his French toast, Draco breathed out, "I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you, Nott."

Theo smiled. "After what happened back in January, I always do." Draco clenched his fist under the table, wanting nothing more than to break the bastard's nose again.

* * *

The next day, Harry decided to face the music and go to classes, ignoring Sirius saying that he could be absent another day. He found everybody whispering at him again, but after receiving either a Mrs. Weasley-like glare from Ginny or a tackle to the ground from Kim, nobody tried to ask him any questions. It was only when he got to Divination was it predicted that he would never be able to recover from what he went through and would live the rest of his life miserable and alone because he would push everyone close to him away, for fear of being hurt again. That was the first time that Hermione ever yelled at a teacher and was the proudest moment of Ron's life. Hermione stood up from her chair so fast that it clattered to the floor. "You've got to be kidding me!" she shrieked. "Are you really that desperate for attention? This class is a load of rubbish, especially with someone like you teaching it." She slammed her crystal ball to the floor, causing it to shatter, and stormed out of the room. Ron stood up and tried to start a round of applause, but when no one joined in, he hastily sat down.

Professor Trelawney stared for a second before shaking her head sadly, "Poor girl. Never was able to embrace the arts of Divination. One day, I know she'll regret it." Ron snorted, knowing Hermione would only regret if Trelawney was fired the next day, and a better teacher came along.

* * *

Kim and Draco were in his dorm during lunch time, Kim staring in disgust at a pair of Vince's smelly socks and turning around to look in disgust at a piece of half eaten moldy candy left by Gregg. She narrowed her eyes. Boys. "So we're in here to avenge the fact that you were almost tickled to death?" Draco threw her a dirty look. "I'm just asking. There seemed to be a medieval theme yesterday. Back then tickling was a form of torture."

"Yeah, whatever. The worst part was being saved by a Weasley." Kim snorted like she didn't believe him, and Draco rolled his eyes. "The point is that I know that Millicent left a love potion in here for Vince. She put it in a candy for him tonight. I'm going to try to transfigure it into water to put in Nott's water glass that he keeps by his bed side."

Kim frowned. "That's really mean! Millicent's going to be all disappointed and sad tomorrow when Vince isn't all obsessed with her!"

Draco turned around from digging in Vince's sock drawer and lied, "Millicent used one on me last year. I kissed her before the potion wore off." He sighed with well-practiced sadness. "And that's what I can remember! Who knows what I did against my will?"

Kim's eyes widened. "That harlot! I'll settle this! _Accio candy!_" A small chocolate with gold wrapping with a pink heart on it floated in the air from the pocket of one of Vince's pajama shirts, and Draco quickly snatched it just as the room was filled with a rustling noise. Kim looked around in confusion before a thousand candies, including the moldy one, rose up in the air from every place imaginable: from under Vince and Gregg's bed, from under their pillows, and even from the pockets of their trousers. She stared in horror as they all came rushing towards her, and soon, she was covered in a mountain of sweets. Kim moaned. "I hate your friends, Draco."

Draco helped her up, careful not to lose the love potion candy among the sea of others, and asked, "So…any idea how to turn chocolate into water?" He laughed at the look of fury on her face. "I'm kidding! _Conliquefactus!_" Quickly, Draco hovered the water into the glass, and the two scurried off before Professor Snape could give Kim detention for being in the Slytherin's boys' dorm… again.

* * *

That night, Harry looked around the room where Sirius wanted the Patronus lessons to start up again and was surprised to see how many people Sirius had invited. He saw a sad looking girl, who Harry assumed was Andromeda's daughter. She just mumbled sadly that she would just be watching today. But there was also Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Percy, and even—"Malfoy!" Harry couldn't help but smile at his best friend's outrage.

Malfoy glared at Ron and then at Sirius. "I was threatened with detention if I didn't come."

Sirius smiled smugly. "If he's alone with Kim, like when they're in their late thirties, then Mr. Malfoy can keep the dementors away."

Malfoy paled. "Where am I going with her that there will be those-those things?"

Ginny smirked and said quietly, "If you're going to be with Kim, you're going to be in some strange places." Thinking of the Shrieking Shack, Malfoy couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Remus rolled his eyes. "We're going to start from the beginning, by just casting the charm today." Sirius gave him an annoyed look. "But if you want to be run into the night with exhaustion because of Sirius, then you can stay behind after the lesson."

And so the lesson began. Draco almost had a fit when Harry was put into his group for practice, but Ginny managed to keep them from fighting too much. Draco cringed. _When did I start thinking of them on a first name basis?_ To make matters worse, Draco couldn't create the wisps that everyone else was making, and Harry's was almost in some sort of solid form. He was able to make a small wisp after twenty minutes, thinking of the memory of pouring pumpkin juice on Kim's head, and felt embarrassed when Ginny started clapping.

* * *

Kim was hanging in the dungeons or "serving detention tonight" as Snape would say when Theodore Nott strolled in with a smile on his face. That Weasel had given him detention, but it was detention with Professor Snape, so how horrible could it be? He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kim, a determined look plastered on her face as she started scrubbing her first of many dirty cauldrons. She looked up at him and scowled. "It's all your fault I'm in here for the rest of the year, tattle tale."

Professor Snape looked up from the essay he was grading. "Quiet. Or I'll make tonight a double." She pouted but kept on scrubbing. After about ten minutes, Theo realized that Professor Snape wasn't going to make him do anything and shrugged, joining Kim just because he knew it would infuriate Draco.

After about two hours, the pair finally finished and was allowed to leave. Kim smiled reluctantly at him. "You should get detention more often. I never finish that quick…And I have to say, it takes talent to get detention for tickling someone."

Theo nodded solemnly. "Well, he deserved it."

Kim tilted her head to the side. "Why?" Draco never told her what they were arguing about, just that Theo attacked him.

He was about to answer and then remembered exactly what they were talking about. "He just has something I want."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Then go get whatever you want yourself! No sense in making somebody pee their pants!"

Theo burst out laughing. "You're an idiot."

She fake-pouted. "Not true! I know plenty! For instance, did you know that it is impossible to kill yourself by holding your breath? You pass out and start breathing again!" She smiled triumphantly at him.

Theo stared at her for a moment before smirking, wondering why of all the things in the world that she could say, that she would pick that. "Everyone knows that!"

Her eyes widened, and she retorted, "No! Only smart people like me know!"

He smiled at her outrage. "If that was the case, then every brat in the world whose parents did not give into the I'll hold my breath until you give me what I want trick, would be dead. I'm pretty sure half of Slytherin would be long gone."

"Were you one of those brats?" They started walking aimlessly around the castle, neither of them wanting to go to their common rooms yet.

Theo nodded with mock seriousness. "Of course." He felt himself blush a little when she giggled.

"Sylvia used to go on a hunger strike when she wanted something she couldn't have, but would sneak food when our parents were sleeping. I always just took whatever I wanted and ran away with my treasure, screeching with delight." She smiled, and Theo couldn't help but smile back.

Eventually, curfew drew near, and they had to head back to their respective dormitories. Theo almost found himself asking her to stay out past curfew with him, but he knew that he shouldn't get too close to her. He knew he should like some other girl, a respectable girl. Theo shook his head, hating being a teenager. A few months ago he liked Daphne, before that it was a waitress at Three Broomsticks, and before that he even had a dream about Granger. Theo shuddered at that last one, knowing that his friends would never let him forget it if they knew. He'd get over it, like he got over the mudblood. He just had to.

* * *

Kim was nibbling her toast when Theo presented a bouquet of red roses to Millicent and suddenly remembered her and Draco's prank. She felt bad for a moment. He had helped her out in detention when he didn't have to, but then she also remembered that he told the whole school he saw her naked, was mean to Hermione about that article, and tried to tickle Draco to death. Still, she did feel guilty when he starting singing a poorly written song.

"_Millie, oh Millie! Will you go out with me? _

_Millie, oh Millie! I think we were meant to be!_

_Millie, oh Millie! I think you're quite pretty!_

_ Millie, oh Millie!—_ "

Eventually, Millicent realized that Theo had eaten the candy and cast a spell that made his tongue swell so he would stop singing. After Theo fell to the floor from lack of air, Millicent stomped off while Madame Pomfrey rushed over to him. Even though Draco burst out laughing, not many others followed him in Slytherin, and by the looks of things, a teary-eyed Daphne was about to start screaming at him, so Draco decided to saunter off to the Gryffindor table. The Weasel glared at him, but was too busy enjoying the sight of Nott being taken away on a stretcher to argue with him. Kim flung a sausage at him and whispered, "We're horrible people!"

Draco smiled triumphantly. "Isn't it great?"

She smacked him on the shoulder, but nodded. "A little bit."

* * *

After breakfast that day, Harry found that Fred and George appeared to be stalking him while he was on his way to Divination. Wondering what this was about, he told Ron and Hermione to keep going as he waited for the twins to make their presence known. Harry was surprised to see that when they stopped sneaking behind other students, their expressions were solemn, like the rare times Remus had to give someone detention for something that the Marauders had done thousands of times. Harry raised his eyebrows, wanting to laugh at the two pranksters trying to be serious for once. George was the first to speak. "So Harry…It seems that you are dating our baby sister Ginny."

Harry opened his mouth to disagree, but Fred beat him to it. "Ah, don't deny it, dear friend. If you would recall, the last Hogsmeade trip?" The twins shared a look as Harry couldn't help but smile at the memory.

_Neither of his best friends wanted to do anything he wanted to do that day, Ron wanted to sample every restaurant in the area while Hermione wanted to tour some goblin museum, and then Kim was off avoiding everybody because of the letter from her healer. Running late, but FINALLY having his permission form signed by Sirius, Harry was rushing down the stairs when he saw Ginny wandering around the castle looking bored. She had looked up at him with bright eyes. "Are you not going to the village today? Hermione rubbed off on me, and I finished all my homework early."_

_ Harry shook his head and frowned when he saw the disappointment in her eyes, but then he remember that he had snuck into Hogsmeade without getting caught, so why couldn't Ginny? "But how about you come with me? There's a secret passage on the map that we can use to sneak you in." He blushed when Ginny's eyes lit up once more. "Okay…When we get through the passage way we're going to be in the candy store so we have to sneak through." Ginny nodded, if there was one thing her brothers taught her, it was how to get from point A to point B without anyone hearing you._

_ Ginny gasped when they finally got to the store part of Honeydukes. Ron wasn't kidding about all the candies, and Ginny wondered, and not for the first time, how Ron wasn't twice the weight he was now. Harry frowned, and Ginny turned to see Neville giving them a curious glance. She bit her lip, not wanting to get busted her first five minutes in Hogsmeade. Harry finally smiled after a moment. "I have an idea." He grabbed her arm, causing Ginny to squeal and blush with shock, and hurried her off to the nearest clothing store._

_ Inside the store, Ginny saw lots of beautiful gowns and even a few pairs of muggle jeans, but wasn't entirely sure how they would keep her from getting caught. Remembering that blue was her favorite color, Harry pulled out the most ridiculous looking hats she had ever seen. It had all sorts of plastic fruits in it that were different shades of blue. Giggling, Ginny shook her head and grabbed a simple dark blue gardening hat with a black ribbon tied in a bow around it. Smiling once the hat was on, she said, "How do I look, Mr. Potter?"_

_ He grinned from ear to ear. "Stunning." Harry realized what he had just said when Ginny's eyes widened. "Er…I mean, nice?"_

_ Ginny laughed. "Why, thank you." Before Ginny could protest, Harry quickly bought the hat for her and laughed to himself as she stuttered a million thank yous, reminding him of when Hagrid got him Hedwig._

_ They went to every store imaginable, spending hours in the Quidditch supply store and laughing at the teenagers in the window of Madame Puddifoot's. Harry laughed so hard his ribs hurt when Ginny snorted like a pig while laughing at a girl who dragged an absolutely miserable looking boy into the teashop. She couldn't help it. The boy looked like he was being taking to the gallows. In the bookstore, Ginny found the longest, most complicated looking book she could find, reading it out loud in her best imitation of Hermione voice. They caused such a ruckus that they were kicked out, not by the shop owner, but Hermione herself, who was finished with the museum and actually wanted the book that Ginny was using to make fun of her._

_ After Hermione made her purchase, everyone set off in search of Ron, who was found staring at Crabbe and Goyle in disgust outside a pastry shop. He pulled a face. "Is that what you guys think of me?"_

_ Ginny snickered. "Of course not, dear brother. We've gotten used to it."_

_ Ron frowned. "Gee, thanks Gin. I'm glad that I have such a loving family…Hey! Wait a minute! What are you doing here anyway?"_

_ Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. "I just was wondering the same thing!"_

_ Ginny lowered her hat over her eyes and adopted a French accent. "Why, I hav' no idea who zis, Ginnee iz. My name iz Madame Sophie. I am tranzferring her' because I am none other than ze twin of, Draco Malfoy."_

_ Everyone burst out laughing until Harry choked out. "Are you going to turn us in?"_

_ Hermione shook her head. "As much as we should…if it's only this one time, I don't see what the big deal is."_

_ Ron nodded. "Now that that's settled, let's get lunch." Ginny bit her lip to keep from laughing at him, glad that he wasn't the kind of brother that doesn't want their little sister hanging around._

_ They all sat down and ordered butter beers when Remus and Sirius walked in, talking to a portly man who appeared to be in his late sixties. The man handed Remus two bottles and shook both their hands before hurrying off. Once Sirius spotted them he hurried over to the table, stopping when he saw Ginny. He stared at her, smiling, as she squirmed under her hat, and took a seat right next to her, to stare her down until she burst out laughing. Remus sat next to Sirius and raised an eyebrow at everyone. "Care to explain?"_

_ The four shared a look, and Ron said, "We decided to stop and get lunch…and Ginny just happened to be here…She's a rule breaking delinquent…Ow!" Ginny smacked him on the arm from across the table. Remus was just about to reply want Kim sat down at the table and scowled at them all, showing her face outside of class and the Great Hall for the first time all week._

Harry held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay! I will admit we spent the day together! But it wasn't a date."

Fred shook his head at George. "So that's what they're calling it these days, spending the day together." Harry felt his face grow hot.

George smiled, but after a moment once again adopted that stern look. "Well the point is that Ginny's our baby sister."

"And if you hurt her…"

"We'll do a lot more than just prank you."

Harry felt his eyes go wide and stuttered, "I-I would never hurt Ginny…and no offense guys, but I think Ginny could do a lot more damage to me than you could." The twins nodded solemnly and marched away; leaving Harry wondering what the Weasleys would be like if he and Ginny really were together.

* * *

At the end of DADA on Monday, Kim stormed up to Remus's desk. He smiled, wondering what she was having a tantrum about this time. "Yes?"

She pounded her fist on the desk. "Sirius went on an adventure this morning and refused to take me with him, AND I HAVE HISTORY OF MAGIC TODAY!"

Remus brought his brows together. "Did he say where he was going? I should have known he was lying when he said he was going to the library, but one can only hope…"

Kim pouted. "Well, I'm tattling so he knows next time to take me with him! He said something about going to Gruntings, probably trying to memorize the address to apparate there! It sounds boring, but it's better than Professor Binns! Smack him Remus!"

He sighed and covered his face with his hands for a moment. "I think I know what he's doing, and unfortunately, I might have to."

* * *

While Remus was teaching that Monday, Sirius decided it was a good time to pay the Dursleys a well-deserved visit. He had wanted to charge the Dursleys with child abuse but knew that Harry couldn't handle the attention of a public trial. Sirius just wanted them to know what they did to James's son, his son. He considered hexing Vernon into the oblivion, but also wanted him to know what it was like to be Harry. What is was like to have someone beating you up when you were unable to defend yourself.

Sirius apparated to Gruntings first, planning on destroying Petunia's precious house later. It only took a few confundus charms to get past security and find his way to Dursley's office. Once entering the room, Sirius just stared at the man, feeling all of his pent up rage begin to build up. Dursley was just writing at his desk, going about his business as if he was the typical family man. He jumped when Sirius slammed the door behind him. In a deadly quiet voice, Sirius said, "You hurt my son." Harry would always be James's son, but that didn't mean that he wasn't Sirius's son either.

Dursley put down his pen, trying to hide his fear. "I-I didn't…That freaky woman used some of her freak powers on us…made us lie."

Sirius gritted his teeth, ignoring the fact that he made the screen on the muggle machine crack with accidental magic. "It was truth serum." Dursley remained behind his desk, but Sirius flung it into the adjacent wall with just a flick of his wand. Harry couldn't protect himself as a child, and now Dursley couldn't either. Dursley backed closer to the wall and even had the nerve to whimper, leaving Sirius to wonder when Harry felt the same way, while he himself was stuck wallowing in his own grief in a cell.

After Azkaban, Sirius had to admit that he never would have the strength back that he had when he was twenty, but that didn't stop him from breaking Dursley's nose as he punched him repeatedly in the face. Dursley didn't want Harry's bruises to show, but Sirius wanted Dursley's to. He wanted the world to know that the coward who beat children was battered by someone who less than two months ago was barely strong enough to pick up a little girl. At first, Dursley just staggered back, taking each blow, but after a few moments, Dursley pushed Sirius roughly into the wall. Sirius saw stars and thought to himself that Harry could never push back, and drew out his wand. "_Cru_—"

"SIRIUS!" He turned to see a very exasperated Moony, panting slightly in the door way. Sirius frowned. He didn't just…But he did. Sirius almost committed the one crime that he swore to himself that he would never commit. He almost tortured someone, like how Walburga Black had tortured him.

Sirius shook his head quickly, fighting back tears. "I-I didn't, I mean…He was horrible to Harry! I just wanted him to-to understand what it was like."

Remus sighed. "But you could have killed him and got sent back to prison. And then were would Harry go?" Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but Remus pointed to Dursley. Both his eyes were swollen shut and blood was pouring out of his nose. Dursley was sitting on the ground, wheezy and looking at the phone as if it would call the authorities on its own. "I'm sure Petunia and Dudley would treat Harry and Kim horribly, no matter how much Petunia says she's changed. She's too devoted to her husband to look past this. The law would forbid me from coming within a hundred miles from them. The only reason the ministry is letting them stay at my cottage during the summer is because you are within every right to sue them for not having a trial. I'll bet the fact that you're a pureblood wizard helps things out too."

Sirius could do nothing but stare at Remus after his speech. His head was pounding. He'd had enough. He choked back a sob and whispered, "But he's my boy, Remus."

Moony nodded and put his arm around him. "I know, Sirius. I know."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I finally got around to naming the chapters! :) I think that Harry and Ginny could work out even if they got together really young, like how James knew that he was meant to be with Lily since they were eleven. Their little "date" was because I accidently mentioned Ginny last Hogsmeade trip. I realized it a few minutes after I posted that chapter. :/ My mistake so I owed that short story! Please R&R!**


	16. Cat Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**jorana: Thank you for your review! I tried to PM you my response to your Chapter 13 review, but you had PM messages blocked. Kim doesn't have a learning disability. She just looks too deeply into her classes like Arithmancy and forgets the basic rules while trying to remember the difficult ones. Sylvia's dyslexia plays an important role in who she gets paired with. I've hinted at it with her summer job in Chapter 11. In my story, Sirius mother did use Crucio on him, which is what caused him to run away. Remus's secret will probably be revealed in the next chapter, if not, then the one after that, but it's not what you said. I hinted at it in the first chapter…But I tried not to make it too obvious.**

Chapter 16

Remus half expected Sirius to forget his birthday, considering the fact that he himself forgot until he looked at the calendar yesterday. What he did not expect however, was to hear Sirius and Kim arguing outside his bedroom door at the crack of dawn on Thursday morning. "I made the food, so why should I help you two build that thing?! And how did you order something custom made but still have to build it? I wanted to get him the chocolate goose in the store, but NO! You had to get this!"

"Moony doesn't even like geese!"

"How do you know? Did you ever ask him?"

"Um, no…It never came up."

Remus smiled when he heard Harry try to calm them both down. "Kim, you made a goose with icing on the cake anyway, and Sirius, just hand me the hammer, please." He wondered if he should get up or wait for them to wake him up. From the sound of things that could take a while. After he heard a crash, Remus silently laughed to himself as Kim laughed at what could only be Sirius hurting himself.

"Argg! Dammit Kim! What the Hell did I just slip on?"

She giggled. "The instruction manual."

Remus could practically feel Sirius seething. "You mean we've been up all night trying to build this and there's been an instruction manual right behind me?"

"Yes. I have enjoyed the company though. Usually all I get is snores when I stay up all night."

Harry must have taken the paper. "You just have to lay all the stuff flat on the ground and cast these spells." Kim laughed so hard that Remus was sure she must be crying as Sirius let loose a creative string of expletives.

After about ten minutes, Sirius burst into the room with a bucket of ice water, ready to fling it at Remus. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that his lover was already awake. "Okay. Who was responsible for the silencing charms?"

Kim bounced into the room, ignoring Sirius. "Remus? How do you feel about geese?"

"Um…They are…interesting creatures…" Honestly, Remus never had given geese too much thought.

Kim pointed a strawberry mitten at Sirius. "I told you!"

Sirius eyed the mittens and the hat. "It's going to be spring soon. When are you going to give those up?"

Kim's eyes went wide, and she gasped. "NEVER!" She ran from the room to put the goose that she bought in Honeydukes when Sirius wasn't looking on the table next to breakfast.

Sirius smiled shyly at Remus. "Thought I'd forget, didn't you?"

Remus jumped out of bed. "Well considering that this is the first time you've had to remember in well over a decade…Yes."

Sirius put a hand over his heart. "Oh Moony! How could you think so little of me?" He paused for a moment. "Albus reminded me last night so I took the kids over to Hogsmeade. Harry was able to find you something, but…" He turned to look at Kim and his eyes bugged out of his head. "YOU BOUGHT THAT THING?"

Remus raised his eyebrows at the giant chocolate goose that was sitting next to a wrapped item that he assumed was from Harry. It had to be at least half as tall as Kim. She put her hands on her hips and laughed triumphantly. "Of course! What is a birthday without a goose?"

Harry shook his head at her. "You just did that to freak out Sirius." Kim stared at him for a second, before nodding and plopping down at the table that was full of all sorts of breakfast foods and a chocolate cake with a vanilla icing goose on it. Remus recognized Harry's handwriting as he tried to squeeze a "Happy Birthday" on the parts that weren't taken over by said goose.

Remus frowned; there was something he was forgetting. "Oh yeah! Doesn't Sirius have an irrational fear of—"

"DON'T say it!" Sirius remembered that James wished that that was his animagus form, just so he could chase him around in it. Kim smiled. Draco feared owls, and now Sirius feared geese. It must be a pureblood thing.

She clapped her hands together. "Now let's sing!" Harry smiled apologetically at Remus as Kim started to sing Happy Birthday in a full on opera voice while Sirius decided the best course of action was to sing in French. Remus wondered if the whole castle was going to be woken up at five a.m.

Once the song was over, Sirius announced, "Present time! Only one was wrapped, but…If it's any consolation it gave me a nasty paper cut."

Remus opened the left over Christmas wrapping paper that was covered in candy canes to reveal a photo album that had Black, Lupin, and Potter engraved on the cover. Harry smiled shyly. "Hagrid said that you were the one who gave me those pictures of Mum and Dad, so I figured…" Remus smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, ignoring the fact that he flinched for a moment.

Sirius was grinning ear to ear. "Now you already know what _she _got you…" Kim stuck her tongue out at Sirius. "But now for what Harry and I have been working all night on! The moment we've all been waiting for!" Kim hit the table for a drum roll, and Remus turned around to see a new wooden book shelf. He blinked in surprise at the detail carved into the sides. There was a wolf on the right side and a large dog on the left who both appeared to be running towards the top. On top there was a forest with a stag in it surrounding the bottom edge, but instead of a full moon, the sun was shining.

Remus gave them a small smile. "I have to say that this is the best birthday I've had in a long time."

Kim started hopping up and down. "But you didn't try the cake yet! You have to! You have to! It took me hours to crack the code!"

Remus frowned. "Code?"

"EAT IT!" Kim pointed to the cake with an expression that left room for no argument. Everybody sat down to eat the cake while Kim and Sirius started bickering as to whether it was poison or not. Remus shook his head, wondering why Sirius always teased her like that. Looking at the cake, Remus concluded that Sirius told her how much he loved chocolate. The cake even had chocolate chips in it.

Kim smiled when everybody liked it. "Now that you all have eaten it, I would like you all to know that this cake is from the recipe of a crazy woman."

Sirius smirked. "So you thought of this recipe all by yourself."

Kim huffed. "NO! It was my grandmother. She put all the recipes in her cook book in code because she thought the house elves would use the recipes to take over the world." She beamed, proud of herself for cracking the code.

Harry frowned. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know…My grandpa might know, but right now I think he's having tea with the princesses at Disney." Kim brightened up. "Wanna hear how she died? It was quite scandalous!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "What? Was she caught doing something not up to pureblood standards?"

"Nope! Even better! She had a heart attack while watching Grandpa getting undressed to take a shower. She died with a big smile on her face!" Kim broke out into a fit of giggles.

Harry's eyes widened. "That's disgusting."

"The best part was that Grandpa's a good three hundred pounds!" Sirius groaned. What an image to have over breakfast.

* * *

When Saturday came about, Sirius and Remus didn't see the morning's paper because they decided to sleep in, so they didn't know what happened until it was WAY too late. Sylvia decided that she wanted the article to come out during a Hogsmeade weekend, so Kim could congratulate her in the village. As usual, Kim was late to breakfast, which was better for her. Blaise handed Draco the paper, so she could read it without everyone goggling at her.

He cautiously gave her _The Daily Prophet_ and she eyed him suspiciously. "Did it get out that I haven't cut my hair in four years and probably have some serious split ends?" He shook his head. "What?" Draco said nothing, so she read the article and felt her face turn blank after reading the headline.

_**Hunters Putting their Children in Danger?**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_ Werewolves hunters are often seen as protectors of the wizarding world, but Sylvia Pendragon, adoptive sister of Kimberly Potter, has come to me to tell an entirely different story. "We don't protect. We kill." This was all the beautiful young girl had to say to about the common belief as we chatted over breakfast in her London flat._

_ She smiled sadly at me. "I believe my father was one of the horrible people out there that does not have a heart."_

_ I put my hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes when we tell our story, it sets us free."_

_ She nodded and wiped away a falling tear. "I don't need to tell my story. I have to tell Sylvester's. He lost his life because of this." And thus, the poor girl began to tell the tale of the brother she lost._

_ "Father had taken us all on a hunting trip: me, Sylvester, Calvin, Kim, our cousin on my dad's side Cole, and our cousin on my mom's side Agatha. This was Kim's first hunting trip. There was no bounty; father just heard there was a colony in the area._

_ We set up a few yards away, the older members cast incedio charms on all the huts, hoping to scare the women and children out before the moon rose to herd them off to the ministry. Soon enough, the men got out to transform, to wage war._

_ After they started to attack, us children backed away, only really there to watch, but Agatha was not quick enough. A wolf lunged at her and dragged her away. Cole, who was and still is, madly in love with Agatha, went after her but didn't very far. The incedio charms were still being cast and his left side was engulfed in flames. Before he could be completely on fire, Kim rushed over and pushed him to the ground. The flames quickly went out as they rolled on the damp grass. This time when a wolf lunged at Kim, it wanted to bite. She covered her face with her hands and wouldn't stop screaming, not thinking once to try to defend herself. The wolf was just opening its mouth when Sylvester jumped between them, putting his arm in front of the monster's mouth before it could bite Kim's neck, and yelled out in pain as the beast sunk its teeth into his arm._

_ A month after that Sylvester committed suicide. Kim was there at when it happened and was traumatized to the point where she destroyed Merlin Academy in a fit of rage. She was then sent to a mental institution for a while. After that Albus Dumbledore asked Kim to come to Hogwarts."_

_ I did my best to comfort the poor girl with a reassuring smile. "You did the right thing by coming to me. When people bottle up horrors they have witnessed, it can destroy them. I think you are doing Kimberly Potter a favor. Now she can get the help she deserves, just like when I helped Harry Potter." The girl laughed. At first I thought she was laughing at me, but then I saw the nervous laugh of a child who may have secrets of her own. "Is there anything else you would like to share?"_

_ Her eyes turned hard. "Get out." I left, knowing that one day, Sylvia will come to me again._

Kim looked up from the paper with a blank mask still on her face. She handed Draco her mittens and her hat and said, "Let's go to Hogsmeade, Draco."

"But—"

"I said, let's go!" There was a cold anger in her voice that Draco had never heard before. He didn't really know how to react to it, so he just followed her as she calmly walked to Three Broomsticks.

Harry was the first to spot Sylvia, who was sitting in the corner of Three Broomsticks, sipping a hot beverage from a mug. She grinned when she saw him. "Did you see the paper this morning? I thought how you manipulated Rita into writing that other one was brilliant! So I decided to copycat you!" She giggled like she looked off his paper on a test.

Stunned, Harry wasn't really sure what to say, but was happy when Ron stood up for him. "Harry didn't tell Skeeter to write that article! She was doing it to hurt him! And we all think what you did was sick."

Sylvia was about to reply when something, no someone, caught her eye. She stood up and beamed. "Kitty! Did you like what you saw this morning?"

Harry turned around just as he heard a strange snapping noise. Nothing appeared to be broken, but he was Kim's arm and felt his mouth drop open. Her skin on her arm was a darker texture and almost seemed to be a cross from human skin to animal fur. Her hand had elongated black nails and all the bones were visible. He looked up to see her the pupils of her eyes as slits, just like Hermione had said about when Kim set the dementors on fire. She was so mad that she was breathing heavy and looked like she was ready to attack Sylvia, which of course, she was. "YOU! YOU BITCH!" Kim raised the half transformed hand and used it to slash at Sylvia's cheek, leaving three claw marks.

Sylvia blinked for a moment and reached to touch the bleeding scratches, but instead screamed in rage and tackled Kim. They both fell to the ground and started punching, kicking, and pulling each other's hair. Somewhere in the distance, Theo smiled. Never in all his dreams did he think he'd get to see a cat fight between two hot girls.

The snapping sounds continued as Kim tried to transform and fight her sister at the same time. Everyone was watching in a sort of horrified silence. Neville turned to Harry and whispered, "I'm going to go get Professor Dumbledore." Harry turned to him with wide eyes and nodded. There was nothing he or anyone else could do. They were moving so fast that stunning them seemed impossible. Just as Neville left the building, the loud roar of a lion filled the room.

Albus was just walking to his office with Sirius and Remus to discuss how to get Rita Skeeter fired and why the woman was suddenly telling true stories, when Neville Longbottom ran up to them, red faced and looking exhausted. Panting, the poor boy gasped out, "Kim and some blonde girl…fighting in Three Broomsticks!" Needless to say, the three men hurried off, leaving poor Neville gasping for air after running from the Hogsmeade to the castle and all the way up the steps to outside Albus's office.

When they were almost there, Sirius wondered, "Do you think they might have gotten kicked out of Three Broomsticks? They could be anywhere."

Remus was about to reply when panther just jumped between them running as if its life depended on it. Remus said dryly, "I think we found them." He flinched when the lion roared as it caught up to the panther, crushing everything in its path. The lion leaped to catch the panther, but because the creature was smaller, it was able to dodge out of the way, causing the lion to smash into an ice cream stand. The lion stood up, breathing heavy like it was ready to drop with exhaustion, but once again lunged at the panther, this time succeeding in biting its throat. The panther retaliated by roaring and swipping at the lion's jaw. Remus heard a horrible snapping noise.

Both animals backed away from each other, preparing to battle, giving Albus the opportunity to recite an incantation to change them back into their human forms. Kim and Sylvia looked surprised to be human again, and Kim was even more surprised that Albus was able to transfigure a black robe for her out of nothing. Remus looked around and saw that all of Hogsmeade had poured into the street to watch the fight. He fought the urge to retch when he saw Sylvia's bleeding black eye along with her bleeding cheek on the other side of her face and her holding her bleeding neck. It disturbed him to no end when he looked at Kim. He would never forget it. Her jaw was obviously broken. Her mouth was hanging open and blood was pouring out. Her left arm was terribly bruised and seemed to be shaking uncontrollably. She swayed slightly, trying not to pass out. Sylvia laughed in a way that reminded him and Sirius strongly of Bellatrix and yelled, "IT WAS ALWAYS SUPPOSED TO BE JUST THE FOUR OF US! BUT THEN YOU BECAME ONE OF THEM! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO HELP YOU THEN FINE! I'LL JUST LET EVERYONE THINK YOU'RE THAT CUTE LITTLE SPOILED BRAT THAT EVERYONE THINKS YOU ARE. BUT YOU'LL ALWAYS KNOW. ALWAYS KNOW WHAT KIND OF MONSTER YOU REALLY ARE. WHAT KIND OF MONSTER OUR FAMILY HAS MADE YOU BECOME!" She laughed hysterically once more and apparated away.

Kim blinked for a minute and just decided that she might as start heading to the Hospital Wing. She was really beginning to understand why her parents thought she needed a private healer. Everybody in Hogsmeade had come out to watch the fight, so she did her best to ignore everyone's stares. Professor Dumbledore smiled at her, and Kim wished she could smile back. "It seems, Miss Potter that you are catching up to your brother for your number of trips to the Hospital Wing." She narrowed her eyes at him. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey glared at Kim once her bones were all mended. Her jaw was still a little sore and her arm had to be put in a sling. "Keep this up Miss Potter, and you'll have arthritis before you're twenty five."

Kim shrugged with her good arm. "Well, best be off…I have to…" She looked at Hermione. "Do homework?…Yeah that's right do homework!" Madame Pomfrey's stern look told her otherwise.

Ron was the first to say something once Kim reluctantly got back into bed. "You know when I fight with my brothers or Ginny, we often resort to not talking to each other or maybe a _harmless_ prank. You two look like you wanted to kill each other!" Sirius nodded, remembering Regulus.

Kim put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron, I think it is time somebody told you this...My family isn't quite normal."

Remus sighed. "You shouldn't have attacked her. No matter what she did. Do you think she saw a healer?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Yeah. She needs a place to hide from Cole…and Daddy for that matter." Sirius repressed the urge to growl. James should be Daddy, not that sick bastard. "She's really close with her healer."

Harry frowned. "Did you really want to kill her? You gave me this whole speech about when I wanted to kill Sirius." He looked at his godfather and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." Sirius smiled and shrugged.

Kim's eyes turned glassy for a moment. "At the time, yes, but I know I would have regretted it…She told me she was on some sort of avenge her childhood crusade…I guess she just thought that story would get the biggest reaction. Anyway, I know I told you that…and that's because I've seen people die...It, um, sucks."

Remus sighed. "You need help controlling you're anger. Perhaps see a mind healer?" Sirius shot him a look. _Didn't he remember what was in that article?_

Kim shivered slightly. "No. I would like everyone to leave now. I'm going to go to sleep." She laid down and closed her eyes, ignoring everyone that was in the room.

* * *

The entire school was buzzing about what happened the next day, but no one would come near Kim for fear that she would transform and attack them. The Minister of Magic wanted to meet her for lunch this afternoon, and Kim wondered if she was going to be arrested, but why would they have to schedule a lunch just to arrest her? She scowled on her way to breakfast with Draco. She looked at him. "Will you visit me in prison?"

Draco smiled and teased, "Depends. If you're charged with assault, then I can't risk soiling the Malfoy name by being associated with you!"

Kim clenched her fists. "Damn!" She gripped his shirt in mock panic. "I'm too pretty for prison! What if someone dominates me and sells my body for cigarettes?"

Draco's look of disgust was priceless, causing Kim to smile slightly and decide she was going to tease Sirius. "What do you think goes on in prison?"

Kim opened her mouth to reply and realized that Draco might be right about _wizard_ prisons. Lee told her all about muggle ones, or muggle American ones at least. They both thought it was hilarious. "Let's ask Sirius." Kim grabbed Draco's arm before he could run away and marched up to Sirius.

Said godfather was in the middle of stuffing his face with sausages, making Kim giggle at what she was about to ask him. He narrowed his eyes at her. Remus was right. She didn't feel guilty about yesterday in the slightest. "Yes?"

"Sirius, I fear that I may be incarcerated." Sirius frowned, but didn't say anything. Fudge was coming today to talk to her about the damages done in Hogsmeade and was going to fine her for being an unregistered animagus. "Anyway, it is of grave concern to me that I may be in well, deep shit."

"Kim," Remus warned.

She just waved him off. "What I need to know is that if what happens in muggle prisons happens in Azkaban?"

Sirius's frowned deepened as Draco desperately tried to loosen himself from Kim's grasp. "What do you mean? I've never been in a muggle prison, though I did come close." He smiled, remembering all those bar fights.

Kim's smile widened, knowing that she was going to freak him out. "Were you raped, Sirius?"

A few seats away, Professor Snape spit out his morning tea in shock. "Double detention tonight, Potter."

Sirius looked at Remus for help, but he was just staring at Kim with wide eyes. "I, um, I don't know where you hear this stuff, but, um, no…I, uh, wasn't…That's just plain weird."

Kim burst out laughing. "Okay! Just making sure! Oh! And are cigarettes currency in Azkaban?"

Sirius stared and said slowly, "Er…No." She nodded, gave him a mock salute, and hurried off to breakfast, dragging poor Draco behind her. "Remus?"

"Yes?"

"She's out of her mind isn't she?"

"I'm afraid so, love."

* * *

While Kim was off preparing to be arrested, Wood once again decided to go Quidditch crazy. Not that he wasn't going crazy before but now the points were in their favor. They would be competing for the Quidditch House Cup with Slytherin. The team would be practicing all day today and two hours on weekdays to prepare for the big match. Sirius, of course, was there watching, but after a while Harry wondered if he was going to past out on his broom. With his Firebolt, he usually caught the snitch in a matter of minutes. After almost two hours, Fred and George decided to keep Harry awake by putting the Firebolt to the test and shooting bludgers at him every chance they got. Harry managed to dodge them all, but he couldn't help but be reminded of his Quidditch match last year when Dobby was trying to get him out of Hogwarts. After another two hours, Wood announced, "Alright! That's enough for today. But maybe we can get a practice in before classes tomorrow."

Angelina smiled. "If you run us into the ground, we won't be any good come match time. I don't think the team can take three weeks of this."

Wood frowned, not understanding Angelina in the slightest. "Everything has to be perfect." The entire team rolled their eyes.

Kim was sitting on a plush red couch next Remus in Professor Dumbledore's office, impatiently waiting for this Fudge guy to show up. He wasn't late or anything, but Remus made them come fifteen minutes early in case the Fudge showed up early. Professor Dumbledore watched her kick her feet and stare at the ceiling with twinkling eyes. He wondered what trouble she'd give Cornelius.

After another two minutes, Fudge FINALLY showed up, but he wasn't alone. Kim closed her eyes for a moment to keep herself from flipping out. It was the one and only, Dolores Umbridge. The toad smiled brightly. "Ah, Miss Pendragon. You look quite lovely today. Last time I saw you were at the funeral. You were very sick then. Good thing you went to the hospital to get better."

Kim returned the smile. "You look lovely too, Dolores. Lose another five pounds and that outfit would look perfect." Remus stared at her with wide eyes. Lily would have washed her mouth out with soap for such cattiness.

Dolores looked at her clipboard and giggled. "Well, I think it's time we get down to business. You have the choice of either becoming a registered animagus and paying a two hundred galleon fine or Azkaban for three years and then registering."

Remus shook his head. "Her healer said that she should transform as little as possible. She's hasn't been taught properly."

Umbridge giggled again, and Kim was beginning to wonder why everyone thought SHE was the crazy one. This lady was clearly the one that should be institutionalized. "Mr. Lupin, you are not her guardian. The only one who could prevent this and have her wait until she turns seventeen is Mr. Black." Remus felt his heart sink. Sometimes they forgot that Sirius was the only parent on paper. If only Sirius, James, and Peter had registered. Then they would've known that Kim would have to transform to register.

Kim had a determine look in her eyes, wanting to make Umbridge realize that she could do it without shedding a tear. She pursed her lips. It was going to be hard to keep her screams to herself. "I'll do it, but unless you want me to strip for you guys, it's going to have to be in the bathroom or something. I'm rather fond of this outfit." She twirled around in her pink and white poka-dot dress.

Fudge nodded gravely. "We wouldn't want the wolf becoming feral." Remus gritted his teeth at what Fudge was insinuating. Maybe it was a good thing Sirius was watching Harry practice after all.

Kim threw him a dirty look. "For someone named Fudge, I would think that you would be a lot sweeter." Professor Dumbledore chuckled as he led Kim to his bathroom. Inside the bathroom, Kim gripped the sink, trying not to have a panic attack. It really hurt to transform, and she never did it before unless it was an emergency or she was really angry, meaning she usually did it without giving it much thought. Closing her eyes after undressing, Kim once again felt all her bones break while she bit her tongue to keep from screaming. When she tasted blood, she heard Draco's voice in her head. _Stupid Gryffindor pride._

After a moment, Professor Dumbledore opened the door with a small smile on his face and laughed as she strutted out of the bathroom with her head held high. Once again, Albus found himself strongly reminded of James Potter.

Umbridge giggled when Kim sat in front of her. "Okay! Good! Now I'm going to write down all the markings and colorings you have, and then you'll sign the registration form and pay the fine!" And so Umbridge set to work, writing down every detail she could find. Remus smiled at the brown paw print spot on the back of her neck. Now that he got over the fact that Kim had that tattoo, he wanted to get the story from that boy Lee. Umbridge then set her clipboard down to check Kim's teeth and smiled when she saw the blood. "Did you bite your tongue, sweetheart? Oh, what a shame." Kim stared at her for a moment before purposely sneezing in the woman's face, splattering blood all over it. Remus closed his eyes, feeling particularly squeamish after what happened yesterday. Umbridge blinked for a moment before grabbing a pink handkerchief and patting her face gently.

Once she was done, Kim trotted back to the bathroom once more to become human again and get dressed. This time she couldn't help but yelp a few times and hoped that no one heard her throw up in the toilet once she was done. When she was finally able to stand up, she noticed her bad arm was shaking again and tried not to cry. It took her about twenty minutes to get her dress and the sling back on, and she didn't even bother putting her shoes on or looking in the mirror. Defeated, Kim flopped back down on the couch and wanting to fall asleep. Remus nudged her slightly, causing her to glare at him. "Kim, um…your hair and eyes…"

Lazily, Kim grabbed her hair to see it the golden color of her coat. She yawned. "I can fix it in a couple days." Umbridge smiled and wrote that down on her clipboard.

"Just sign here and here and the money will be taken from your account." Kim glared at her with eyes that she now knew were goldish brown cat eyes, but still signed the papers.

Fudge cleared his throat until all eyes were on him. "We were going to make you pay the damages to Hogsmeade, but Cole Pendragon generously decided to pay them for you." Kim frowned, knowing that she and Cole never got along, but felt it was best not to push it.

When they left Professor Dumbledore's office, Remus asked, "Do you want to go back to the Hospital Wing?"

She glared at him. "NO! I want a nap!" Remus burst out laughing. Now he knew how Sirius felt during the full moon.

* * *

Harry was dead asleep early Monday morning when someone started poking him. He tried to wave whoever it was off. "Peeves! Gerroff!"

Kim poked him again. "No! It's me! I need your help!" Harry blinked sleepily, sat up, and put on his glasses. "I need you to help me make a potion!" Harry tried to cover himself again with his blanket and lay down. "Hey! I would ask Hermione, but she has enough homework, and we've never had any special moments because you can't give me detention so—"

Harry sat up again and sighed. "Alright. Alright. Just shut up!" He looked at his watch. "Kim! It's four in the morning!" She smiled sheepishly at him. Harry sighed. "I'm only getting up because Wood is going to be waking me up in an hour anyway." He blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes and saw that her eyes and hair were still that golden color that Remus had mentioned.

She hopped up and ran eagerly down the stairs as Harry groaned in annoyance. What a way to start a Monday morning. Potions with someone as hyper as you were tired. Kim seemed to be buzzing with excitement as she pointed enthusiastically to a cauldron she got for him, and Harry raised his eyebrows at all the ingredients spread out. She beamed. "It doesn't take long to make, just has a lot of tiny steps."

And so they set to work. Harry was glad to know that Kim was a much better teacher than Snape, and wanted to know what potion they were making. Kim pouted. "Cole paid for the damages in Hogsmeade so now I'm his slave! I didn't even ask him to pay for the damages! Anyway, these help soothe his burns. I need you to help me make him a three month supply so I don't have to worry about doing it again 'til summer. He sent me a letter informing me of my bondage an hour ago."

Harry frowned. "How bad are his burns?"

Kim bit her lip. "Third degree. On half his body too. But these make them just look like nasty scars and not hurt so bad. This is actually pretty complicated. I think we should take a picture of you making it and send it to Professor Snape!"

Harry smirked. "I hate him, but I don't want to kill him. I think the sight of me even making soup would make him have a heart attack."

Kim shook her head. "Sirius would be very disappointed in you, Harry."

He smiled. "So is Cole going to come bursting into the Hospital Wing? Trying to be all cool and murderous?"

Kim snorted. "I doubt it. He's cool and murderous, but he's pretty antisocial. Asked Agatha out by saying that he enjoyed watching her at family events. The creep. The only way that'd we'd see him is if he thought Agatha was nearby and needed a place to crash." She crushed the juice out of a duck liver while Harry grimaced before doing the same. "So Harry, we've been dying to know…All the papers have been asking …What's your favorite color? I am quite partial to pink myself."

Harry stared for a minute. "Dark green. So Kim, we've been dying to know…How'd you manage to get tattooed at ten years old and not even know it?"

Kim hissed. "Lee. It all started when I fell in a nest of flobberworms." Harry stared, having no idea what she was talking about. Kim decided this was best. At least he didn't know that flobberworms were the weakest creatures on the planet. "They are the nastiest creatures on the planet. Not many live to see past an entire nest of flobberworms." Harry raised his eyebrow, not believing her in the slightest. "The point is that apparently I'm allergic. I was all red and swelled up in a matter of seconds. So a few hours later I was all doped up on many potions including pain potions, and Lee comes strollin' in saying that it was his lifelong dream to become a tattoo artist. The liar! Apparently it was his mom's lifelong dream, and he found all the supplies and stuff in his attic and brought it over my house…He said that it would only last two weeks, and I never thought about it because I didn't feel anything!"

Harry laughed. "I think I'm going to have to alert the presses."

Kim gave Harry a _don't mess with me_ look. "I'll go all lion on you."

Harry smiled. "Bring it on. I'll fly up really high on my Firebolt, and you'll never be able to catch me!" Kim pouted and threw a duck liver at his face. Harry laughed. Even though it was almost five o'clock on a Monday morning and he tasted raw duck liver for the first time in his life, he wouldn't have things any other way.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! There will most likely only be one more chapter in this book, but there will be sequels! No more**_** Daily Prophet**_** articles for a while…I promise! I just thought that Sylvia would see the article about Harry and think that he did something manipulative to make it happen because that's what she would have done. Cole won't be seen until the werewolves get involved with the war. He just wants his Agatha back. :'( Please R&R!**


	17. Remus's Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: To avoid confusion, I want to remind everybody that Kim's house elf was named Molly so when Kim says I want my Molly; it's like her saying I want my mommy.**

Chapter 17

Kim was lazing around school, bored. Harry was practicing Quidditch, and when he wasn't practicing he was always tired and wanted to do nothing but required homework. Draco was the same way, just at reversed times. Hermione was always doing homework, and Ron was stalking the Gryffindor Quidditch team with Sirius so they had pretty much the same schedule as Harry. Remus wanted all of his papers graded before the full moon on the twenty seventh, and Ginny decided that now was the best time to study for a stupid Astronomy test. Why did everyone have to be responsible AT THE SAME TIME?

After a while, she sulked over to the library, careful to avoid Hermione, who would be on her case about not doing any of her homework yet. Looking through the novels section, Kim spotted the girl from Harry's last Quidditch match, Cho Chang. She smiled at Kim and whispered, "Everyone's been talking about you since the day you got here. One drama after another." It would sound like an insult if anyone else said it, but when Cho said it, it was more like stating a fact that amused her.

Kim nodded. "It's the price you pay for being awesome."

Cho shook her head, still smiling. "Is there anything you're looking for? I've read a lot of these. All my Ravenclaw friends go a little nuts when we're almost towards the end of the year. They've got to study for finals that won't be here for another few months. I hated to see what happens during OWLS!"

Kim nodded solemnly, reminded of Hermione. "I'm just bored. I'd like to read something very inappropriate though, so I can read it out loud to Draco to make his face turn red."

Cho raised her eyebrows and said, "You have to be a seventh year to read those kinds of books." Kim pouted and slumped her shoulders. Cho looked out the window wistfully. "Care for a fly though? I've had no one to fly with for days!"

Kim deflated even more. "I'm afraid of heights. I can't fly."

Cho frowned. "I had that problem when I was six…My grandpa helped me though! Maybe we can borrow a broom, and I can teach you!"

Kim brightened up, hoping to be able to do what everyone else has done with ease for years. "I have a Nimbus 1900!"

Cho looked at her curiously. "Why would you have a broom if you're too afraid to fly?"

Kim shrugged. "It's a spoiled rich kid thing. I got it for my ninth birthday 'cause my dad figured every kid my age should have been through, like, three brooms, and I never had one!" She rolled her eyes.

Cho stared for a moment but remembered that everyone said the Pendragons were out of their minds. "Well, let's go then."

Now with a mission, Kim marched over to Gryffindor Tower, ignoring everyone except Cho, to retrieve the underused silvery broom that she called Nimby. Cho giggled at her sudden seriousness while they went to get her broom, happy to be around someone who wasn't in a studying coma. They decided to fly right in front of the great lake, so Wood wouldn't yell at them for distracting his team. After a moment, Cho said, "First mount your broom." Kim's eyes widened, but she still complied. "Good. Now close your eyes and don't open them until I say so." Kim closed her eyes and started shaking slightly, but whether it was from nervousness or excitement, Cho couldn't tell. "Alright. Now I want you to kick your feet up!"

"Why?"

"'Cause I said so. Now, you still got your eyes closed?" She nodded, and Cho watched as she kicked her feet off the ground and started rising higher and higher. After a moment, Cho mounted her broom and followed Kim. "Okay. Now open your eyes." If Cho was a prankster, she would have said that the look on Kim's face was priceless. Her eyes bulged out of her head and her mouth was stuck in what looked like a silent scream. Cho managed to stifle her laughter with her hand. "Now, take a deep breath and—" Cho quickly covered her ears as Kim started to scream for real and stared in shock as Kim headed straight towards the ground. She hoped Professor Lupin wouldn't give her detention. Maybe she should have waited until Kim's arm was out of that sling to teach her.

Luckily, Kim managed to tumble in midair as she fell and landed straight into the water, avoiding the hard ground. Cho landed with ease and held out a hand for Kim as the girl coughed out lake water. Cho didn't interpret Kim's evil grin until she dragged her into the ice cold water. After being dunked and having lake mud thrown in her hair, she began to wonder if she was better off studying after all but decided it was okay to live a little sometimes and started splashing water in Kim's face like there was no tomorrow.

After completely covering themselves in muddy lake water, Kim and Cho headed back to the castle, too busy laughing and joking around to bother with drying charms. On the way, they ran into the Gryffindor team, Sirius, and Ron, who were gaping at their sopping wet appearance. Kim smirked at the only slightly dirty team and said arrogantly, "Well, I guess we know who the hardcore players are." Cho grinned, knowing Wood was infamous for taking Quidditch a little too far.

Ron frowned. "I bet she tried to teach you how to fly and you freaked out and plummeted into the Lake." Kim screeched in frustration, causing everyone else to cover their ears. Was she really that predictable?

Cho shook her head at Ron. "Not true. We flew up so high that we went into a rain cloud." She looked herself over and laughed. "A very muddy rain cloud."

* * *

Sirius was helping Moony grade essays when Kim and Ron burst into the room. From the looks of things, Ron just looked annoyed, but Kim looked like she was being chased by some kind of monster. She shrieked, "SAVE US! We need to be sheltered from the beast!"

Moony didn't even look up from his essay. "I'm sure the Map can help you." Sirius frowned and put his quill down, wondering if it was Snape bothering them. Remus would have scolded him from jumping to conclusions. After a moment, there was a swift knocking on the door. Remus smiled and wrote an "E" on the paper while Sirius narrowed his eyes. Why did Remus always know what was going on? What was he, Dumbledore? "Come in."

Hermione opened the door and tapped her foot impatiently as Kim squealed and hid behind Ron. "Harry helped me find you two with the Map." Ron shook his head in disappointment. Harry must have thought it was funny. Hermione pulled out two charts. "It's already mid-March! If we want to good on our finals, we have to start studying!"

Kim decided now is the time to show her Gryffindor courage. "Finals aren't 'til June! Let's worry about them the last week of May." Ron nodded in agreement. Sirius laughed at the look of horror on Hermione's face. The Marauders had this argument with Moony for seven years.

After a moment, Hermione recovered. "That's not nearly enough time!"

Kim shook her head and grinned. "It is for us! Drop some subjects! Come to the dark side and slack off!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Take the study chart. If you study a little bit each day, you'll be fine!"

"I don't want to be fine! I want to be a wild and free youth who has not a care in the world until the day before the exam!" Hermione tried to hand Kim the chart, but she ran from the room, chanting, "FREEDOM! FREEDOM!"

Yelling out in frustration, Hermione ran off to go chase her. Ron brightened up. "She forgot about me." He left the room with a bright smile on his face, like a child on Christmas morning.

* * *

In the days before the final match, Slytherin and Gryffindor started to take their rivalry to a whole new level. Duels were an hourly occurrence, and Kim was seen as a traitor for dating Draco. They thought she was a spy and didn't even want her sit at the table. Harry got into an argument with Oliver Wood about it, and they came to a comprise that Kim could sit with them, as long as she had no contact with any Slytherins until the match. Kim frowned and would have argued, but it was only four days, and she wanted to eat her meals with people, not house elves who wanted her to eat as much as Sirius. Half way through the day, Kim realized that this would not work out in potions class, since she was sitting right next to Draco. All the Gryffindors were watching except Harry and Hermione to see if she'd say anything. She felt betrayed when even Ron sent her a few glances to check up on her. She narrowed her eyes; it was going to be a long four days. At least the Slytherins weren't attacking her like they were Harry. Crabbe had tried to trip him with the old banana peel on the ground trick, and Percy recently foiled a plot between Bulstrode and Flint to kidnap him. After twenty minutes in class, Kim walked up to Professor Snape. He glared at her. "It is highly unlikely that you're finished your potion, Potter."

She stretched and sighed. "Professor Snape, I am afraid that I'm being bullied."

Professor Snape stared at her for a moment. Potters were bullies, not bullied. "Double detention tonight, Potter."

She blinked, wondering if she should be surprised. "This is why bullying is such a problem. If only I had someone to tell of my misery and woe!" She sulked off, wondering how she was going to get out of this mess.

Harry smiled at her at the end of class. "I think you might need to switch seats in Potions."

Kim scowled. "You better win, Harry or it'll be all my fault 'cause people will think I spilled some big secret."

Harry laughed. "Okay, Kim. I'll win, just for you."

She pouted. "Good." Draco, who heard the conversation, could help but laugh to himself. He couldn't wait to guilt her about not supporting him later after the match. He would have pestered her sooner about not being on his side, but then Daphne had sneered at him for talking to Pansy about it, asking what he would do if the roles were reversed. Not wanting to admit that Daphne was right, that Kim had every right to support her own house, Draco decided that the best option was to do nothing for now. At least he would not have to explain anything to his parents like he would if she was hanging around him. They were coming to the match.

* * *

On the day of the match, Kim broke her oath and brought Harry and Draco together to talk to them. Draco glared at Harry. The first time Kim said a word to him in four days, and it was going to be with Potter. Kim put her hands on her hips. "Okay, now I've brought you two together because I want you to swear that you won't kill each other at the game today. I will not forgive the murderer." She pointed to Harry and then to Draco. "No murdering!"

Potter smiled. "A Quidditch game isn't something to kill somebody about."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Of course it is, Potter. OW!"

Kim stomped on his foot. "NO killin'!"

Draco clenched and unclenched his fists. "I hate you, Potter."

Potter had the nerve to laugh and said, "Hate you too, Malfoy." He said this as if he were complementing him. Furious, Draco stormed off.

Kim pursed her lips. "I'd watch my back if I were you…Draco might kill you…"

Harry laughed. "He'll have to catch me first."

* * *

Kim had to say the first half of the match was rather boring in her opinion. Hermione and Ginny thought Draco really was going to kill Harry so they were quite with the suspense. Ron went zombie like as he concentrated on the match and didn't even notice when she threw things at him. Sirius was sitting with Remus because of what she did to his hair last time, and the snitch was nowhere to be found.

Harry had to say that Kim was very wrong. The first half of the match wasn't boring at all. Slytherin was doing its best to knock him off his broom and even shot a quaffle at him. That _had_ to be against the rules. He just had to survive until Gryffindor was up by fifty points. He was so high on adrenaline that he barely heard Lee Jordan's biased commentary, but he did see that "jousting match", as Lee had called it, between Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood. Flint started heading for Angelina to try to knock her off her broom until Oliver saw him and started charging toward him. Flint sneered and supposed that Oliver was asking for it and head straight for him. Flint steered out of the way just in time while Oliver started to head straight for the stands. Quickly, he pointed his broom up in the air and was high up in the clouds before regaining control again.

Slytherin managed to score three times in his absence. However, as the Slytherins were cheering as if they had already won the match, Katie Bell was able to score once while the Slytherin keeper was distracted, leaving the score thirty to ten. In anger, both Slytherin beaters tried to knock Katie off her broom as she raced around the stadium. Madame Hooch's whistle went off when one beater flat out pushed her, allowing Katie to score once more during a penalty. Harry cheered with the rest of Gryffindor. Six more times, and he could find the snitch.

Gryffindor received another penalty after a blugder was shot right at Oliver's shoulder when there was no quaffle near the scoring area. Harry winced. That must've hurt. Oliver clutched his shoulder in pain, but kept on playing, wanting to see Gryffindor win the Cup. Alicia scored this time, tying the teams.

Seeing that this strategy wasn't working, the Slytherin beaters decided to try to take out Harry, sending blugders his way while Fred and George chased after them. The sight of all of them going after each other must have been quite comical because when he zipped by Gryffindor stands, Harry saw a blurry Kim laughing hysterically at them. Harry heard Gryffindor score again as one bludger flew past his head, and George managed to knock one of the beaters off his broom with the other. Boos and hisses were loud and clear from the Slytherin stands, but Harry wasn't out of the woods yet. The other beater was heading towards him, grasping a bludger while Fred and George helplessly circled them. Harry narrowed his eyes as he dived towards the ground. This had to be the most violent match he ever played. Just before falling flat on his face, Harry turned his broom upwards and grinned triumphantly when his aggressor fell to the ground. The Slytherins were hollering for a penalty, but Harry didn't _do_ anything to the beater. He just fell because of his own lack of skill.

With the beaters out of the way, Harry found the rest of Slytherin (except Malfoy who was searching desperately for the snitch) glaring at him with particular malice. Fred sped up to him and whispered, "Oliver wants you to know that this is good. If their angry at you they'll get distracted trying to hurt you." Harry had a feeling the Sirius would have killed Oliver for that.

Angelina scored twice more, and Slytherin was trying its best, but Oliver was so giddy with excitement that he threw off every quaffle, almost "accidently" hitting a Slytherin chaser in the head a few times as he threw them back. Two more times, and Harry could look for the snitch.

Alicia almost scored but was blocked by Flint and tackled to the ground by a Slytherin chaser named Montague. Both feel about twenty feet and passed out. Harry felt his jaw drop. At this rate there wouldn't be any players left by the end of the hour. This earned Gryffindor another penalty, and Angelina scored in Alicia's place.

Harry rose in the air to start looking for the snitch. Just one more time. Katie Bell was racing around the Quidditch Pitch, being chased by a Slytherin chaser who Harry wasn't sure if they were a boy or a girl. Katie had the quaffle in her arms and was trying to reach the goal post. Suddenly, all the Slytherins were surround her, closing in on her like a pack of wild animals. Looking around fearfully, Katie threw the quaffle high in the air, and it was caught by Angelina. Screaming as the Slytherin mob sped after, Angelina quickly scored, almost crying with relief. When a bunch of gorilla-like people were chasing you on broomsticks, you couldn't help but panic.

Clapping and looking for the snitch at the same time, Harry almost laughed out loud when he saw it right above Malfoy's head twenty minutes later. Didn't he hear the buzzing noise? Quickly, Harry raced towards Malfoy and was unable to contain his laughter at Malfoy's surprised face and the girly squeal that he let out as Harry zoomed over his head. Once, Malfoy realized what was going on, he was hot on Harry's trail, even having the nerve to grab on to Harry's broom. Annoyed, Harry crawled as close as he could to the tip of his broom and reached for the snitch. Catching it as the both of them tumbled to the ground. Harry felt his mouth fill with dirt and blood.

He held up the snitch and grinned, feeling teeth dangling out of his mouth. Fortunately, Hogwarts wasn't as squeamish as Remus, and three fourths of the school cheered like mad. Madame Pomfrey ran over to him with everyone else. She grumbled, "It's going to be a busy night tonight. Luckily, Potter, you won't need to spend the night in the Hospital Wing. Just eat soft foods for dinner. _Scourgify._" She silently cast his teeth back into place. "Now where's Wood? I believe he hurt his shoulder…"

Oliver decided to show himself in all his glory. He had taken off his shirt to reveal a huge painted scarlet and gold lion's head on his chest and tied his robe around his neck to resemble a cape. He ran through the crowd, screaming at the top of his lungs, "VICTORY! VICTORY!"

Kim stared. "That is one crazy mother fu—"

"Kim!" She smiled sheepishly at Remus. Harry laughed. He was so happy that he even helped put make up on the passed out Sirius that night.

* * *

Once the excitement of the Gryffindor victory died down, everyone (except a certain somebody) started preparing for their final exams. Kim felt utter betrayal when even Ron started studying because now she had no one to goof around with. She never really understood why studying took so much time because in her opinion, you either knew it or you didn't. Hermione glared at her with dark rings under her eyes. "Well it's better to know what you don't know now than when on the test so you can learn it!" Kim frowned. That did make sense…

And so Kim was in the library wondering how she ever passed DADA these past two years. She had passed with the exact grade she needed to move up in the next year so she had a feeling her teacher just pushed her along. Kim mostly just skimmed through old text books, wondering if she should try to read them or if all hope was lost. Eventually, Kim gave up and went to go find something to do yet again. At the very back of the library, she found Draco and Blaise, studying what appeared to be charms. She smiled brightly. "Come to the kitchens and get ice cream with me!"

Draco looked at her as if she had three heads. "Kim! Exams are next week!"

"Yeah! Use ice cream to cool down your brain!" Looking at the text books surrounding them with dismay, Blaise couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "If you don't study you'll be in third year until you have no choice but to drop out and then you will spend the rest of your life as a bar maid because I will have long left you for a girl who has enough of an attention span to study for a little bit each day. Because you are a bar maid the only man who will give you attention is Hagrid, and you'll die giving birth do a baby that almost as large as you."

Kim pursed her lips. "The girl you leave me for is going to be a snob, and once she squeezes out a son for you, she's going to have an affair with all your family members, including the women, because she doesn't like the fact that you like to study healing instead of buying her stuff. Your life will be ruined without me, causing you to be so depressed that you become a binge eater and become known to your son as the fat pig upstairs who does nothing but sleep and eat ice cream because you denied me my last wish of having ice cream with you and your dear friend, and you try to make up for it by eating a gallon of strawberry ice cream every day. You cry yourself to sleep every night with the empty ice cream carton because you miss me so much, and you wish you could go back in time and have ice cream with me on this lovely day." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

Blaise stood up. "I prefer chocolate ice cream myself."

Draco shut the book and grumbled, "We're going to fail, and it will be all your fault, Kim."

She smiled. "We'll make notecards in a couple days."

Draco took a deep breath. "Is that a muggle thing?"

Kim giggled. "Well, of course! But we're doing them. If not, your life will be ruined because—"

Blaise put a hand over her mouth, ignoring Draco's outraged look. "Not again!"

* * *

Draco had to admit that the note cards actually worked. Transfiguration wasn't exactly his cup of tea, and there was no way that he was asking McGonagall for extra help. On one side he wrote the incantation, and on the other he wrote how to properly pronounce it and what the spell should do. He left the classroom with a big smile on his face. Father won't be making him study that course over the summer.

On his way to lunch, he saw Kim violently shaking a very sleep deprived looking Granger. He smirked until Kim threw him a dirty look and squealed, "She studied too much and her brain's fried!"

Grinning, Draco replied, "Well, I guess that's what she gets for taking some many classes. Maybe she'll fail the rest of her finals!"

Kim threw back her head and wailed. "NO! I love Hermione! If she fails, she'll die of sadness!"

The Weasel sighed and threw some apple juice in Granger's face. She gasped, opened her eyes, and looked around, not really sure where she was. Never missing an opportunity to embarrass Weasley, Draco said politely, "Is that the drink that defines you most Weasley? I wonder when the wedding bells will be ringing."

Kim clapped her hands at the memory while Weasley's ears turned red. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Ron has apple juice every day! Hermione is going to live because of the power of love!" Hermione quickly wiped juice off her face with a napkin, yawned and nibbled on a sandwich. Draco stared. Never had he seen Granger so quiet.

After lunch, third years took the Charms Exam. Draco made Kim laugh so hard she cried when he overdid the Cheering Charm and looked to the other side of the room to see that Potter had done the same thing to Weasley. Both Kim and Weasley had to be taken into Flitwick's office to calm down. Draco glowered. Of course he had to make the same mistake as Potter. For the rest of the exam they had to be partners.

The next day, the Care of Magical Creatures exam took place. Draco had the choice of either getting a hippogriff to respect him or to help construct a dragon nest to be sent over to Romania to help a pregnant dragon whose nest was blown away in a storm. Recalling that he almost killed his girlfriend during the hippogriff lesson, Draco opted to make the nest, doing his best to remember from Chapter Fourteen in the textbook what type of wood and moss that Dragons like to lay their eggs in.

At the end of the Potions exam, Kim smiled at Professor Snape and asked, "Are you going to miss me this summer, Professor? It's going to be weird not seeing you every day. Draco flinched. She didn't sound sarcastic or mean, but he knew that Professor Snape would take it that way.

Professor Snape sneered. "Don't worry Miss Potter. I'll be delivering Lupin his Wolfsbane every month. We'll see each other plenty." Four Gryffindors blanched while the entire room began to whisper among themselves. "Oh…It seems the secret was spilled. Professor Lupin is a werewolf."

Draco tried to look impassive, but it was getting difficult as the room shook a little. Kim's eyes bulged out of her head. "Are you really that much of an asshole? I wasn't even being mean! I was just joking!"

The room quickly became silent again. Nobody called Professor Snape an asshole. At least, nobody who lived to tell the tale. Professor Snape rose slowly from his desk and walked over to Kim. "Have you ever wondered why I haven't had the pleasure of teaching you first and second year? Ever had your tiny little pea brain give it much thought?" Kim started to shake with anger, and a few ingredients rolled off the shelves. He raised his eyebrows, ignoring what was happening around him. "No? Well you see, werewolves aren't allowed custody of children, but being your godfather, Lupin arrogantly took the Ministry to court to try to get you, figuring that he could get that dimwit brother of yours if he won. Because he is a bloody thirsty dark creature, he lost of course, and Petunia Dursley wanted nothing to do with you. It seems that you would be too much of a burden, and so you were taken where Lupin would never be able to get you: with werewolf hunters. It makes me wonder…After reading that article back in March…If it wasn't for you, Sylvester Pendragon would still be alive?"

The room started to shake so badly that some students fell out of their chairs. Until today, never in all his life, had Draco wanted to hit his godfather. Tears were streaming down Kim's face as she screamed, "LIAR!"

The table that the two of them had been sitting at collapsed into dozens of large splinters, and Draco watched in silent horror as the largest one rose in the air and headed straight for Professor Snape's heart. Potter stood up and yelled loudly, "KIM!" The splinter froze in mid-air, just centimeters from the potions professor, who had backed into his desk, eyes wide with shock. The shaking stopped. The room was still.

Kim let the tears roll freely down her face and backed away from her brother. "He-he was lying…I know it…"

Potter cautiously took a step closer. "I'm sure he was, Kim. Let's just go upstairs…maybe you should lie down for a while." She stared at him as if she didn't understand what he was saying. "And then when you wake up, Hermione's going to pester you about studying, and you'll runaway, maybe prank Fred and George?" Draco had never seen Potter so shaken and wondered what he himself looked like.

Kim shook her head and ran her hands through her hair, sinking to the ground in defeat. She whimpered, "I want my Molly, I want my Molly…" She wouldn't stop repeating those words. Eventually, Granger helped her up while Potter and Weasley half carried her to Gryffindor Tower.

After everyone silently dispersed from the dungeons, Draco decided the best course of action was to tell Lupin and Black before an angry mob ran them out of the castle. He'd heard that all DADA finals were outside and some sort of obstacle course, depending on grade, so he headed towards the Black Lake to see the two of them cleaning up for the day. Lupin frowned at Draco as he flicked his wand, sending the first year obstacle course into his trunk. "Your final is tomorrow, Mal—Draco."

Draco shook his head and looked at the ground. He probably should have thought of what to say on his way here. "Er…Well, we had a bit of a problem at the end of our Potions exam today."

Lupin sighed while Black grinned. "What'd she do to him?"

Draco's eyes darkened and snapped, "SHE didn't do anything! HE…" Draco blushed slightly, remembering that he was talking to teachers. "He…uh…told them—the class I mean, about your…er, illness."

Lupin paled and Black looked absolutely murderous. The animagus snarled, "He did what?"

Draco gulped. "Kim asked him if he was going to miss her this summer, and he told her in front of the entire class that he would be seeing her this summer to make the wolfsbane potion. Then he flat out told everyone that you're a…" He drifted off, not sure how to continue.

Black began to storm off, and Lupin yelled after him, "Sirius! Don't do anything stupid!" Black kept walking.

Lupin made to follow him, but Draco hollered, "Wait!" Both men stopped, and Draco bit his lip, not believing that he was tattling on his own godfather. "He said some other things too…like, why she lived with the Pendragons."

Lupin whirled around, eyes wide. "No, h-he wouldn't."

Black looked confused. He, like everyone else, had never given that much thought. "So? Why would that matter? I don't understand."

Draco shook his head, not wanting to talk about what happened anymore. "Potter and them took her to Gryffindor Tower." He walked away, hoping to find somewhere where people weren't gossiping about what happened.

Sirius agreed not to kill Snape and head to Gryffindor Tower with Moony. He tried to ask what Snape had said, but Remus seemed took shaken up to really say anything. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch by the fire place, looking solemn. All other Gryffindors besides the Weasleys and Neville seemed to be avoiding meeting their eyes, so Sirius could only assume that Harry let loose Lily's temper on them to stop them from talking. Harry looked up at them when they entered, and the anger that clouded his eyes quickly disappeared. His eyes softened, and he said quietly to Remus, "I don't think it was what Snape said, just the way he said it…He said that Sylvester would still be alive if you hadn't, well…"

Sirius threw his hands in the air in frustration. All he wanted to do was kick Snape's ass. "Can somebody please tell me what the Hell is going on?"

Remus looked at him with tears in his eyes, shattered. The sadness was clear in his voice when he said, "I-I mean, I just wanted them so bad…I-I was the only one left, I had to take care of them…Petunia, well, you know how she is… but there were all these laws…I thought that because legally I was Kim's godfather that I had a chance, that if they could see that I could raise her that I could get custody of Harry…Albus testified for me and everything. It was so close, but I lost…They sent her away because they thought that I would bite her on purpose. That's the only way that a werewolf could have custody of a child, if the child was a werewolf also. So they sent her to werewolf hunters, so I couldn't get to her." Sirius felt his jaw drop to the floor. If only he had trusted Remus all those years ago and told him about the switch. Everything could have been so perfect.

Ron glowered at the memory of Potions. "Yeah, well Snape didn't really say it so nicely. Kim almost killed him." Sirius perked up a little, well at least there's one good thing that came out of this. Ron shook his head. "No, I mean literally almost killed him, not told him off. She lost control of her magic and things started flying off the shelves. She broke a table and one of the pieces soared right towards his heart. Harry stopped her though…Do you think she'll get in trouble?" Ron looked concerned while Harry tensed up, remembering that she had gotten expelled for something like this.

Percy looked up from where he was pretending to read. "Of course not. Professor Dumbledore pushed for a law to be passed in 1960 stating that all accidental magic is not punishable by the law. He won't expel her, and the Ministry can't try to force him to." He returned to his book as if he had said nothing at all.

Remus let out a shaky breath. He would not cry in front of his students, no matter how painful the memories were. "Where is she now?"

"Madame Pomfrey came and gave her a Dreamless Sleep Potion." Harry wasn't sure if he should tell Remus how upset Kim got. He knew she would have taken it differently if Remus had told her and not Snape, but he also knew she would still be saddened by it. She grew up in a horrible place; he knew that much, so it would probably hurt her knowing that she was placed in a family where her parents never loved her because of someone who did.

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "Why?" Nobody would answer him. "What? Did she hurt herself or something?"

"I made her have a breakdown."

Sirius glared at Remus. "No, YOU didn't! It was Snape! If I was in your shoes I probably would have tried to do the same thing. Come on. We'll talk to her tomorrow! We'll talk to Albus about this." Remus didn't move to follow him, so Sirius grabbed his arm and practically dragged him down to Albus's office.

For the first time in years, Albus found himself at a loss for words. He called Severus to his office, but really didn't know what to say to him. From the sound of things, Miss Potter wasn't even antagonizing him, and even if she was, Severus is the adult, and she is the child. He just should know better. Albus sighed. Wondering if Severus would ever recover from his own childhood. He was about to ask Severus what he was thinking when an angry Sirius burst through the door with a devastated looking Remus behind him. Sirius sneered. "Well if it isn't Snivellus, ruining everything yet again."

Severus glared at him, the hatred radiating off him. "Oh yes, I ruined everything. I was the one who thought they were being clever and wound up killing their best friend. I was the one who rotted in prison while his godchild was locked in a closet being starved and beaten." Sirius froze and took out his wand. Snape smiled evilly. "Well, on your way back to Azkaban I see. Go ahead. Do it. Do it and lose everything again."

Albus stood up. "That is _enough_, Severus. May I remind you that you have made grave errors in your life as well?" He walked in front of his desk. "Honestly, I don't know what to tell you anymore, Severus. Harry and Kimberly are not James Potter, and they never will be. We need to learn from the past, not try to avenge it." Severus stared at him for a moment, before turning heel and leaving, robes billowing behind him.

Sirius stared at Albus in outrage. "That's it? You're just going to let him get away with it?" Sirius ignored the voice in his head that told him that that was what Snape said about them when they were teenagers.

Albus sat back in his desk and folded his hands. "It's complicated, Sirius."

Sirius rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. "Complicated? You just need a spy. A lot of good he does too. Nobody in the Order trusts him."

Albus frowned. "I trust him, Sirius. I just wish I could trust him with the students. He's a brilliant man, but…he's suffered too much heartache. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

"Nothing you can do? Fire him!" Sirius never hated Snape more, not even as much as the time he called Lily a mudblood in front of the entire school. She was in tears for days.

Before Albus could reply, Remus said, "It doesn't matter, Sirius. I'm resigning anyway." Sirius opened his mouth to vehemently reply, but Remus cut him off. "I don't want parents to think their children aren't safe here."

Albus smiled sadly. "I daresay, there are many children here who would rather have you as a teacher than anyone else qualified for the job. I wish I could force you to stay, but I cannot. There will always be a place for you at Hogwarts, Remus."

Sirius wanted to tear his hair out. "That's it? Remus, you love teaching! You can't just leave!"

Remus sighed. "I'll give the rest of the finals, but I will not be returning next year. I think this year has been very kind to me, and for the first time in over a decade, I'm actually looking forward to the future. I have my family. That's all that matters." Sirius gritted his teeth. Remus would teach again. He just had to.

* * *

The next day, Kim still showed up to her DADA final. She didn't really feel anything except embarrassment for what she did yesterday, or at least, she won't let herself feel anything else. She didn't know what to say to Remus, if she had anything to say at all. She smiled when Harry easily made his way through the obstacle course, knowing that she would have some trouble now that she couldn't use Ron as a human shield. Remus and Sirius kept sending her anxious glances, but she decided to deal with that later (hopefully never). Kim knew that she could get through the grindylow, but everything else was a fifty-fifty shot. The Red Caps almost kicked her ass, but she made it away from them with only scraped palms. The hinkypunk led up to her chin in the nasty marsh water until she finally laughed to herself and escaped. With a bratty pout, Kim flat out refused to fight the boggart and took points off.

She reluctantly waited for Hermione to finish, trying not to laugh when her biggest fear was failing all her classes. Kim pursed her lips when Remus rushed over to her after all the other third years left._ Well, this is going to be incredibly awkward._ "I'm not angry. I just freaked out. Just forget about it."

Remus stared at her, trying to read her, but she made sure to keep her face blank. "I don't believe that. I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. You wouldn't believe how sorry I am."

She tried to ignore the tears in her eyes. It would be so much easier if he wasn't sorry, so much easier to turn her sadness into anger. "What didn't you come get me?" Kim hoped nobody heard the sob in her voice. _Because he would've been killed._ She shook her head to herself. "Don't leave ever again. Promise."

Remus frowned but supposed that was a legitimate concern. "I promise."

* * *

After school ended, Remus, Sirius, Kim, and Harry headed off to Remus's cottage, and for the first time since he was eleven, Harry looked forward to the summer holidays. Kim and Sirius had never been in a muggle car before and both freaked out as if the Ministry car would explode as it drove them down to the cottage. Harry frowned when Sirius rejoiced as if he had been off land for years on Remus's front lawn. "Didn't he have a motorbike?"

Sirius stopped mid-dance. "Yes. But a car is too small and closed in! You don't feel the air around you!"

Kim cartwheeled past Sirius. "Amen!"

Once inside, Remus pointed to two doors. "That one's Kim's and the one next to it is yours, Harry. We haven't put anything in them yet except furniture. We figured you'll want to put your own stuff in there."

Kim stopped humming to herself and dancing beside Sirius. "Which one was yours as a kid? Are there a bunch of magazines of naked guys? I'M GOING TO FIND HIM!" She raced into her room first, and everyone could hear her moving furniture around.

Sirius smirked. "I wonder where they are."

Remus blushed crimson while Harry wondered if he was supposed to hear that. "There is no such thing in this house!"

After everyone unpacked, Remus made soup for dinner after Sirius tried to prove that he could cook and baked chicken. The chicken looked fine on the outside, but he somehow managed to burn it inside. Sirius blamed magic, but Harry thought that it took talent to do something like that. Kim dared him to eat one, and being a true Marauder, Sirius ate half a chicken breast before getting a stomach ache that lasted for the rest of the night.

After dinner, the three who were not poisoned put pictures that Remus had left over from over thirteen years ago all over the house while Sirius moaned dramatically on the couch. Remus hadn't wanted to see them since Lily and James died and kept them down the basement, but now he wanted to remember their life, not constantly grieve over their death. Harry and Kim smiled and laughed as Remus told the stories that went to various pictures, and Sirius weakly commented every now and then. Never in all his dreams did Harry think he would have his family back, and while his mum and dad weren't there, he at least had what was left of his family. They all suffered so much without each other, but now, they were a family reunited.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Oh goodness! Writing Quidditch matches is hard! I'm gonna post the beginning of next book in two weeks instead of one because next week's Thanksgiving, and I'll be away. I think that Kim's reaction to Remus's secret wasn't too over the top because of what she went through at the Pendragon house. Dumbledore had that law passed because of what happened to his sister. The next book will be rated M, mostly for language and a bit of violence…On a lighter note, any ideas for the title of the next book? My brain's a little fried. :p This fic was 345 pages by the way (w/o A/Ns), so um, yeah, the longest thing I've ever written…Anywho, please read and review!**


	18. SEQUEL UP!

I managed to post the sequel a week earlier than I said! The Sequel is called The Goblet of Fire and the Imperius Curse.

**An A/N that I forgot to mention**: Dumbledore didn't have a problem with Harry leaving the Dursleys because Kim fulfills the requirement of the blood wards.

Also, a special thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters, followers, and all that good stuff! I've had this story in my head for a while but didn't have the guts to post it, so thanks for liking it! It gives me the confidence to continue! :)


End file.
